Im In Love With A Monster
by PeachyBloom
Summary: [ Chap 15 ] Sebenarnya siapa yang Maniak? Baekhyun yang binal atau Chanyeol yang hanya berpura-pura menjadi si kutu buku demi mendapatkan si binal Byun? "A-aku...bisakah aku menjadi k-kekasihmu B-Baekhyun?" -Chanyeol/ "Ayo bercinta denganku Yeollie " -Baekhyun. ChanBaek/Baekyeol and other. BoysLove, Yaoi, Not Children area, with kinky, lil bit BDSM *maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Im In Love with A Monster

ChanBaek

M

Sorry for Typo (Mohon dimaklumi)

.

.

.

"YAAK! DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

"AKU TIDAK DENGAR HAHA"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! BERHENTI DISANA!"

"LU, AYO CEPAT!"

Aksi kejar-kejaran yang terjadi dikoridor antara Kepala sekolah dan juga dua orang murid manisnya sukses menjadi tontonan yang luar biasa bagi seluruh murid yang ada disana. Salah seorang dari murid manisnya itu tertawa, tetap berlari dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menarik temannya yang tak kalah manis darinya.

Dia Byun Baekhyun dan juga temannya Luhan, siswa tigkat 3 SM High School. Keduanya merupakan seorang lelaki, lelaki dengan wajah manis dan menggemaskan yang mengalahan para wanita. Keduanya sudah bersahabat sejak lama, bahkan menurut Baekhyun ia dan Luhan bahkan sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih didalam kandungan.

Terkenal dengan wajahnya yang manis dan menggemaskan tidak membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi sosok yang manis dan menggemaskan pula. Ia memang suka sekali bersikap manis, namun tak jarang juga ia akan bertingkah sangat binal. Menggoda murid lelaki yang menurutnya tampan tanpa memperdulikan lelaki yang ia goda sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum.

Beberapa kali ia diceramahi oleh guru bahkan kepala sekolahnya karena kedapatan melakukan tindakan senonoh dilingkungan sekolah. Namun ia tidak peduli, ia akan berpura-pura menyesal dan tak lama kemudian ia mengulanginya lagi seolah-olah ia tak pernah diperingatkan. Begitu saja seterusnya.

Semua orang sudah mengerti benar bagaimana sikap lelaki manis penggila eyeliner itu, mereka hanya memutar matanya jengah dan tidak peduli. Membiarkan bagaimana lelaki itu melakukan apa yang ia sukai. Toh, tidak akan ada yang bisa melarang seorang Byun Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ia sukai. Termasuk kepala sekolah sekalipun. Ya, kepala sekolah.

Baekhyun masih berlari sambil tertawa, dibelakang sana seorang pria paruh baya yang setengah rambutnya sudah memutih masih terus mengejarnya dengan sebuah tongkat kayu ditangannya.

"Baek berhentilah!"

"Tapi nanti kita tertangkap Lu!"

"Minta maaf saja!"

"Tidak mau! Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

"Tapi bercandamu tadi kelewatan Baek, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau milik kepala sekolah sangat kecil?"

"Tapi kan memang begitu kenyataannya! Kau saja tadi melihatnya kan"

"Y-yaak! Aku menyesal mengikutimu mengintip kepala sekolah tadi"

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur sayang!"

Luhan hanya memutar matanya jengah, mau tak mau ia harus tetap mengekori Baekhyun berlari daripada ia tertangkap dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kepala sekolah. Ingin sekali rasanya menggunduli sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu, bertahun-tahun mereka berteman, dan bertahun-tahun itu pula hidup Luhan tak pernah terlepas dari masalah.

Kalau saja Baekhyun bukan sahabatnya, ia pasti sudah melaporkan bocah kelewat binal itu ke panti rehabilitasi. Ya, sepertinya Baekhyun memang membutuhkan rehabilitasi karena otaknya yang sudah sangat kacau itu.

"Park Chanyeol, tunggu!"

"Baek, apa lagi sekarang?"

"Sembunyi. Memangnya apa lagi?"

BRAK

"Tapi kan tidak harus dibilik toilet, bersama Chanyeol pula. Disini sempit sekali Baek!"

"Diamlah Lu!"

"E-eh, ada apa ini?"

"Hai Chanyeol!"

"H-hai Baekhyun-ssi"

"Kami pinjam sebentar bilik toiletmu ya. Kalau kau mau buang air silahkan saja"

"YAAK! Aku mau keluar saja Baek!"

"Jangan Lu, nanti kau tertangkap"

"T-tapi Baek, Chanyeol kan ingin b-buang air"

"T-tidak, aku tidak ingin buang air"

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?"

"A-aku h-hanya in-"

"Diam!"

Ketiganya terdiam, dengan yang paling tinggi diantara ketiganya terus-terusan menatap bingung dua orang kurcaci didepannya. Baekhyun nampak membuka sedikit pintu bilik mereka, mengintip apakah si tua bangka Lee masih berada didepan toilet atau tidak. Luhan yang ada disebelahnya hanya berharap-harap cemas, ia tidak mau ditangkap dan diceramahi oleh kepala sekolah, namun ia juga tak mau berlama-lama didalam kamar mandi dengan seseorang yang ingin buang air.

"Baek, ayo pindah saja"

"Diamlah Lu, kepala sekolah masih didepan sana!"

"S-sebenarnya ada apa Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun menutup pintunya, menguncinya hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik' dan langsung berbalik dengan wajah menggemaskannya yang langsung membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Lelaki itu nampak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun sambil melirik kekanan kekiri untuk menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"T-tidak jadi"

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun maju selangkah hingga dirinya dapat menghirup bagaimana aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang entah mengapa terasa sangat menggoda. Ia menyeringai, mengangkat tangannya dan membuat pola abstrak didada kanan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi berkacamata itu hanya memejamkan matanya, tak berani membukanya barang sedikitpun. Ia hanya tak mau khilaf didalam kamar mandi bersama lelaki manis paling populer disekolah oke.

"Baek jangan mulai, dia ketakutan asal kau tahu!"

"Ah, Chanyeol? Kau takut padaku?"

"T-tidak B-Baekhyun-ssi"

"Kau dengar Lu?"

"Sudahlah, ayo keluar! Kepala sekolah sudah tak ada"

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menekuk wajahnya seolah-olah ia sangat kecewa harus segera berpisah dengan lelaki Park yang masih menatapnya gugup. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan membiarkan Luhan mendorong bahunya untuk menyingkir ketika lelaki bermata rusa itu hendak keluar.

"Sampai jumpa Chanyeol. Aku akan merindukanmu"

"T-tapi kita bertemu s-setiap hari d-disekolah B-Baekhyun-ssi"

"Aku tetap akan merindukanmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum, memberikan sebuah flying kiss sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk mengejar Luhan yang sudah meneriaki namanya.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

"Baek, makan saja makananmu! Jangan terus-terusan menatap Sehun seperti itu!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Sehun saja tidak marah, kau cemburu?"

"YAAK!"

"Buka mulutmu Sehunna~"

"Baekhyun!"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah, menatap sahabatnya yang wajahnya sudah memerah dengan wajah tak bersahabatnya. Baekhyun menyeringai didalam hati, ia benar-benar senang menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Apapun asal jangan Sehun Baek!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tahu kau kekasihnya, tapi kan aku hanya berbaik hati ingin menyuapinya!"

"Ah terserah kau saja! Lebih baik kau pergi saja sana! Cari kekasih, jangan menggangguku dan Sehun!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah merasa tersakiti, sedangkan sepasang kekasih didepannya hanya memutar matanya jengah dan bersiap-siap untuk kabur dari lelaki manis yang kini masih berpura-pura tersakiti.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku Lu, aku tahu aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Tapi kau seharusnya tidak bilang beg-"

"NANTI AKU PULANG BERSAMA SEHUN BAEK! KAU DULUAN SAJA!"

"YAAK! DIAM DISANA JALANG! BERANI SEKALI KAU!"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, mengejar Sehun dan juga Luhan yang sudah jauh diujung sana. Ia memekik terus-terusan mengutuk bagaimana sepasang kekasih yang masih seumur jagung itu

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMOTONG MILIKMU DAN JUGA KEKASIH ALBINOMU ITU UNTUK DIJADIKAN MAKANAN KUCING LU! INGAT KATA-KATAKU DASAR JA-Uhukk uhukk"

"Ini"

Baekhyun menenggak air mineral yang disodorkan padanya dengan brutal, membuat air itu meleleh dan membasahi dagu dan juga lehernya.

Ia mengembalikan botol yang sudah setengahnya ia minum kepada pemiliknya, mengusap dengan kasar bibir dan juga lehernya yang terasa basah karena ulahnya minum dengan brutal. Ia tersenyum sangat manis, mengedipkan matanya bagaikan seekor anak anjing kepada lelaki yang kini menatapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Terimakasih"

"S-sama-sama"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"A-aku…."

Lelaki itu, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, melirik kotak makan berwarna biru yang selalu ia bawa. Tanpa diberitahu lagi pun Baekhyun sudah tahu anak ini akan kemana, ia melirik bagaimana kotak makan yang isinya nampak penuh itu. Ia berdeham sekali dan membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalannya hingga mereka kini saling tatap.

"Apa…..aku boleh ikut?"

"Ikut apa?"

"Tentu saja makan. Apa lagi memangnya?"

"B-baiklah."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan ragu-ragu, ia melangkah dengan perlahan mendahului Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dengan langkah riang dibelakang. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup sekarang, ia memang sering bertemu Baekhyun, menjadi sasaran lelaki manis itu untuk digoda juga ia sering. Entah apa yang ada dikepala Baekhyun, padahal Chanyeol pikir penampilannya bahkan sangat buruk. Dengan kacamata besar dan juga rambutnya yang menutupi kening.

"Chanyeol? Kita mau kemana?"

"M-makan siang"

"Dimana? Atap? Oh tidak, aku tidak mau"

Chanyeol yang hampir menaiki anak tangga itu berhenti, menatap takut-takut pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Lelaki tinggi itu terdiam, membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum ia menghampiri yang lebih pendek dengan senyum tipis.

"L-lalu bagaimana?"

"Kita cari tempat lain!"

Yang paling tinggi diantara keduanya hanya tersenyum, membuat yang lebih pendek tiba-tiba saja merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berhenti karena senyuman tipis yang entah kenapa langsung ia sukai dikesan pertama ia melihatnya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan sembarangan dan langsung menariknya untuk ikut berlari.

Keduanya tidak ada yang tahu kenapa suasana koridor saat itu begitu sepi, mungkin karena jam istirahat yang belum habis pikir mereka. Namun saat itu rasanya benar-benar sepi, bahkan Baekhyun tak melihat seorangpun disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui bersama Chanyeol.

"K-kemana kita akan p-pergi Baekhyun-ssi"

"Kau tahu ruang olahraga lantai 3?"

"N-ne"

"Kita kesana!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, kalau saja ia bisa berhenti dan melepaskan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Baekhyun pasti ia akan langsung melakukannya. Menghentikan lelaki manis itu dan mengajaknya untuk ketempat lain saja. Oh ayolah, ruangan itu sangat sepi, kedap suara dan kemungkinan besar pun ruangan itu tengah dikunci.

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berpikir, lelaki yang sejujurnya tampan itu tak sadar kalau keduanya sudah sampai didepan pintu yang benar-benar terkunci. Chanyeol hendak saja mengajak Baekhyun pergi darisana kalau saja lelaki manis itu tidak mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berwarna silver dari sakunya.

"Kau tahu sayang? Aku mengambilnya dari Kim ahjussi tadi pagi"

"B-Benarkah? K-kau yakin i-ingin masuk kedalam sana?"

"ne, kenapa? Kau takut"

"T-tidak."

"Baguslah, aku menyukai lelaki yang berani. Ayo masuk Yeol, sebelum ada yang melihat"

"B-baiklah"

Baekhyun membiarkan lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, ia memekik senang didalam hatinya dan ia menyusul Chanyeol didalam setelah ia memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengikutinya dan calon kekasihnya itu.

Oh, apa sudah ada yang tahu kalau Baekhyun menyukai si kutu buku Chanyeol? Oh baiklah, ini sebenarnya sangat klise. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya berpikir kalau ia mungkin hanya senang mengganggu Chanyeol yang hobinya berdiam diri disudut-sudut sekolah mereka. Namun lama-kelamaan ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, rasanya cukup aneh saat sehari saja ia tidak bertemu dan mengganggu lelaki itu.

Ia sendiri sejujurnya masih bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan, benar-benar cinta ataukah hanya sebuah ketergantungan untuk kesenangannya. Pikirnya ia harus memastikan lagi sebelum ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta pada lelaki aneh seperti Chanyeol.

Oh ayolah, Baekhyun belum terlalu gila untuk menjalin hubungan dengan manusia kaku seperti Chanyeol. Itu berbanding 360 dengannya yang sangat suka mencari perhatian dan juga liar, ia butuh sesuatu yang jauh lebih dari dirinya. Tapi mungkin kalau Chanyeol bisa berubah seperti yang ia bayangkan, ia bisa berpikir dua kali untuk lelaki itu.

"Jadi….apa yang ada didalam kotak makanmu hm?"

Setelah mengunci pintunya kembali Baekhyun langsung berbalik hingga membuat Chanyeol terkejut, ia menyeringai dan menghampiri lelaki tinggi itu. Menghabiskan jarak diantara dirinya dan juga Chanyeol dengan tangan yang sudah melingkar dileher lelaki tinggi itu. Tangannya dengan sengaja memainkan helaian rambut Chanyeol dibelakang sana, dan matanya menatap menggoda lelaki yang kini nampak benar-benar gugup.

"B-bukannya i-ini terlalu dek-"

"Baiklah, kita duduk disana!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, sedikit bersyukur karena ia tidak jadi kehilangan kesadaran karena Baekhyun yang menggodanya barusan. Bisa saja ia kelepasan dan langsung menyerang lelaki manis itu, namun beruntunglah itu tidak terjadi.

"Makanlah, aku akan menemanimu!"

"A-ayo m-makan bersamaku"

Mendengar Chanyeol yang berbicara seperti itu Baekhyun menyeringai, mendekatkan dirinya pada lelaki tinggi itu hingga Chanyeol sendiri merasa kaget karena tubuhnya terhentak saat Baekhyun mendekati sisi kirinya.

Lelaki manis itu menatapnya menggemaskan, menunggu Chanyeol membuka kotak makan berwarna biru yang ada dipagkuannya dengan pandangan yang memang sangat manis. Matanya berbinar saat melihat bagaimana menggodanya isi kotak makan tersebut, tak sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya hingga Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"Suapi aku Yeol!"

"A-apa?"

"Ayolah~ Suapi aku ne~"

Dengan ragu Chanyeol mengangguk, memasukan sendok yang sudah berisikan makanan kedalam mulut mungil Baekhyun yang sudah meminta untuk diisi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, memperhatikan si pendek yang tengah mengunyah makanannya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Ini enak, ayo suapi aku lagi!"

"B-baiklah"

"Kau membuatnya sendiri Yeol?"

"T-tidak, e-eomma yang membuat"

"Ah, kapan-kapan aku harus menemui eomma-mu dan memintanya memasak untukku"

"N-ne"

Begitulah seterusnya hingga makanan didalam kotak makan Chanyeol habis, mereka bergantian saling meyuapi tadi. Dan Baekhyun terus-terusan menahan tawanya ketika wajah Chanyeol memerah karenanya. Ia nampak benar-benar senang menggoda Chanyeol, bahkan kini ia tengah bersandar tanpa tahu malu didada lelaki itu. Tangannya dengan jahil memainkan kancing atas kemeja Chanyeol hingga terlepas.

"B-Baekhyun"

"Apa?"

"S-seragamku"

"Kubuka saja ya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berniat membuka kancing kemejanya yang ketiga. Matanya membulat dan ia membawa Baekhyun untuk saling bertatapan. Membuat lelaki manis yang gemar mencari perhatian itu menatapnya menggoda.

"Kau mau membuka kemejaku tidak?"

"A-aku..."

"Sini kuajari!"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, mengantarkan tangan besar lelaki itu sampai pada kancing kemejanya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan besar itu bergetar ketika ia menuntun jemari-jemari Chanyeol untuk melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

Baekhyun menyeringai ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang malah memejamkan matanya dengan sebuah keringat sebesar biji jagung didahinya. Ia makin cepat membuat tangan Chanyeol melepaskan kancing kemejanya hingga dalam hitungan detik pun kemejanya sudah tak terkacing satupun dan membuat dadanya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Chanyeol masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Jangankan membuka mata, mengintip saja ia takut. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya takut kelepasan dan besok pagi ia menemukan artikel di mading sekolah bahwa siswa paling berprestasi di SM High School telah melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada siswa paling populer di ruang olahraga.

"Hei buka matamu Park"

Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar gugup sekarang, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini disekolah. Ia anak baik-baik yang hendak dicemari oleh siswa binal bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia masih tetap memjamkan matanya hingga Baekhyun menarik tangan itu untuk menyentuh kedua Bahunya. Matanya terbuka ketika merasakan Baekhyun makin mendekat kepadanya. Dan benar saja, jaraknya sudah sangat dekat dengan lelaki itu.

Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun menyeringai barusan, ia melirik tangannya yang sudah berada dibahu Baekhyun. Melirik kebawah dan menyadari bahwa kancing kemeja Baekhyun sudah tidak satupun yang terkancingi.

Ia menelan liurnya kasar menyaksikan bagaimana kulit putih nana mulus itu terpampang didepannya, apalagi saat melihat ada dua buah nipple yang terlihat sangat menantang. Kepalanya terasa pening, seluruh oksigen dikepalanya terasa hilang dan rasanya ia tidak bisa berpikir sekarang.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan berhasil menatap mata Baekhyun yang benar-benar menggodanya. Lelaki manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menggoda dengan kedua tangannya yang mengusap permukaan paha Chanyeol yang masih terbalut celana.

"Chanyeol, ayolah aku menunggumu!"

Chanyeol meremang ketika Baekhyun berbisik didepan bibirnya, lelaki itu kembali pada posisinya dan menggerakkan sedikit bahunya hingga Chanyeol menyadari bahwa tangannya masih berada disana.

Tanpa berpikir Chanyeol segera menurunkan tangannya, menarik perlahan kemeja Baekhyun hingga terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya. Chanyeol kembali bergidik saat tangannya menyentuh bagaimana lembutnya permukaan kulit Baekhyun, tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun yang nampak menikmati bagaimana sentuhan tangan Chanyeol dipunggungnya.

"Kemarilah!"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, menarik kepala Chanyeol dan membenamkannya diceruk lehernya. Membiarkan bagaimana nafas memburu penuh nafsu lelaki itu menyapa lehernya yang sensitif. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, membuat bibir Chanyeol secara tak sengaja menyentuh kulit lehernya. Ia menyukainya, bagaimana bibir tebal itu menempel pada kulitnya.

"Yeol~ ayolah~"

Sebuah kecupan meluncur begitu saja dileher Baekhyun, membuat lelaki manis itu tersenyum menang dan meremat rambut Chanyeol dengan tangannya bermaksud meminta lebih. Senyumnya makin mengembang kala kecupan-kecupan yang Chanyeol berikan berubah menjadi jilatan-jilatan lembut yang membuatnya meremang.

"Ahh..a-aku tidak menyangka ternyatahhh kau b-bisa melakukan ini Yeolhh"

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan hal itu, ia hanya sibuk menjilati leher Baekhyun dan berusaha meghisapnya tidak terlalu keras agar tidak meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana. Pikirannya sudah melayang, ia benar-benar menyukai bagaimana rasa yang tercap dimulutnya ketika lidahnya merasakan leher lelaki manis itu. Chanyeol menyukainya tak kalah dari Baekhyun yang kini tengah mendesah nikmat karena bibirnya terus bermain dengan leher dan juga tangannya yang sibuk menyapa tubuh bagian belakang lelaki itu.

"Y-yeollhh akuh meng- kenapa berhenti?"

Matanya membulat menatap Chanyeol yang kini wajahnya sangat memerah. Lelaki itu menunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sejujurnya tidak gatal. Sungguh ia menyesal karena sampai berbuat seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Ia memang sangat menginginkan hal itu, namun bukan sekarang.

"M-maafkan aku B-Baekhyun-ssi. A-aku tidak b-bermaksud s-seperti itu"

"Yeol?"

"A-aku harus k-kembali ke k-kelas, b-bisa kau b-buka pintunya?"

"huh. Baiklah! Tapi sebelum itu bantu aku memasang pakaianku lagi!"

"A-aku…b-baiklah"

Sambil terus menunduk Chanyeol memasangkan kembali kemeja Baekhyun yang memang tadi ia lepaskan. Matanya sesekali terpejam kala tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh Baekhyun. Dan saat kemeja Baekhyun sudah terpasang dengan benar ia membiarkan lelaki pendek itu mendahuluinya, membuka pintunya dan menguncinya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"A-aku… i-ingin ke kelas"

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu!"

"T-tapi…b-bukannya k-kelas kita b-berbeda?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama Yeol!"

"B-baiklah"

Chanyeol berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun dengan senyum yang sesekali muncul dari bibirnya, ia menggenggam kotak makannya yang kosong dengan erat. Bersorak senang didalam hati yang entah kenapa membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Baekhyunnie, kau darimana sayang?"

Kepala Chanyeol terangkat, langkahnya terhenti tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Matanya membulat saat mendapati Wu Yifan baru saja menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang otomatis juga menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun disana hanya tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Yifan yang sedikit berkeringat. Sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja bermain basket, terlihat dari bola basket yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku tadi menemani Chanyeol makan siang. Ohiya, kau sudah makan siang?"

"Wah, kau ternyata dekat dengan kutu buku itu?"

"Yifan, namanya Chanyeol!"

"Baiklah sayang, terserah saja! Ngomong-ngomong kau perhatian sekali padaku, aku sudah makan siang tadi"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum sangat manis, membiarkan Yifan menariknya semakin dekat dan memberikannya beberapa kecupan dipipinya. Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas mendengar tawa Baekhyun ketika Yifan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk lehernya dengan tangannya yang meremas bokong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya memutar matanya jengah, merogoh sakunya dan memilih untuk sibuk dengan ponselnya daripada menyaksikan bagaimana degan tidak seonoh yang ada didepannya itu. Ia menggeram sekali ketika mendengar suara keciplak dari depannya. Tanpa diberitahu lagi sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi didepan sana.

 _ **Malam ini kau habis ditanganku!**_

Setelah menekan ikon 'sent' diponselnya ia menyeringai, memasukan kembali ponselnya seolah ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Y-yifan! P-ponselkuhh!"

"Mhh"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Yifan menjauhkan kepalanya dari Baekhyun, menatap sejenak bibir lelaki manis itu yang masih terdapat lelehan saliva disudutnya. Ia menyeringai dan mengapusnya, mengecup pipi Baekhyun singkat sebelum meninggalkannya.

Ia melewati Chanyeol dalam diam, keduanya saling lirik tanpa bersuara sama sekali. Yifan yang tidak mau peduli pun langsung mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Oh, aku lupa kau disana"

"N-ne B-Baekhyun-ssi"

"Berhentilah memanggilku Baekhyun-ssi! Baekhyun saja, atau Sayang juga tak apa! Mengerti?"

"B-baiklah B-Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum, menghampiri Chanyeol dan mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Matanya menyipit dan kepalanya mendekat untuk mengecup kedua pipi Chanyeol secara bergantian. Mata Chanyeol membulat, kemudian berkedip beberapa kali seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat yang tadi dilakukan Yifan?" Chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Lain kali kau harus perlakukan aku seperti itu! Aku sangat suka diperlakukan seperti itu Yeol! Mengerti?"

"N-ne Baek"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Luhan tengah membutuhkanku"

"B-baiklah"

"Bye Channie~"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol dibuat membulatkan matanya oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu kembali memberikan kecupan dipipinya. Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya, menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berlari menjauh.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu secepatnya Byun Baekhyun!"

TBC.

Sebenernya ini mau dipublish nanti kalau si Stomachache selesai. Tapi gregetan ngeliatnya nongol di WPS. Yaudah ku Publish aja~

Review Juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

Im In Love With A Monster

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

BUGH

"Aku sudah melarangmu untuk menyentuhnya bajingan!"

BUGH

"Sialan kau!"

Lelaki yang tengah tersungkur itu menyeringai, menyeka titikan darah disudut bibirnya dengan tangannya kanannya yang tidak menopang tubuhnya. Ia mencoba bangkit kembali, masih dengan seringai tampan mengejek yang memang sengaja ia tujukan pada lelaki yang tak jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Ia mendekat, menghampiri lelaki yang baru saja memukulinya dengan brutal. Dan rasanya ia benar-benar ingin terkekeh melihat bagaimana lelaki itu menahan amarahnya dengan tangannya yang terkepal. Tanpa rasa takut akan dipukuli lagi pun ia bangkit, masih menunjukkan seringainya kepada lelaki satunya yang tetap bersusah payah untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula dia yang menggodaku duluan"

Dua tepukan dibahunya membuat amarah lelaki itu sedikit mereda, kepalan tangannya mulai melemah dan ia hanya menatap malas sahabatnya yang masih saja mengejeknya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau meyentuh Baekhyun-ku lagi! Kau mengerti Yifan?"

"Hmm, kupikir aku jauh dari hanya sekedar mengerti Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Hari ini nampak berbeda bagi Byun Baekhyun. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan ia sudah sampai disekolah, ia berjalan dengan sangat malas tanpa ada Luhan yang biasanya selalu berada disisinya. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dan tadi pagi Luhan mengatakan padanya kalau lelaki rusa itu tidak akan datang ke sekolah hari ini.

Mood-nya benar-benar hancur sekarang, dirinya benar-benar mengantuk dan tak ada seorangpun disini. Oh ayolah Baek, ini masih sangat pagi. Tak mungkin anak sekolah berangkat sepagi ini. Hanya kau dan mungkin seorang anak gila yang sedang duduk ditaman samping lapangan itu.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya tuhan, pria tampanku"

Dengan sangat antusias ia berlari, mengabaikan rasa kantuknya dan rasa kesalnya pada sahabatnya. Senyumnya mengembang dengan sangat lebar ketika ia berlari. Dipojokan sana Chanyeol sungguh tak menyadari kalau sesosok lelaki binal tengah berlari dan bersiap menerjangnya.

DUGH

"Pagi tampan"

Sungguh, Chanyeol pikir hampir saja jantungnya melompat dari dalam tubuhnya karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba duduk diatas pahanya tanpa permisi. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan dengan wajah Baekhyun yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Chanyeol nampak gugup dan berusaha membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat melorot karena terkejut tadi. Ia menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah Baekhyun yang sudah mengalungkan tangan dilehernya.

"A-ada apa B-Baekhyun?"

"Hmm, tidak ada. Hanya berniat menyapamu"

"O-oh. Hai"

"Ya tuhan, kau sangat menggemaskan"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kaku saat itu, ia meletakkan sebuah buku yang sebelumnya ada ditangannya kedalam tasnya. Ia tak protes dan nampak biasa saja dengan Baekhyun yang duduk diatas pangkuannya. Ia juga tak keberatan ketika Baekhyun memainkan kacamata dan rambutnya. Ia hanya diam dan berusaha sibuk dengan isi tasnya.

"A-apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi i-ini B-baek?"

"hmm, memangnya tak boleh?"

"B-bukan beg-"

"Aku sedang sedih Channie~ Luhan mengatakan padaku ia tidak akan datang ke sekolah hari ini"

"O-oh, j-jangan sedih B-baek. A-aku akan menemanimu"

"jinjja?"

"N-ne"

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa sedih"

Chanyeol menyerngit bingung, ia terlalu serius memandangi wajah Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan kalau kancing atas kemejanya baru saja dilepas oleh lelaki yang terkenal disekolahnya karena kenakalan dan juga kecantikannya.

Matanya sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana wajah lelaki bermata sipit itu, mata Baekhyun menatap dengan sangat menggoda kearahnya. Memancarkan sebuah aura yang benar-benar menghipnotis seorang park Chanyeol hingga tak sadar bahwa setengah dari kancing kemejanya sudah dibuka oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

"K-kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"Tidak sebelum kau memelukku"

"Ne?"

"Aku akan bercerita kalau kau memelukku"

"T-tapi"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis, menuntun tangan Chanyeol untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Sekali lagi tanpa sadar Chanyeol menurutinya, meletakan tangannya dipinggang lelaki itu tanpa mengetahui kalau Baekhyun baru saja menyeringai menang didalam hatinya.

Park Chanyeol, sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati dengan lelaki yang satu ini. Pesonanya benar-benar menghipnotis hingga kesadaranmu pun akhirnya sudah menghilang dan tergantikan oleh sebuah gairah.

"A-aku…. S-sudah memelukmu"

"Memeluk apanya? Eratkan tanganmu!"

"S-seperti ini?"

"Yap! Turunkan tanganmu. Lebih kebawah sedikit sayang"

"I-ini?"

"Sedikit lagi!"

Bibir lelaki itu nampak sedikit dipoutkan membuat Chanyeol langsung berpikir bahwa ia belum memeluk lelaki manis itu sesuai keinginannya. Ia segera saja menuruti Baekhyun ketika anak itu mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas pangkuannya. Tangannya dengan ragu-ragu menuruni pinggang Baekhyun dan memeganginya dengan cukup erat.

"B-bukannya kau bilang aku harus memelukmu? T-tapi k-kenapa a-aku… i-ini bukan p-pelukan B-Baekhyun-ssi"

"Tak apa. Aku akan cerita"

"B-baiklah"

Chanyeol sedikit gugup, apalagi mengingat tangannya kini malah menopang bokong Baekhyun sesuai dengan keinginan anak itu. Ia agak terganggu dengan posisi ini, ia takut kelepasan dan malah meremat bongkahan yang sialnya terasa sangat berisi ditangannya.

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, membiarkan sebelah tangan Baekhyun kembali melingkar dilehernya dengan senyum nakal yang lagi-lagi ditunjukkan oleh anak lelaki itu. Chanyeol membiarkannya walau pada kenyataan jantungnya mulai berdegup tak beraturan ketika satu tangan Baekhyun yang lainnya masuk meraba dadanya melalui sela kemeja yang tak terkancingi itu.

"Jadi, semalam itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur"

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun memulai ceritanya dengan perlahan, wajahnya nampak sangat santai berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang nampak sangat gugup. Bulir keringat muncul dipelipisnya hingga membuat Baekhyun menyeringai sejenak ketika melihatnya. Tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk meraba dada bidang lelaki itu ia alihkan untuk menyeka keringat dipelipis Chanyeol.

"Seseorang mengatakan kalau aku sangat nakal dan tak tahu diri"

"B-benarkah?"

"Ne. Aku sedih Yeollie~"

Baekhyun merengek dan menunjukkan bagaimana wajah memelasnya sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Membuat Chanyeol yang tak ingin Baekhyun terjatuh malah tak sengaja meremat bokong Baekhyun ditangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membukanya setelah beberapa detik dengan matanya yang seolah mengatakan ia minta maaf pada lelaki pendek itu.

"Tak apa Yeollie, kau tidak perlu menahannya. Lagipula aku menyukai yang barusan."

"N-ne?"

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"t-tap-"

"Tak ada yang melihatnya"

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Chanyeol mengangguk, menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa kepadanya. Ia dapat merasakan Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya seakan memberikan kode pada Chanyeol untuk meremat bokongnya lagi. Chanyeol yang mengerti dan tidak ingin membuat anak itu kecewa pun dengan perlahan menggerakan tangannya, melakukan rematan-rematan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat bergairah.

"K-kau bisa lanjutkan c-ceritanya B-baek"

"Aku lanjutkan kalau kau melakukan yang dibawah itu dengan lebih kuat"

"B-baiklah"

Tak tahu kenapa Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa menolak perintah-perintah yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Padahal sejujurnya ia pun tak bergitu tertarik dengan cerita Baekhyun. Heol, bukankah lelaki ia sudah biasa bahkan mungkin ia sudah tak peduli kalau dikatai nakal ? Kenapa sekarang ia malah merengek seakan ia benar-benar terhina dengan perkataan orang itu.

Dirinya seolah-olah sudah disihir oleh setan kecil didepannya. Tangannya pun sedari tadi meremat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Membuat lelaki yang kini ada dipangkuannya itu malah memejamkan matanya masih dengan bibir bawah yang digigit.

"Orang itu mengatakan kalau aku ini tidak menarik Yeol~ dia juga mengatakan kalau tubuhku tidak indah. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku mhh seksi?"

"K-kau sangat seksi B-baek"

"Benarkah?"

"N-ne"

"L-lebih kuat lagi Yeolh!"

Chanyeol kembali melakukannya, membiarkan tangannya berbuat dosa dibawah sana. Ia juga tak mengelak saat Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat sambil bersandar dibahunya. Chanyeol dengan jelas dapat merasakan bagaimana hembusan nafas Baekhyun ditelinganya, nafasnya makin memburu seiring dengan kuatnya rematan tangan Chanyeol dibawah sana.

"Katakan! K-katakan kalau akuhh a-adalahh yang paling seksi dan menggairahkan Yeollie~ Ku mohonhh"

"B-baek?"

"T-tanganmu benar-benar besar Yeolhh! Ayo katakan itu!"

"K-kau… kau adalah l-lelaki yang paling m-menggairahkan B-Byun B-baekhyunnie"

"Mhh manisnya Chanyeollie-ku. Berniat melihat tubuh indahku?"

"N-ne? B-bukannya kau ingin aku untuk mendengarkan ceritamu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah merajuk yang amat menggemaskan miliknya. Tubuhnya sedikit ia angkat hingga bokongnya terlepas dari rematan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki berkacamata yang sebenarnya sangat tampan itu nampak panik dan kebingungan. Ia berpikir apakah ia baru saja salah berbicara hingga lelaki manis itu merajuk padanya.

Mata Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali masih dengan menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa, tetapi ia tak cukup berani untuk itu. Ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun makin bersedih sungguh, ia kan hanya bertanya.

"Jadi kau juga ingin mengatakan kalau aku ini tidak menarik?"

"T-tidak. A-aku ha-"

"Buktinya kau tidak mau melihat tubuhku!"

"B-Baekhyun-ssi. B-bukan begitu maksudku. A-aku…"

"Tetap saja. Kau secara tidak langsung juga mengatakan kalau aku tidak menarik. Kau sama saja dengan orang-orang yang hanya bisa mengatakan kalau aku ini binal dan bodoh! Aku membencimu, kau membuatku makin sedih Park Chanyeol. Aku kecewa padamu!"

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat itu juga, ia tak menyangka kalau hal sesepele ini bisa membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun yang populer itu merajuk dan marah. Padahal sejujurnya ia tidak memiliki niatan seperti itu, lagipula bukannya ia tidak mau melihat bagaimana tubuh polos tuan muda Byun yang pastinya sangat menggairahkan. Hanya saja, ia masih ingat benar dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia tidak ingin seseorang memergokinya dan juga Baekhyun sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak disudut taman.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi saja! Aku akan mencari seseorang yang benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi deng-"

"T-tunggu!"

"Apa lagi? Kau ingin menasehatiku? Tidak perlu Tuan Park, urusi saja buku-buku bodohmu itu! Aku tidak bu-"

"L-lepaskan p-pakaianmu sekarang B-baek. B-biarkan a-aku…. M-melihatnya"

Baekhyun menyeringai menang dan bersorak dengan sangat bersemangat didalam hatinya, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa merutuki kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari dalam mulutnya tanpa permisi.

Sungguh, Chanyeol sendiri tidak percaya kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal sebodoh itu hanya karena melihat seorang Baekhyun merajuk padanya. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar menyihirnya agar ia menuruti segala sesuatu yang lelaki manis itu inginkan.

Well, nikmati saja ini Park.

"Kau serius?"

"N-ne. T-tapi j-jangan k-kau….. h-hanya y-yang atas saja kan?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?"

"A-aku tidak ingin k-kalau seseorang nanti m-memergokimu t-tidak mengenakan p-pakaian Baek"

"Wah, kau perhatian sekali padaku."

"H-hanya sebentar kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

 _ **"Hanya sampai membuat milikmu itu menegang Sayang. Sungguh, sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu Park haha"**_ lanjut Baekhyun didalam hatinya dengan seringai yang tidak disadari oleh Chanyeol.

Dengan senyum antusias Baekhyun kembali naik keatas pangkuan Chanyeol tanpa permisi, keningnya ia tempelkan dengan kening yang sedikit lepek milik pujaan hatinya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan dalam disana.

Jarinya menelusuri wajah Chanyeol hingga ke ujung jemari tangan lelaki tampan yang kini sudah keringat dingin. Digenggamnya tangan besar itu untuk kembali memeluk pinggangnya. Senyumnya sangat menakjubkan, membuat seorang Park Chanyeol seolah-olah adalah manusia bodoh yang tidak akan bisa menolak perintahnya.

Jemari-jemarinya yang lentik membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya dengan sangat perlahan dan sensual, hal itu kembali membuat seorang Park Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya dan tidak mengedipkan matanya barang sedetikpun hanya untuk memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki manis jelmaan iblis itu melepaskan pakaiannya.

Dengan sangat jelas Chanyeol dapat melihat bagaimana permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang putih dan halus itu mengintip dari balik kemejanya. Bahkan sudah kedua kalinya Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan sangat kasar, pekerjaan yang Baekhyun lakukan benar-benar sangat lambat sehingga malah membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Ingin menggantikanku?"

Tanpa ragu dan peduli dengan seringaian Baekhyun ia langsung mengangguk, melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun dan beralih mengambil pekerjaan Baekhyun. Ia membuka sisa kancing di seragam Baekhyun dengan tangan bergetar.

Jantungnya hampir saja meledak ketika ia menyelesaikan kancing seragam Baekhyun, sebuah pemandangan indah terpampang cukup jelas dihadapannya. Tubuh mungil nan indah, dadanya tidak bidang sama sekali, ada dua benda kecil berwarna kecoklatan disana yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan, kulitnya juga sangat putih, membuat Chanyeol merasa kalau ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan karena menontoni tubuh menggairahkan milik anak paling terkenal di sekolahnya. Ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Luar biasa.

"Mau melihat yang bawah sekalian Yeollie?"

"Ten- t-tidak mak-maksudku"

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali"

"N-ne"

Demi apapun Baekhyun sangat puas dengan jawaban lelaki dihadapannya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya, membuat gerakan maju mundur secara teratur yang malah membuat kejantanannya dan juga milik Chanyeol yang masih tertutup celana itu bersinggungan.

Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa miliknya tengah dipermainkan oleh lelaki cantik diatasnya sedikit terkejut, tangannya kembali memeluk pinggang Baekhyun tanpa berniat menghentikan gerakan pria nakal itu.

"B-baek, m-miliku…"

"Yeollie~ Baekkie menyukainya~"

Oh shit, salahkan saja otak Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa menolak keinginan Baekhyun, apalagi dengan wajah merengek dari lelaki cantik itu, membuat Chanyeol benar-benar tak kuasa.

"Kau juga menyukainya Yeollie?"

"N-ne"

"K-kau menyukaiku mhh?"

"N-ne"

"Bagus, aku juga menyukaimu Chanyeollie"

Tak ada yang tahu sebenarnya, Chanyeol itu memang pendiam, tak banyak bicara dan masa bodo. Tapi sungguh, tak ada satupun yang mengetahui kalau sebenarnya ia memang menyukai seorang Byun Baekhyun, kecuali Wu Yifan tentunya.

Bagaimana cara lelaki manis itu berbicara, berjalan, bahkan dari cara bagaimana Baekhyun menggodanya pun ia sangat menyukai. Tak peduli kalau kenyataannya Baekhyun sangat menggemari para lelaki seksi dan tampan, ia kan hanya menyukai Baekhyun. Lagipula ia tidak begitu berharap lebih pada lelaki manis itu.

Gerakan maju mundur Baekhyun terkesan makin dalam dan bergairah. Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya, ia hanya sibuk menatap bagaimana tonjolan kecoklatan yang juga ikut maju mundur tepat didepan matanya seakan menantangnya untuk segera dilahap.

"Apa yang kau lihat itu indah Yeollie?"

"S-sangat"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya, membusungkan dadanya hingga nipple-nya secara tidak sengaja bersinggungan dengan bibir Chanyeol. Dengan refleks Chanyeol langsung menjilat bibirnya, makin menatapi bagaimana nipple didepannya dengan bernafsu.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, mencoba menggapai benda mungil itu dan hanya dihadiahi tawa tanpa suara oleh Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa menang hari ini. Ia tak percaya, bahkan sangat mudah untuk membuat seorang Park Chanyeol berada di puncak gairahnya.

Sambil tertawa didalam hati, Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya. Membuat Chanyeol kembali mengatupkan mulutnya dan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya berusaha mencari kembali kesadarannya yang sialnya malah hilang ketika Baekhyun mulai kembali bergerak maju mundur.

"Kupikir perjanjiannya tadi hanya untuk melihat"

"…"

"Nghh"

Baekhyun sedikit melenguh, secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol baru saja menarik pinggangnya paksa dan langsung mengecap nipple-nya. Chanyeol pikir, yang ia lakukan sepertinya tak apa, Baekhyun juga menginginkannya kan? Jadi apa salahnya? Lagipula Baekhyun pasti tidak akan marah, anak itu malah akan menyukainya. Chanyeol nampak menikmati kegiatannya dengan tangan besarnya yang membantu Baekhyun untuk bergerak maju mundur dengan makin dalam.

"C-chanhh"

"Mptckk"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, ia bagaikan orang kesurupan. Kepalanya sempat dimiringkan ke kanan dan kekiri untuk memudahkannya menghisap nipple Baekhyun secara bergantian. Diatasnya Baekhyun terus-terusan melenguh tanpa ragu. Kejantanannya terasa menegang bagaikan tersengat aliran menggelitik karena terus bertubrukan dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mulai menegang pula.

"L-lebih kuat Yeolliehh~"

Ia mendesah dan tak peduli, celananya nampak menggembung dan ia tak berniat sama sekali untuk membuka celananya. Tangannya kembali memeluk leher Chanyeol sambil mendorong kepala itu agar Chanyeol memperkuat hisapannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar puas pagi ini, ia tak menyangka kalau datang sangat pagi bisa membuatnya mendapat kenikmatan seperti ini. Bibirnya terlihat memerah karena ia menggigitnya beberapa kali untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat ditubuhnya, kemejanya pun hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya kalau tangannya tak melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

"M-milikmuhh me-nghh meneganghh Yeolh"

Baekhyun memberitahukannya dengan sangat menggoda, ia sendiri sangat menikmati ini. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol kembali meremat bokongnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar luar biasa, ia bahkan bisa merasa kalau nipple-nya terasa sangat basah oleh saliva Chanyeol, sedangkan dibawah sana miliknya dan milik Chanyeol sudah sangat menegang dan masih saling ditubrukkan.

"Mpttck"

"Sudah dulu ya sayangku mhhh"

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol, membuat mata sayu yang dipenuhi gairah itu menatapnya. Ia menyeringai, mengelap sudut-sudut bibir Chanyeol yang terdapat sedikit lelehan-lelehan saliva.

"Kupikir putingku memerah"

"N-ne?"

Chanyeol yang menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan langsung membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Ia menatap tak percaya kearah Baekhyun dan kedua nipple Baekhyun yang memang memerah dan basah. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengangkat tangannya, membersihkan kedua tonjolan itu dengan tangannya. Ia menekannya, memilin tonjolan itu dengan cukup kuat supaya puting Baekhyun tidak ada lelehan salivanya lagi.

"Mhh, s-sudahhh. K-kitahh lanjutkan nanti saja sayang! O-ohh nikmat sekali hhh"

"Maafkan a-aku B-baek, a-aku tidak bermaksud un- Ya Tuhan, a-aku benar-benar m-minta maaf"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersadar, dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan tangannya dan langsung menyembunyikannya dibalik tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu kembali tertawa, ia mengancingi kembali kemejanya dengan cepat dan segera bangun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Itu tadi benar-benar nikmat Chanyeollie"

"M-maaf"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, aku sangat menyukainya. Kau sangat hebat"

"T-terimakas- maksudku maaf"

"Baiklah, kupikir aku harus segera menyelesaikan miliku yang bawah. Karena kau bilang tidak mau melihat yang bawah nampaknya aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri kali ini. Dan kau pun sepertinya harus menyelesaikan itu sendiri kan?"

"A-ah b-benar"

"Kita bertemu lagi nanti, bye"

"H-hati-hati B-Baek"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya setelah Baekhyun berbalik pergi meninggalkannya, ia membenarkan kembali kancing kemejanya yang sempat dibuka oleh Baekhyun tadi. Kacamatanya ia buka karena sedikit berembun, keringat diwajahnya pun ia lap dengan sangat brutal. Ia kacau, apalagi dengan tonjolan besar diantara kakinya yang membuat celananya terasa sangat sesak.

"Kau harus membayar ini nanti Byun Baekhyun"

TBC

Annyeong~

Hayooo yang kemarin bilang penasaran sama chap 2 mana suaranyaaaa?

Ohiya, yang kemarin pada main tebak-tebakan siapa yang di krimin pesan sama Chanyeol...udah kejawab kan? Itu Yifan yang di kirimin. Selamat buat yang berhasil nebak~ dapet flying kiss dari Baekkie tuh^^

Naena-nya nanti dulu yaaw~ masih menunggu moment yang tepat eaapzz wkwk

Review Juseyooooo^^


	3. Chapter 3

I'm In Love With A Monster

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.55 dimana artinya bel tanda pelajaran berakhir harusnya berbunyi sekitar 5 menit lagi. Sejak bel pelajaran ke-7 tadi tidak ada satupun guru yang masuk ke ruang kelas. Memakan gaji buta, itulah yang beberapa murid pikiran terkait ketidakhadiran guru mereka.

Suasananya sangat ramai, beberapa orang memilih untuk berkumpul dan berbincang, beberapa orang lagi memilih untuk berdandan dan merapikan diri sebelum mereka pulang, beberapa lainnya hanya diam dan bergelut dengan dunianya sendiri, dan salah seorang diantara banyak siswa itu malah memilih berlari dengan terburu-buru memasuki kelas yang bukan miliknya.

"Chanyeol"

Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya itu mengangkat kepalanya, melepaskan sebelah earphone-nya dan tersenyum pada lelaki manis yang baru saja menyerukan namanya diambang pintu sana. Ya, itu Baekhyun, sudah lengkap dengan tas sekolahnya yang menandakan kalau lelaki itu sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Permisi tuan-tuan, aku ingin masuk"

Baekhyun berucap dengan sangat menggemaskan, berusaha meminta jalan pada gerombolan laki-laki yang tengah berkumpul didepan pintu sambil membahas hal yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa.

"Masuk kemana manis? Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang kami masuki?"

"Eung?"

Baekhyun menatap gerombolan lelaki itu dengan menggemaskan. Mode sok polos andalannya nampaknya akan ia gunakan kali ini. Sepertinya menggoda lelaki-lelaki didepannya ini tidak masalah, hitung-hitung sebuah hiburan karena kepalanya tadi sempat dibuat pusing oleh materi dari Yoon Ssaem.

"Memasuki apa?"

Baekhyun masih berada dalam mode sok polosnya, matanya mengedip beberapa kali sebelum ia melangkah untuk masuk kedalam kerumunan lelaki didepannya.

"Tentu saja ini"

"Eunghh"

Salah seorang diantara lelaki itu berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun, menghabiskan jarak antara dirinya dan juga Baekhyun hingga tangannya dapat meremat bokong Baekhyun dengan keras. Beberapa lelaki lainnya mengikuti kemudian, meremat bokongnya secara bergantian yang mana membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Eunghh, memangnya bokong Baekkiehh bisa dimasuki?"

"Kalau kau buka celanamu kami akan memasukimu"

"T-tapi B-baekkie malu ahh"

Baekhyun melenguh tertahan saat itu, seseorang diantara lelaki yang meremat bokongnya baru saja menampar pipi bokongnnya dan memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Tubuhnya sedikit melemas karena merasa nikmat, tak lama ia pun memutuskan untuk menumpukan tangannya disalah satu meja yang ada didekatnya, menungging dan membiarkan para lelaki dibelakang sana masih bermain dengan bokongnya.

Ia menggerakan bokong berisinya beberapa kali, membuat beberapa diantara lelaki itu menijilat bibirnya refleks dan langsung memegangi pinggang Baekhyun, bergerak maju mundur menabrakkan kejantanannya dengan bokong Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus celana.

Baekhyun melenguh kembali, dirinya pun malah ikut-ikutan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya ketika para lelaki itu bergerak secara bergantian dibelakang sana.

Beberapa orang yang melihatnya hanya memutar matanya jengah, bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sekumpulan lelaki itu. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang kini pun hanya menatap datar wajah Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda itu dari bangkunnya. Oh, kebetulah wajah Baekhyun tepat menghadap kearahnya, dan kalau lelaki Byun itu membuka matanya pasti ia akan langsung mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya.

"Akan jauh lebih nikmat kalau kau membuka celanamu manis"

"A-aku malu eungghhh. Kapan-kapan saj- Chanyeol"

Benarkan, tepat ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya wajah Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Wajah tampan berkacamata yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Baekhyun pun segera bangkit dari posisi menunggingnya, mendorong dan mengabaikan panggilan kumpulan lelaki itu dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berwajah datar.

"Yeollie~"

"..."

"Maafkan aku~"

"..."

"Yeollie~ Jangan marah. Tadi itu aku lupa kalau aku ingin menghampirimu"

"..."

Chanyeol tak menyahutinya sama sekali dan membuat Baekhyun agak kesal, lelaki manis itu mendekat dan nekat duduk diatas meja Chanyeol. Kakinya ia buka dan melingkar pada tubuh Chanyeol, membuat jarak keduanya menjadi dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol yang dihadapkan dengan perut Baekhyun.

Tangan lelaki manis itu terangkat dan menangkup wajah lelaki tampan itu, memaksa Chanyeol untuk menatap wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu merajuk. Dan Chanyeol pun menatapnya, masih dengan tanpa ekspresi memang, tapi setidaknya akan lebih mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk membujuk Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu sudah menatapnya.

"Jangan marah ne"

"..."

"Habisnya tadi kepalaku sangat pusing Yeollie~ Guru Yoon memberikan banyak sekali materi. Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk ber-"

"Jangan ulangi lagi Baek."

"Yeollie~"

"A-aku memang bukan siapa-siapa u-untukmu Baek, n-namun kumohon j-jangan ulangi p-perbuatan yang barusan. A-aku sungguh tak sanggup melihatnya"

"Kau tergoda? Kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja tadi? Kalau kau yang bergabung pasti aku akan dengan senang hati membuka celanaku untukmu"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah, sebegitu optimiskah Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan tubuh indahnya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk membuang pikiran anehnya sebelum ia kembali menatap Baekhyun, kali ini dengan sebuah senyum tampan yang jujur Baekhyun sukai.

"K-kalau aku bergabung, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuka c-celanamu d-didepan banyak orang Baek"

"Eung, aku tersipu mendengarnya Yeollie~"

Memang Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa untuk Baekhyun, ia menyadarinya. Namun jujur Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun, tak peduli dengan kekurangan dan juga kelebihan anak itu, termasuk sikap nakal yang dimilik oleh Baekhyun. Salahkah kalau Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun bersikap menggoda seperti tadi pada lelaki lain? Jujur Chanyeol cemburu melihatnya, Baekhyun yang selalu bersikap santai dan menggoda para lelaki lain selain dirinya selalu sukses membuatnya marah.

Baekhyun baru saja hendak menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk ia peluk kalau saja lelaki itu tidak berbicara terlebih dahulu dan membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mengurungkan niat terselubungnya dibalik memeluk kepala Chanyeol.

"Jadi, a-ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Ah, benar. Jadi... apa malam ini kau ada waktu Yeollie?"

"Untuk?"

"Guru Yoon memberikanku banyak sekali tugas karena tadi aku tertidur di jam pelajarannya. Awalnya kupikir tugasnya mudah, tapi setelah kubaca tak ada satupun diantara pertanyaannya yang aku mengerti"

"Lalu?"

Ah, Chanyeol tahu benar kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ingatkan ia kalau ia adalah salah satu murid terpandai disekolahnya. Bukannya sombong, tapi kan memang seperti itu kenyataannya, walaupun ia terlihat aneh ia bisa membuktikan kalau ia bisa menjadi lebih baik daripada yang lainnya. So, kita kembali ke Baekhyun yang nampaknya hendak melontarkan keinginannya.

"Kau kan pintar, bisa tidak kalau... kau bantu aku mengerjakan tugasku?"

"..."

"A-ah, maksudnya mengajariku. Kau gurunya dan aku muridnya. Bagaimana? Kumohon~"

Chanyeol sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat, matanya mendapati wajah memohon Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan. Membuatnya akhirnya memilih untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk daripada membuat orang yang ia sukai kecewa.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil setelahnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan dipipi Chanyeol dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kerumahmu malam ini."

"B-boleh, t-tapi bagaimana kalau aku saja yang kerumahmu besok pagi? Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin aku kerumahmu?"

"T-tidak Baek, aku ada acara d-dengan keluargaku malam ini. A-aku janji akan datang pagi-pagi sekali kerumahmu besok. Lagipula besok kita libur, jadi waktu untuk belajarnya pun akan lebih lama. B-bagaimana?"

"Ah, kau benar. Jangan sampai lupa ne! Aku akan mengingatkanmu terus-terusan!"

Chanyeol mengangguk setelahnya, entah dibisiki setan apa ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun. Menarik tubuh lelaki manis yang sudah ia sukai sejak setahun terakhir itu untuk mendekat hingga ia bisa menyadarkan kepalanya di perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun?

Oh jangan tanyakan setan cantik yang satu itu, matanya berbinar dan dengan sangat lembut ia mengusak kepala Chanyeol, makin mengeratkan pelukan keduanya dengan kakinya yang makin melingkar sengat erat ditubuh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

20.00

"Club?"

"Ne eomma"

Wanita paruh baya yang tengah mencuci piring itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan tak berniat melirik anak lelakinya yang super tampan itu tengah sibuk bolak-balik dibelakangnya.

Tampan?

Ya Chanyeol kan memang sangat tampan. Dalam keadaan apapun ia selalu terlihat tampan. Disekolah, walaupun ia selalu berpenampilan seperti kutu buku ia juga terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan dibalik kacamatanya. Dan sekarang, dengan jeans dan juga kaos yang sudah dibalut dengan leather jacket membuatnya seribu kali terlihat makin tampan, oh jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang sudah bertengger dihidungnya yang mancung.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Obat perangsang yang kemarin kutaruh dikulkas, apa eomma melihatnya?"

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! SUDAH EOMMA KATAKAN JANGAN PERNAH MAIN-MAIN DENGAN OBAT PERANGSANG!"

"Ayolah eomma, aku sudah berniat menggunakannya malam ini!"

"Terserah saja!"

"Eomma lihat tidak?"

Eomma Park hanya menggeleng, kembali pada cucian piringnya setelah sebelumnya sempat menoleh kearah anaknya yang juga masih sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Apa yang botolnya berwarna hijau?" Chanyeol menggumam dan masih tetap mencarinya, takut-takut terselip dibalik sayur-sayuran eomma-nya

"Yang dibotolnya terdapat gambar jeruk?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan sekarang berusaha mencari di laci-laci kecil yang ada didapurnya.

"Tadi saat Kate ahjumma mampir kesini, eomma memberikannya itu"

Damn.

Saat itu juga Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, melepaskan kacamata hitamnya untuk menunjukkan kepada sang Eomma bagaimana ia benar-benar terkejut dengan mata bulatnya. Ia menatap eomma-nya yang kini hanya tersenyum santai seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dihampirinya sang eomma masih dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang tadi eomma-nya ucapkan. Ia tak habis pikir dan benar-benar tak percaya, padahal biasanya hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi. Sudah sangat sering Chanyeol menyimpan koleksi obat perangsangnya didalam kulkas dan eomma-nya nampak biasa saja karena wanita itu pun sudah sangat hafal dengan tingkah anaknya.

"Sungguh?"

"Ne, eomma tidak melihatnya. Eomma hanya melihat gambar jeruk dibotolnya"

"Sungguh, seberapa banyak eomma memberinya?"

"Tentu saja satu gelas hehe"

"Ya tuhan, semoga saja Kate Ahjumma diberi kemudahan dalam menyelesaikan urusannya"

Eomma Park mengAmini didalam hati mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, tadi siang ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau air yang ia kira air limun itu adalah obat perangsang. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang membeli obat perangsang dengan merek tak terkenal. Apalagi dengan botol hijau tinggi dan juga gambar-gambar jeruk sebagai hiasan.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang saja eomma."

"Hati-hati! Jangan pulang terlalu malam, jangan minum terlalu banyak, dan yang paling penting jangan sampai membuat para wanita atau lelaki manis pingsan karena kau gagahi"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk yang terakhir"

Mata eomma Park membulat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, namun setelahnya ia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya mencuci piring. Toh walaupun ia berkomat-kamit sampai mulutnya berbusa karena menceramahi Chanyeol untuk tidak membuat anak orang sampai pingsan karena digagahi anak nakal itu tidak akan pernah mendengarkan. Chanyeol pasti tetap akan membuat wanita dan lelaki manis yang menjadi partner sex-nya kewalahan sampai akhirnya pingsan.

Ini semua berawal sejak Chanyeol masih berada disekolah menengah, semuanya terjadi begitu saja sampai anak itu mengadu kepada eomma-nya kalau ia baru saja menonton film dewasa. Eomma Park tentu saja cukup terkejut mendengarnya, tapi wanita itu tetap berpikir positif dan menganggap kalau itu adalah hal wajar mengingat Chanyeol adalah anak remaja yang hormonya tengah bergejolak.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain Chanyeol malah terus ketagihan untuk menonton dan bahkan melakukan adegan-adegan yang ia tonton didalm film-nya. Eomma Park sangat marah kala itu, ia mengurung Chanyeol selama beberapa hari didalam kamarnya tanpa fasilitas. Ia berharap dengan begini Chanyeol akan jera dan menyadari bahwa anak seusianya tidak dan belum pantas melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

Bukannya jera, setelah eomma Park membebaskannya Chanyeol langsung menghilang. Berbekal sebuah mobil pemberian eomma-nya ia yang usianya baru menginjak 16 tahun itu bersembunyi dan menghabiskan waktunya di Club malam. Sedikit mengherankan memang, karena pada dasarnya anak dibawah umur bahkan tidak diperbolehkan memasuki Club malam. Beruntunglah ia memiliki tubuh tinggi dan juga suaranya yang berat, dengan begitu tidak ada yang mencurigai kalau ia bahkan masih 16 tahun.

Eomma Park merasa menyerah dengan kelakuan Chanyeol, dan pada akhirnya pun ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan memperhatikan. Ia terlalu menyayangi anaknya itu, ia hanya akan terus berdoa kepada tuhan semoga ada keajaiban yang bisa mengubah anaknya.

.

.

.

Jadi, pada intinya itu Park Chanyeol adalah seorang maniak. Monster, begitu para pengunjung Club malam memanggilnya. Ia bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang hanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tubuh tegap, mata bulat, hidung mancung dan bibirnya yang tebal sukses membuat setiap orang rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersetubuh dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah membuat list? Berapa orang yang akan kau gagahi malam ini?

"Hmm, aku sedang tidak tertarik"

"Aneh, tak biasanya. Jangan bilang ini karena... Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai, menarik kedua wanita disisinya untuk makin mendekat dengan matanya yang hanya bisa memberi tatapan mengejek kearah Yifan disebrangnya. Yifan, ya dia Wu Yifan. Si pemain basket paling tampan dan juga paling terkenal disekolahnya. Mereka berteman, bersahabat malahan.

"Kau serius menyukai anak itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau malah berpura-pura menjadi pecundang kalau kau menyukainya. Cobalah menarik perhatiannya. Sangat mudah untuk mendekati lelaki sepertinya"

"Aku punya cara sendiri untuk menarik perhatiannya"

"Dengan menjadi bodoh seperti itu?"

Chanyeol pun hanya terkekeh, menenggak minumannya dan memilih untuk bersandar pada kepala sofa dibelakangnya. Membiarkan para jalang yang sedari tadi menggerayangi tubuhnya melakukan apapun sesukanya. Ia harusnya menggagahi beberapa wanita ataupun lelaki malam ini, namun membayangkan Baekhyun yang akan mendesah dibawah kuasa dirinya sepertinya lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengar desahan dari para rekan-rekan sex-nya.

.

.

.

"Aku harus pakai yang mana? Ya tuhan, kenapa semua pakaian ini terlihat membosankan?"

Ini sudah dua jam sejak Baekhyun membombardir isi lemarinya, ia membuang kesembarang arah pakaian-pakaian yang sebelumnya tersusun rapi didalam lemari. Ditangannya kini ada dua buah hot pants dengan warna berbeda. Ia menimang-nimang celana pendek itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuangnya kesembarang arah juga.

Ia merasa frustasi sekarang, ia belum mengenakan pakaian apapun dan kini tubuhnya pun hanya tertutupi oleh bathrobe. Ia menggigit kukunya, melirik seluruh pakaian yang bertaburan dilantai kamarnya dan membuat kepalanya terasa makin pening. Apalagi beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan kalau ia akan segera sampai kerumahnya. Pagi ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

"Sudahlah, tak usah berpakaian saja"

Ia memunguti pakaiannya satu persatu, memasukannya dengan sembarang kedalam lemari dan menguncinya. Dia berdiri didepan cermin besar yang ada dikamarnya, mengusak sendiri rambutnya hingga terkesan berantakan, mengendurkan tali bathrobe-nya dan menariknya sedikit hingga menampilkan bahunya.

 _Ting...Tong_

Baekhyun bisa mendengar bel pintu rumahnya baru saja berbunyi dari dalam kamar, dengan cepat ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menghentikan ahjumma yang hendak membukakan pintu.

"Ahjumma, biar aku saja yang membukanya hehe"

"Hyunnie, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"A-aku... orang yang kusuka datang untuk berkunjung"

"Dan penampilanmu?"

"Eum, apa aku sudah nampak menggoda?"

"Yaampun, kau sangat menggoda Hyunnie. Sudah sana buka pintunya, ahjumma akan membuatkan kalian minum"

"Tidak perlu ahjumma, aku yang akan melayaninya hari ini hehe"

Kembali dengan tergesa Baekhyun meninggalkan Kim ahjumma, tak lupa menyempatkan diri untuk menarik bathrobe dibahunya sebelum ia membukakan pintu. Helaan nafasnya terdengar cukup gugup ketika hendak menarik gagang pintunya, dan ia melirik ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar menandakan pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

Cklek

"Pagi Baek-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan sapaan-nya matanya sudah membulat dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, mata bulatnya yang ditutupi kacamata itu menilik dengan teliti lelaki cantik jelmaan iblis didepannya tanpa melewatkan apapun.

Bathrobe putihnya nampak melorot dengan bahunya yang sedikit terlihat, kaki putih dan mulusnya yang terlihat karena bathrobe-nya hanya menutupi sampai lututnya, dan jangan lupakan sebuah sandal dengan kepala anjing yang membuat Chanyeol secara tak sadar tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk"

"N-ne"

Baekhyun menyeretnya, menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol dengan erat agar lelaki itu mengikutinya. Senyumnya mengembang dengan sangat manis hingga Kim ahjumma yang kebetulan melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Ahjumma"

"Wah Hyunnie, jadi ini kekasihmu?"

"A-ahjumma~ Yeollie belum menjadi kekasih Baekkie, tapi... dia manis kan? hehe"

"B-baek"

"Yeollie, kenalkan ini Kim ahjumma, dia bekerja dirumah ini tetapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti eomma-ku sendiri hehe. Ya kan ahjumma?"

Kim ahjumma hanya mengangguk, mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas dan tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Chanyeol menunduk, memberikan salam dengan sopan pada wanita paruh baya yang ia perkirakan usianya sekitar 45 tahunan.

"A-aku Park Chanyeol"

"Park Chanyeol? Seperti kenal"

"Apa ada yang salah ahjumma?"

Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati ketika mendapati wajah penuh tanda tanya dari wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. Tersenyum sangat manis pada wanita itu dengan tangan yang menuntun tangan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya.

"A-ah tidak hehe"

"Eum, kalau begitu aku dan Chanyeol akan ke kamar dulu ya ahjumma"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun berlalu dengan yang lebih pendek memilih untuk bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol yang tertutupi oleh Hoodie abu-abunya. Meninggalkan Kim ahjumma yang masih berpikir dan bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Seperti pernah melihatnya"

.

.

.

 _Dugh_

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol, menarik lengan lelaki itu hingga saat ini posisinya terlihat seperti Chanyeol yang tengah memenjarakan Baekhyun didalam pelukannya. Mata keduanya bertemu, tentu dengan tatapan bingung milik Chanyeol dan tatapan polos penuh makna dari Baekhyun.

"Jadi Seonsaengnim..."

"B-baek, k-kita selesaikan tugasmu dulu bagaimana?"

"Lalu?"

"S-setelah selesai k-kau bisa melakukan apapun"

"Melakukan apapun padamu?"

"I-itu..."

"Deal"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan berjalan mendahului lelaki itu, mencari tumpukan tugasnya yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi. Ia melempar buku-buku itu beserta dirinya sendiri keatas ranjang, ia tersenyum dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera mengikutinya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan bathrobenya yang baru saja tersingkap dan memamerkan pahanya yang dengan jelas kini dapat dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak berniat sama sekali untuk membenarkan letak bathrobenya, daripada membenarkan ia akan lebih memilih untuk menyingkapnya lebih besar lagi.

"Seonsaengnim~ kemarilah~"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar saat itu, dengan perlahan ia merangkak menaiki ranjang Baekhyun dan duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki manis itu. Ditengah-tengah keduanya kini terdapat tumpukan besar tugas-tugas sialan milik Baekhyun yang diberikan oleh Guru Yoon kemarin.

"Ini tugasnya Ssaem"

Chanyeol melirik kertas yang diberikan Baekhyun sejenak sebelum ia mengambilnya, memperhatikan dan menelaah apa-apa saja pertanyaan didalamnya. Setelah selesai membacanya ia tersenyum, mengambil salah satu buku Baekhyun dan mulai membolak-balikan kertas itu dengan perlahan.

Ia menjelaskan dengan sangat telaten walau pada kenyataannya Baekhyun sering kali melamun dan mengabaikannya. Lelaki manis itu malah sibuk menatapi bagaimana bibir Chanyeol bergerak-gerak ketika berceloteh panjang lebar.

Satu demi satu pertanyaan didalam buku Baekhyun terjawab, Baekhyun memekik senang ketika mengetahui kalau tugasnya akan selesai sebentar lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

Chanyeol yang tengah mengoceh panjang lebar itu menghela nafasnya, memejamkan matanya dan melontarkan sebuah senyum kepada Baekhyun yang kini menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dibagian mana?"

"Ini, yang ini!"

Baekhyun menunjuk, sembari mengubah posisi duduknya yang malah duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan punggungnya yang bersandar pada dada bidang lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja. Ah, mulai sekarang sepertinya Chanyeol harus belajar untuk memaklumi kebiasaan Baekhyun yang satu ini.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan menerangkan dan menuliskan jawabannya o-oke? Lagipula ini soal terakhir"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, tak peduli dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan secara berbelit-belit dan panjang lebar. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menikmati bagaimana hangatnya dada Chanyeol pada punggungnya yang hanya terlapisi kain tipis bathrobe.

"Selesai"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan antusias, bibirnya mengukir senyum tampan yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan ada ratusan kupu-kupu meledak didalam perutnya.

"Jadi..."

Baekhyun menyeringai, memaksa tangan Chanyeol untuk melepaskan bukunya dan menuntun tangan besar itu untuk bermain-main diatas pahanya yang terekspos. Mengajari tangan Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya yang ada dipunggung tangan Chanyeol, mengajari lelaki itu mengusap-usap kulit pahanya yang putih menggoda itu dengan gerakan perlahan.

Chanyeol tak menolaknya, ia menelan ludahnya kasar beberapa kali ketika Baekhyun bergerak-gerak tak nyaman diatas pangkuannya. Membuat kejantanannya yang diduduki Baekhyun merasa sedikit sakit.

"Ayo bersenang-senang Yeollie~"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dengan ragu-ragu mengecupi bahu Baekhyun yang tak tertutupi bathrobe dengan lembut dan dalam hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'cup' yang khas. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan segera menarik makin turun bathrobe-nya hingga Chanyeol yang hampir kehilangan kewarasan itu bisa dengan mudah mendaratkan bibir tebalnya dibahu Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol dibawah sana masih bergerak naik turun mulai bergerak tak beraturan dipaha dalam Baekhyun. Dan ketika tangannya masuk terlalu jauh kedalam bathrobe Baekhyun. Satu hal yang Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun tidak mengenakan celana dalam.

"Eungghh, aku tidak berpakaian Yeollieehh~"

TBC

Holaaaa~

Aku bingung mau cuap-cuap apa hehe.

Review Juseyoooooooooo~ :*


	4. Chapter 4

Im In Love With A Monster

ChanBaek

M

*tolong baca announcement singkat dibawah^^

Happy reading sayang-sayangku sekalian~ :*

.

.

.

Dengan pergerakan yang sangat lembut Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar dileher Chanyeol ia menarik lelaki itu hingga kini lelaki tinggi itu terlihat menindihnya.

Mata keduanya kini saling bertemu, perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan kacamata milik lelaki diatasnya. Mendorong bahu lelaki tampan itu agar menyingkir karena ia ingin menyimpan kacamata lelaki itu diatas nakasnya.

Ia kembali berbaring, kembali menarik Chanyeol untuk menindihnya. Senyumnya mengembang, memaksa Chanyeol yang tengah dilanda rasa gugup itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Kau makin terlihat tampan tanpa kacamatamu Yeollie"

"T-terimakasih"

Tangan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya berada dibahu Chanyeol kini bergerak cepat hingga pinggang lelaki itu. Menarik ujung hoodie Chanyeol dan mengangkatnya, yang mana mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol harus membuka hoodie itu. Chanyeol meletakan hoodie-nya diujung ranjang Baekhyun dan kembali menindih anak itu.

Kaosnya yang tipis kembali Baekhyun ingin lepaskan, namun dengan sangat perlahan Chanyeol menolaknya. Menangkupkan sebelah tangannya dipipi Chubby Baekhyun sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum sangat lembut pada lelaki dibawahnya.

"Aku... H-hanya tak ingin Kim ahjumma atau o-orang lain masuk kekamarmu s-secara tiba-tiba dan berpikiran macam-macam karena a-aku tidak mengenakan pakaian"

"Yeollie~ tidak akan ada yang melihat~"

"A-aku..."

"Aku saja yang membuka pakaianku"

Dengan sangat cepat Baekhyun menarik tali bathrobe-nya, berniat melepaskan kain putih itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah sebelum Chanyeol menahannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya, ada perasaan sedikit kesal pada lelaki itu. Kenapa Chanyeol malah menahannya? Tak tahukah Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tak tahan? Ia...ingin merasakan bagaimana bermain-main dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"J-jangan melepaskan k-kain ini B-baek"

"Kenapa? Kau bilang setelah tugasku selesai aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu!"

Baekhyun makin kesal, matanya menatap marah Chanyeol yang baru saja menarik bathrobe Baekhyun untuk menutupi kembali perut anak itu. Posisi keduanya masih saling tindih dengan Chanyeol diatasnya, melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kesal Chanyeol sejujurnya merasa tidak enak. Namun, ia juga takut kelepasan kalau ia membiarkan Baekhyun melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang melekat ditubuh anak itu.

"Aku membencimu asal kau tahu!"

Baekhyun memalingkang wajahnya, menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya melingkar dileher Chanyeol untuk ia lipat didepan perutnya. Bibirnya sedikit dipoutkan dengan sesekali kalimat kesal ia lontarkan tanpa suara.

Chanyeol makin bingung dibuatnya, tak bisakah Baekhyun berhenti merajuk dan mengerti bagaimana ragunya Chanyeol? Ia sangat ingin, sangat sangat ingin malahan melakukannya dengan Baekhyun, tapi ia juga takut kalau mereka melakukan itu bersama Baekhyun akan mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mengetahui kalau ia adalah maniak sex, ia tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun-nya. Ia belum siap dengan fakta itu.

Keduanya masih diam, Chanyeol juga masih berpikir diposisinya yang masih tetap menindih Baekhyun. Ia bertengkar hebat dengan dirinya.

Cup

Dan akhirnya pun Chanyeol menyerah, ia tak tahan melihat Baekhyun merajuk seperti itu. Rasanya tersiksa melihat makhluk seindah Baekhyun berada dihadapannya tanpa menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi anak lelaki itu, berharap Baekhyun melunak dan mengentikan rajukannya. Tapi nyatanya tidak, anak manis itu masih mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa niat melirik Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak bisa m-melihatmu merajuk seperti i-ini B-baekhyun"

"..."

"A-aku...a-aku akan melakukan a-apapun u-untukmu"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol hanya bergumam namun Baekhyun masih tak berniat menatapnya. Lelaki manis itu nampak berpikir sejenak tapi tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa gemas dan dengan ragu-ragu menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki manis itu sedikit terkejut, namun setelahnya ia hanya tersenyum dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk memudahkan akses Chanyeol.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil Chanyeol berikan dipermukaan leher Baekhyun, menjilat sedikit sebelum ia mulai menghisapnya dengan perlahan.

"Emhh"

Baekhyun agak meremang ketika sesekali nafas berat Chanyeol menyapa titik sensitifnya. Ia menyukainya, menyukai Chanyeol yang seperti ini, bagaimana hembusan nafasnya yang terasa menggelitik dengan hisapan kuat dan juga berperasaan yang ia berikan.

"C-chanyeolie~"

Chanyeol menyudahi aksinya ketika Baekhyun menarik kepalanya untuk menjauh, senyum anak manis itu mengembang dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya.

Dibawanya secara perlahan wajah Chanyeol untuk mendekat, tatapan keduanya jatuh pada bibir lawannya. Kening keduanya saling bersentuhan, mata Baekhyun bahkan sudah terpejam. Tangan Chanyeol yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menyingkap kembali bathrobe Baekhyun.

"Hyunnie!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, menggeleng mencari kesadarannya dan segera menyingkir saat ketukan dipintu kamar Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Baekhyun hanya membuang nafasnya kesal, mengikat asal bathrobe-nya dan segera melompat dari atas ranjangnya. Menyempatkan untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebelum ia membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa ahjumma?"

"Eoh? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Sedikit. Tapi tak apa, aku bisa mengulanginya dengan Chanyeollie nanti"

"Ahjumma akan pulang sebentar sekalian membeli bahan makanan, ada yang ingin kau titip atau tidak?"

"Eumm... Strawberry saja"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu baik-baik dirumah ya sayang."

"Ne. Ahjumma juga hati-hati dijalan"

Baekhyun tersenyum, menutup kembali pintu kamarnya saat Kim ahjumma sudah menghilang dan tak terlihat lagi dipandangannya. Ia baru saja hendak berbaik untuk menghampiri lelaki tampannya kalau ia tak dikejutkan oleh kehadiran lelaki itu disampingnya.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu, sudah kembali lengkap dengan hoodie, kacamata dan juga sepatunya yang membuat Baekhyun menyerngit bingung.

"B-bolehkah aku p-pul-"

"Yeollie~"

"A-aku... B-baiklah, aku menyerah. L-lakukan sesukamu B-baekhyun"

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahan dengan wajah merajuk Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat lemah ketika ia melihat wajah manis itu ditekuk, walaupun terlihat sangat menggemaskan tetap saja Chanyeol tidak tahan melihatnya. Ada sebuah rasa ingin menyerang anak itu ketika melihatnya merajuk.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanhyeol, menyandarkan dirinya didinding samping pintu kamarnya dan meminta Chanyeol memenjarakan dirinya diantara lengan lelaki tampan itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihatmu merajuk Baek"

"Makanya jangan buat aku merajuk lagi"

"A-aku... Maaf"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng, menangkupkan tangan yang dihiasi jemari-jemari lentik itu diwajah Chanyeol. Ia tarik sedikit wajah Chanyeol agar ia bisa memberikan sebuah kecupan kilat dibibir lelaki itu.

Chanyeol merasa terkejut saat itu, ia tatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah tersenyum sangat manis dihadapannya. Tangan anak manis itu masih menangkup wajahnya, dan dalam detik selanjutnya Baekhyun sudah kembali menyerang bibir Chanyeol. Kali ini tak hanya kecupan kilat karena Baekhyun menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol untuk beberapa detik.

Matanya menatap mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tegas, dengan perlahan Baekhyun menggerakan bibirnya, memberikan jilatan-jilatan lembut sebelum akhirnya ia hisap bibir bawah Chanyeol yang sedikit tebal.

Chanyeol hanya diam tak berniat membalasnya, ah ia hanya terkejut sebenarnya. Tangan Baekhyun ia lingkarkan dileher Chanyeol, kakinya sudah bertumpu pada kaki Chanyeol mengingat perbedaan tinggi diantara keduanya.

Chanyeol masih terdiam, ia membuka sedikit mulutnya ketika Baekhyun meminta, ia membiarkan bagaimana lidah Baekhyun bermain-main didalam mulutnya.

Sesekali Baekhyun masih menghisap bibir atas Chanyeol secara bergantian. Mata keduanya masih saling bertatapan dengan Baekhyun yang sesekali tersenyum didalam ciumannya.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu tetapi kau ingin pulang?"

Baekhyun berkata sambil tangannya mengapus lelehan saliva disudut bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki yang ditanya hanya diam dan makin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo lakukan itu Yeollie~"

Baekhyun merengek, dan saat itu juga wajah Chanyeol agak memerah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu, setelahnya Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, membuat senyum Baekhyun makin mengembang sangat lebar. Berakhir dengan pelukan erat yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya memeluk pinggang rampingnya menjadi memeluk bokongnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan itu, ia membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun sesukanya karena toh Chanyeol bisa apa selain menuruti? Ia terlalu menyukai anak manis ini.

BRAK

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku jalang?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja merasakan kenyamanan dalam dekapan Chanyeol membuka matanya, melirik wanita disampingnya yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Siapa lagi lelaki bodoh yang kau jadikan korban? Huh"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah, pelukannya dengan Chanyeol ia lepaskan. Chanyeol yang merasa bingung dengan situasi ini hanya diam memperhatkikan dan menurut ketika Baekhyun memintanya berdiri dibelakang lelaki pendek itu.

"Oh, seleramu memburuk anak nakal"

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyukai ahjussi kaya raya dan hanya memanfaatkan kekayaannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu apa? Tentu saja aku menyindirmu!"

"Sial"

Wajah wanita didepan Baekhyun mengeras, tangannya sedikit terkepal keras disisi tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai. Tak berniat membalas lagi karena wajah kesal wanita didepannya masih menjadi tontonan yang menyenangkan.

"Bersiaplah untuk pergi dari rumah ini Byun Baekhyun! Hanya tinggal sebulan dan rumah ini akan benar-benar menjadi miliku!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan harta ayahku jatuh ketanganmu nenek sihir!"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkanmu! Bahkan kalau perlu membunuhmu akan aku lakukan."

"Silahkan saja. Pengacara ayah akan menyumbangkan seluruh harta ayah untuk rumah sakit ataupun yayasan kalau aku mati. Dan itu artinya, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun kalau aku sampai mati"

"Arrght!"

Wanita itu, sebut saja Yebin. Adalah mama tiri Baekhyun sejak 2 tahun belakangan ini, Baekhyun benar-benar membenci wanita itu. Saat ayahnya masih hidup dan tengah sakit keras wanita itu mulai menunjukan sifat aslinya, sikap jahatnya seperti membiarkan ayahnya terjatuh dari ranjang dan malah mengguyur ayahnya dengan air membuat Baekhyun geram. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memukuli wanita itu kalau saja ayahnya tidak terus-terusan membela wanita itu.

Dan satu lagi yang membuat Baekhyun kesal dengan wanita itu, bagaimana wanita itu mengatakan pada tuan Byun kalau ia akan mencelakai Baekhyun jika lelaki paruh baya itu tidak memberikan seluruh hartanya.

Baekhyun mendengar itu semua, mendengarkan semua percakapan ayahnya dan juga Yebin waktu itu. Pengacara ayahnya juga mendengar, tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa melukai wanita itu karena sekali lagi, Tuan Byun malah membelanya.

Kini Baekhyun harus bersabar, pengacara ayahnya terus menanyakan kabarnya dan juga mengingatkannya untuk segera mencari pasangan untuk menikah agar semua usaha yang sudah diperjuangan oleh tuan Byun tidak jatuh ketangan yang salah.

Baekhyun ingin menangis mengingat itu. Pasangan. Ya, sampai saat ini Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah benar-benar memiliki pasangan. Pernah beberapa kali ia berhubungan serius dengan beberapa pria, tapi selalu saja gagal karena Yebin terus saja mengganggu.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk mencari pasangan bagi Baekhyun, namun Yebin yang terus menghancurkan hubungannya dengan memberikan banyak uang untuk pacarnya agar meninggalkan Baekhyun benar-benar mengganggu. Ditambah syarat kalau lelaki yang menikahi Baekhyun harus serius dan bisa melanjutkan untuk menjalankan semua perusahaan milik keluarga Byun membuat Baekhyun harus lebih memilih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-ah.. Aku tak apa Yeollie"

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tak baik-baik saja, ditariknya Baekhyun kembali kedalam pelukannya. Kali ini pelukan sungguhan, tanpa aksi meremas bokong Baekhyun.

"Ingin bercerita?"

"Eung..."

"M-maaf"

"Peluk aku lebih erat dan aku akan cerita"

"Pelukan yang...seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjadi sehumoris ini? Tangan lelaki itu sudah berada dibokongnya persis seperti posisi pelukan pertama mereka.

"M-maaf B-baek, ak-aku hanya bercanda"

"Tak apa Yeollie, aku lebih suka yang seperti ini. Ditambah dengan remasan"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tersenyum, ia meremas perlahan bokong Baekhyun dari luar bathrobe-nya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Chanyeol.

"J-jadi Baekhyunnie s-siapa w-wanita tadi?"

"Berhentilah berbicara dengan gugup seperti itu Yeollie"

"N-ne..a-ah ne"

"Dia ibu tiriku.. Ayahku menikahinya 2 tahun yang lalu"

"O-oh"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ketika remasan Chanyeol dibawah sana semakin terasa. Chanyeol yang merasakan pelukan Baekhyun mengerat hanya tersenyum ia tumpukan dagunya dipuncak kepala Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup pucuk kepala anak itu.

"Aku tidak ingin bertanya lagi padamu. Kau nampak sangat sedih Baekkie"

"Aw, manisnya panggilan itu"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Nghh ne"

"A-apa...tidak apa kalau kita melakukan ini?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Kau takut wanita itu nghh memergoki kita? Jangan pedulikan dia Yeollie"

"B-baiklah, maafkan aku"

"Berhenti minta maaf dan meremaslah dengan kuat ahh"

Chanyeol melakukannya, mengusap-usap bongkahan itu masih dari luar bathrobe Baekhyun dan ia rasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin lemas didalam dekapannya.

"Aku harus mencari seorang lelaki untuk aku nikahi agar usaha yang telah dibangunhhh oleh ayahkuhh tidak nghh sia-sia Yeolliehh~"

Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan, meskipun ia merasa begitu bergairah karena Baekhyun menyisipkan desahan dikata-katanya ia hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia kecup lagi pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan membiarkan anak itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Apa yang harus ahh aku lakukan? Aku akan diusir dan tidak akan memiliki apapun kalau nghh Yeolhh.. T-tanganmuhh..akuh akan membuka kain sialan ini saja!"

"Jangan Baekkie"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih menyukai menatapmu dengan bathrobe ini"

"Oh. Baiklah"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangkat sedikit bathrobe Baekhyun dan melesakan tangannya kedalam kain putih itu. Ia sentuh secara langsung permukaan bokong Baekhyun yang sial terasa sangat lembut seperti kulit bayi.

Didalam dekapannya Baekhyun melenguh beberapa kali, masih tetap meminta Chanyeol menguatkan remasannya dengan mata terpejam menikmati pijatan Chanyeol dibokongnya.

"Baekkie?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan ketika Chanyeol menghentikan pijatannya. Matanya sayu ketika Chanyeol kembali memintanya berdiri berhadapan.

"Apa...kalau boleh...apa aku...apa aku bisa..."

"Katakan Yeollie"

"A-apa aku boleh menjadi... M-menjadi lelaki itu? Bisakah aku menjadi k-kekasihmu B-baekhyun?"

"Hn?"

"Lelaki yang akan kau nikahi. Aku akan berusaha, bukan karena harta ayahmu atau karena apa... Itu karena...k-karena aku m-menyukai Baekkie"

Mata Baekhyun membulat dan dapat ia lihat wajah serius Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tampan. Ia tak percaya Park Chanyeol akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya. Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar? Perasaannya terbalas? Padahal Baekhyun pikir orang seperti Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyukainya dan hanya mengaggapnya main-main.

"C-chanyeol?"

"M-maaf, aku tahu aku tidak pantas untukmu... Kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, maafkan atas ucapanku. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menghmptt"

Bodoh kalau Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol, lagipula untuk apa ia menolak lelaki itu? Chanyeol sangat baik walau dandanannya terlihat sangat krik, Chanyeol pun sangat manis walaupun sering gugup dihadapan Baekhyun, ia juga baik walaupun selalu menolak service Baekhyun. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun menyukai anak itu. Masalah Chanyeol dan juga sikap pemalunya bisa dipikirkan nanti, Bekhyun akan merubah Chanyeol secpatnya. Begitulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Dilumatnya bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan tak sabaran, tangannya yang ada dibelakang kepala Chanyeol ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol yang masih terkejut hanya diam, bukannya ia tidak bisa membalas ciuman Baekhyun, ingat kalau ia adalah maniak, ia hanya benar-benar terkejut kali ini.

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

"B-baek?"

"Tapi aku punya syarat!"

"S-syarat? A-apa?"

"Ayo bercinta denganku!"

Tanpa permisi Baekhyun langsung melompat kedalam pelukan Chanyeol, kakinya ia lilitkan dengan erat dipinggang lelaki itu. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah meminta Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya, tentu saja dengan senang hati Chanyeol melakukannya.

"Ranjang! Ranjang ranjang, ayo kita ke ranjang Chanyeollie~"

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dan membawa langkahnya kembali ke ranjang Baekhyun, setelah ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan kembali meletakannya diatas nakas ia membaringkan Baekhyun dan menindihnya secara perlahan. Kedua sikunya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak memberatkan Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku"

"Aku berjanji"

"Tidak ingin mencium kekasihmu barumu Yeollie?"

"B-bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku milkimu sekarang"

TBC

Heayyyy, annyeong~

Maju dari jadwal update seharusnya wkwk

ChanBaek pun jadian~

Aku mau kasih tau, mungkin alur dari FF ini bakalan aku buat agak lambat untuk beberapa Chapter, niatnya sih sampe ChanBaek naena wkwk. Ada beberapa hal yang harus disampaikan secara detile, makannya aku buat agak lambat hehe, mian~ tapi ini untuk kepentingan ceritanya sendiri.

Buat naena, tenang aja~ aku udah siapin kok. Tungguin aja, baca dan nikmati ceritanya. Semoga kalian suka^^

Love y'all chingudeul~ :*

Review Juseyooooooo~


	5. Chapter 5 - 6

Im In Love With A Monster

ChanBaek

M

( Chap 5 - 6 )

.

.

.

"Buka semuanya saja ne? Jangan ditutupi seperti ini"

"B-baek, bukannya aku tidak ingin melihatmu naked. Hanya saja...aku masih belum sanggup. Aku takut kelepasan"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau kelepasan? Aku malah senang"

"B-baek"

"Ayolah Yeollie~ kau tidak ingin melihat milikku?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar saat ini. Beberapa detik yang lalu tanpa memberikan peringatan apapun Baekhyun langsung membuka bathrobe-nya, membuat Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah memangku anak itu hanya memejamkan matanya yang kembali dihadiahi pout menggemaskan dari kekasih barunya.

Sekali lagi ditegaskan, bukannya Chanyeol tidak ingin melihatnya. Ia hanya takut membuat anak itu pingsan nantinya, Chanyeol bukannya orang yang akan puas hanya dengan satu atau dua ronde. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun sampai pingsan dan saat sadar anak itu langsung membencinya? Chanyeol hanya tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Kini Chanyeol sudah membuka matanya kembali walau pada kenyataannya ia masih merasa was-was pada Baekhyun yang kapan saja bisa melepaskan bathrobe yang kini hanya melilit dipinggangnya. Berterimakasihlah pada otak cemerlang Chanyeol yang berinisiatif untuk melilitkan bathrobe itu dipinggang Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~ satu ronde saja~"

"A-aku..."

"Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya denganmu~"

"B-baek"

"Berapa ronde pun akan aku layani kalau begitu. Kau mau berapa ronde? Aku akan terus membuka pahaku untukmu Yeollie~ ayo lakukan~"

"Kau yakin? Berapa ronde pun?"

"Ne ne ne!"

Harusnya Baekhyun tak berkata seperti itu, jangan membuat Chanyeol berpikir yang aneh-aneh dengan perkataan itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol melawan gairahnya, biasanya ia tidak pernah terpengaruh pada rengekan partner sex-nya. Di club pun biasanya ia langsung menyerang mangsanya tanpa peduli apa mereka akan pingsan nantinya atau tidak. Karena apa? Karena Chanyeol tak mau tahu, lagipula Chanyeol tidak mengenal jalang-jalang itu. namun ini Baekhyun, ia mengaku ia menyukai anak itu mana tega ia sampai membuat anak itu pingsan.

"T-tapi Baek ak-"

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja! Anggap aku tidak pernah memintamu bercinta!"

Baekhyun kembali merajuk, ia telungkupkan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan didalam bantal. Bibirnya tanpa Chanyeol ketahui telah mengutuknya dengan brutal.

 _"Aku sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku tapi dia tetap tidak mau. Arghhh, aku marah. Dasar Park Chanyeol menyebalkan!"_

Chanyeol yang melihatnya menghela nafas, ia lelah melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berkali-kali merajuk seperti ini. Memang ketika merajuk Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan, namun jika setiap hal selalu membuat anak itu merajuk Chanyeol juga bisa merasa lelah.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit berantakan. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala itu dengan penuh perasaan. Tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun Chanyeol malah mengecup punggung Baekhyun yang memang tak tetutupi karena bathrobe-nya hanya menutupi bokong dan juga penisnya didepan sana.

Sekali Chanyeol melakukannya tetap tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. Beberapa kali melakukannya pun Baekhyun masih tetap tak bergerak.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit ragu ketika ia naik dan menindih tubuh Baekhyun, ia menggunakan lututnya untuk bertumpu pada sisi kanan kiri tubuh Baekhyun. Dikecupnya perpotongan leher kekasih manisnya hingga menimbulkan sebuah lenguhan kecil dari bibir anak itu.

Chanyeol kembali mengecupi punggung Baekhyun, terus turun kebawah hingga kini ia sibuk mengecupi pinggang kekasih manisnya, hendak saja ia kembali ingin mengecupi perpotongan leher Baekhyun tapi anak itu malah berbalik dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ne~"

Yang paling tinggi diantara keduanya hanya tersenyum, dicubitnya hidung Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan sedikit warna kemerahan dipucuk hidungnya sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol kembali melepaskan hoodie-nya.

"Aku senang kau sudah tidak gugup padaku"

"Kau yang memintaku agar tidak gugup"

Kali ini dengan cuma-cuma pun Chanyeol langsung melepaskan kaosnya. Membuat Baekhyun merona malu ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya kalau ternyata Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang...bagaimana mengatakannya? Terlalu menggairahkan.

"C-chanyeol"

"Kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang gugup?"

"A-aku tidak!"

Wajah Baekhyun merona, Chanyeol membuang kaosnya kesembarang arah dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun, dapat ia lihat rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi bulat milik Baekhyun. Gemas, ia kecup berkali-kali pipi itu hingga menimbulkan gelak tawa dari Baekhyun.

"Baekkie"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku... B-bibirmu..."

"Tentu saja boleh! Tak perlu meminta, lalukan apapun padaku. Aku milikmu dan aku membebaskanmu melakukan apapun padaku Yeoliie"

Baekhyun menyentuh wajah kekasihnya, bibirnya ia poutkan seolah menantang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tampan sebelum akhirnya tanpa meminta lagi ia langsung melahap bibir Baekhyun, menciumnya tanpa ragu-ragu lagi karena ia memang sudah biasa mencium seaeorang. Baekhyun yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba itu tertawa didalam ciumannya, tangannya kembali menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciumannya sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu dan langsung menarik kepala Chanyeol agar ia bisa bertatapan dengan kekasihnya.

"Darimana kau belajar ciuman seperti itu?"

Sial. Chanyeol melupakan fakta kalau Baekhyun mengenalnya sebagai anak pendiam dan polos. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal agar kekasih manisnya tidak marah dan merasa dibohongi.

"K-kau tahu? A-aku juga laki-laki Baekkie"

"Ne, tapi... Itu terasa sangat profesional Yeollie"

"K-kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku suka! Aku hanya penasaran hehe. Ayo cium Baekkie lagi eungg~"

Beruntunglah Baekhyun tidak memperpanjang masalah ini lagi, untuk kedepannya sepertinya Chanyeol akan berakting seolah-olah ia tidak tahu saja pikirnya.

Setelah puas membuat bibir tipis itu menebal dengan nafas tak beraturan yang keluar dari rongga mulut si mungil Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali mengecupi wajah Baekhyun, turun ke pemukaan leher Baekhyun hingga nipple anak itu yang sudah mengang sejak ciuman panas yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"A-akuhh menyukai ketika bibirmu ahh menyentuhkunghh Yeolliehh~"

Baekhyun tidak bohong dengan ucapannya, ia benar-benar merasa puas ketika bibir Chanyeol terus-terusan memberikannya kenikmatan. Ketika Chanyeol yang melakukannya ia merasa berbeda, benar-benar merasa nikmat melebihi para lelaki yang sebelumnya juga pernah menyetubuhinya.

Dengan tak tahu diri Chanyeol menghisap puting yang sudah merah dan basah itu sangat kuat, menggesekan giginya dan sesekali menariknya keatas dengan mengigitnya hingga membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang merasakan nikmat sampai dadanya ikut membusung. Dengan tangannya yang menganggur Chanyeol memainkan puting Baekhyun yang satunya, memijat dan sesekali memilin pucuknya yang makin membuat Baekhyun mendesah putus asa. Ia bahkan sudah mendesah putus asa hanya karena Chanyeol menggoda putingnya, apalagi kalau sampai Chanyeol melesakan penisnya didalam lubangnya nanti? Mungkin Baekhyun akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menangis sambil mendesah kenikmatan.

"A-ahh n-nikmat sekalihlnghh Yeolliehh nghh"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, ia senang mendengarkan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Membuatnya makin bergairah dan terpancing untuk terus membuat kekasih manisnya itu mendesah frustasi sampai suaranya hilang.

 _DrrtDrrt_

Chanyeol yang melihat ponselnya menyala dan menunjukan panggilan masuk dari eomma-nya segera menghentikan kegiatannya yang langsung diberikan tatapan sayu penuh tanda tanya dari kekasihnya.

"Lagi Yeol, lagi~"

"Eomma-ku menelfon sayang"

"Bohong! Ayo lagi~ aku tidak tahan~"

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, menunjukan padanya kalau eomma-nya benar-benar menelponya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan langsung diberikan kecupan kilat oleh Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku ingin lagi Yeollie~ putingku, putingku ingin lagi!"

"Setelah aku meng-"

"Aku ingin sekarang hiks"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar isakan Baekhyun, walaupun tak ada air mata yang keluar dari mata anak itu Chanyeol tahu benar kalau anak itu benar-benar tidak tahan dengan hasratnya.

"Usahakan jangan mendesah oke?"

"Ne~

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan Chanyeol tak bisa berbohong kalau Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan. Tangannya yang tidak memegang ponselnya kembali memilin puting Baekhyun dengan kuat, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat. Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana frustasinya Baekhyun menahan desahannya hanya bisa menyeringai kecil dan makin bernafsu untuk memilin benda kecil itu.

"Ne eomma?"

"..."

"Naga tampan? Maksud eomma Yi-"

Chanyeol segera menghentikan ucapannya dan melirik Baekhyun, ia baru ingat kalau Baekhyun mengenal Yifan. Bisa mati mencari alasan ia kalau sampai Baekhyun mengetahui ia mengenal Yifan.

"Yeolhh, itu sunguh mhh E-eomma-mu? A-anhh? B-bisa kudengar juga?"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun ia menjadi sedikit terkejut, ia bahkan hanya bisa mengangguk dengan penuh keraguab. Awalnya Chanyeol ragu, ia takut eomma-nya malah membicarakan yang tidak-tidak dan Baekhyun yang bingung malah banyak bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

 _"Yeol? Park Chanyeol, kau disana?"_

"Ne eomma"

 _"Kau dimana memangnya?"_

"Aku... Dirumah temanku"

 _"Teman? Kau tidak izin pada eomma kalau kau ingin keluar rumah. Kau tidak sedang menidu-"_

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya, bye eomma"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya, sedikit menghela nafasnya lega karena bisa memotong omongan eomma-nya yang menjerumus.

"Teman?"

Chanyeol menoleh, tangannya sudah berhenti memilin puting Baekhyun sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit tak besahabat, mata anak itu nampak tajam dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"A-ah itu..."

"Kau sudah mengulum putingku dan berjanji akan menikahiku tapi kau masih bilang aku hanya temanmu?"

"B-baek, maafkan aku.. Aku lupa"

"Begini saja kau melupakanku, apalagi nanti?"

"Baek sungguh maafkan aku"

"Lupakan saja"

Baekhyun merajuk lagi, ditarik selimut tebal miliknya dan menutupinya sampai kepala, membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan memilih mengalah untuk kali ini. Tak beberapa lama kepalanya nampak, ia menurunkan sedikit selimutnya sampai ke dada. Wajahnya sedikit merajuk namun ada sedikit raut marah disana.

"Pulanglah! Kau ingin pulang kan?"

"B-baek"

"Aku marah padamu!"

"Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja tadi. Aku akan mengatakan pada eomma-ku nanti"

"Tidak perlu! Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang!"

"B-baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang kalau itu memang mau-mu"

Chanyeol mengambil kaos dan hoodie-nya, memakainya dengan cepat. Ia melirik Baekhyun sejenak, menyempatkan untuk mencium bibir dan juga pipi anak itu sebelum ia melenggang dari kamar luas milik kekasihnya.

Chanyeol sesekali menoleh kebelakang ketika ia menuruni tangga, berharap Baekhyun akan ada dibelakangnya dan mencegahnya pulang. Namun sampai ia tiba dihadapan pintu utama pun anak itu tak terlihat sama sekali keberadaannya. Yang terlihat malah Yebin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil menyeringai.

"Wah, kau ingin pulang? Apa yang dilakukan si jalang Baekhyun hingga anak baik-baik sepertimu bisa terjebak bersamanya?"

Chanyeol yang baru saja hendak menarik pintu utama keluarga Byun urung, ia berbalik dan segera membungkuk pada Yebin.

"Selamat siang... Ahjumma"

Ia menyeringai mengatakannya, ditariklah kacamatanya, diacak sedikit tataan rambutnya yang membuatnya ratusan kali terlihat lebih tampan, itulah sosok Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol menatap wanita itu, ia mengetahui wanita itu. Beberapa kali Chanyeol melihatnya di Club. Meskipun Chanyeol mengetahuinya ia tak pernah tahu siapa nama wanita itu. Ia juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata wanita itu adalah ibu tiri dari kekasihnya.

"Jauhi Baekhyun!"

"Ne?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu apapun kalau kau mau menjauhi anak itu!"

"Termasuk dirimu?"

Chanyeol tak serius mengatakannya, biarpun wanita didepannya terlihat sexy dan menarik Chanyeol tak akan benar-benar menginginkannya. Apa jadinya Baekhyun kalau sampai Chanyeol malah berselingkuh dengan wanita ini? Chanyeol tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Serahkan dirimu padaku dan aku akan melepaskan Baekhyun!"

"Sinting! Kau pikir kau siapa hah?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil terus menunjukan seringainya, ia maju mendekat pada Yebin yang malah membuat wanita itu terkejut.

Hell, Chanyeol sering melihat wanita itu berada dilantai dansa klub malam yang sering ia kunjungi. Tapi, bagaimana bisa wanita itu tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Ayolah, bahkan pengunjung setia klub malam dari luar kota banyak yang mengenalnya. Park Chanyeol, si monster yang bisa mendapatkan apapun hanya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Serius kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Yak! Menjauhlah dariku anak nakal! Kau sama saja menjijikannya dengan si jalang itu!"

"Jaga bicaramu! Aku tidak suka bibirmu menyebut nama Baekhyun diiringi dengan kata-kata jalang seperti itu! Tak pernahkah kau bercermin?!"

"Y-yak!"

"Kau habis ditanganku kalau kau berani mengulanginya!"

Wajah tampan yang sebelumnya hanya menunjukan seringaian kini mengeras, ditatapnya penuh amarah wanita yang saat ini nampak takut karena gertakannya. Setelah tak mendengarkan argumen apapun dari wanita itu Chanyeol pergi, membanting pintu berukiran rumit itu hingga membuat Yebin kaget.

.

.

.

"Eomma~"

Tak sampai satu jam setelah menggoes sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh Chanyeol tiba dirumahnya. Tampa basa-basi lagi ia langsung menghampiri kulkas eomma-nya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral karena tenggorokannya sudah sangat kering.

"Eomma?"

Ia masih belum mendapati eomma-nya, ia dapat melihat beberapa piring makanan yang ia tebak baru saja selesai dimasak oleh eomma-nya, sedikit berjaga-jaga ia mengambil sepotong cumi goreng tepung secepat kilat. Dikelilinginya rumah besar kesayangan appa-nya sambil sesekali melirik kesegala arah mencari eomma-nya.

"Kau coba hubungi saja lagi sayang, anak nakal itu tadi bilang padaku akan segera pulang. Tapi sam-"

"Eomma"

"YAAK! Kau mengejutkan eomma Park Chanyeol!"

"Eomma sedang apa berbincang dengan Yifan ditaman belakang rumah? Kalian tidak..."

"Sudah sudah, eomma akan pergi. Yifan sudah kering berjam-jam menunggumu. Kau darimana saja hah?

"Aku... Aku tadi dari rumah kekasihku"

Eomma Park dan jug Yifan yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan matanya terkejut. Kedua orang itu saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk duduk diantara eomma-nya dan juga Yifan.

"K-kau punya kekasih sayang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan Yifan hanya bisa bertepuk tangan masih dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

"Kau serius?"

"Hn, tadi bahkan aku hampir bercinta dengannya kalau saja eomma tidak meneleponku"

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang?"

"Dia menyuruhku pulang"

"Baik sekali kekasihmu Yeol, kapan-kapan ajak kerumah. Eomma ingin ber-"

"Dia menyuruhku pulang karena saat eomma menelepon tadi aku mengatakan pada eomma kalau ia hanya temanku. Dan saat ini ia tengah merajuk"

Eomma Park yang baru saja reda dari rasa terkejutnya kembali terkejut. Sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol. Tapi sudahlah, setelah diingat-ingat ia juga dulu pernah marah pada suaminya karena pada jaman mereka masih pacaran tuan Park pernah mengatakan ia adalah temannya pada seluruh pegawai Park Corp.

"Siapa suruh kau berkata begitu."

"Yak! Aku hanya tidak ingin eomma sh-"

"Tunggu Yeol, apa... Kekasihmu itu..."

"Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menyeringai mengatakannya, membuat Yifan makin menunjukkan ekspresi tak percayanya yang sangat menggelikan.

"Yifan, kau mengenal kekasihnya?

Yifan yang saat itu juga terkejut hanya mengangguk, ia sangat mengenal Baekhyun malahan, baik luar ataupun dalam.

"Dia teman satu sekolah kami ahjumma"

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah, eomma bilang ingin pergi?"

"Tidak, eomma masih penasaran dengan kekasihmu!"

"Nanti saja penasarannya! Besok akan aku bawa Baekhyun kerumah agar eomma tidak penasaran"

"Janji?"

"Demi gigi Yifan, aku bersumpah eomma!"

Yifan yang baru saja disebut-sebut langsung membelalakan matanya, tangannya yang sedang santai itu langsung terangkat dengan sedirinya untuk memukul kepala sahabatnya. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak terima pun tak tinggal diam, dipukulnya balik kepala Yifan hingga terjadilah aksi saling pukul antara keduanya. Eomma Park yang melihat perkelahian kecil itu hanya tersenyum, ia sudah biasa melihat perkelahian itu bahkan sejak Chanyeol dan Yifan masih berada disekolah dasar, keduanya sudah sering saling memukul seperti itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama mengobrolnya! Eomma menunggu kalian diruang makan!"

"Siap Eomma!/Ne ahjumma!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol ingin marah kenapa hari libur sangat cepat berlalu, tapi ia harus marah pada siapa? Lupakan saja Yeol, setidaknya disekolah kau masih bisa bertemu kekasihmu yang nampak murung dikursinya. Ia dapat melihat Luhan disebelah Baekhyun yang malah terlihat seperti memceramahi kekasihnya. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan karena kini ia hanya berdiri didepan kelas kekasihnya.

Tepat beberapa menit kemudian matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun, wajah Baekhyun yang sebelumnya murung tiba-tiba saja tersenyum dan lambaian tangannya pun tersampaikan. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya balas tersenyum dan setelahnya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan tergesa keluar dari dalam kelasnya, ia juga tidak bohong kalau ia mendengar jeritan mengutuk yang keluar dari mulut Luhan yang pasti dilontarkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie!"

Tanpa mengatakan hal-hal lain Baekhyun segera menenggelamkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat sambil sesekali menggumam maaf. Chanyeol yang tadi sangat terkejut kini hanya tersenyum dan menarik bahu Baekhyun agar keduanya bisa berhadapan.

"Maafkan aku"

"Untuk?"

"Waktu itu...aku sangat kekanakan dan malah mengusirmu. Maafkan aku"

"Tak apa, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu"

"Yeollie~"

Kembali lagi Baekhyun menghambur pada pelukan Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Chanyeol. Beberapa orang memperhatikan keduanya dengan bingung, namun tak sedikit pula yang nampak tak peduli karena mereka tahu apa yang dilakukan Byun Baekhyun adalah hal yang tidak penting.

"Baekkie?"

"Hn?"

"Apa sepulang sekolah ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Eomma-ku mengundangmu untuk makan malam. Kau...bersedia hadir?"

"Tentu!"

Baekhyun memekik senang, senyumnya melebar dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana kekasih mungilnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi Yeollie,"

"Hn?"

"Apa...aku boleh menginap dirumahmu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Eomma akan sangat senang kalau ada tamu berkunjung"

"Tapi aku ingin tidurnya bersamamu"

"A-ah tentu saja"

"Tapi lagi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kalau kita bercinta eomma-mu akan marah?"

"A-ah itu..."

Baekhyun nampak menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya nampak sedih bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Lelaki tinggi yang pandai bermain musik itu hanya tersenyum, mengusak rambut kekasihnya perlahan sebelum mengangkat wajah kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin bercinta?"

"Hn. Sejak kemarin aku ingin"

Nada suaranya nampak sangat sedih, seolah-olah kalau Chanyeol menolaknya Baekhyun bisa menangis saat itu juga.

"Kupikir, selama kita tidak melakukannya ditaman milik eomma-ku tidak apa"

Kini Baekhyun benar-benar berani menatap mata Chanyeol, senyumnya mengembang. Senyum menawan yang selalu anak itu tunjukan ketika ia merasa bahagia, Chanyeol sangat menyukai senyuman itu, setelah bibir dan bokong Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Cup

"Heol, Byun Baekhyun baru saja mencium Park Chanyeol dibibir!"

.

.

.

Setelah aksi berbaikan yang dilakukan tadi pagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar menghabiskan seharian waktu mereka disekolah. Bahkan saat istirahat tiba, Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu diri malah mengabaikan Luhan yang mana tepat ketika ia pergi kutukan beruntun langsung saja lolos dari mulut mungil sahabat rusanya.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, siapapun nampak sibuk dan juga menunjukkan wajah bergembira mereka karena jam-jam terkutuk yang menjebak mereka didalam neraka berkedok sekolah ini akhirnya selesai.

"CHANYEOL!"

Si tinggi yang tengah merapikan buku-bukunya itu menoleh, mendapati pria manis keturunan china dengan rambut coklat madu yang sering dipanggil 'rusa' tengah berlari kearahnya dengan tangan terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"L-luhan-ssi"

"Ya tuhan, kau mau pulang?"

"Ne"

Luhan mengangguk, sedikit susah payah bernafas karena ia naru saja berlari sekitar 10 meter dari kelasnya menuju kelas Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"T-tentu"

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang membuat Luhan bisa sampai rela-rela berlari hanya untuk menemuinya. Ia tak dekat dengan anak ini, walaupun ia sahabat Baekhyun sampai saat ini pun yang Chanyeol ketahui hanya Luhan yang berasal dari China itu adalah kekasihnya Oh Sehun. Hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Setelah berpikir sejenak sambil menunggu Luhan yang nafasnya masih belum beraturan Chanyeol akhirnya memiliki paragraf yang ia percayai sebagai alasan kenapa Luhan menemuinya. Pasti anak ini ingin membicarakan Baekhyun kan?

"Kau serius memiliki hu- kalian pacaran?"

Chanyeol sedikit ragu mendengarnya, namun fakta kalau Luhan bahkan mengetahui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, sepertinya Baekhyun pun sudah bercerita pada sahabatnya ini. Haruskah Chanyeol membocorkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun juga?

"Eung...n-ne"

"Bagus"

Wajahnya nampak tak bersahabat, terbukti dari raut khawatir yang langsung terpatri diwajah Luhan ketika Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"T-tentu"

"Kau akan menerimanya apa adanya?"

"Tentu"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkannya sekalipun ia adalah anak nakal yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membuat masalah?"

"Tentu. Tunggu, t-tapi kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia melirik sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada yang mendengar perbincangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum berbicara, masih menunjukan wajah khawatirnya namun terlihat sedikit lembut karena ada sedikit senyum sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sahabatnya? Bahkan sudah terjadi saat kami masih sangat kecil." Chanyeol mengangguk mendengarnya, membuat Luhan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, dia satu-satunya orang yang percaya padaku saat semua orang bilang aku telah membunuh anjing nenek-ku"

Bolehkah Chanyeol tersenyum sekarang? Ia ingin terbahak, tapi karena Luhan terlalu terbawa dengan suasana hatinya ia pun urung dan memilih untuk memperhatikan saja karena ia juga tahu, Luhan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu pasti akan merajuk kalau Chanyeol mentertawainya.

"Jadi, kumohon padamu. Jaga Baekhyun, jangan permainkan sahabatku itu. Dan yang paling penting, jangan sampai kau meninggalkan sahabatku itu hanya karena ibu tirinya yang memintamu meninggalkannya. Kau akan habis ditanganku Park"

"T-tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun"

"Bagus. Sepertinya kau memang baik. Kau tahu? Dibalik tawa sialan yang selalu terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun itu, sebenarnya ia menyimpan banyaaaaaakkk sekali cobaan. Ia sangat kesepian, Ibu tirinya dirumah benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti seorang pembantu, walau berkali-kali Baekhyun melawannya dan mengancam ibu tirinya, tetap saja wanita itu akan mengancamnya balik. Untuk itu, kumohon padamu...Bantu aku untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Aku tak ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis lagi"

Jujur Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya, seperti itukah kehidupan kekasihnya yang binal? Sebegitu rumit? Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu kalau Baekhyun yang setiap harinya gemar mengumbar senyum tawa dan aurat itu ternyata sering menangis dihadapan sahabatnya. Chanyeol tak tega mendengarnya, anak manis yang sudah ia cintai sejak setahun terakhir itu tenyata sangat rapuh. Chanyeol bersumpah pada dirinya kalau ia akan melindungi Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi, ia akan berusaha agar tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa kesepian lagi.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk selalu 24 jam ada disisinya, aku hanya minta kau hadir ketika ia membutuhkan. Ia tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain aku dan sekarang mungkin ditambah dirimu."

"Aku akan berusaha un-"

"YAK! Kenapa kalian berdua bermain dibelakangku? Chanyeollie? Kau menyelingkuhiku? Dengan rusa sialan ini?"

"B-baek aku tidak me-"

"Jaga mulutmu sialan! Aku tidak tertarik pada kekasih tiangmu yang bodoh ini!"

"Chanyeollie-ku tidak bodoh Lu! Dasar jalang!"

Baekhyun yang baru saja hadir dalam percakapan itu nampak tak terima dengan ucapan Luhan, tak tahukah lelaki China itu kalau kekasihnya adalah juara olimpiade sains nasional? Terkutuklah wahai Luhan yang buta informasi itu.

Dengan tangannya yang memeluk Chanyeol secara protektif Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Luhan yang memang belum beranjak dari tempatnya hanya memandang anak itu jengah.

"Demi Penis Sehun, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada kekasihmu Baek!"

"Benarkah Yeollie? Lulu tidak menggodamu kan?"

"T-tidak Baek, dia hanya menanyakan sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"I-itu..."

"Aku bertanya apakah ia ingin membeli pengaman untuk bercinta denganmu atau tidak. Tapi ternyata tidak, yasudah"

"Yeollie?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak tanggung-tanggung, Baekhyun yang ada didalam dekapannya kini menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran dengan wajah menggemaskan. Apa-apaan dengan yang dikatakan Luhan barusan? Tidak bisakah lelaki itu mencari alasan yang lebih masuk akal lagi? Matilah kau Luhan sayang.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kau ing-"

"A-aku t-tidak... J-jangan dengarkan Luhan B-baek"

"Terserah kalian saja, aku akan pergi sekarang. Sehun sudah menungguku lagian"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh ketika Luhan pergi, memilih untuk bergelayut manja pada Chanyeol yang kini wajahnya sedikit dibuat-buat terkejut karena masih mengingat ucapan Luhan. Sesungguhnya ia tidak terkejut, namun membayangkan dirinya akan menggunakan benda laknat itu bersama Baekhyun suatu saat nanti membuatnya menyeringai sendiri didalam hati.

"Kau jadi mengajakku kerumahmu?"

"A-ah, t-tentu saja"

"Berapa kali kukatakan untuk berhenti gugup seperti itu?"

"M-maafkan aku.. A-ayo pulang"

"Ne"

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya bersandar pada lengan Chanyeol, ditatapnya bingung sang kekasih yang hanya diam ditempatnya.

"Bukannya tadi pagi kau membawa mobilmu Baekkie?"

"Oh, aku lupa hehe"

"Kalau kau ikut pulang bersamaku naik bus, mobilmu bagaimana?"

"Hmm, akan kutinggal disini saja. Lagipula aku ingin naik bus bersamamu."

"Sungguh? Bus sangat ramai di jam seperti ini Baek, kau tak akan kebagian tempat duduk dan akhirnya kau harus berdesak-desakan"

"Tak apa kalau berdesakan denganmu. Pasti menyenangkan"

"Jangan pikirkan macam-macam. Ayo pulang sebelum ketinggalan bus"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, menyandarkan kembali kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol dengan tangan Chanyeol yang barusan ia paksa untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menyelidik dari beberapa siswa disana. Senyum Baekhyun yang mengembang dengan sangat manis hanya bisa membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang tanpa niat bersuara.

.

.

.

Tak sampai memakan waktu lama hingga keduanya sampai di pemberhentian bus yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Sudah hampir 5 menit keduanya berdiri dibawah halte yang hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Melihat suasana yang sepi membuat Baekhyun terus-terusan berusaha untuk mencuri kecupan dari Chanyeol, namun lelaki tinggi yang katanya masih punya malu itu menolaknya perlahan dengan senyumnya yang mana membuat Baekhyun kesal dan akhirnya hanya mempoutkan bibir sexy kesayangannya.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin membuatku merajuk lagi, tapi sekarang?"

"Ini tempat umum Baekkie, siapa yang tahu kalau seseorang bisa saja muncul secara tiba-tiba nanti?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin bibirmu! Tak akan lama"

"Yakin?"

"Ck"

Tepat ketika bus besar yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu tiba, Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol yang meneriakinya agar tidak jauh-jauh karena saat itu bus benar-benar penuh.

Beruntunglah ketika pintu bus itu tertutup Chanyeol bisa langsung menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang anak itu, mengurungnya antara dinding bus dengan dirinya. Baekhyun ingin tersenyum tapi ia menahannya dan masih keukeuh dengan wajah merajuknya walau kenyataannya ia tetap menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol.

Tak ada yang bisa melihat Baekhyun sekarang. Orang-orang disisi Chanyeol yang memunggungi mereka, tubuh besar Chanyeol juga menenggelamkan Baekhyun yang manis dan menggemaskan itu dibalik tubuhnya.

"Kita akan melakukannya nanti malam. Jangan merajuk seperti ini Baekkie"

Baekhyun tak menjawabnya, wajahnya masih dibenamkan dibalik dada Chanyeol. Ia menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol ketika mendengar bisikan lelaki itu ditelingannya.

Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol dan akhirnya menyerah untuk bersandar lebih lama didada yang sialnya terasa nyaman milik kekasihnya.

"Baek~"

"Terserah"

Baekhyun menatapnya malas, berdecak sekali sebelum ia akhirnya berbalik untuk memunggungi Chanyeol. Tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya dengan seringai manis yang lagi ia tunjukan tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

"Ah, tali sepatuku"

Terkutuklah wahai kalian iblis yang bersemayam ditubuh Baekhyun.

Lelaki manis itu sedikit menungging dan mendorong tubuhnya sedikit kebelakang hingga bokongnya dengan sengaja menabrak milik Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol dibelakang sana hanya membulatkan matanya terkejut, memperhatikan bokong Baekhyun yang menempel pada tubuh bagian depannya karena anak itu nampak sibuk membenarkan tali sepatunya.

Kenapa anak itu tidak berjongkok saja, pikir Chanyeol. Mengingat tempat ini sangat sempit seharusnya Baekhyun mengerti dan berjongkok, daripada ia menungging seperti ini. Selain makan tempat, posisinya saat ini sepertinya membuat kejantanan Chanyeol merasa terganggu dan derdenyut nyeri.

"Ck, sulit sekali mengikatnya"

Persetan, bahkan tali sepatunya sama sekali tak lepas. Keduanya masih terikat dengan rapi tanpa ada tanda-tanda kendur ataupun ingin lepas. Itu semua hanya akal-akalan Byun Baekhyun ahar bisa mengerjai Chanyeol.

Kini kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun yang sebelumnya hanya berayun dibawah sana ia sandarkan pada dinding besi didepannya. Masih menungging dan malah memaju mundurkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, yang mana makin membuat Chanyeol frustasi dibelakang sana karena ia mulai merasa celananya menjadi sesak.

"Baekkie!"

Baekhyun mengabaikan panggilan itu, masih tetap maju mundur dengan tangannya yang bertumpu ia kembali menyeringai, bersorak dalam hatinya ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai membelai lembut bokongnya dibelakang sana.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa?"

"A-ah aku..."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol menariknya untuk berdiri tegak dan saling berhadapan. Wajahnya memerah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa terasa begitu tampan saat ini.

"Kau sakit?"

"An- ngg, ne~ Baekkie mual~"

"Mual?"

"Hn, Baekkie mual Yeollie~"

"Sini, biar aku mengusap perutmu. Itu akan membuatmu jadi lebih baik. Nanti saat sampai dirumahku baru kau minum obat!"

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya berniat menjadikan 'mual' sebagai alasan agar Chanyeol tidak memarahinya karena menggodanya ditempat ramai seperti ini. Namun mendengar penawaran baik hati dan menguntungkan dari lelaki itu tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan menolak.

Ia pun dengan senang hati berbalik kembali memunggungi Chanyeol, dapat ia rasakan lelaki dibelakangnya melangkah mendekat padanya hingga tubuh belakang Baekhyun bisa merasakan lagi bagaimana tubuh Bagian depan Chanyeol dengan sangat jelas.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil mengigit bibirnya ketika tangan besar Chanyeol melingkar dipinggangnya dan membuka 2 kancing seragamnya.

Baekhyun merinding, apalagi saat dagu Chanyeol bersandar dibahunya ketika lelaki tinggi itu melirik tangannya dibalik seragam Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mual gara-gara naik bus?"

"Entah"

"Besok-besok aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu naik bus lagi!"

"Ani~ bukan gara-gara bus Yeollie~ pasti karena ac dikelasku tadi"

"Sungguh"

Baekhyun bergumam kecil dan matanya kembali terpejam ketika tangan dingin Chanyeol menyapa permukaan perutnya. Membuatnya merinding namun juga nyaman.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Apa aku hentikan saja? Kau merinding Baekkie"

"A-ani, lanjutkan saja. Kau ingin aku muntah disini?"

Tentu saja Chanyeol tak ingin kekasihnya muntah ditempat umum, ia pun kembali mengusap perut Baekhyun. Menggerakan tangannya naik turun tanpa mengetahui seberapa merahnya wajah Baekhyun menahan geli dan juga nikmat.

Baekhyun membuka satu kancingnya lagi tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, membuat tangan Chanyeol makin leluasa bergerak naik turun diperut Baekhyun yang makin membuat Baekhyun ingin mendesah karena satu tangan Chanyeol terus bergerak naik hingga dadanya.

Satu lagi kancingnya terbuka. Chanyeol yang melakukannya hanya bersikap santai sambil tetap mengusap perut Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain malah bermain-main didada Baekhyun mencari puting anak itu untuk dimainkan.

"Apa aku harus minta izin untuk ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya ketika salah satu pucuk putingnya baru saja dicubit dengan kuat oleh Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya mendesah bebas, namun ia juga masih punya malu ngomong-ngomong.

Chanyeol bahkan tak lagi mengusap perut Baekhyun, selain tangannya yang sibuk bermain dengan puting Baekhyun, kini tangan satunya malah berusaha menurunkan resleting celana Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ia menekan kejantanan Baekhyun dari luar celananya.

"Kau menginginkan ini kan?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, tak berani menyingkirkan tangannya yang membekap mulutnya sendiri karena ia takut desahannya akan lolos.

Putingnya kini benar-benar menegang dan celananya pun juga mulai terasa sesak setelah Chanyeol sempat meremas dan kembali menaikan resleting celananya.

Kini kedua tangan lelaki tinggi itu malah memilih untuk bermain dengan puting susu Baekhyun, menekan atau bahkan menjepitnya keras diantata ibu jari dan telunjuknya sambil tak lupa ia menggerakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya seolah-olah memerah susu.

Kaki Baekhyun lemas, ingin ia segera berbaring dan membiarkan Chanyeol menjelajah tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk berbaring diatas ranjang Chanyeol dengan lelaki tinggi itu diatasnya.

"C-chanyeolhh!"

"Jangan mendesah Baekkie. Nanti ada yang mendengarnya!"

"Milik Baekkie menegang"

"Kau pikir milikku tidak?"

"Ayo lakukan~"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi"

Kembali lagi Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia singkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari putingnya. Ia pasang kembali kancing kemejanya dan segera memaksa untuk bertukar posisi dengan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja, apalgi ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan anak itu memeluk erat pinggangnya dan kemudian membelai kejantanan Chanyeol yang memang sudah sedikit menegang.

Belaian lembut Baekhyun kini berubah menjadi remasan perlahan. Chanyeol yang sangat terkejut dengan tindakan kekasihnya matanya membulat, ia lepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari kejantanannya dan segera berbalik menatap marah pada Baekhyun yang kini hanya tersenyum menang. Jadi, ini ajang balas dendam? Pikir Chanyeol dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum menang untuk kembali membelakanginya. Namun kini Baekhyun telah maju selangkah dan berdiri diantara ahjumma dan seorang lelaki berseragam sekolah yang tak Chanyeol kenal.

"Satu halte lagi dan bersiaplah akan pembalasanku Baek!"

Dan lagi, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum setelah akhirnya ia bisa meremas kejantanan Chanyeol hingga penis yang mungkin sangat besar itu menegang.

Semoga malam ini keberuntungan berpihak padamu lagi Baek!

TBC

 _ **preview Chap 7**_

 _ **"P-panjang sekalihh~"**_

 _ **"A-apa sakit Baekkie?"**_

 _ **"Anihhh~ B-baekkie menyukainyaahh~ Baekkie menyukai nhh penis Yeollie~"**_

 _ **"S-sempithh sekali B-baek"**_

 _Segitu dulu aja wkwk. Sisanya ada di Chap 7 yeayy!_

 _._

 _._

Annyeong~

Pertama, HAPPY BAEKKIE DAY~

Kedua, maafkan untuk Typo yang ada. Aku udah berusaha buat ngoreksi setiap katanya. Tapi kalo tetep ada, maafkan akuuuu~

Ini beneran Chapter 5 - 6 sekaligus, ini pertama kalinya aku update FF pake cara doubleupdate... Mian kalau terlalu panjang, namanya juga gabungan kan hehe. Kenapa digabung? Hmm, aku pengen cepet-cepet update naena-nya ChanBaek aja wkwk, ga enak sama kalian yang udah rajin nagihin naena soalnya hehe^^

Hmm, kemarin ada yang bilang ceritanya kurang panjang, banyak juga yang bilang pengen buruburu ChanBaek naena, dan lebih banyak juga yang bilang kalau TBC kemarin itu mengganggu wkwk... Maaf, aku sengaja buat TBC yang gantung hehe.

Aku ga sanggup buat nahan part naena-nya ChanBaek lebih lama lagi wkwk. So, Chap depan naena, Oke^^

Oh, buat yang pengen baca Pwp, sama naena-nya ChanBaek...bisalah lirik ke FF aku yang sebelah. _ **'Baek's Special Gift'**_ aku baru aja bikin FF itu, selesai ketik langsung aku publish hehe^^

Review Juseyooo~ I Love You~ Muachh :*


	6. Chapter 7

Im In Love With A Monster

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

BRAK

Pintu besar tak bersalah itu terbuka dengan sangat lebar ketika tangan Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan kasar. Ia tarik kembali Baekhyun yang ada dibelakangnya dengan kasar. Ia hadapkan tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya, mengabaikan nyeri di selangkangannya yang sudah menjadi-jadi sejak keduanya turun dari bus.

Baekhyun yang dipandang setajam itu hanya mengedipkan mata dengan sangat manis seolah ia tak mengerti apapun. Jelas ia mengerti, ia sempat melirik ke antara kaki Chanyeol, damana celana kekasihnya itu nampak menggembung setelah tadi ia mempermainkan kejantanannya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tepat setelah bus yang mereka naiki berhenti Chanyeol berdeham, bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan menarik Baekhyun terburu-buru._

 _Keduanya berjalan sangat cepat dengan Baekhyun yang beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena langkah Chanyeol yang terlampau lebar._

 _"Chanyeol!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Chanyeollie!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ishh, jangan buru-buru! Aku bisa jatuh!"_

 _Dan Chanyeol pun berhenti melangkah, dilepasnya tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia genggam pergelangan tangannya._

 _Keduanya saling tatap dengan nafas Baekhyun yang sudah tak beraturan. Chanyeol menyesal melihatnya, membuat kejantanannya yang sudah tersiksa makin tersiksa karena melihat bagaimana sexy-nya Byun Baekhyun ketika menarik nafas._

 _Ia lirik tonjolan besar diantara celananya dan langsung dihadiahi gelak tawa oleh si manis Byun. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati kekasihnya sendiri menahan tawa dengan tangan menutupi mulut anak itu._

 _"Maafkan aku Yeollie"_

 _Tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol, membelai wajah memerah Chanyeol dan kembali tersenyum. Sebelah kakinya terangkat dan menggosokan lututnya dengan ereksi Chanyeol yang sudah semakin sakit. Ditekannya ereksi itu perlahan sambil menunjukan wajah menggodanya. Membuat Chanyeol mengutuk sejadi-jadinya didalam hati. Beruntunglah tak ada yang melihatnya, kalau sampai tetangganya melihat ini...sudahlah ia tak ingin jadi perbincangan tetangganya._

 _Dengan sisa kesadaran yang masih dimiliki, Chanyeol pun melepaskan Baekhyun. Kembali menarik anak itu untuk mengikutinya sebelum ia hilang kendali dan malah memperkosa anak itu ditengah kompleks rumahnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Yeollie"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata orang yang pantang menyerah"

"Tentu saja. Apalagi untuk mendapatkanmu"

Chanyeol menyeringai, melempar tasnya dan juga membantu Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Meletakan tas hitam milik Baekhyun sebelum ia mendorong anak itu kesofa belakangnya tanpa dosa.

Ditindihnya Baekhyun yang kini hanya merutuk dan juga terkejut karena dorongan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Namun setelahnya senyum menang yang khas milik Baekhyun terlontar ketika matanya terbuka dan ia malah disuguhi oleh pemandangan indah Chanyeol tanpa kacamatanya.

Tanpa sempat berbincang atau menggoda Chanyeol, lelaki tampan itu sudah bertindak cepat untuk membuka seluruh kancing seragam Baekhyun. Tak butuh menatap tubuh itu karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol tetap saja kagum pada tubuh mungil namun menggairahkan milik kekasihnya.

"Nghh"

Desahan itu lolos begitu saja karena Chanyeol yang tanpa permisi langsung menghisap kulit dada Baekhyun, membuat beberapa tanda merah keunguan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia cetak ditubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Maaf Baek, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersabar lagi."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil membuka blaser-nya hingga menyisakan kemeja putihnya yang ia buka kancing atasnya, Chanyeol kembali menindih Baekhyun, memberikan kembali tanda keunguan yang entah kapan akan hilangnya kalau Chanyeol yang membuat.

Baekhyun merintih, Chanyeol menjilat putingnya tanpa berniat mengulum dan hanya sibuk membuat kissmark disekeliling nipple-nya. Tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol beberapa kali ketika lelaki itu kembali menjilat putingnya, ia meremas rambut lelaki itu dan membuat Chanyeol terlihat sangat sexy sekarang.

"Yeollie~"

Chanyeol masih sibuk membuat kissmark diperpotongan leher Baekhyun, mengabaikan panggilan merdu lelaki manisnya yang baru saja mengangkat pinggulya hingga kejantanannya menyentuh tonjolan dicelana Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun sudah berusaha keras pun mengalah, ia angkat kakinya dan menekankan lututnya di kejantanan anak itu. Seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan beberapa waktu lalu.

Tangannya sudah mengalah dan memilin nipple Baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang juga kini memilih untuk mengulum nipple Baekhyun yang satunya. Tentu saja Baekhyun mendesah, disentuh seperti ini merupakan salah satu hal yang ia senangi, ia akan merasa dimanjakan ketika semua titik nikmatnya disentuh.

"A-ahh...p-penis Baekkiehhh s-sakit Yeolliehh~"

Chanyeol tak peduli, biar Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana kejantanannya tersiksa seperti dirinya tadi. Namun selang beberapa detik ia menyudahinya, mengecup turun tubuh Baekhyun dan berhenti setelah bibirnya menempel didepan celana Baekhyun yang menonjol.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mendapatkan izin untuk melihat ini?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin melihatnya Yeol?"

"Hn"

"Kau harus memanjakannya setelah kau membuka celanaku!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Lubangku juga~"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mencubit pipi Baekhyun karena gemas dengan wajah menggemaskan yang dengan cuma-cuma Baekhyun tunjukan padanya.

Chanyeol membuka resleting Baekhyun, menimbulkan bunyi khas yang langsung mengisi ruangan itu karena rumah Chanyeol yang sangat sepi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya tak sabaran dan langsung mendapatkan kecupan hangat diatas kejantanannya.

Pengait celananya pun terbuka, Chanyeol dapat melihat celana dalam merah dengan gambar hati seperti yang Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya. Kembali ia cium gundukan itu, membauinya dalam-dalam sebelum ia menggigit pelan gundukan itu dari luar celana dalam Baekhyun.

"Y-yeollie"

Baekhyun meremang lagi, entah kenapa perbuatan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya selalu membuatnya meremang. Chanyeol selalu memperlakukannya dengan penuh perasaan, seolah-olah anak itu sudah pernah melakukannya ribuan kali, membuat Baekhyun merasa nikmat dan juga ketagihan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau meremang lagi Baekkie"

"Lanjutkan~ milik Baekkie sudah basah"

Chanyeol menggeleng, naik kembali keatas tubuh Baekhyun dan memberikan anak itu sebuah ciuman dalam sebelum akhirnya keduanya saling tatap.

"Aku takut melukaimu!"

"Yeollie~"

"Aku takut tak bisa bermain lembut Baekkie"

"Baekkie tidak apa kalau Yeollie ingin bermain kasar. Yeollie~ penis Baekkie sudah tidak tahan lagi~"

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman, kuluman-kuluman nikmat ia berikan pada bibir tipis milik kekasihnya yang gemar mengeluarkan desahan-desahan merdu. Tangannya dibawah sana tergerak dengan suka rela dan akhirnya pun memilih untuk menyapa kejantanan Baekhyun.

Merasa tak tega karena harus membuat kekasihnya kehabisan nafas Chanyeol mengalah, kembali ia kulum nipple Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih setia memijat penis Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya.

"Yeollieehhh~ B-baekkiehhh ingin keluar nhh"

Chanyeol memperkuat pijatannya, merasakan bagaimana penis yang pasti ukurannya tak seberapa itu membesar ditangannya.

Salivanya membasahi kedua nipple Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah sangat memerah dan bengkak. Dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan juga desahan putus asa dari anak itu karena akan sampai pada puncaknya membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

Ia percepat kegiatannya pada penis Baekhyun, membuat anak itu menggelinjang nikmat sampai menitikan air matanya.

"A-ahh hiks... N-nikmathh Yeolhh! B-baekkie hiks ahh"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol tak menghentikan kegiatannya, ia masih sibuk menyesapi nipple Baekhyun dengan tangan yang juga masih memijat penis anak itu.

Didepan sana ia yakin benar eomma-nya tengah berdiri dengan mata membulat yang khas. Ia tak peduli, ia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan Baekhyun daripada anak itu merintih penisnya sakit lagi.

Baekhyun melihat wanita itu, ia melihat eomma Park berdiri memperhatikannya dan juga Chanyeol. Air matanya meluncur dari sebelah matanya karena Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya merasa nikmat dengan memijat penisnya sangat kasar.

Ia memegangi lengan Chanyeol, tak berniat menghentikan lelaki itu karena ia memang tak ingin ini berakhir. Isakannya terdengar putus asa, dan saat ia mencapai puncaknya, dadanya membusung dengan lenguhan panjang yang disertai helaan nafas lega dari Chanyeol.

"Omona! Kau membuatnya menangis Chanyeol Park!"

Chanyeol baru saja hendak membuka celana Baekhyun yang sudah basah karena anak itu mengeluarkan banyak precum diklimaks pertamanya. Namun, melihat eomma-nya kini berdiri disisi sofa yang ia tempati membuatnya urung dan lebih memilih untuk memakaikan kembali kemeja Baekhyun.

"Kau tak apa sayang? Apa si bodoh Park ini menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun yang diserang pertanyaan tersebut awalnya terkejut, namun mendengar nada khawatir yang bersahabat dari wanita paruh bawa disisinya, ia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng menandakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu brrtingkah mesum seperti itu diruang tamu hah?"

"E-eomma, aku..."

Eomma Park menyerngit bingung, tak biasanya Park Chanyeol bebicara gugup seperti itu. Anak tampan itu kini nampak menyesali perbuatannya sambil membantu kekasihnya yang masih lemas itu untuk duduk.

"Apa yang salah denganmu Park? Kau tidak biasanya menyesal setelah meng-"

"Eomma, apa boleh Baekkie menginap disini nanti malam?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan eomma-nya, ia lupa memberitahu eomma-nya kalau Baekhyun mengenalnya bukan sebagai Park Chanyeol si maniak. Ia akan mengatakan pada eomma-nya nanti, mungkin saat tak ada Baekhyun disana.

"Menginap? Tentu saja boleh. Kau Baekkie kekasih Chanyeol?"

"N-ne a-ahjumma"

"Yeol, kekasihmu manis sekali~ eomma gemas melihatnya."

Chanyeol senang mendengarnya, tak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum malu-malu ketika wanita paruh baya itu mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

"Eomma, jangan menyakitinya!"

"Ck, pelit sekali. Jadi Baekkie, siapa namamu?"

"A-aku... Byun Baekhyun"

"Dan Chanyeol memanggilmu Baekkie? Ya tuhan, kenapa anak eomma jadi begitu menggemaskan hmm?"

Eomma Park menubit pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas, mengacak surai anak itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali sadar kalau anaknya baru saja melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh dirumahnya.

"Rapikan pakaianmu! Eomma akan membuang semua koleksi ma-hmpppthh"

"Aku dan Baekkie akan kekamar saja. Bye eomma, ayo sayang"

"Yak! Berani sekali kau memotong ucapan eomma!"

"Mian eomma. Nanti aku akan turun untuk makan malam, jangan memasuki kamarku dulu oke! Ayo Baek"

"Baekkie tidak bisa berjalan Yeol, Baekkie masih lemas~"

"Ah, manis sekali calon menantuku"

Baekhyun kembali tersipu mendengarnya, ia lupa kalau eomma Park masih ada disana. Padahal wanita itu persis ada disampingnya dan ia malah tidak menyadari itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan eomma-nya yang nampak sangat gemas dengan kekasihnya Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun, menggendongnya bridal dan membiarkan tas mereka tertinggal diruang tamu itu.

"Jangan sampai melewatkan makan malam!"

"Ne~"

.

.

.

"Maafkan ucapan eomma-ku, dia memang seperti itu Baek"

"Ucapan yang mana? Aku menyukai eomma-mu Yeollie, dia eomma yang baik sepertinya"

Keduanya telah samapi dikamar Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang bahkan sudah berganti pakaian. Sedangkan beberapa menit yang lalu, tepat saat Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya Chanyeol turun menghampiri eomma-nya, menjelaskan perihal hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan tak lupa menyelesaikan urusannya secara solo lagi dikamar mandi lainnya.

"Dimana kau menemukan pakaianku yang ini?"

Karena berbaring saling berhadapan, Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah memeluk pinggang Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ia menarik baju Baekhyun yang sedikit tersingkap.

"Di lemarimu! Memangnya dimana lagi?"

"Aku tak ingat pernah memiliknya"

"Bajumu terlalu besar. Semuanya membuatku terlihat tenggelam, jadi karena semuanya terlihat sama aku pakai saja yang ini. Tak apa kan?"

"Hn"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menepuk beberapa kali bokong Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia memilih memejamkan matanya.

"Yeollie!"

"Hn?"

"Tadi aku... Melihat..."

"Melihat apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah padaku!"

"Aku tidak akan marah"

"Kalau kau marah?"

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku!"

"Sungguh?"

"Ne. Jadi apa yang kau lihat?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu-ragu. Tadi sungguh ia tak sengaja, saat membuka lemari Chanyeol untuk mencari baju Chanyeol ia melihat satu perangkat mainan dewasa dengan warna hitam berpadu pink yang sangat kontras.

Ia melihat sebuah borgol mainan dan juga vibrator disana, Baekhyun bohong kalau ia tak mengetahui apa dan fungsi benda-benda itu. Ia pernah beberapa kali memakainya ngomong-ngomong, terakhir ketika ia bersetubuh dengan Bang Yongguk kalau tidak salah.

"Aku takut mengatakannya"

Cup

"Kau... Aku tadi melihat...vibrator dan juga borgol berbulu dilemarimu. Itu milikmu?"

Seketika Chanyeol membuka matanya secara paksa, membuat Baekhyun yang menyadari kalau tubuh kekasihnya menegang langsung mengangkat kepalanya hingga keduanya kini kembali saling berhadapan.

"A-aku...maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengacak-acak lemarimu. Aku sungguh tak sengaja menemukannya Yeollie"

"B-baek, a-aku bisa jelaskan itu semua."

"Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki benda seperti itu. Kupikir ka-"

"I-itu bukan milikku Baek. I-itu...milik temanku, tertinggal ketika ia menginap disini minggu lalu."

"Benarkah?"

"N-ne"

"Kupikir milikmu"

Baekhyun sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, padahal ia sudah berharap Chanyeol akan langsung meyetubuhinya dengan kasar ketika barang pribadinya tak sengaja ditemukan Baekhyun.

Masih dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol, memainkan jemarinya diatas pemukaan dada Chanyeol tanpa ada perbincangan karena Chanyeol sendiri pun sepertinya tengah sibuk merutuki kebodohannya. Harusnya ia meletakan koleksi-nya itu ditempat rahasia-nya, bukan malah didalam lemari ataupun dibalik pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Baek"

"Hn?"

"Apa... Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu."

"Apa kalau aku...kalau aku ternyata adalah orang lain bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya didada Chanyeol, menyamankan kembali kepalanya didada Chanyeol hingga ia bisa mendengar jantung kekasihnya berdegup.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku yang sekarang ini sebenarnya bukan diriku yang sesungguhnya? Apa kalau kau mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya kau akan membenciku?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan Chanyeol yang langsung membuat kepalanya pening seketika. Otaknya menjadi sedikit bodoh karena mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang berbelit-belit.

"Tak perlu menjawabnya. Itu hanya seandainya. Tidurlah, kau mengantuk?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk!"

"Tidurlah, nanti saat jam makan malam tiba aku akan membangunkanmu!"

"Tidak! Kita belum melakukannya! Kau belum melesakan kejantananmu itu kedalam lubangku! Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kita melakukannya! Tidak ada penolakan!"

Baekhyun berbicara cepat bahkan tak memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, menumpukan tangannya pada dada Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang kini terlihat menuntut pada lelaki dibawahnya agar segera menuruti keinginannya.

.

.

.

Setelah bosan karena 10 menit merayu Chanyeol dan ternyata gagal, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Ia merajuk? Tentu saja. Kini bahkan ia duduk saling bersebrangan dengan kekasihnya dimeja makan. Membuat Eomma Park yang merasakan hawa mencekam hanya bergabung takut-takut diantara keduanya.

"Makanlah, jangan hanya mengacak-acak makanannya!"

Eomma Park memecahkan keheningan itu. Kedua anak lelaki itu meliriknya, menghela nafasnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mulai memakan apa yang ada dipiring mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"..."

"..."

"Chanyeol? Atau Baekkie? Bisa jelaskan pada eomma?"

Chanyeol melirik eomma-nya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang malah meliriknya tajam dan kemudia memilih sibuk dengan makannya. Terlihat sekali kalau anak manis itu memaksa Chanyeol saja yang menjelaskan pada eomma Park.

"Hanya pertengkaran kecil eomma"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia merajuk karena aku tidak menuruti keinginannya"

"Memang Baekkie menginginkan apa?"

"Eomma tidak perlu tahu!"

Chanyeol kembali pada makanannya, mengabaikan cibiran tanpa suara yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun untuknya. Lelaki tampan itu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali melahap makanannya.

Baekhyun didepannya mendengus, merasa kesal sambil berpikir keras kenapa Park Chanyeol selalu saja menolak ajakannya untuk bercinta. Apa ia kurang menarik? Sepertinya tidak. Apa Chanyeol tidak pernah terangsang akan godaannya? Sebenarnya dia sangat terangsang Baek, kau hanya tidak tahu. Dan pikiran-pikiran aneh lainnya yang terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku mengantuk!"

Eomma Park dan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya bersamaan. Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Eomma-nya yang histeris.

"Maafkan aku Eomma, tapi aku tak bisa bertahan lagi melihat anak ini merajuk"

"Y-yak! Jangan macam-macam Park Chanyeol! Jangan sakiti Baekhyunnie!"

Chanyeol tak peduli, ia bawa Baekhyun kembali memasuki kamarnya. Ia banting pintu itu dan tatapannya kian menajam pada si manis Byun yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Kau menginginkan ini?"

"Tapi kenapa kau marah?"

"Kutanya apa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu?"

"Tentu sa-akhh"

Baekhyun merintih bahkan saat kalimatnya belum selesai, ia sudah terjatuh diatas ranjang Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu mendorongnya secara tiba-tiba. Lelaki tampan itu kembali menindihnya, memberikan tatapan penuh rasa kagum pada lelaki cantik dibawahnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam setelahnya, membiarkan Chanyeol seolah-olah tengah menelanjanginya dengan tatapan menusuk lelaki itu, membuat Baekhyun merasa pasrah untuk selanjutnya. Chanyeol membelai wajahnya, mengangkat sedikit dagu Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Namun, secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengubah posisinya. Mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membiarkan anak itu berada diatas tubuhnya. Uke on top?

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu menolak bercinta denganmu?"

"Apa? Karena kau takut kelepasan dan bermain kasar hingga akhirnya menyakitiku?"

"Ah, sebenarnya ada lagi alasannya"

"Apa?"

"Kuberitahu asal kau janji untuk tidak tertawa"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Berjanjilah!"

"Baik, aku berjanji dengan sepenuh hatiku untuk tidak mentertawakan Chanyeollie mengenai apapun yang akan ia beritahukan!"

Dengan sangat menggoda Baekhyun mempermainkan pakaian tidur Chanyeol, membukanya dengan gerakan menggoda karena mengingat keinginannya untuk bercinta dengan lelaki ini semakin meningkat setiap kali mereka berada dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"A-aku..."

Kali ini celana Chanyeol, ketika Baekhyun menariknya turun pun Chanyeol tak berniat protes sama sekali. Ia malah memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

Kini hanya celana dalamnya yang tersisa, ia baru saja melihat Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan riang sebelum lelaki manis itu kembali menghadapkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol sambil tangannya yang bertumpu didada Chanyeol.

"Milik Baekkie menegang lagi hihi"

Baekhyun tertawa sampai matanya menyipit, dikecupnya bibir Chanyeol yang mana disambut dengan baik oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Ah, Chanyeol jadi berpikir jahat karena sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Berpura-pura bodoh tidak apa kan? Tak apa juga kan kalau bermain-main terlebih dahulu? Siapa tahu Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih nantinya.

"B-baek, s-sebenarnya aku...a-aku takut k-karena aku tidak t-tahu bagaimana c-cara yang baik untuk...m-menyetubuhimu"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya, ditangkupkannya wajah Chanyeol dengan jari-jemarinya. Matanya menelusuri seluruh permukaan wajah Chanyeol masih dengan perasaan terkejut.

"A-apa kau mau m-mengajari? K-kau bilang ingin bercinta denganku, t-tapi kalau kau tidak mau tak apa... Aku tidak akan memak-"

"Dengan senang hati Yeollie~"

Keduanya menyeringai walau pada kenyataannya Chanyeol hanya bisa menyeringai tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Atas instruksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menarik kaos kebesaran yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Menyisakan underwear-nya yang juga terlihat sedikit kebesaran karena itu milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah merencanakan ini semua bahkan sejak Baekhyun mengatakan ia menemukan Vibrator dan juga borgol berbulu dilemarinya. Saat itu dada Chanyeol berdegup tak karuan, hingga tiba-tiba saja ia menginginkan sex yang sedikit konyol bersama Baekhyun-nya.

"Tapi Baekkie tak ingin berada diatas~ Baekkie lebih suka ditindih Chanyeollie~"

"K-kita bertukar posisi lagi?"

"Tentu!"

Chanyeol melakukannya, kini ia sudah kembali menindih Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang pinggul Baekhyun. Dapat ia lihat wajah bersemangat Baekhyun yang sangat manis, ia tak bisa menahan senyum memperhatikan kekasih manisnya yang terlihat sangat senang hanya karena diajak bercinta.

"J-jadi sekarang apa?"

"Hmm, Baekkie suka jika diawali dengan ciuman. Lalu ditambah aksi saling kulum, kemudian memanjakan penis Baekkie. Ah nanti Baekkie juga ingin melihat milik Chanyeollie. Yang terakhir, baru masukan milik Yeollie kedalam lubang Baekkie. Ughh, lubang Baekkie gatal hanya karena membayangkannya"

"B-baiklah, aku mengerti"

"Yasudah, ayo mulai. Baekkie akan membantu kalau Yeollie kesulitan"

Chanyeol pun mengawalinya dengan sebuah ciuman menggairahkan seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan, beralih mengecap seluruh tubuh Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan banyak tanda keunguan diarea sekitar dada dan leher anak itu. Puting Baekhyun yang sudah beberapa kali ia mainkan pun tidak terlewat, dihisapnya tonjolan itu hingga memerah dan membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat dengan dadanya yang membusung dan kepala mendengak.

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan mudah, walaupun ia berlagak tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, ia terus saja kelepasan dan mengeluarkan keahliannya. Untung saja Baekhyun tak curiga dan terus-terusan mendesah karena sentuhan Chanyeol.

"A-aku takut untuk bagian ini Baek"

"Yeollie hanya perlu membuka celana dalam Baekkie, setelah itu terserah Yeollie ingin melakukan apa"

"Apa aku boleh menciumnya?"

"Kalau Yeollie ingin mengulumnya juga tak apa"

Persetan dengan pura-pura tidak tahu, tanpa rasa gugup Chanyeol pun langsung menarik satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya. Ditatap sejenak tubuh indah milik Baekhyun yang kini sudah tak tertutupi apapun. Rasa kagum kembali Chanyeol berikan pada kekasihnya setelah ia menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh polos lelaki manis itu, membuat Penis besarnya yang masih terkurung didalam celana dalam memberontak ingin segera dibebaskan.

Perhatiannya pun jatuh pada kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah menegang dengan precum yang sudah membasahi batangnya. Ia lirik Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan nafas tak beraturan. Chanyeol menyukainya, selama perjalanannya bercinta dengan banyak orang tak pernah ia mengaggumi tubuh lawan mainnya sampai seperti ini. Ia jadi menyesal tidak dari dulu mengenal Byun Baekhyun.

Digenggamnya kejantanan milik Baekhyun, membuat anak itu mendesis ketika tangan dingin Chanyeol menyentuh batangnya yang sudah terasa sakit.

"Yeolliehh~"

Dengan sangat lembut Chanyeol mengecupi area selangkangan Baekhyun, menggoda kekasihnya tanpa berniat menyentuh lagi kejantanan anak itu. Baekhyun meronta, mendesah dan menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya tak nyaman karena kejantanannya makin tersiksa.

"Yeollie harus nhh mengulum penis Baekkiehh"

"Haruskah?"

"Baekkie mohonhh"

Chanyeol pun mengalah, mengecup pucuk penis Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan precum-nya sebelum akhirnya memasukan penis yang ukurannya tak seberapa itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Hisaphh Yeolliehh~ Hi- ahh hisaphh!"

Chanyeol menurutinya, menghisap penis itu dengan penuh nafsu yang membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat dan kakinya langsung menekuk untuk menahan tubuh Chanyeol. Tangannya ia bawa pada kepala Chanyeol, mendorongnya lebih dalam karena ia sendiri sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Chanyeol seolah baru saja menghisap seluruh kekuatannya melalui hisapan kuat lelaki itu di penisnya.

"A-ahh B-baekkiehh tidak tahanhh la- YEOLLIEEHH~"

Baekhyun langsung memekik dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya ketika Chanyeol menggigit pangkal penisnya tanpa mengurangi intensitas hisapannya pada penis Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap mengeluarkan sari-sarinya.

Kakinya kini mengangkang dengan tangan yang masih mendorong kepala Chanyeol, ia tak ingin berbaring lagi. Sejak aksi Chanyeol yang mengejutkannya ia hanya memilih untuk duduk walau tubuhnya sudah merasa lemas akibat perbuatan Chanyeol.

"A-Ahh~"

Lenguhan lega itu pun terdengar, cairannya mengalir dengan lancar kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Setelah tak merasakan cairannya keluar Baekhyun kembali tumbang dengan nafas tak beraturan dan tangan yang mengurut penisnya yang sudah tertidur. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun setelah ia menelan habis cairan Baekhyun, tak melupakan kedua pipi dan kening anak itu yang membuat mata Baekhyun terbuka dalam sekejap.

"Nikmat sekali"

"Jangan memijatnya Baek, nanti milikmu menegang lagi"

"Bukannya Yeollie akan menidurkannya kalau penis Baekkie kembali menegang?"

"Tentu"

Dikecupnya dalan kening Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum menang setelah akhirnya bisa merasakan bagaimana penisnya dikulum oleh Park Chanyeol. Ia senang dan ia pun hanya tersenyum sambil melenguh ketika Chanyeol kembali menghisapi perpotongan lehernya.

"Y-yeolhhh~ Lubang Baekkie ingin segera anhh ditusuk~"

"Sekarang?"

"Nehhh~"

"Tapi Yeollie tidak tahu bagaimana caranya"

"H-hanya buka celana Yeollie! Arahkan penis Yeollie kelubang Baekkie dan lubang Baekkie akan mengajari penis Chanyeol dengan sendirinya a-ahh"

"B-bagaimana kalau Baekkie saja yang berada diatas? A-aku takut salah dan malah menyakitimu"

Kembali mata Baekhyun terbuka dengan sekejap, ia tatap mata bulat kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ini kali pertamanya bercinta dengan anak sepolos Chanyeol, jadi setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya tak apa memanjakan Chanyeol dikali pertama mereka ini, pikir Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanannya menjadi seorang lelaki yang dikenal sebagai penggoda, Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun mendengar pernyataan sepolos yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan. Ia biasanya memiliki seorang Partner sex berkejantanan besar yang mana selalu ketagihan dengan rengkuhan lubangnya. Namun kali ini? Chanyeol adalah yang pertama, yang membuat Baekhyun membelalakan mata karena ucapan polosnya.

Baekhyun duduk diatas perut Chanyeol ketika posisi mereka sudah bertukar. Ia balikan tubuhnya dan memunggungi wajah Chanyeol. Ia tarik celana dalam kekasih tiangnya dan menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya untuk beberapa detik ketika melihat bagaimana mengaggumkannya milik Chanyeol. Terlihat nikmat dan juga besar, tak berbeda jauh dengan milik para partner sex-nya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan senyum sangat manis Baekhyun kembali berbalik, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dengan wajah memohon yang dtunjukkan pada Chanyeol.

"Baekkie ingin merasakan milik Yeollie~"

"B-baek"

"Baekkie ingin! Baekkie ingin! Tidak mau tahu, Baekkie ingin mengulum milik Yeollie! Bolehkan Yeollie?"

"N-ne, t-terserah Baekkie saja"

"Ah, Aku mencintaimu~"

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Baekkie"

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari kekasihnya, Baekhyun pun kembali berbalik. Langsung menggenggam kejantan Chanyeol yang tetap tak muat walau sudah Baekhyun genggam dengan kedua tangannya. Dipijatnya secara perlahan batang besar berurat milik Chanyeol hingga membuat lelaki tampan itu sedikit menggeram.

Baekhyun pun merendahkan tubuhnya, mencium berkali-kali penis Chanueol sebelum akhirnya ia masukan kejantanan menegang itu kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun merasa penuh didalam rongga mulutnya padahal milik Chanyeol tidak masuk secara keseluruhan. Ia gerakan lidahnya melingkari batang Chanyeol, mengecapnya seperti mengecap permen dengan tangannya yang kembali memijat penis Chanyeol yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Dibelakang sana, Chanyeol masih menggeram nikmat sambil memperhatikan lubang anal Baekhyun yang kebetulan terlihat karena posisi anak itu yang sedikit menungging. Awalnya Chanyeol tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengerjai lubang berkerut itu, namun saat ia tak sengaja mendorong kejantanannya terlalu dalam dimulut Baekhyun, lubang itu berkedut menggoda ketika Baekhyun terbatuk.

Chanyeol angkat tangannya untuk memegangi bokong Baekhyun, memijatnya perlahan yang membuat Baekhyun langsung melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari mulutnya karena ia ingin mendesah. Jari Chanyeol tergerak menelusuri garis dari pinggang Baekhyun yang berakhir didepan lubang anak itu.

Kembali Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menekan lubangnya dengan satu jari. Chanyeol bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat memasukan jarinya karena ia masih berpikir untuk pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

"Baekkiehh eumhh tidak tahanhh"

Dalam sekejap Baekhyun kembali berbalik, tersenyum kepada Chanyeol dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengarahkan lubangnya pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah mengacung dengan gagah.

"Hmhh, Perhatikanhh Yeollie~ Masukanhh se-seperti hmhh ini~"

Baekhyun pun menenggelamkan penis Chanyeol kedalam lubangnya secara perlahan, menggerak-gerakan bokongnya sejenak karena rasa tidak nyaman saat penis besar itu memenuhi tubuhnya.

"P-panjang sekalihh~"

"A-apa sakit Baekkie?"

"Anihhh~ B-baekkie menyukainyaahh~ Baekkie menyukai nhh penis Yeollie~"

"S-sempithh sekali B-baek"

"Mhh, milikmu terlalu panjanghh dan besar ahh. B-baekkie saja yang bergerak, di anhh ronde dua dan seterusnyahh Yeollie yang mhh harus menghentak-hentakanhh tubuh Baekkiehh~"

Chanyeol tak peduli lagi, dirinya sangat termanjakan oleh lubang sempit Baekhyun yang memijat kejantanannya. Ia menggeram berkali-kali, memegangi tangan Baekhyun yang bertumpu diperutnya sambil memperhatikan kekasih manisnya itu bergerak naik turun.

Desahan Baekhyun terdengar memenuhi kamar Chanyeol, pendingin ruangan dikamar Chanyeol seolah tak berfungsi seiring panasnya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

"Mhh Yeollieh~ Baekkie menyukainya ahh"

Baekhyun berani bersumpah kalau sekarang ia merasa sangat lelah karena bergerak seorang diri. Tapi menurutnya tak apa, ia menyukai bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol, dan ia bersumpah akan membuat Chanyeol mentebuhinya dengan kasar dironde berikutnya, mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai bayaran karena Baekhyun sudah mengajarinya bagaimana cara menyetubuhinya.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mengerang, ia sudah ingin mencapai klimaks-nya tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari penis Chanyeol didalam lubangnya. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri ronde ini dan melanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya dimana saat itu datang, Chanyeol-lah yang akan memanjakan dirinya.

"A-ahh tunggu s-sebentar!"

Baekhyun kembali membalik tubuhnya, membuat penis Chanyeol makin terjepit ketika tubuh mungilnya berbalik tanpa melepas tautan dirinya.

"Apa Yeollie menyukai ini?"

"A-apa?"

"Nghh, inihh~ S-saat lubang Baekkie memeluk penis Yeollieeh~"

Baekhyun mempraktekannya, mengetatkan lubangnya hingga ia bisa merasakan bagaimana urat-urat Chanyeol yang menempel dengan dinding rektumnya. Ia mendesah, memejamkan matanya dan kembali bergerak naik turun dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ahh, B-baekkie keluarhh!"

"T-tunggu aku B-baek!"

"Mhh Yeollie~ sedikit lagi anhh"

Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya, mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan tak karuan. Ia jatuhkan dirinya makin dalam hingga membuat penis Chanyeol menyentuh sweetspot-nya secara berulang-ulang, membuat tubuhnya menegang karena rasa nikmat.

Ia abaikan ketukan pintu kamar Chanyeol dan terus bergerak, mengabaikan geraman Chanyeol yang terdengar frustasi ditelinganya. Baekhyun menyukainya, bagaimana kekasih tampannya yang menggemaskan itu mengumpat kasar dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor. Dan setelah beberapa tusukan, kegiatan itu pun berakhir. Baekhyun terlihat sangat menikmati ketika sperma Chanyeol mengalir dan memenuhi lubangnya. Chanyeol pun demikian, ia bangkit dan peluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Membisikan ratusan kali kata cinta sambil mengecupi punggung si manis Byun.

"Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan penismu itu hihi"

"Kau senang?"

"Akan jauh lebih senang setelah kita melewati ronde-ronde berikutnya"

"Ingin melanjutkan eum?"

"Nehh, ne Yeolliehh~"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintu- Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika suara seseorang yang ia kenal menyapa pendengarannya. Tanpa berniat melepaskan tautan dirinya dan juga kekasihnya, Baekhyun menatap Yifan yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dengan wajah gembira, walau nyatanya ia mulai bingung dengan keadaan disini Baekhyun masih tersenyum bahkan melambaikan tangan pada Yifan. Ia bahkan tak ingat kalau sekarang ia tengah berada dirumah kekasihnya.

"Yeollie~"

Baekhyun berbalik, masih tak sadar dengan situasi dan ia malah tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Ia kecup berkali-kali bibir Chanyeol dan tertawa setelahnya, matanya yang sayu menatap mata Chanyeol yang sesekali melirik kearah Yifan yang masih mematung.

"Yeollie~"

"N-ne Baekkie?"

"Baekkie ingin threesome dengan Yifan hehe"

TBC

Annyeong~

Chap 7 is Up^^

MIAN KALO NAENA-NYA KURANG HAWT~ AKU BELUM MAU NUNJUKKIN SISI LIAR-NYA CHANYEOL DI CHAPTER INI...MAAFKAN hehe. Ohiya, naena-nya berlanjut di chap selanjutnya.

Buat yang nanya Baekkie sering naena sama cowo lain apa engga, jawabannya iya. Terus, aku ga merencanakan konfik berat buat FF ini. Ohiya, kemarin aku udah bilang kalo chapter sebelumnya yang aku update itu gabungan dari chap 5 sama 6? Dan sekarang, aku update chapter 7 hehe^^

MAKASIH BUAT REVIEW YANG KEMARIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN~ I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU ALL^^

Kalo review memuaskan, dijamin update ASAP.

Review Juseyooooooooo~


	7. Chapter 8

Im In Love With A Monster

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

 _"Yeollie~"_

 _Baekhyun berbalik, masih tak sadar dengan situasi dan ia malah tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Ia kecup berkali-kali bibir Chanyeol dan tertawa setelahnya, matanya yang sayu menatap mata Chanyeol yang sesekali melirik kearah Yifan yang masih mematung._

 _"Yeollie~"_

 _"N-ne Baekkie?"_

 _"Baekkie ingin threesome dengan Yifan hehe"_

Tentu saja Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tidak terima, Baekhyun sekarang adalah kekasihnya dan Chanyeol akan dengan serakah mengakui kalau Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Chanyeol tak akan membaginya pada siapapun, bahkan sehelai rambut Baekhyun pun tak akan Chanyeol relakan.

Walau Baekhyun kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya sambil terus memohon, Chanyeol tak akan goyah. Apapun selain _threesome_ , Chanyeol bersumpah tak akan membiarkan orang lain menikmati tubuh Baekhyun selain dirinya. Katakan saja ia serakah, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Chanyeol memang berjanji akan membahagiakan Baekhyun, memberikan apapun yang anak itu inginkan. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun juga mempunyai nafsu yang tinggi sepertinya. Namun maaf, untuk masalah kenikmatan seperti ini Chanyeol bersumpah tak akan berbagi walaupun Baekhyun menangis sesegukan.

"Yeollie~ ayo threesome dengan Yifan~"

"B-baek, kenapa harus threesome?"

"Akan jauh nghh lebih nikmat kalau kita mengajak Yifan"

Baekhyun sedikit melenguh ketika Chanyeol membuat kakinya melingkar dipinggang lelaki tampan itu. Penyatuannya yang belum terlepas pun kini terasa sangat dalam dengan posisi seperti ini, ditambah rasa geli ketika kejantanan Chanyeol didalam sana tak sengaja menyentuh prostat-nya.

Dilingkarkan kembali tangannya dileher sang kekasih, masih merengek dan berusaha keras agar sang kekasih menuruti keinginannya.

Lelaki tinggi yang masih berdiri diambang pintu itu hanya memperhatikan, merasa sedikit penasaran dengan gaya bercinta yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya yang masih berpura-pura bodoh. Sebenarnya Yifan sedikit merasa gemas dengan Chanyeol yang tak kunjung menceritakan pada Baekhyun siapa ia sebenarnya. Namun, karena ia tak ingin kena pukul lagi oleh sahabatnya itu, ia pun hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Ia tak ingin ikut campur dengan drama bodoh yang dibuat sahabatnya. Not my style, katanya.

"Hiks„ B-baekkie ingin threesome~"

"M-memangnya milik Yeollie saja tidak cukup?"

"Cukup~ milik Yeollie hiks sudah sangat nikmat... Tapi Baekkie ingin milik Yifan juga hiks"

"..."

Chanyeol agak kesal mendengarnya, ia lirik tajam Yifan yang masih diambang pintunya. Memberikan perintah tanpa suara agar lelaki tinggi keturunan China itu pergi dari kamarnya.

Sungguh, Chanyeol dapat melihat sahabatnya itu menyeringai sebelum lelaki tinggi itu pergi dan mengatakan akan datang lagi besok tanpa suara. Ia lirik kembali Baekhyun yang kini masih merengek dan terisak dengan kepalanya yang bersandar didada Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~"

"Tidak ada Yifan disini Baekkie"

"Ada! Dia berdiri di- kemana perginya?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. Ia masih tetap mencari keberadaan Yifan yang sangat ia yakini kalau lelaki tinggi pecinta basket itu berdiri diambang pintu beberapa waktu lalu.

"Baek?"

"Ne~"

"Jangan menyebut nama lelaki lain jika kita sedang berasama! Aku tidak suka"

"Ye-yeollie~"

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau memikirkan lelaki lain saat kau sudah memilikiku"

"Maafkan Baekkie~"

"Jangan ulangi lagi"

Setelahnya, pagutan panas kembali Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun, tak memperdulikan kalau kekasih manisnya itu merasa terkejut karena aksi tiba-tibanya. Ia lumat dengan penuh perasaan bibir tipis kekasihnya, berusaha menunjukkan pada lelaki manis itu kalau ia tak membutuhkan orang lain selain Park Chanyeol.

Rematan-rematan tak beraturan Baekhyun layangkan pada sisi belakang kepala Chanyeol. Lidah keduanya saling melilit dengan Chanyeol yang mendominasi. Baekhyun tak masalah tentu saja. Ia sangat senang didominasi seperti ini, membuatnya sangat mudah terangsang dan makin menginginkan lebih didalam permainannya.

"Jangan mengulanginya! Kumohon"

Chanyeol peluk tubuh mungil dalam pangkuannya dan ia rebahkan, menatap sejenak wajah manis menggemaskan yang masih sedikit merasa bersalah. Tatapannya mengalir dengan pasti pada tubuh Baekhyun, sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat kejantanan milik Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap.

"Baekkie janji tidak akan memikirkan laki-laki lain. Jangan marah Yeollie~"

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh, Baekkie berjanji"

"Tak akan nakal dan menggoda lelaki lain juga?"

"Ne ne ne, Baekkie berjanji~"

"Aku menyayangimu Baekhyun, kau milikku."

"Ne Yeollie, Baekkie adalah milik Yeollie"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam merasakan bagaimana tangan Chanyeol mengusap pinggang hingga pahanya dari samping. Bibirnya ia gigit ketika tangan Chanyeol beralih pada bokong kanannya, Chanyeol memijatnya dengan perlahan namun terasa cukup kuat.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi, melupakan fakta bahwa ia masih berpura-pura pada lelaki manis itu. Kecupannya terus bergulir dan kini ia kembali membuat tanda kepemilikan ditubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan lelaki manis kesayangannya itu mencengkeram lengannya kuat seiring dengan hisapannya pada rusuk Baekhyun yang kian menguat.

Chanyeol menyukai lenguhan Baekhyun, bagaimana namanya mengalun dengan sangat indah dari bibir menggairahkan kekasihnya. Juga desahan putus asa yang terus Baekhyun lontarkan sambil terus meminta lebih padanya.

"B-baekkiehh ma- emhh Y-yeollie"

Chanyeol menghentikan segalanya, ia pandangi wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa kagum. Ia sentuh pucuk hidung Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya yang membuat lelaki manis itu membuka matanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau...ingin menggunakan mainan yang ada dilemariku?"

"Eung..."

"Itu masih baru sepertinya"

Sungguh, Chanyeol tak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau toy sex didalam lemarinya masih baru. Mainan itu memang datang seminggu lalu, Jongin yang mengantarkan karena Chanyeol memesannya pada lelaki berkulit eksotis yang biasa dipanggil Kai itu -tapi Chanyeol lebih suka memanggilnya Jongin ngomong-ngomong.

Seminggu yang lalu mainan dewasa itu masih terbungkus dengan rapi didalam plastik yang disamarkan oleh kotak bergambar beruang yang menggemaskan. Dan bagaimana toy sex itu bisa berada didalam lemarinya hingga ditemukan oleh Baekhyun itu adalah ketidaksengajaan. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya memamerkan mainan itu pada Yifan yang berkunjung, tapi ia lupa membenahi benda-benda itu dan menaruhnya sembarangan didalam lemari.

"Temanmu tidak akan marah?"

"Tidak akan. Kupikir dia tidak akan ingat, ia memiliki banyak yang seperti itu"

"Eung..."

"K-kalau tidak mau tak apa. Maaf karena berbicara bo-"

"Tentu saja Baekkie mau!"

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, tangannya menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan memberikan kecupan super kilat dibir kekasihnya. Ia berpegangan pada bahu Chanyeol ketika ia mengubah posisinya untuk duduk dan bersandar pada headboard ranjang Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menyingkir sedikit dengan senyum diwajahnya. Diusaknya dengan lembut surai hitam milik Baekhyun sebelum ia beranjak menuju lemarinya ketika Baekhyun melirik lemarinya dengan tangan ditangkupkan didepan dada, memohon.

Tanpa tahu malu Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat tubuh Chanyeol yang tidak terlapisi apapun. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan kekasihnya dengan wajah merona, apalagi ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan kejantanan lelaki itu yang bergerak bersamaan dengan derap langkah si pemilik.

"Ini yang kau lihat?"

"Ne, tapi kalau Yeollie punya yang lain Baekkie akan dengan senang hati memakainya"

"Uhukk"

"Yeollie tak apa?"

Entah kenapa Chanyeol bisa tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia berpikir apakah sebenarnya tadi yang Baekhyun lihat hanyalah sebuah borgol berbulu dan juga vibrator atau sekotak besar toy sex yang sudah Chanyeol sembunyikan secara rapi.

"Ayo bersenang-senang. Yeollie tidak ingin memakaikan pada Baek- ah Baekkie pakai sendiri saja. Yeollie perhatikan Baekkie ok"

"Terserah kau saja Baek"

Dengan bersemangat Baekhyun mengambil dua benda laknat yang ada ditangan Chanyeol, menimang sejenak benda mana yang akan ia kenakan pada sesi keduannya bersama Chanyeol.

"Yeollie~"

"Hn? Ada apa Baek?"

"Aku tidak suka borgolnya. Terlalu besar untuk Baekkie~"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun langsung membuang borgol berbulu itu kesembarang arah. Tak memperdulikan tatapan terkejut dan juga tak percaya yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol pada mainannya yang baru saja dibuang oleh Baekhyun.

 _ **'Aku membelinya susah payah karena limited edition, dan dia membuangnya dengan mudah seperti itu?'**_

Chanyeol masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, ia perhatikan kembali kekasih manisnya yang kini tengah menimang vibrator berhiaskan ekor berwarna merah muda. Didalam hatinya Chanyeol berdoa, berharap Baekhyun tak akan membuang mainannya secara sembarangan lagi. Susah-susah Chanyeol mencarinya dan Baekhyun malah membuangnya.

"Ini kau pegang remote-nya!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, mengambil remote yang ukurannya sangat kecil dari tangan Baekhyun. Ia perhatikan lagi Baekhyun yang kini sudah menekuk kakinya yang terbuka dengan lebar.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia menyukai ekspresi kekasih tiangnya yang seperti itu. Antara terkejut, kagum dan juga bernafsu. Sangat tampan menurut Baekhyun.

"Emhh, k-kerashh~"

"B-baek, j-jangan dipaksakan!"

"Anhh, penis Yeollie jauh lebih nikmat dari ini"

Baekhyun melesakan vibrator itu didalam holenya dengan perlahan, memejamkan matanya dengan kepala bersandar pada headboard dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol sungguh tidak berani menatap lubang Baekhyun, belum siap kalau miliknya kembali menegang dan akhirnya hilang kesadaran dan malah berbuat kasar pada kekasihnya.

"Yeollie!"

"N-ne?"

"Baekkie ingin diikat hehe"

"M-mwo?"

Baekhyun mempout mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, diraihnya dasi sekolah Chanyeol yang kebetulan terletak diatas nakas yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya kini. Ia lempar kain panjang berwarna coklat itu kearah kekasihnya yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ayo Yeollie, memangnya Yeollie tidak mau melanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya?"

"A-ah, B-baiklah"

Chanyeol pun merangkak menghampiri Baekhyun, memperhatikan sejenak kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum dengan sangat menggemaskan. Pandangannya jatuh pada ekor berwarna merah muda yang ujung kapsulnya sudah berada didalam hole kekasihnya.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya Chanyeol tersadar, mendapati kedua tangan Baekhyun didepan wajahnya. Anak itu melirik tangannya dan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk mengikatnya.

Ditariknya sedikit tangan Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol dapat mengikat tangan kurus itu pada headboard tempat tidur, membuat sebuah protes kecil keluar dari mulut Baekhyun karena lengannya bisa saja pegal kalau Chanyeol mengangkatnya seperti itu. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia tetap mengikat tangan Baekhyun pada headboard dan langsung mengecup berkali-kali bibir manis Baekhyun agar anak manis itu berhenti mengoceh.

"Baekkie bilang diikat! Bukan diikat dengan headboard seperti ini Yeollie~"

"K-kau tidak suka? Harus kubuka lagi?"

"Hmm, tak apa. Akan lebih nikmat kalau seperti ini. Baekkie menyukai rasa tersiksa karena tidak bisa mendorong kepala Yeollie nanti saat mulut Yeollie menghisap puting atau penis Baekkie hehe"

"B-baek"

"Ayo kita mulai Yeollie~"

"M-memang apa lagi yang harus kulakukan Baek?"

Bisakah Chanyeol berhenti berpura-pura seperti itu? Siapa yang tidak gemas jika maniak seperti Chanyeol terus-terusan bertingkah seperti ia tidak mengetahui apapun. Sebegitu inginnya kah Park Chanyeol melakukan sex yang terkesan konyol dengan Baekhyun?

"Tunggu, bisa kau mhh dorong sedikit vibratornya Yeollie? Baekkie tidak nyaman"

"B-baiklah"

Chanyeol menurut, ia dorong sedikit lebih dalam vibrator dengan hiasan ekor itu kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Menghasilkan lenguhan pelan dari si manis yang kini hanya memejamkan matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan kapsul keras didalam lubangnya.

"Nyalakan!"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengangguk, menekan angka 1 setelah ia menekan tombol power pada remote-nya. Ia lihat Baekhyun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika benda dilubangnya mulai bergetar secara halus.

"A-aku tidak bisa merasakannya Yeollie~"

Mendengar keluhan dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol malah menyeringai diam-diam. Ditekannya langsung angka 4 tanpa memperdulikan akibatnya.

Baekhyun mendesah, ia terkejut karena lubangnya dipermainkan oleh kapsul sialan yang bergetar karena ulah Chanyeol. Kepalanya menengadah dan dapat ia rasakan kejantanannya yang perlahan-lahan terasa tegang dan bersiap untuk bangun lagi.

Secara tak sadar Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, ia pandangi lekat-lekat bibir Baekhyun yang terus mendesahkan namanya dengan mata terpejam. Sial, milik Chanyeol mulai berkedut ketika Baekhyun terus memanggil namanya.

"C-chanyeolliehh~"

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan kakiknya dengan gelisah, berniat merapatkan kakinya, namun dengan cepat langsung dicegah oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi itu dengan sigap menahan lulut Baekhyun agar anak itu tetap membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

Baekhyun berusaha melawan Chanyeol karena ia menginginkan sensasi lebih dengan merapatkan kakinya. Namun kini, kakinya masih menekuk dengan jemari kaki yang sudah meringkup kuat. Chanyeol terus memegangi lututnya, tak membiarkan kaki Baekhyun merapat barang sesenti.

Ia tak tahan, kekasih manisnya sungguh-sungguh membuat monster didalam dirinya bangkit. Kali ini mungkin ia akan membuang Chanyeol yang bodoh dan menghadirkan Park Chanyeol yang gagah itu untuk memuaskan si manis Byun Baekhyun.

"A-akuhh masihh kurang ahh Yeolliehhh!"

"Tapi itu sudah maksimal Baek"

"Baekkieehh i-ingin nhh milik Yeollie a-ahh saja~"

Chanyeol tersenyum, tak tahu kenapa ia menyukai ketika Baekhyun menginginkannya seperti itu. Ia pun hanya tersenyum, menambal bibir sexy yang tengah mendesah tak karuan itu dengan bibirnya.

Dilumatnya secara asal bibir Baekhyun, membuat kekasih manisnya merasa frustasi karena Chanyeol malah terkesan mempermainkan.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol, menekan tengkuk lelaki tampan itu agar ciumannya semakin dalam dan bergairah. Tapi ia juga menyukai sensasi ini, dimana ia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali ketika kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol menyebar disekujur tubuhnya.

"J-jangan ahh permainkan Baekkie hiks"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu sayang"

"B-baekkiehh ingin milik Yeolliehh~ unghh, m-milik Baekkie bangun mhh lagi"

Tanpa aba-aba karena memang miliknya juga sudah menegang, Chanyeol menarik vibrator yang ada didalam hole Baekhyun secara paksa. Menimbulkan pekikan Baekhyun karena holenya sedikit merasa perih akibat perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka ada yang memasuki lubangmu selain aku!"

"Masukkan~ Masukkan milik Yeollie eumhh"

Berniat menggoda, Chanyeol malah memasukannya kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah menegang itu kembali kedalam mulutnya, mengoralnya sejenak karena Chanyeol benar-benar gemas dengan penis mungil yang sedari tadi menantangnya.

"Mhh~ J-janganhh menggoda Baekkie ahh"

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, tangannya menyingkirkan rambut-rambut pengganggu yang menutupi kening berpeluh milik kekasihnya. Kembali ia lumat bibir kissable milik Baekhyun, memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan meremat bagian itu dengan lembut. Kembali membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan karena ciuman Chanyeol menutup jalur keluar desahannya.

Saat bibirnya masih sibuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut digaris rahang hingga bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun. Menggesekannya perlahan pada garis pantat Baekhyun hingga anak itu menegang dalam rengkuhannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya gelisah, membuat kejantanannya yang sudah menegang menabrak perut berotot milik Chanyeol yang kembali membuatnya mendesah. Kepalanya menengadah merasakan hisapan Chanyeol dikedua putingnya secara bergantian, dan desahan erotis itu pun kembali tak terelakan hingga membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah.

"Y-yeolliehh~ langsung m-masuk ahh masukannhh~"

"Sabarlah sayang!

"Gatal~ Lubang Baekkie mhh gatal~"

"Memohon!"

"Yeollie~ B-baekkie a-ahhh mhh Ye-yeolliehh~"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun selain aku memasuki lubangmu sayang!"

"Ne, nehhh~ Baekkie umhh...hanya Yeollie ahh yang boleh melesakan pe-penis Yeollie nghh kedalam lubang Baekkiehh~"

Bagus. Chanyeol senang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dikecupnya sekali bibir Baekhyun sebelum ia mendorong penisnya sudah setengah didalam lubang Baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan. Dihadiahi pekikan nyaring dan suara 'anhh' merdu yang menyapa pendengarannya ketika Chanyeol memaksa penisnya masuk sedalam-dalamnya pada lubang yang sialnya terasa sangat sempit walau sudah dimasuki berkali-kali.

Sial. Chanyeol agak kesal mengingat bukan ia orang pertama yang merasakan nikmatnya dekapan lubang Baekhyun. Ia menyesal, kenapa tidak dari dulu takdir mempertemukan mereka. Walau begitu, ia bersumpah akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan membuat Baekhyun ketagihan pada sentuhannya. Ia akan membuat anak manis itu mengingat setiap sentuhannya, mengakui bahwa hanya Park Chanyeol-lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya orgasme hanya dengan satu rematan kuat dipenisnya.

"Appo~"

"Nikmati sayang, rasanya sama seperti saat ronde pertama tadi"

"Bergeraklah Yeollie~"

Chanyeol memulainya dengan perlahan, sambil menapakkan telapak tangannya pada dada Baekhyun. Membuat gerakan menggosok dan sesekali memutar, membuat Baekhyun semakin nyaring menggumamkan namanya.

"Berbaliklah sayangku!"

Baekhyun menurutinya ketika tangan Chanyeol yang baru saja memijat puting susunya memintanya berbalik dengan tangan Chanyeol yang memegangi pinggang Baekhyun agar tautan keduanya tidak terlepas.

Doggy Style.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai gaya bercinta seperti ini. Sesekali keseimbangannya bisa hilang karena ranjang empuk itu memantulkan dirinya. Tapi kalau melakukannya dengan Baekhyun, bercinta dengan gaya apapun sepertinya Chanyeol akan tetap menikmatinya. Dasar mesum!

Ia memegangi kedua pinggul Baekhyun, ikut mendorong dan menarik tubuh anak itu berlawanan arah dengannya hingga penyatuan mereka terasa semakin dalam. Baekhyun hanya terus mendesah dengan nyaring, tangannya masih diikat diheadboard dengan kepalanya yang menunduk diantara lengannya. Ia tersenyum sendiri didalam desahannya ketika mendapati penis menggemaskan miliknya terombang-ambing tanpa sentuhan ketika tubuhnya terhentak-hentak. Ia ingin menyentuhnya, mengocoknya tak beraturan tapi tidak bisa, ikatan ditangannya sangat erat.

"Y-yeollhhh...p-penishh Baekkiehh~"

Chanyeol langsung merendahakan tubuhnya ketika ia mengingat kejantanan Baekhyun, digenggamnya penis kecil yang sudah menegang dan juga dibasahi precum. Chanyeol meremasnya, sesekali mengocoknya dengan bibir yang mengecap punggung Baekhyun.

"Emhh, C-chanyeolliehh~"

Baekhyun bersumpah, bercinta dengan Chanyeol adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Park Chanyeol yang ia kira sangatlah menggemaskan itu ternyata bisa memuasakannya, anak itu bahkan bisa melesakan penis besarnya kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak karena gerakannya yang brutal. Ia jadi tidak percaya kalau yang tengah menyodoknya dengan brutal dibelakang sana adalah Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya yang sangat pemalu dan diam.

Telapak tangan Baekhyun yang masih bisa bergerak bebas memgangi tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya dengan kepala tempat tidur. Ia menggeram, tangannya terasa perih akibat bergesekan dengan dasi Chanyeol yang mengikatnya.

"F-fasterrr Yeolhh! A-ahh, aku akan ke-mhh keluarhh~"

"Sabarlah Baekkie, lubangmu sangat arghh sempit! Jangan keluarkan, kita keluarkan bersama!"

"Nghh B-baekkie tidak tahanhh~ nghh Yeolliehh~"

Chanyeol mempercepat hentakannya, rasa nikmat menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya ketika Baekhyun dengan sengaja secara berkali-kali mengetatkan lubangnya hingga membuat penis Chanyeol agak sulit bergerak.

"Yeolliehh~"

Baekhyun memuntahkan hasratnya, benar-benar tak tahan kalau ia harus menundanya karena tangan Chanyeol pun terus-terusan meremas kejantanannya secara kasar dan juga penis tumpul lelaki itu yang menghujam prostatnya telak. Sungguh, jangan paksa Baekhyun untuk menahan hasratnya karena kenikmatan ini.

"Maaf Yeollieehhh~ B-baekkie tidak bisa menahannya ahh~"

Setelah memberikan waktu selama beberapa detik agar Baekhyun bisa menikmati orgasme-nya, Chanyeol kembali bekerja, menghujam prostat Baekhyun dengan tak tahu diri hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak kembali. Tangannya kembali membantu gerakannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dengan bibir yang kini kembali menggoda punggung Baekhyun hingga terdapat beberapa kissmark disana.

"Emhh, L-lebihh kuat Yeolliehh!"

Baekhyun tak bisa apa-apa, karena tangannya yang terikat dan juga posisi mereka yang masih dalam doggy style ini membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa memohon pada kekasih tiangnya dibelakang sana.

"Baekhh!"

Penis Chanyeol membesar didalam lubang Baekhyun, ia pun hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan organ panjang dan besar itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan kasar dan juga cepat didalam lubangnya. Dan pada beberapa tusukan berikutnya Chanyeol pun menyelesaikan tugasnya. Cairannya memenuhi lubang Baekhyun, membuat anak itu menggerak-gerakan bokongnya gelisah karena merasa tak nyaman akan cairan Chanyeol yang memenuhinya.

"Mhh~"

Kepala Baekhyun menengadah ketika Chanyeil mencabut penisnya dengan hati-hati. Dapat ia rasakan cairan itu mengalir dari belahan pantatnya menuju pahanya dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya merendah merasakan bagaimana cairan kental milik Chanyeol berlomba-lomba keluar dari lubangnya, namun hal tersebut tak bertahan lama, sampai ia merasakan jilatan-jilatan lembut pada lubangnya dan ia mau tak nau langsung mengangkat kembali pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Nhh, g-geli Yeollieehhh~"

Persetan dengan geli. Chanyeol sungguh tak kuasa melihat cairan yang ia tumpahkan didalam lubang Baekhyun kini tengah berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari dalam lubang Baekhyun yang sedikit berkedut karena geli. Ia jilati aliran kecil dipaha Baekhyun perlahan-lahan hingga lubangnya pun tak ketinggalan. Membuat pola melingkar dengan lidah basahnya bahkan tak segan untuk menusuk lubang berkerut itu dengan lidahnya. Dihadiahi desahan nyaring dan juga gerakan tak nyaman pada bokong Baekhyun karena anak itu merasa geli.

"Aku menyukainya!"

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup lubang berkedut milik Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan, membalik tubuh anak itu dan melepaskan ikatan sialan ditangan Baekhyun.

Bruk

Baekhyun tanpa banyak bicara langsung menyerang Chanyeol, menambal bibir lelaki itu dengan bibirnya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang sudah melemparkan diri dengan suka rela kedalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya ia menuntun tangan Chanyeol untuk kembali melecehkan bokong dan juga lubangnya. Dan jangan pernah berpikir Chanyeol akan menolaknya, ia dengan senang hati langsung mengusap bokong Baekhyun dengan lembut. Bahkan tak segan untuk menggoda lubang anak itu dengan jarinya.

"Baekkie ingin lagi~"

"Sudah dua kali kita melakukannya Ba-"

"Baekkie ingin disetubuhi dengan kasar Yeollie~"

"..."

"Fuck me...harder!"

Baekhyun berbisik, mengecup telinga Chanyeol dan menjilatnya sensual. Membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan bagaimana lidah basah kekasih manisnya yang nakal menggeliat di daun telinga hingga pipinya.

"Kau yang meminta ini Byun Baekhyun! Jangan minta aku berhenti ditengah jalan karena aku tak akan pernah berhenti!"

"Ne ne ne~ anhh~ YEOLLIEHHH~"

Pekikan Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan kedap suara yang kini hawanya terasa sangat panas. Ia memekik ketika Chanyeol membantingnya keatas ranjang dan langsung melesakan penis menegangnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun tanpa permisi.

Tubuh ramping yang sudah tak mulus karena banyak sekali tanda kepemilikan Chanyeol kini terhentak-hentak dengan kasar hingga air matanya berkali-kali menitik ketika prostatnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ahh Ye-yeolliehhh! S-setubuhi Baekkie mhh k-kasarhh sekalihhh a-ahh, B-baekkiehh sukaa nghh. A-ayo lebih mhh ka- penis Baekkiehh mhh, l-lebih kuat uhh Yeolliehhh~"

Baekhyun menyukai ini, nirwana serasa menjadi miliknya ketika Chanyeol bagaikan orang kesetanan membobol lubangnya. Lelaki itu menghentakkan penisnya keras, memastikan kalau ujung tumpulnya dapat mencumbu titik terdalam milik Baekhyun.

Indah sekali rasanya malam ini, desahan Baekhyun dan juga erangan nikmat yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol seolah-olah adalah alunan musik terindah yang pernah keduanya dengar. Bahkan, kalau Chanyeol menginginkan kegiatan mereka ini berlangsung sampai besok pagi Baekhyun bersumpah akan melayani Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hatinya. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol!

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk sendirian diatas kursinya hanya bergumam dengan sangat malas ketika menanggapi Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja mengganggu.

Tadi ia datang kesekolah pagi sekali karena berangkat bersama Chanyeol. Bahkan lelaki tinggi itu tadi sempat mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang kerumah dengan alasan _'kau harus mengenakan seragam sekolah ketika kau ingin sekolah Byun Baekhyun'._ Bukan masalah memang, malah Baekhyun menyukainya. Karena ketika Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang ia jadi bisa dimandikan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Memangnya ada apa dengan wajah Baekhyun? Baekhyun tak tahu apa-apa sungguh. Ia juga merasa baik-baik saja, kecuali rasa kantuk yang menyelimuti jiwa manisnya sejak tadi. Ia sempat menguap, menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja, bahkan meracau tak jelas. Ia sangat mengantuk, dan ia butuh Chanyeol untuk menemaninya tidur.

"Kau semalam tidak tidur?"

"Hn"

Baekhyun serius ketika mengatakan akan melayani Chanyeol bahkan sampai pagi. Dan Chanyeol pun benar-benar melakukannya, walau hanya sampai pukul 2 dini hari tapi tetap saja membuat Baekhyun merasa kurang tidur.

"Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol menghajarku habis-habisan semalam"

"M-mwo? P-park Chanyeol?"

"Ya memangnya siapa lagi? Kekasihku kan hanya dia!"

"S-serius Baek, anak itu bisa menyetubuhimu?"

"Hn, dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Kau tak akan percaya kalau aku bilang permainannya bahkan jauh lebih baik dari Yifan dan Sehun!"

"M-mwo?"

Luhan malah memandangnya tak percaya. Sungguh, jangankan Luhan, Baekhyun saja sampai saat ini masih tak percaya kalau yang semalam menusuk lubangnya dengan kasar hingga Baekhyun sendiri ketagihan adalah kekasih tiangnya yang terkenal sangat pemalu.

"Berapa ronde?"

"Entah, aku lupa. Tapi sekitar 12 atau 13 kali"

"Kalian gila!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, rasa kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya saat ini. Matanya terasa sangat berat dan ia ingin sekali mengusir Luhan yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara. Bisakah sahabatnya itu mengerti dirinya ini? Ia lelah dan juga mengantuk setelah berpetualang untuk waktu yang lama bersama Chanyeol semalam.

Jujur Baekhyun sangat menyukai permainan Chanyeol, ia tak pernah menduga kalau lelaki yang sangat pemalu seperti Chanyeol bisa membuat kakinya mengangkang lebar dan menangis ketagihan disetiap tusukan lelaki itu pada lubangnya.

"Oh iya Lu, hari ini kau sudah melihat Yifan?"

"Belum, kenapa?"

"Eung...tidak apa-apa"

.

.

.

Seharusnya hari ini Chanyeol menuruti Baekhyun saja untuk tidak datang kesekolah, ia agak menyesal. Ia lupa kalau hari ini ia harus mengikuti pelajaran olahraga yang mana ketika berenang nanti ia harus membuka pakaiannya. Walau biasanya ia akan memilih untuk mengenakan kaos tipis, tetap saja tubuhnya bisa dilihat oleh banyak orang. Kini ia mendesah, ia masih berada didalam bilik kamar mandi, menimang apakah ia harus ikut olahraga atau tidak.

"Lain kali saja. Jangan sampai semua orang memperhatikan tubuhmu yang banyak kissmark-nya seperti ini Yeol!"

Chanyeol kembali berbicara sendiri, mengingat ditubuhnya juga terdapat banyak tanda keunguan yang dibuat oleh kekasih manisnya semalam. Chanyeol menyeringai, setelah sekian lama menahan hasrat untuk bisa menyentuh Byun Baekhyun akhirnya semalaman suntuk ia bisa mengerjai tubuh anak itu.

Chanyeol mengingat setiap rintihan Baekhyun, setiap kata-kata memohon yang terlontar dari bibir tipis milik kekasihnya yang sudah ia buat bengkak. Sungguh Chanyeol tak peduli lagi kalau Baekhyun akan curiga padanya karena bisa menyetubhi anak itu sampai berjam-jam, ia nanti akan mencari alasan masuk akal hanya ketika Baekhyun bertanya. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun juga akan mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya.

Ia puas setelah menghabiskan malam luar bersama Byun Baekhyun. Entah semalam Baekhyun sadar atau tidak karena Chanyeol benar-benar menunjukkan sisi gelapnya pada lelaki itu. Tapi setelah Chanyeol pikir-pikir sepertinya Baekhyun tidak sadar, anak itu terlalu sibuk mendesah dan juga memohon padanya.

Setelah memutuskan untuk menunda pengambilan nilai renangnya, Chanyeol pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan sesekali membenarkan pakaiannya karena takut kissmark ditubuhnya akan kelihatan. Bukannya apa-apa, bisa gawat kalau semua orang mengetahui penyamaran yang sudah ia bangun susah payah sejak lama.

Memang beberapa orang disekolahnya mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya. Hanya beberapa, dan kalau dihitung mungkin tidak akan lebih dari 10 orang yang mengetahui si Monster Park. Dan sisanya, tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana brengseknya Park Chanyeol. Termasuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie!"

"Hn?"

Langkah Chanyeol kini terhenti, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sang kekasih tengah menghampirinya dengan senyum manis yang terukir dibibirnya. Chanyeol berdeham sekali, berusaha bersikap gugup dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie merindukan Yeollie~"

"B-baek, bukannya kau ada pelajaran?"

"Guru Yoon meminta Baekkie keluar kelas karena Baekkie tertidur"

"Maafkan aku Baek"

"Kenapa Yeollie minta maaf?"

"K-karena aku, kau jadi mengantuk seperti ini. Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Chanyeol, memberikan kecupan dibibir tebal Chanyeol dan ia tersenyum setelahnya. Kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan kepala yang ia benamkan dengan sangat nyaman didada kekasihnya. Beruntunglah tak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya, kalau ada pasti Chanyeol yang akan bertingkah seolah-olah ia malu karena kepergok sedang bermesraan dengan si nakal Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Baekkie menikmatinya, kita menikmatinya Yeollie. Jadi tak perlu minta maaf, kedepannya kita juga akan sering-sering melakukan itu"

"A-ah"

"Kita bisa melakukannya dimanapun... Jika Yeollie ingin melakukannya, Baekkie akan dengan senang hati membuka paha Baekkie untuk Yeollie. Baekkie akan membiarkan penis uhmm besar milik Yeollie mengaduk-aduk lu-" ada deshan dan juga tangannya dengan sengaja menyentuh kejantanan Chanyeol dari luar celana lelaki itu.

"B-baek...aku mencintaimu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol membalas pelukannya. Baekhyun pun menjauhkan tangannya dari kejantanan Chanyeol, memilih untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh kekasihnya. Baekhyun sangat senang ketika lelaki itu mengecup keningnya secepat kilat dan menyandarkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Bukannya Yeollie ada kelas renang hari ini?"

"E-eung, kupikir aku akan melewati kelas itu"

"Wae?"

"A-aku takut ada yang melihat tanda-tanda merah ditubuhku Baek"

"Yeollie~ jadi Yeollie tak ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau Yeollie adalah milik Baekkie? Yeollie ingin me-"

"Tidak tidak, tidak begitu sayangku...aku hanya tak ingin orang-orang membicarakanmu karena lelaki secantik dirimu mau mengukir tanda cinta seperti itu ditubuhku... Mereka pasti akan membicarakanmu karena mau berbagi tanda itu dengan lelaki aneh sepertiku Baek"

CUP

Secepat kilat Baekhyun menutup bibir Chanyeol dengan miliknya, menatap sungguh-sungguh untuk waktu yang cukup lama kedalam mata Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya, penuh rasa kagum.

Tangannya yang dihiasi jemari-jemari lentik menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, menelusurinya perlahan hingga rasa kagum muncul dari dalam hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang sangat menawan.

"Jangan merendah seperti itu Yeollie. Baekkie tidak setuju mendengarnya. Kumohon jangan merendah seperti itu~"

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak merendah. Memang kenyataannya aku sangat an-hmptth"

Baekhyun menambal bibir Chanyeol kembali, merasa tak terima ketika kekasih tiangnya terus-terusan merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Persetan dengan aneh. Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki aneh, ia hanya sedikit tertutup hingga banyak orang lain mengira dirinya aneh. Baekhyun tidak suka, Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan dan juga memiliki banyak sikap tak terduga yang belum Baekhyun ketahui.

"Baekkie mencintai Yeollie! Sangat sangat mencintai Yeollie, tak peduli seberapa anehnya Yeollie!"

"Baek"

"Jangan pedulikan orang lain Yeollie! Hanya Baekkie satu-satunya orang yang boleh Yeollie pedulikan!"

"Ne. Aku mencintaimu!"

Dan kalimat itupun ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman panjang. Ciuman yang dimulai oleh Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut, ciuman yang membawa Baekhyun kepada rasa nyaman ketika lelaki tinggi yang sekarang adalah kekasihnya melumat dengan penuh perasaan dua bilah bibirnya.

TBC

Annyeong~

Mian kalo kurang hawt :3 maaf juga kalo banyak typo hehe^^

No cuap cuap^^ But... Q&A TIMEEEEEE HAHA^^

Q : Kapan Chanyeol ngaku?

A : Sabar aja yaaw, nanti kalo udah waktunya juga dia ngaku^^

Q : Hiatus?

A : Masih dipikirkan^^

Q : Chap favorite?

A : Semuanya^^ tapi untuk saat ini aku lagi suka chap 9^^ tunggu Chap 9 update oke^^

Itu segelintir pertanyaan yang bisa aku jawab. Pertanyaannya aku pilih secara random, entah itu dari Line, Pm, ataupun review^^ Chat, Pm, dan kotak review terbuka untuk kalian semua say~

Review Juseyooooooo~


	8. Chapter 9

Im In Love With A Monster

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

Dengan langkah riang nan kekanakan, Baekhyun kini terlihat berjalan sendirian dilorong sekolahnya. Setelah Chanyeol berkata akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada guru olahraganya, Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk patuh ketika Chanyeol memintanya pergi duluan. Dengan iming-iming akan menemaninya membolos Baekhyun pun memekik senang dan langsung memeluk lelaki itu.

"Yifan!"

Bola matanya membulat dan dengan segera Baekhyun berlari menghampiri lelaki tinggi yang kini menghentikan langkahnya disebrang sana. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Yifan tersenyum padanya, dan ia juga membiarkan ketika Yifan menyeka keringat kecil yang ada didahinya.

"Ada apa? Merindukanku?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil ketika Yifan menariknya kedalam dekapan lelaki tampan itu. Membiarkan lelaki tampan itu mengecup pipinya berkali-kali tanpa berniat protes sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya"

"Katakan!"

Baekhyun mendorong bahu Yifan dengan perlahan, baru ingat kalau ia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol, ia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki lain selain kekasihnya itu untuk menyentuhnya.

"Eung...apa semalam kau ada dirumah Chanyeol? Didepan kamar anak itu tepatnya?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu eung?"

Yifan kembali berniat memeluk Baekhyun, namun dengan sangat lembut Baekhyun menolaknya. Memegangi lengan Yifan sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Yifan sempat menyerngit bingung karena mendapatkan sebuah penolakan dari Baekhyun. Namun, mengingat anak dihadapannya seperti sudah ditaklukan oleh Park Chanyeol membuat Yifan hanya menyeringai didalam hati. Ia sedikit lega, menurutnya dengan Baekhyun menjadi milik Chanyeol, kelakuan binal Baekhyun bisa saja dikurangi. Mungkin saja.

"Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol salah paham kalau melihat kau memelukku seperti itu"

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne. Ah, kembali kepertanyaanku!"

"Aku dirumah Chanyeol? Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku kerumah si kutu buku itu ketika ia tengah bercinta denganmu!"

"Yifan?"

Yifan membulatkan matanya, menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Ia baru sadar Baekhyun bahkan tidak membahas masalah bercinta, tapi ia dengan bodohnya malah keceplosan seperti itu. Ia merutuk sejadi-jadinya. Sial, drama bodoh yang dibintangi Chanyeol benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau semalam aku dan Chanyeol..."

"Hanya menebak."

"Begitu?"

"Ne. Aku harus kembali ke kelas, maaf sayang nanti kita bertemu lagi"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, tak berniat protes ketika Yifan mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibirnya. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang, jadi sebenarnya yang semalam ia lihat didepan kamar Chanyeol itu Yifan atau bukan.

.

.

.

Kantin terlihat sangat sepi mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran, tak ada satupun orang yang mengunjungi kantin, kecuali Baekhyun tentu saja. Ia kini dengan malas-malasan disalah satu kursi dipojok dengan ponsel ditangannya, mengirimi banyak pesan pada Chanyeol karena anak itu belum juga kelihatan.

"Baekhyun!"

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat, sempat tersenyum karena ia kira yang memanggilnya adalah sang kekasih yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Namun saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya, senyumnya luntur dan ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Sendirian eum?"

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Wah wah, lihatlah siapa yang baru saja menolakku? Kau selalu mengatakan itu tapi kalau aku sudah menyentuhmu kau akan ket-"

"Menjauhlah Bobby!"

"Tidak akan!"

Baekhyun agak terkejut ketika Bobby secara tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas pangkuan lelaki itu. Baekhyun ingin melawan tapi tidak bisa, secepat kilat tangannya dipegangi dengan kuat oleh Bobby.

"Ti-tidak mau! Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

"Tenanglah, aku akan membuatmu menikmati ini sayang"

"Lepaskan aku sialan!"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika Bobby menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Baekhyun, menghisapnya tak sabaran yang membuat Baekhyun ingin marah dan memukul lelaki ini.

Sebelah tangan lelaki itu yang tak digunakan untuk memegangi tangan Baekhyun tergerak untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu persatu. Baekhyun masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh karena ia tak ingin Bobby sampai berpikir kalau ia menikmati permainan anak itu.

"Sepertinya kau habis bermain dengan seseorang semalaman"

"..."

"Lihatlah bercak-bercak ini, apa dia benar-benar bernafsu menikmatimu?"

"..."

"Siapa yang melakukannya eum? Kau...Apa kau merelakan tubuhmu pada lelaki tampan lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Baekhyun agak tidak terima mendengarnya, memang dulu ia pernah merelakan tubuhnya secara suka rela pada seorang lelaki tampan yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui namanya. Namun sekarang tentu saja tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya karena ia sudah memiliki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun adalah seseorang dengan tipe Setia. Walaupun tetap saja sulit menghilangkan sikap binalnya, Baekhyun tetaplah Setia. Ia memang menggoda lelaki lain, tak segan bahkan merelakan dirinya berakhir telentang dibawah kukungan lelaki tampan. Tapi kalau Baekhyun sudah bilang _'aku mencintaimu',_ percayalah kalau ia benar-benar serius. Ia tidak akan main-main dengan perasaannya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau ia mencintai lelaki itu. Jadi, lihat saja nanti, Baekhyun tidak akan main-main dengan Chanyeol. Tapi...kalau hanya untuk menggoda dan juga bermain-main dengan lelaki lain tidak apa kan? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan sifatnya yang nakal seperti itu.

"Jadi siapa yang melakukannya?"

Bobby bertanya sambil tangannya menarik turun resleting celana Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya diam, ia ingin melawan tapi tangannya masih dipegangi dengan erat, ia tak bisa bergerak dan juga tangannya merasa sakit karena cengkeraman Bobby.

"Kekasihku!"

"Kau punya kekasih? Siapa?"

Bobby terawa meremehkan mendengarnya, sedikit tak percaya ada yang benar-benar mau mengikat sebuah hubungan dengan lelaki nakal semacam Baekhyun. Bukannya apa, Bobby jadi bertanya sendiri sekuat apa lelaki itu menahan cemburu karena...tahu sendiri bagaimana kelakuan binal Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"

"M-mwo?"

Satu lagi orang yang Baekhyun dapati terkejut setelah ia mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Setelah Luhan, kini lelaki bermata sipit dihadapannya pun terlihat tak kalah terkejutnya dari Luhan ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya.

"M-maksudmu P-park Chanyeol yang terlihat bodoh itu? Yang selalu terlihat aneh dan berdiam diri dipojokan?"

"Ya memangnya siapa lagi Park Chanyeol disekolah ini?"

Bobby membulatkan matanya terkejut, takut-takut ia menatap mata Baekhyun dan melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram erat lengan Baekhyun.

Ia tahu benar siapa Park Chanyeol, jangan mengaku anak malam kalau tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol. Bobby tahu seberapa kasarnya Park Chanyeol, dan kini ia tahu bahwa lelaki yang menutup-nutupi dirinya selama ini ternyata adalah lelaki yang telah membuat banyak sekali bercak-bercak keunguan ditubuh _BitchyBaek._

Bobby tahu bagaimana rasanya dipukuli Chanyeol, itu sudah lama sekali ketika ia tak sengaja memakai jalang yang seharusnya menemani Chanyeol malam itu. Sejak saat itu Bobby tahu, Park Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Dan Baekhyun adalah milik Chanyeol sekarang. Bobby meremang tiba-tiba, dengan hati-hati ia turunkan tubuh Baekhyun dari pangkuannya.

"M-maafkan aku Baek. Aku...akan pergi sekarang"

"..."

"Tolong, tolong jangan katakan pada Chanyeol kalau aku melakukan ini padamu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ak-"

"Baekkie?"

Sial. Bobby menelan ludahnya kasar ketika mendapati si lelaki tinggi yang pernah membuatnya babak belur tengah berdiri dengan wajah serius disisinya.

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Bobby segera berlari. Membuat kerutan halus tiba-tiba muncul dikening Baekhyun karena bingung kenapa Bobby bisa sampai berlari ketakutan seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hn?"

"Pakaianmu!"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menyadari bahwa kancing seragamnya tak terkancingi dengan pengait celana yang terbuka.

"Y-yeollie, Baekkie bisa jelaskan"

"..."

"Yeollie~"

Baekhyun membenarkan pakaiannya secepat yang ia bisa ketika menyadari wajah tak bersahabat Chanyeol. Ia pegangi lengan kekar Chanyeol dan langsung menariknya untuk duduk.

"Yeollie sudah meminta izin pada Guru Kang?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Byun Baekhyun!"

"Yeollie~ maafkan Baekkie~"

"Semalam kau baru saja berjanji padaku dan sek-hmptt!"

"Maaf~"

Baekhyun dengan sangat cepat langsung melompat kedalalm pangkuan Chanyeol, wajahnya ditekuk dengan bibir mengerucut sedih. Menunjukan seberapa menyesalnya ia telah mengecewakan lelaki itu.

Walau Baekhyun sangat yakin 100% bahwa ini adalah kesalahan Bobby, tapi ia akan berbaik hati dan mengaku pada Chanyeol bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia masih penasaran dengan Bobby yang tiba-tiba saja merasa ketakutan ketika Chanyeol datang. Apa ada yang disembunyikan? Pikir Baekhyun.

"Maafkan Baekkie~"

Baekhyun kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya berkali-kali. Masih tetap tak mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap mata Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan juga bibir yang melengkung sedih.

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol pun menyerah, ia dekap dengan sangat erat Baekhyun-nya. Membiarkan lelaki manis itu menyamankan posisinya dengn seringai yang tiba-tiba muncul diwajahnya tanpa Chanyeol ketahui. Sebegitu cinta-nya kah Park Chanyeol padanya? Mudah sekali membuat lelaki itu luluh.

"Kumohon dengan sangat padamu Baekkie, jangan ulangi lagi! Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya"

"Ne hiks, maafkan Baekkie~"

"Jangan menangis, aku merasa sangat jahat kalau kau menangis"

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dengan perlahan, menghapus air mata buaya yang mengalir dari mata anak itu dan memberikan kecupan lembut dikedua kelopak matanya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, mengangguk dengan sangat menggemaskan dan segera menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol. Tangan kirinya membuat pola abstrak didada Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya yang menggantung dileher lelaki tampan itu.

"Yeollie~"

"Hn?"

"Baekkie ingin bertanya"

"Katakan"

"Eung, sebenarnya...apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan? Baekkie merasa se-"

 _KriingKringgg_

"Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi Baek"

"Lalu?"

"Mau sampai kapan duduk dipangkuanku seperti ini?"

"Selamanya~"

Cup

"Duduklah, aku akan memesan makanan sebelum antriannya menjadi sangat panjang"

"Ba-"

"Baekhyun!"

Niatnya Chanyeol ingin segera pergi, tapi melihat kehadiran Luhan dan juga kekasihnya ia malah diam. Ia duduk kembali ditempatnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Luhan dan Sehun boleh bergabung dengan kita kan Yeollie?"

"T-tentu sa-"

"Ah, Yifan! Apa Yifan juga boleh?"

"Satu sekolahpun kalau kau mau juga tak apa sayang"

"Terimakasih"

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar bangkit dari duduknya, membalas tatapan bingung dari Sehun tanpa berkata apapun karena Chanyeol sendiri sedang tak ingin membicarakan apapun. Kemudian Yifan, lelaki tinggi yang baru saja sampai setelah Baekhyun meneriakan namanya kini tengah saling berhadapan dengannya. Chanyeol mengabaikan seringaian dari bibir Yifan, memilih berjalan menjauh karena ia harus segera memesan makanan untuk kekasih manisnya.

"Kenapa duduk disana Yifan?"

"Tak apa, aku tidak ingin membuat kekasih barumu salah paham Baek"

"Ah kau benar"

"Tunggu, Baekhyun hyung...dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Kau belum tahu? Dasar bocah"

Yifan menyeringai, merangkul bahu Sehun yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya dan membenarkan hubungan yang terjadi antara Park Chanyeol dan juga Byun Baekhyun.

Lelaki tinggi yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Luhan sebagai kekasihnya hanya tersenyum mendapati tatapan menggemaskan dari lelaki satu itu, dan ia hanya mengangguk untuk lebih meyakinkan si lelaki Oh.

"T-tapi kan Chanyeol hyung itu seorang play-"

"Aku sangat malas mengantri untuk memesan makanan"

Sehun menghentikan ucapannya dengan mendadak ketika Yifan dengan sangat sengaja memukul bahunya keras sekali. Ia merintih sakit dan kekasih manis yang duduk dihadapannya hanya kembali tertawa.

Yifan melirik Baekhyun dan juga Luhan bergantian, seolah menanyakan adakah diantara kedua lelaki manis itu yang mau memesankan makanan untuknya.

"Ah aku akan meminta Chanyeollie untuk sekalian memesankan makanan kalian"

Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan cepat, berdiskusi sebentar dengan Luhan yang terlalu bingung untuk menentukan makanannya, berbeda dengan Sehun dan juga Yifan yang mengatakan 'samakan saja denganmu!' secara cepat.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk bersama Luhan, Yifan pun mendelik tajam pada Sehun. Ia segera menarik lelaki itu mendekat padanya, berbisik dengan serius sambil memperhatikan kalau tidak akan ada yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Jangan sampai membongkar identitas Chanyeol"

"Maafkan aku hyung, kupikir Baekhyun sudah tahu"

"Jangan bahas masalah itu kalau ada Baekhyun disekelilingmu!"

"Aku mengerti"

Yifan hanya mengangguk setelahnya, kembali menepuk bahu Sehun yang dihadiahi tatapan tak suka dari yang paling muda. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk memperdulikan sepupunya itu mendelik padanya, tak berguna.

Sehun adalah satu-satunya sepupu brengsek yang Yifan miliki. Keduanya terlihat akrab untuk beberapa urusan, dan sisanya...jangankan mengobrol, saling lirik saja sepertinya jarang. Sehun sudah mengenal Chanyeol sejak dirinya masih ada di sekolah dasar, teman sepupunya itu adalah lelaki baik yang memiliki senyum lebar.

Ketimbang bermain dengan Yifan, dulu Sehun malah terlihat selalu bermain dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya sangat akrab, bahkan Sehun mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Chanyeol. Kalau Yifan, bahkan Sehun lebih banyak mengetahui kebiasaan buruk daripada baiknya.

Namun, sejak Chanyeol sudah menjadi siswa dari sekolah menengah, persahabatan antara Chanyeol dan juga Sehun merenggang. Chanyeol terlalu sering menghilang ketika Sehun mengajaknya bermain. Dan setelah mengetahui dari Yifan kalau Chanyeol sering bermain di club malam, saat itulah Sehun tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan hyung bersenyum lebar kesayangannua. Keduanya bahkan baru bertemu kembali secara kebetulan pada saat Sehun mendaftar disekolah ini

"Ne Yeollie~ sungguh tak apa?"

"..."

"Maafkan Baekkie~"

"..."

"Eung, bagaimana kalau Baekkie kesana saja? Baekkie akan membantu Yeollie membawa makanannya"

"..."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Yeollie kan hanya memiliki dua tangan! Baekkie akan kesana sekarang!"

Piiippiiip

Luhan yakin, bahkan Chanyeol belum sempat membalas ucapan Baekhyun yang merengek barusan. Terbukti dari ponsel anak itu yang sudah kembali berbaring naas diatas meja dihadapannya setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, mengabaikan Luhan yang memutar matanya jengah ketika melihat bagaimana kekanakannya sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Aku akan membantu Chanyeol membawa ma-"

"Hai sayang"

Semua orang dimeja itu membelalakan matanya seketika, kecuali Yifan, Sehun dan juga Baekhyun. Oke, hanya Luhan yang membelalakan mata sebenarnya.

Disana, disamping Baekhyun, Song Mino baru saja datang bersama dengan 4 atau 5 anak buahnya. Tangan lelaki itu dengan tak tahu malu langsung melingkari pinggang Baekhyun ketika anak itu baru saja berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku harus membantu Chanyeol, bisa kau menyingkir?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Kau hanya harus menyingkir sebentar"

"Aku tidak mau manis!

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng, memegangi tangan Mino dipinggangnya, bermaksud untuk melepaskan pelukan lelaki sexy itu padanya.

Yifan dan Sehun berdecih sekali melihatnya, mengutuk sejadi-jadinya didalam hati pada Mino yang dengan percaya diri memperlakukan kekasih Park Chanyeol sesukanya.

"Kenapa harus membantu lelaki itu? Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri pasti"

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya"

"Tidak perlu sayang, kau disini saja temani aku!"

Mino menarik Baekhyun duduk kembali pada tempatnya, mengabaikan tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus-terusan berusaha untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Ia tarik Baekhyun makin mendekat dengan tubuhnya, mengecupi pipi hingga rahang anak itu hingga membuat Baekhyun mengaduh tak suka akan perlakuannya.

"J-jangan seperti ini!"

"Wae? Jangan kau pikir karena si pecundang itu sudah menjadi kekasihmu aku akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah"

"S-sunbae...kumohon~"

"Hei ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau menolak ciumanku"

Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali, menggerakan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk menghindari Mino yang sangat bernafsu untuk menciumnya.

Ya memang tidak biasanya Baekhyun menolak perlakuan seperti ciuman ataupun godaan-godaan yang diberikan para lelaki untuknya. Namun sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menolak segalanya, tak tahu kenapa ia hanya tak ingin Chanyeol marah padanya kalau sampai lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu mendapati dirinya tengah disentuh para lelaki tanpa perlawanan. Apalagi Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk tak membiarkan lelaki lain menyentuhnya, ia jadi benar-benar takut Chanyeol salah paham dan akhirnya malah meninggalkan Baekhyun karena kecewa. Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin, itu adalah mimpi buruk kalau sampai Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Yifan dan Sehun harusnya membela Baekhyun, mengingat lelaki manis itu adalah teman mereka, namun nyatanya kedua lelaki tampan itu hanya diam. Mereka sudah berniat untuk menghajar Mino, namun anak buah Mino sudah terlebih dulu memegangi bahu mereka dengan sangat erat, menahan dua lelaki tampan itu untuk mengganggu kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan oleh pemimpin mereka.

Luhan?

Wajahnya sangat terkejut, ia panik dan sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun saat ini. Dan kini ia baru saja berpindah duduk disisi Sehun karena lagi, salah seorang anak buah Mino baru saja mendorongnya untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun dan juga si brengsek Mino.

"A-aku tidak bisa seperti ini Sunbae"

"Tenanglah sayang, lakukan seperti biasanya, kau hanya perlu menyambut ciumanku dengan sangat manis"

"T-tidak bisa"

"Kemana jiwa bitchy-mu? Bahkan biasanya kau selalu menggodaku duluan"

Baekhyun meronta, ia sungguh berharap siswa tingkat akhir yang kini terlihat seperti ingin menperkosa-nya ini cepat pergi dan berhenti mengganggunya.

Mino itu memang lebih senior darinya, ia berada di kelas 3 sama dengan Yifan, berbeda dengan dirinya, Chanyeol dan juga Luhan yang masih berada di kelas 2. Dan tentu saja berbeda dengan Sehun yang baru saja ada dikelas 1 beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidaklah begitu menyukai Mino. Memang benar kalau Baekhyun pernah menggoda Mino, tapi itu dulu, saat beberapa kali Baekhyun kalah bermain _truth of dare_. Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukainya, memang Mino tampan, memiliki tubuh sexy tapi mulutnya tidak. Cara bicara lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun kesal, Mino selalu memanggilnya _'jalang'_ kapanpun dimanapun sejak malam panas yang mereka lakukan dulu.

Pernah Baekhyun benar-benar marah karena Mino memanggilnya _'jalang'_ ketika keduanya tengah berada disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Kalau saja Baekhyun tak kalah main truth or dare, mana mau ia harus kencan seharian dengan lelaki tak yahu diri seperti Mino. Dan, setelah mengakui ia tidak suka dipanggil ' _jalang'_ Mino pun meminta maaf. Memang tidak tulus, tapi setidaknya lelaki itu berhenti memanggilnya _'jalang'_ ketika mereka bertemu.

"T-tidak mau!"

Baekhyun tak bisa apa-apa, tangannya kini memegangi bahu Mino setelah ia kelelahan memukuli bahu lelaki itu, matanya terpejam erat-erat karena ketakutan yang entah darimana datangnya. Saat Mino mencium bibirnya, semua mata yang ada disana membelalak. Yifan, Sehun, Luhan, bahkan beberapa siswa yang sudah memperhatikan meja mereka sejak tadi.

Bibirnya tertutup rapat-rapat tak berniat melawan ataupun menerima ciuman itu. Ia hanya diam dan masa bodo dengan Mino yang baru saja membuka keseluruhan kancing seragamnya.

"T-tidak.. J-jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini!"

"Diam dan nikmati"

Yifan geram melihatnya, apalagi ketika dengan bodohnya Mino langsung menyerang ceruk leher Baekhyun. Ia sangat yakin kalau lelaki itu baru saja membuat tanda baru pada leher si manis Baekhyun.

Biar bagaimanapun ia masih menyangi Baekhyun sebagai temannya, ia juga masih menghargai Chanyeol sahabatnya yang kini sudah menyandang predikat sebagai kekasih dari lelaki manis bermarga Byun dihadapannya, yang kini tengah mati-matian menahan tangis dan juga desahannya ketika Mino mempermainkan puting susunya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Semua orang menoleh saat itu juga, termasuk Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya paksa ketika suara penuh amarah milik Chanyeol menggelegar diarea itu. Tubuh Baekhyun sudah sangat lemas tiba-tiba menjadi menegang melihat bagaimana marahnya wajah Chanyeol. Namun, ia makin tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika Mino kini memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangannya dan kembali mencium bibirnya dengan kasar.

Bugh

"Bajingan"

Bugh

Tanpa memperdulikan semua orang yang ada disana, termasuk nampan makanan yang sudah ia jatuhkan dengan penuh rasa kesal, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun. Tak peduli anak itu terkejut bukan main dan juga mengeluh karena tangannya sakit akibat genggaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha tuli, ia marah pada Baekhyun. Ah tidak, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun terhindar dari para lelaki-lelaki sialan itu. Tapi ia juga marah pada kekasih manisnya itu, bagaimana Baekhyun tidak terlihat melawan sama sekali saat si brengsek Song Mino itu melecehkannya.

"Yeollie"

"..."

"Yeollie"

"..."

"Yeo-"

"DIAM!"

Chanyeol tahu, tak seharusnya ia membentak Baekhyun yang kini nampak menyedihkan. Sambil menunduk karena sedikit takut pada Chanyeol yang baru saja membentaknya, lelaki manis itu kembali mengancingi seragamnya yang sedari tadi terbuka, bahkan selama Chanyeol menariknya ia mati-matian memegangi pakaiannya dengan satu tangan agar tubuhnya tidak terekspos.

Chanyeol menggeram, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan dengan tiba-tiba langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Dengan sangat erat ia memeluk Baekhyun, mengecup kening dan pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali sambil berujar ' _maafkan aku'_.

"B-bukan Baekkie yang memulainya hiks. B-baekkie sudah melarang Mino, t-tapi tidak bisa hiks"

"Tak apa, maafkan aku sudah menarikmu dengan kasar"

"Maafkan Baekkie"

"Tak apa sayang. Aku akan menghajar Mino setelah ini"

"J-jangan. Baekkie tidak ingin Yeollie terluka! J-jangan bertarung dengan Mino Sunbae"

"B-baek?"

"Baekkie mohon~ Baekkie tidak ingin melihat Yeollie memiliki luka lebam ditubuh Yeollie~"

"..."

 _'Aku akan menghajarnya apapun yang terjadi! Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, kau akan habis ditanganku setelah kau berani menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi milikku brengsek!'_

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, memandangi wajah memerah Baekhyun dengan mata sedikit berair yang menatapnya dengan sangat memohon. Chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit tak nyaman, berdeham sekali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, menenangkan si manis Byun yang kini juga tersenyum dengan wajah kekanakan.

"Aku antar kau kekelas saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau~ Baekkie ingin bersama Yeollie saja"

"Ng, baiklah"

Keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan. Bahkan Byun Baekhyun terlihat sangat manja. Lihatlah bagaimana caranya memeluk Chanyeol dan sesekali menghentikan langkahnya yang mau tak mau diikuti Chanyeol hanya karena ia ingin mengecup bibir kekasih tiangnya. Jangan lupakan tawa merdunya, Baekhyun tertawa setelah ia berhasil mencuri kecupan dibibir Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol saat itu hanya tersenyum, mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan membiarkan anak itu bergelayut manja pada lengannya.

Amarah Chanyeol sudah menguap entah kemana, perasaan ingin memenggal kepala Mino pun sudah sirna entah kemana. Hanya Baekhyun yang tengah bergelayut sambil bersenandung kecil lah yang saat ini sibuk memenuhi kepalanya.

Tapi bukan berarti ia dapat memaafkan Sunbae kurang ajar semacam Mino begitu saja. Ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat hingga ia akhirnya bisa membalas perbuatan konyol yang sudah dilakukan si brengsek itu kepada kekasihnya. Tunggu saja.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah lama tidak mampir ke atap sekolah"

Kembali senyum Chanyeol terukir ketika melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja melepaskan genggaman tangannya kini tengah berlari dengan gaya kekanakan menghampiri pinggiran pembatas besi. Chanyeol memperhatikannya lamat-lamat, tak melewatkan satupun hal kecil yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Bahkan saat Baekhyun bersin karena debu yang berterbangan ketika ia meniupnya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tak ada yang berubah disini. Masih sama kotornya seperti dulu"

"Kau dulu sering mampir kesini?"

"Hn, saat Luhan merasa frustasi aku akan menemaninya menghabiskan waktu disini. Tapi itu dulu, saat kami masih kelas satu"

Seperti yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan sangat santai pada dada bidang milik kekasihnya. Awalnya Chanyeol terkejut, namun setelahnya ia hanya menghela nafas dibalik senyumnya sebelum ikut melingkarkan tangannya diperut Baekhyun.

"Yeollie?"

"Hn?"

"Apa Yeollie memiliki sesuatu untuk diceritakan?"

"Misalnya?"

"Seperti rahasia Yeollie. Atau...apapun"

"A-aku..i-itu.."

Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa ia bisa sampai menjadi gugup seperti ini. Baekhyun dipangkuannya kini tengah sibuk mempermainkan jemari besar Chanyeol yang memeluk perutnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai apa yang harus ia ceritakan sekarang. Terkutuklah wahai Baekhyun yang bisa meminta Chanyeol menceritakan hal berbau rahasia seperti itu. Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafas, dan berpikir sejenak.

Memang biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun pasti akan mengetahui siapa dirinya. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberitahukan Baekhyun mengenai dirinya. Tapi...apakah harus sekarang?

"Kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Tentu"

"Apa...apa kau berjanji tidak akan marah padaku kalau aku menceritakan rahasiaku?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Yeollie tidak memiliki rahasia serius kan? Seperti...Yeollie pernah memperkosa seseorang? Atau...Yeollie adalah seorang profesional dalam kasus berhubungan seksual?"

 _'B-bagaimana dia...jawabannya hampir benar. Apa Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya?'_

"B-baek...aku..."

"Sepertinya rahasia Yeollie memang sangat rahasia. Kalau begitu tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bercerita, lain kali saja hehe"

"N-ne, lain kali saja. Kalau sudah waktunya akan aku ceritakan"

Hening.

Keduanya hanya diam. Baekhyun bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin dan juga hangatnya tubuh Chanyeol yang memeluknya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya diam, memperhatikan kekasih manisnya yang masih memejamkan matanya melalui bahu anak itu.

Dagunya bertopang pada bahu Baekhyun ketika lelaki mungil itu menarik tengkuknya. Chanyeol hanya menurutinya tanpa protes, berusaha maklum dengan tingkah berlebihan yang selalu dilakukan oleh Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan.

"Yeollie?"

"Hn?"

"Apa malam ini Yeollie punya waktu?"

"Kenapa memang?"

"Ayo menginap dirumah Baekkie!"

Daripada sebuah ajakan, ucapan Byun Baekhyun malah terdengar sangat memerintah.

Chanyeol diam sejenak, memikirkan apa ia memiliki kegiatan malam nanti. Ia memikirkan tugas sekolahnya, dan nyatanya ia tidak memiliki tugas yang harus dikerjakan malam ini. Lalu memikirkan Eomma-nya, ia juga tidak memiliki rencana bersama Eomma-nya. Lalu Yifan, tidak ada janji dengan Yifan untuk pergi main malam ini. Sepertinya ia tidak sibuk, kecuali...rencana pembalasan untuk menghabisi Song Mino malam ini.

"Eung, s-sebenarnya aku harus mengantar Eomma kerumah saudara-ku"

"Sungguh?"

"N-ne"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, makin merapatkan diri dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tanpa maksud apapun, ia merasa tidak nyaman karena tubuhnya merosot beberapa waktu lalu. Namun, sepertinya pergerakan itu salah diartikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tapi...kalau kau ingin aku menginap, sepertinya setelah mengantar Eomma nanti aku bisa langsung kerumahmu. Bagaimana?"

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja"

Baekhyun kini nampak sangat antusias, bahkan ia sampai mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja tersenyum padanya.

Oh ayolah, bukan masalah besar untuk menghabisi Song Mino. Jadi Chanyeol pikir, setelah ia berhasil menghajar Mino Sunbae, tak apa kalau ia langsung mampir kerumah Baekhyun. Siapa tahu ia bisa menghabiskan malam panjang lagi bersama kekasih nakalnya.

Lelaki manis yang nampak begembira itu tiba-tiba saja mencium bibir Chanyeol, memegangi tengkuk kekasihnya dengan sedikit susah payah karena posisinya yang masih memunggungi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau serius akan menginap?"

"Hn. Kau senang?"

"Ne, Baekkie sangat senang. Nanti malam Baekkie akan merapikan kamar Baekkie, menyiapkan diri juga. Siapa tahu nanti malam Yeollie ingin menghabiskan malam dengan Baekkie lagi"

"Kau ingin?"

"Ne~"

"Baiklah, kita lakukan sepuasmu"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya sayang"

Baekhyun bangkit. Berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk lelakinya. Membenamkan wajah tampan Chanyeol pada perutnya dan dibalas dengan sentuhan telapak tangan Chanyeol dikedua bongkahan kenyal miliknya.

Setelah mengecup perut Baekhyun karena gemas, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Masih dengan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkari lehernya, dan juga tangannya yang ada dibokong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat menggoda padanya, jemari-jemari anak itu ditengkuknya bahkan sudah menggodanya sejak awal. Anak itu mengusap tengkuknya teratur, memainkan helaian rambutnya dengan mata saling bertatap dalam dan penuh maksud. Tak sadar, Chanyeol malah terbawa oleh suasana. Tangannya yang masih menapaki bokong Baekhyun pun ikut mengusapnya perlahan, membuat pola melingkar yang teratur tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya sama sekali.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa warna celana dalammu hari ini?"

Sungguh, Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang tak terduga bagi Baekhyun. Baru beberapa hari mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali dibuat terkejut oleh tingkah Chanyeol yang tidak pernah Baekhyun duga. Bagaimana anak semanis Chanyeol bisa bertindak seperti seorang maniak? Bahkan anak manis itu sempat membuat Baekhyun hampir pingsan karena penisnya. Benarkah Chanyeol semanis yang ia pikir selama ini?

Tapi Baekhyun menyeringai setelahnya, juga membelai wajah Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia makin menghimpitkan jaraknya dengan Chanyeol, mengundang seringai keluar dari bibir sexy milik lelaki tinggi itu dan tak sengaja terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

 _Membuatku bernafsu saja -Baekhyun_

"Eung, Yeollie ingin tahu?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"Sebenarnya tidak"

"Jadi..."

"Buka sendiri!"

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai dan Baekhyun menyadarinya, jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang melihat seringaian Chanyeol. Detak jantungnya membuat dadanya merasa geli, tapi tidak menghilangkan senyum setannya ketika Chanyeol dengan mata masih menatapnya telah berhasil membuka pengait celananya.

"Merah muda?"

"Hn, aku sudah beniat menggodamu sejak pagi, tapi kau terlihat tidak peka. Apa aku terlihat sexy dengan merah muda?"

"Aku baru mengintipnya sayang, bagaimana aku tahu kau terlihat mengaggumkan atau tidak"

"Kalau begitu... Buka saja"

Tangan Chanyeol meraih pengait kecil yang terhubung dengan resleting celana Baekhyun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Baekhyun pada resleting ditangannya agar ia tidak terlewatkan moment sedikitpun. Chanyeol menarik turun resleting itu perlahan, sengaja menyentuh milik Baekhyun yang tertutupi oleh celana dalam berwarna merah mudanya, bermaksud menggoda.

Dan saat resleting itu sudah sampai pada ujungnya, celana Baekhyun dengan naas terjatuh dimata kakinya.

"Hmm, apa aku harus membuatnya bangun? Agar kau terlihat makin sexy sayang"

"Yeollie"

"Hn?"

"Aku melihat ada yang bergerak diselangkanganmu. Apa kau tegang hanya karena celana dalam merah muda milikku?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Dan seringai Baekhyun muncul, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan itu bahkan menjilat bibirnya sensual dengan mata menatap tajam kejantanan Baekhyun yang masih tertutup celana dalam merah mudanya.

TBC

Annyeong~

HAPPY 614 CHANBAEK DAYYYYYYY~

Sorry for typo & late update wkwk

Sebenernya belum mau update sekarang, tapi karena ada yang nagih yaaasudah~ aku update sekarang hehe. Ohiya, sengaja Naena-nya ditunda dulu wkwk

Ditunggui Chap selanjutnya okaiii~ paipai~

Review juseyoooooooo~


	9. Chapter 10

Im In Love With A Monster

M

.

.

.

"Mhh"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat, mengacak-acak rambut belakang Chanyeol karena tak tahan dengan rasa geli yang menyebar disekujur tubuhnya, apalagi ketika Chanyeol sengaja menempelkan hidungnya dengan kejantanan Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun meremang, apalagi ketika diliriknya Chanyeol tengah membaui kejantanannya dibalik celana dalam merah mudanya sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dengan kejantanan Baekhyun lagi.

"G-geli Yeolhh~"

"Aku menyukainya Baek"

"Aku juga mhh"

Mendengar respon yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun merasa menang. Ia makin bersemangat untuk mencumbu kejantanan Baekhyun, tak segan ia menjilat ataupun memberikan gigitan-gigitan lembut pada kejantanan yang sudah menegang milik kekasihnya.

Baekhyun merasa tak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya, ia sudah terbang jauh entah kemana merasakan godaan Chanyeol pada kejantanannya. Tapi, baru saja ia berniat memaksa tangan Chanyeol untuk menurunkan celana dalam merah muda sialan miliknya, dirinya yang baru saja merasa nikmat harus membuka matanya paksa ketika kenikmatan yang beberapa waktu lalu ia rasakan menghilang secepat hembusan angin.

"N-ne seonsaengnim. A-aku akan segera menemui anda"

Chanyeol kembali mengantongi ponselnya, menatap dengan santai wajah Byun Baekhyun yang kini tengah merajuk.

"Aku harus menemui Kang Seonsaengnim"

"Ck, kenapa?"

"Masalah nilai praktek olahragaku tadi Baek."

"Kupkir kau sudah menyelesaikannya tadi?"

"Sudah. Tapi dia memintaku menemuinya lagi"

"Ck, Aku membenci Pak tua itu!"

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara, menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kejantanan Baekhyun sebelum ia membungkuk dan memungut celana Baekhyun. Menariknya keatas dan membantu kekasih manisnya itu mengenakan celananya.

"Ayo kuantar ke kelas"

"Tidak mau!"

"Baekkie~ aku akan bertanggung jawab pada penismu saat urusanku dengan Kang Seonsaengnim selesai. Bagaimana?"

"Janji?"

"Ne"

Dengan sangat berat hati akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah. Ia apit kembali tangan Chanyeol agar ia bisa bergelayut manja pada lelaki itu. Wajah Baekhyun nampak murung, bahkan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut karena ia merasa belum puas dengan waktu bermain-mainnya bersama Chanyeol tadi.

Keduanya berjalan tanpa suara, bahkan keduanya mengabaikan bagaimana tatapan penuh selidik yang dilontarkan oleh banyak orang kepada mereka. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang nampak seperti anak kecil karena tingkahnya yang begitu posesif memeluk Chanyeol hingga mereka pun kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ingat nanti malam aku berjanji akan mampir kerumahmu oke"

"Ne yeollie~"

Tanpa memperdulikan banyaknya orang yang kini berada dikoridor, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Tak ketinggalan kedua pipinya dan juga kening Baekhyun. Membuat anak manis itu tertawa geli dan hampir saja menghujani kecupan diwajah Chanyeol kalau saja lelaki tampan itu tidak menghindar.

"Kita lakukan nanti malam!"

"..."

"Dikamarmu!"

Baekhyun sedikit malu, entah kenapa wajahnya memanas mendengar bisikan Chanyeol ditelinganya. Setelah Chanyeol berlalu, ia memegangi wajahnya. Ia yakin betul kalau sekarang ia tengah merona.

"Baekhyun!"

"Hn?"

Kini Luhan berdiri disisinya, wajahnya nampak sedikit khawatir dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Mendekapnya erat sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mendorong paksa tubuh sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja bitch? Aku hampir mati mencarimu kesana-kemari, bahkan Yifan hampir saja menghu-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya mengajakku jalan-jalan..."

"Ja-"

"Dan juga memberikan sedikit hiburan"

"Yak! Kau tidak berbuat mesum kan?"

"Rahasia"

"Yak! Byun Ba-"

"Ayo masuk kelas Lu, aku yakin kau tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran Mr. Choi"

Baekhyun melenggang memasuki kelasnya, mengabaikan Luhan yang kini masih nampak berpikir didepan pintu kelasnya. Baekhyun menyeringai, tersenyum sendiri mengingat apa yang dijanjikan Chanyeol nanti malam.

.

.

.

Sejak siang tadi Chanyeol memang sudah benar-benar tak sabar dengan datangnya malam. Ia kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi sosok menggairahkan yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya dipertemuan pertama.

Dengan seringai tampannya, ia masih menunggu didalam mobilnya yang sudah terparkir tepat didepan rumah Sunbae-nya. Ia melirik Yifan sejenak yang kebetulan memaksa untuk ikut dengan alasan ia ingin memukuli Song Mino juga karena suatu alasan tak masuk akal _. 'Dia dulu pernah meremehkan permainan basket-ku! Dan kini aku akan menghajarnya dengan tanganku!'_

"Sepertinya dia tidak ada dirumah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, kurasa dia tidak berbeda jauh dengan kita. Dia bisa saja tengah bermain-main di-"

"Kita kesana!"

Yifan memutar matanya jengah, berusaha tak peduli pada Chanyeol yang baru saja menancap gas mobilnya tanpa berhati-hati. Jangankan hati-hati, melirik lampu jalanan saat mereka berada dilampu merah saja tidak. Berdoalah semoga nyawamu masih bisa bertahan sampai besok pagi tuan Wu.

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang membawanya sampai ke klub malam pinggiran seperti ini. Ia tadi hanya tak sadar kalau ia malah mengemudikan mobilnya ke club malam terdekat. Bukannya meremehkan, ia memang tidak biasa main di tempat kumuh seperti ini. Dan sedikit tak percaya kalau tebakannya benar. Ia melihat Mino dari kejauhan, sedang tertawa bersama beberapa gadis disisi-nya. Tak habis pikir memang, orang sekaya Mino mau bermain ditempat seperti ini.

Bugh

Tanpa permisi, Chanyeol melayangkan tinjunya di wajah tampan Mino setelah ia berlari cepat keluar dari mobilnya. Tindakannya sampai mengundang pekikan-pekikan nyaring dari banyak gadis yang langsung menjauhi Mino.

Yifan disisi Chanyeol tak berniat menghentikan sama sekali, ia malah menyeringai dengan tangannya yang dilipat didepan diperutnya. Orang-orang disana nampak bingung dan ketakutan. Hell, kata Chanyeol, siapa peduli? Ini urusanku dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh ikut campur!

"Wow, aku tak menyangka pecundang sepertimu benar-benar bisa menghajarku"

"Well, kau hanya tidak tahu saja"

Mino bangkit dari posisi-nya, yang mana langsung mendapatkan cengkeraman kuat pada kerah bajunya. Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat, sedikit mengejek ketika mendapati sudut bibir lelaki itu mengeluarkan darah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menghancurkan wajah tampanmu. Maafkan aku Sunbae, kalau saja kau tidak memulai..."

"Cih, tidak berniat?"

"Awalnya tidak, tapi mengingat apa yang tadi siang kau lakukan pada kekasihku...merusak sedikit sepertinya tak apa kan?"

Lagi, Mino menyeringai dan melepaskan secara paksa tangan Chanyeol dari bajunya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, wajah Chanyeol pun mendapatkan sebuah pukulan pada sisi kanannya.

Keduanya kini menyeringai, dan terjadilah aksi saling pukul diluar club malam itu. Masih banyak orang yang menyaksikan, termasuk Yifan sendiri yang tiba-tiba kehilangan nafsu-nya untuk memukuli Mino. Entah darimana tiba-tiba saja muncul rasa iba pada teman sekelasnya yang tengah terbaring dengan Chanyeol diatasnya yang tidak berhenti memukuli.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU SENTUH KEKASIHKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU BAJINGAN!"

Chanyeol tahu ini kelewatan, tapi ia benar-benar marah mengingat bagaimana lelaki ini melecehkan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa tahu malu.

"Kau...beruntunglah aku sedang dalam mood yang baik Park! Aku akan bertingkah seolah-olah ini tidak pernah terjadi haha"

"Bajingan!"

Hendak saja Chanyeol berniat memukuli Mino lagi, tapi tiba-tiba saja Yifan menariknya untuk bangkit dan pergi. Menyisakan Mino yang masih tersenyum mengejek sambil menahan sakit pada tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak Park! Kau sudah kelewatan! Dia bisa mati kalau kau menghajarnya seperti itu!"

"Biarkan saja, dia pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Ck, lebih baik kau antar aku pulang! Kau bilang kau punya janji dengan BitchyBaek kan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan bergumam, memasuki mobilnya diikuti Yifan dan segera melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan. Perasaannya sedikit lega saat ini. Setelah ia berhasil menghajar Mino, ia merasa sangat puas setelah setengah hari lalu menahan dendam pada lelaki itu.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol baru saja terparkir dengan penuh perhitungan didepan kediaman megah milik Baekhyun. Setelah merapikan diri sejenak dan mengambil kacamata berlensa bening miliknya untuk penyamaran, Chanyeol melangkah memasuki pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Ia berdeham sekali, membenarkan letak kacamata sebelum mengetuk pintu besar dihadapannya.

"Permi-"

"Oh, Chanyeol?"

"N-ne ahjumma. Baekhyun..."

"Ah masuklah, Hyunnie tadi bilang kau disuruh langsung kekamarnya saja"

"O-oh baiklah"

Kim ahjumma mengangguk, mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun sementara ia menutup pintu besar itu perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

Tak akan ada yang bisa mencela ketampanan Chanyeol saat ini, walau matanya masih ditutupi oleh kacamata beningnya ia tetap terlihat sangat tampan. Dengan gaya rambut maskulin yang memperlihatkan keningnya, sebuah kaos hitam yang dilapisi dengan jacket denim, jeans yang robek-robek dilututnya, dan juga sneakers putih kesayangannya. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu?

Kini ia menyeringai, memilih untuk mengunci pintu kamar kekasihnya setelah ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi.

Ia melepaskan jacket-nya, menyampirkannya dibahu dan segera berjalan ke ranjang Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk duduk dan bersandar pada headboard ranjang.

Ia tak sabar melihat Baekhyun, tak sabar melihat reaksi genit Baekhyun ketika menyadari kehadirannya. Ia tertawa pelan menyadari sikapnya, tak menyangka bisa berpikiran sangat mesum hanya karena kekasih mungilnya. Ekhmm, tapi kan kau memang mesum Yeol!

Cklek

"Hai baby"

Didepan sana, Baekhyun nampak sangat terkejut. Ia menghentikan aksi mengeringkan rambutnya dan malah mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, masih tak percaya kalau lelaki tampan yang ada diatas ranjangnya itu adalah kekasihnya.

Namun tak lama senyumnya mengembang, menjatuhkan handuk kecil ditangannya dan segera menerjang Chanyeol.

"Daddy~"

Oh, lihatlah siapa yang memulai untuk bermain Daddy kink seperti ini?

Baekhyun yang baru saja menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dan menduduki perut lelaki itu tersenyum sangat manis. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan sangat pasrah pada dada bidang kekasihnya tanpa memperdulikan rambut basahnya.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun, menarik secara paksa bathrobe Baekhyun dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia peluk tubuh telanjang Baekhyun, mengusap-usap punggung telanjang anak itu hingga mengundang tawanya.

"Kenapa Daddy membuang bathrobe Baekkie?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"B-bukan begitu. Baekkie malu~"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat dan dilanjutkan dengan kecupan diseluruh permukaan wajah bayi milik Baekhyun. Anak manis itu tertawa penuh kebahagiaan saat Chanyeol mulai mengecupi rahang dan turun kelehernya. Ranya geli, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya. Sentuhan bibir Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya ketagihan.

"Daddy~"

"Kenapa?"

"Baekkie tadi...Baekkie dimintai tolong oleh Yixing hyung. Katanya dia menbutuhkan bantuan di tempat karaoke-nya untuk hari kamis nanti"

"Lalu?"

"Baekkie ingin membantu, tapi Yeollie..."

"Kau ingin membantunya? Menjadi apa?"

"Aku diminta menjadi pelayan. Tak apa?"

"Oh, kalau begitu tak ap-"

"Tapi dengan pakaian perempuan"

"Tak ap- mwo?"

Masih dengan mode terkejutnya, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun bangkit dari tubuhnya. Lelaki pendek itu menarik selimut tebal untuk dililitkan ditubuhnya karena bathrobe yang tadi ia kenakan sudah dilempar entah kemana oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lemarinya, diikuti Chanyeol yang langsung memeluknya dari belakang ketika ia tengah sibuk dengan isi lemarinya.

"Kenapa memilih pakaian? Bukannya kau dan aku memiliki janji?"

"T-tidak Yeolliehhh, Baekkie ingin menunjukkan pakaian yang akan Baekkie pakai sebagai pelayan di tempat karaoke Yixing hyu- j-jangan jilati leher Baekkie dulu ishh"

"Maaf"

Tak ingin mendengarkan protes yang jauh lebih menggemaskan dari Baekhyun, dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher anak itu. Dagunya bersandar dengan sangat nyaman pada bahu kanan Baekhyun, tangannya masih melingkar diperut Baekhyun, yang mana secara tak langsung ia malah terlihat seperti memegangi selimut anak itu agar tidak melorot.

"Ah ketemu!"

"Baby, kau...serius ingin memakai itu?"

"Ne, Yixing hyung yang memberikannya. Aku selalu memakai ini ketika membantu Yixing hyung"

"Selalu memakainya? Ini...bukan pertama kali?"

"Tidak, ini yang ketiga kalinya. Maaf tidak memberitahumu"

"Tak apa, tapi..."

"Baekkie hanya akan bekerja paruh waktu, pekerjaannya dimulai pukul 7 malam sam-"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Y-yeollie?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memakai pakaian serperti itu dihadapan banyak orang!"

Chanyeol merebut pakain pelayan Baekhyun secara paksa, memandangi mini dress ketat berwarna hitam yang pastinya sangat sexy kalau Baekhyun yang mengenakan.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan!"

"Yeollie~ t-tapi Yixing hyung mem-"

"TI. DAK!"

Chanyeol meletakan kembali mini dress itu kedalam lemari Baekhyun, menatap tajam pada kekasihnya yang kini nampak sedih dan juga marah.

Keduanya saling tatap, dengan wajah memerah Baekhyun yang berusaha diabaikan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menyingkir ketika Baekhyun mendorongnya, anak itu nampak kesal dan langsung menghentak-hentakan kakinya dilantai hingga akhirnya memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Yeollie jahat!"

Teriakannya memang teredam oleh bantal, tapi Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Ia menghela nafas, menghampiri kekasihnya dan duduk disisi ranjang Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tahu bagaimana aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa kalau bekerja dengan pakaian seperti itu. Siapa yang tahu ka-"

"Yeollie menyebalkan!"

"Baek, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk menentang kemauanmu. Tapi mengertilah, aku han- maafkan aku"

Chanyeol pun memilih untuk berbaring disisi Baekhyun, memeluk pinggang anak itu dengan bibir yang sudah bersiap dihadapan telinga kekasihnya. Bersiap untuk meniupnya, siapa tahu Baekhyun tergoda dan berhenti merajuk.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Ne"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, membelakangi tubuh Chanyeol tetapi masih membiarkan tangan lelaki itu memeluk perutnya.

"Sungguh Baek, bukannya aku berlagak untuk menentangmu. Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir padamu sayang"

"Terserah"

"Begini saja,"

Dengan tangan masih melingkari perut Baekhyun, Chanyeol makin mendekat. Kaki jenjang lelaki itu bahkan sudah melingkari tubuh Baekhyun, seolah-olah kekasih mungilnya itu adalah bantal guling.

"Aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku juga akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh pergi bekerja di tempat karaoke itu. Bagaimna?"

Sungguh penawaran yang menarik, bahkan otak nakal Baekhyun langsung menyediakan banyak rencana menggairahkan yang akan ia lakukan kalau sampai tawaran Chanyeol benar-benar kejadian.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka kau membantu orang lain. Tapi pakaian tadi benar-benar menggangguku Baek. Kau hanya boleh berpenampilan menggoda dihadapanku! Kau milikku dan segala yang ada pada dirimu adalah milikku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menikmatimu, bahkan kalau mereka hanya melirikmu aku tidak rela"

"Posesif sekali"

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja tawaranku sayang"

Saat merasa kekasih tiangnya mulai mengecupi tengkuknya, Baekhyun berbalik. Masih dengan wajah yang sedikit merajuk yang sangat menggemaskan. Tangannya menangkup wajah Chanyeol, menekan pipi lelaki itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberikan sebuah kecupan dibibir lelaki itu.

"Tidak ada bonus?"

Wajahnya nampak sangat antusias, berbeda dengan beberapa detik yang lalu ketika sang kekasih menentangnya. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, mencerna ucapan Baeknyun sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Kau mau bonus apa memang?"

Baekhyun menyeringai dan Chanyeol dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Awalnya, Chanyeol bahkan tidak berpikir sama sekali untuk memberikan tawaran itu pada Baekhyun. Tawaran itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya karena ia tak sanggup melihat anak manis itu merajuk.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sendiri sudah bisa menebak bonus seperti apa yang akan diminta kekasihnya. Bonus yang Baekhyun inginkan pastilah hal-hal yang secara tak sadar juga menguntungkan bagi Chanyeol.

Dan benar, anak itu baru saja melepaskan selimut tebal dari tubuhnya hingga kini ia kembali telanjang tanpa satupun helaian benang ditubuhnya.

Sebelah kaki Baekhyun terangkat dan menabrakan lututnya dengan kejantanan Chanyeol. Matanya masih menatap dengan polos kearah kekasih tiangnya, berbeda sekali dengan perbuatan yang sekarang ini tengah ia lakukan.

"Buka Yeollie~ Buka celana Yeollie sekarang~"

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tahu, apa Baekhyun selalu berubah menjadi sosok yang manja ketika ia sedang dalam keadaan terangsang seperti ini. Bukan masalah memang, Chanyeol bahkan tidak peduli Baekhyun akan bertingkah sangat manja ataupun nakal, Chanyeol akan tetap menyukainya hingga tak sadar ia pun ikut terangsang karena kelakukan kekasih mungilnya.

"Baekkie ingin bonusnya sekarang saja"

"Sampai pagi?"

"Ne Yeollie~ n-nehhh"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan ketika secara tak sengaja lutut Chanyeol menabrak kejantanannya saat lelaki tiang itu bergerak cepat untuk menindihnya. Dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol segera melepaskan kaos hitamnya, membuka pengait jeans-nya dan meloloskan celana itu dari kaki-kaki panjangnya.

Tak sadar Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sangat bergairah, ia masih saja terkejut pada ukuran kejantanan Chanyeol walaupun ia sudah pernah melihat bahkan merasakannya. Tangannya tergerak, menyentuh kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus oleh celana dalam sebelum akhirnya ia menatap mata Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Tunggu sampai aku memaksanya masuk kedalam lubangmu sayang"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, tangannya langsung mengalung dileher Chanyeol saat lelaki tinggi itu menciumnnya tanpa aba-aba.

Masih terkejut dan juga terkagum-kagum pada tubuh kekasihnya, Baekhyun menyusuri dada Chanyeol dengan jarinya. Dan tanpa malu-malu ia mengitari puting Chanyeol dengan ujung jarinya.

"Eung, Yeollie?"

"Hn"

"Park...Chan...Yeol"

"Ya sayang?"

"Kau...sungguh kekasihku kan?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak juga"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum, tak juga berniat menghentikan jemari-jemarinya yang masih mempermainkan dada kekasihnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan penuh rasa bingung yang Chanyeol lontarkan untuknya.

Tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari kekasihnya, Baekhyun pun memilih mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang kekasih yang juga tengah menatap penuh tanda tanya padanya. Masih dengan senyumnya, Baekhyun pun menarik wajah Chanyeol mendekat agar ia bisa mengecup bibir tebal milik lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau adalah Park Chanyeol yang pendiam atau...yang seperti ini. Eung, kau tahu apa yang aku maksud 'seperti ini'"

Baekhyun melirik sejenak kejantanannya dan juga milik Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana dalam sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan seringai menggoda miliknya.

"Bagiku, kau sama saja. Kau tetaplah Park Chanyeol kekasihku! Lelaki tampanku yang memiliki penis super besar yang bisa menusuk kasar prostatku sampai tubuhku terhentak-hentak hingga aku pingsan ketika kita bersetubuh. Aku mencintaimu"

"Baek?"

"Hn?"

"Kau...tidak sedang mencoba untuk menggodaku kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa ragu-ragu, lidahnya memagut lidah Baekhyun ketika anak itu membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menyeringai, dan ia dengan sengaja makin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kejantannya bersinggungan.

Merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sehelai kain yang menutupi kebanggaan kekasihnya, Baekhyun mengerang tak suka didalam ciumannya. Kakinya seketika melingkari pinggang Chanyeol, menurunkan celana dalam kekasihnya dengan bantuan jemari kakinya karena ia tak ingin pagutan bibirnya terlepas hanya karena ingin melepaskan celana dalam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hampir saja melepaskan bibirnya dari Baekhyun ketika ia merasa Baekhyun kesulitan melepaskan celananya. Namun, Baekhyun makin menekan tengkuknya, memaksa Chanyeol untuk terus memanjakan bibirnya saja.

"Nhh"

Desahan tertahan itu akhirnya terdengar saat ia berhasil membuka celana dalam sialan milik kekasihnya. Penisnya yang sudah menegang sedikit terkejut ketika penis panas dan besar milik Chanyeol menabraknya.

"Yeolliehh"

Chanyeol menyesap puting Bawkhyun setelahnya. Karena baginya, Menyesap puting Baekhyun adalah salah satu hal paling menyenangkan yang ia lakukan ketika bercinta dengan kekasihnya itu. Dimana ia akan mendengarkan erangan-erangan memabukan terlontar dari bibir sexy anak itu..

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar menyesapnya, membiarkan Baekhyun meremat tak beraturan helaian-helaian rambutnya dibelakang sana. Chanyeol tak peduli kalau rambutnya bisa sangat berantakan nantinya, kenikmatan ini jauh lebih penting dati rambutnya.

"Nghh, daddy~ mhh"

"Ne baby?"

Chanyeol menghentikan segalanya dan menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah menghentikan segala krnikmatan yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan adalah hal biasa. Ia memandangi wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa kagum, mengusap wajah manis kekasihnya yang sedikit berpeluh. Ia menyeringai mendapati tatapan tak suka yang dilontarkan si manis untuknya.

"Kau berani menatap Daddy seperti itu?"

"Kenapa memang? Kau saja berani meng- O-ohhh t-tusuk lebih dalam Yeollieh~"

"Bersikaplah yang baik pasa Daddy!"

"Nehh~ maafkan Baekkie Dadhhh. Baekkie me- nghh Baekkie mohon Dad, m-masukan jari Daddy lebih nghh dalam lagiiihh~"

Chanyeol menyeringai, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang matanya terpejam ketika satu jari panjang Chanyeol berhasil mengaduk-aduk lubangnya. Dua jari Chanyeol yang lain langsung menyusul untuk bersarang begitu saja didalam Baekhyun, tak memperdulikan erangan tak nyaman dari Baekhyun saat ketiga jari panjang itu bergerak kasar menabrak prostatnya.

"Ahh~ Lagi Dad, lagihhhh mhh"

Baekhyun menggelinjang dan Chanyeol sangat sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana tubuh mungil itu melengkung hingga dadanya membusung, menantang udara dengan puting dan juga kejantanan mungilnya yang mengacung. Katakanlah jiwa maniak seorang Park Chanyeol benar-brnar bangkit saat ini, menyaksikan bagaimana sexy-nya Byun Baekhyun yang menantang dirinya untuk segera membuat anak itu pasrah mendesah dibawah kendalinya.

"Daddyhhh~ Baekkie se-sebentar mhh lagihhh. L-lebih dalam hiks, Ahh Baekkiehh akan sam- Yeollie~ kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau malah jadi lebih menyukai jariku ketimbang penisku!"

"Ya sudah masukan penisnya sekarang~ Baekkie tak sabar lagi~"

"Kau sudah benar-benar tak sabar eum?"

"Ne Yeollie~ ne~ Baekkie sudah tidak bisa me- A-AHHH!"

Chanyeol memang selalu tiba-tiba, tanpa aba-aba dan perningatan. Baekhyun selalu saja dibuat terkejut oleh apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasih tiangnya itu. Ia tidak memberi peringatan apapun dan langsung melesakan penis besarnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

Memang Baekhyun menyukainya, ia sangat menyukai bagaimana rasa terkejut yang ia rasakan ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Rasanya menyenangkan hingga ia selalu menginginkan Chanyeol menyentuhnya lebih.

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan sambil jemarinya mencengkram lengan Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam menikmati bagaimana kejantanan Chanyeol memenuhi lubangnya.

"Maafkan aku, apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Ani, ini sangat nikmat"

Matanya yang khas bak puppy itu terbuka dengan perlahan dan langsung bertubrukan dengan milik Chanyeol. Keduanya hanya saling tatap, dengan mata Baekhyun menatap penuh arti kedalam mata Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri berlum berniat untuk bergerak saat ini. Ia masih jatuh cinta pada tatapan Baekhyun padanya. Sangat menggoda dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Kalau terus saling tatap seperti ini, kapan aku bisa mendapatkan bonusku eum?"

Cup

Chanyeol terkekeh sejenak setelah berhasil mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Sedikit tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan menyindirnya seperti itu. Ia pun memulai untuk bergerak perlahan, masih menikmati bagaimana mata Baekhyun mulai menatapnya sayu. Bibir anak itu terbuka sedikit, namun ia masih berusaha menahan desahannya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini kalau kau tidak mendesahkan namaku!"

"Yeollie~"

"Ayolah Baek, aku juga ingin mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku sayang"

"Yeollie genit sekali"

"Hanya untukmu"

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol kembali menyambar bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya sedikit kasar diiringi dengan gerakannya tubuhnya yang semakin cepat pula.

Baekhyun terhentak. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya mengerang dan sibuk menekan tengkuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat merasakan ketika Chanyeol menyeringai didalam ciumannya, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa aneh dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Meskipun ia juga merasa senang Chanyeol jadi seagresif ini, tapi Baekhyun merasa malam ini Chanyeol benar-benar berbeda dari Chanyeol yang ia kenal.

"Mhh"

Tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Chanyeol kini benar-benar menyerangnya tanpa ragu. Kalau biasanya Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana lelaki itu selalu berusaha menolaknya, kini tidak. Saat menatapnya, saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya, saat menciumnya, saat lehernya dipermainkan, atau saat kejantanan Chanyeol dilesakan secara tiba-tiba kedalam lubangnya.

Rasanya agak berbeda walau Baekhyun tetap menyukainya. Geraman yang Chanyeol keluaran bahkan tidak biasanya, umpatan kotor seperti 'sialan' atau 'fuck' meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tebal lelaki itu.

"C-chanyeolhhh…A-akuhhh tidak tahan nghh"

"S-sedikit lagi Baekhh!"

"Nehh, l-lebih dalam emhh Yeolhh! L-lebih cepathhh!"

Chanyeol memang menurutinya, makin cepat mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak.

Kepalanya kembali ia lesakkan didalam leher Baekhyun. Membaui ceruk beraroma Strawberry Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Chanyeol bahkan menjilatnya, menggigitnya perlahan yang makin membuat lenguhan Baekhyun semakin manja terdengar.

"Yeolliehhhh~ ahh c-cepatlahhh nghhh a-ahh"

Keduanya terengah. Tapi siapa peduli? Chanyeol bahkan kini tengah mempernainkan puting Baekhyun lagi. Menjilat pucuknya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menggigitnya kuat.

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali melengkung indah, kepala menengadah dan juga matanya terpejam. Ia terlalu menghayati kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, ini sungguh memabukan. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya merasakan mabuk cinta dan juga sex secara bersamaan.

"Y-yeolliehhh~"

"Bersama Baekhh"

Dan keduannya pun sampai pada klimaks-nya. Keringat bercucuran dan membuat tubuhnya mengkilap dan juga licin. Baekhyun terengah dan Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

Penisnya yang masih bersarang didalam lubang Baekhyun sedikit-demi sedikit kembali menegang. Ia gerakan kembali secara perlahan-lahan tubuhnya, masih setia memandangi Baekhyun yang dengan serakah meraup oksigennya hingga anak itu membuka mata dan menatapnya sayu.

"Lanjutkan?"

"Yeollieehhh~"

"Ne sayang?"

"Eumhh, B-baekkiehhh a-ahhh Baekkie nghh me-mengantukhhh~"

Chanyeol agak tak percaya mendengarnya. Ia pun menghentikan gerakannya, mengurungkan niatnya yang baru saja hendak menambahkan tanda kepemilikan dileher yang sudah tak mulus milik kekasihnya.

"Mengantuk~"

"T-tapi Baek, kita baru memulainya"

"Yeollie~"

"Yasudah, kita hentikan dulu kalau kau memang mengantuk"

Chanyeol mengecup keningnya dengan penuh perhatian, sedikit tersenyum ketika Baekhyun juga mengangkat kepalannya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan dibibir.

"Aku akan mel-"

"Jangan dilepaskan~"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum. Menenggelamkan kembali penisnya didalam lubang Baekhyun sebelum ia memilih untuk berbaring disisi anak itu.

Baekhyun langsung memeluknya erat, sebelah kakinya naik melingkari tubuh Chanyeol agar tautan keduanya tak terlepas. Ia mendesisi sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyamankan dirinya didalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan Baekkie~"

"Tidurlah Baek"

"Yeollie tidak marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah?"

"Karena Baekkie tidak mau melanjutkan ini. Padahal waktu itu Baekkie sudah berjanji akan selalu membuka pa-"

"Tidurlah sayang, aku tidak marah sama sekali padamu"

"Sungguh?"

Dengan mata berbinar Baekhyun mencoba menatap sedalam-dalamnya kemata Chanyeol. Ia bahkan sampai mengangkat kepapanya agar bisa berhadapan dengan wajah kekasihnya. Dan karena tak tahan dengan wajah menggemaskan yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Baekkie mencintai Yeollie. Sangat Cinta!"

"Aku juga Baek"

Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya, diikuti Chanyeol yang juga memejamkan mata setelah mendapati Baekhyun nampak nyaman tenggelam didadanya.

Baekhyun tidak tertidur. Nyatanya bahkan kini matanya terbuka. Tanpa berkata-kata atau mungkin tak ingin mengganggu Chanyeol yang sudah nampak nyaman, ia pun hanya diam dan mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Hari ini yang Baekhyun tahu adalah Chanyeol memang tidak sepolos yang ia pikirkan. Dimulai sejak anak itu berani mencium-nya didepan toilet, insiden celana dalam merah muda diatap sekolah, bahkan sampai tingkah mengejutkan Chanyeol yang menyetubuhinya kasar sampai ke umpatan-umpatan kotor didalam sesi bercinta mereka.

Baekhyun tak masalah. Ia bahkan sudah biasa dengan itu semua. Ia sudah lama mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, namun kini ia hanya sedikit merasa bingung. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol men- bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang ia kira sangat polos dan menggemaskan bisa seliar ini?

Memang ia beberapa kali sempat berdoa agar Chanyeol diberi keajaiban supaya bisa menjadi lebih agresif ketika bersamanya. Namun, secepat inikah Tuhan menjawab doa-nya? Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat menyiapkan dirinya kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi seorang seme yang agresif.

"Baekkie mencintai Chanyeollie"

"Aku juga sayang. Sekarang tidurlah, besok harus kesekolah"

"Besok pagi sebelum berangkat kesekolah Yeollie boleh menyetubuhi Baekkie terlebih dahulu"

"B-baek ak-"

"Baekkie memaksa! Baekkie tidak ingin Chanyeol kecewa pada Baekkie karena Baekkie tidak memuaskan"

"B-baek tidak seperti itu. A-aku ha- sebaiknya kau tidur sayang"

"Ne, selamat malam Chanyeollie~ jangan lupa mimpikan Baekkie. Mimpi bersetubuh dengan Baekkie juga tidak apa, siapa tahu Yeollie berniat menyetubuhi Baekkie sambil tertidur"

"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Sekarang tidur! Ini perintah!"

"Baekkie juga sangat mencintai Daddy~"

TBC

Annyeong~

No cuap-cuap^^

Review juseyoooooooooo~


	10. Chapter 11

Im In Love With A Monster

ChanBaek

M

*Dari awal itu niatnya pas bikin ff ini tuh **pengennya** hampir semua chapter naena *mesum amat wkwk. Aku udah kasih tau juga kan didepan kalo ini **NOT CHILDREN** area? Intinya, kalo misalkan gasuka sama Ff ini...di close aja tab-nya ya bebs~

Dan buat semua readers-ku sayang, I Love Uuuuuuuuuuuu :*:*:* *

.

.

.

04.33

Tubuh tak berbusana itu bergerak perlahan, tangannya dengan hati-hati memegangi kepala lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya. Ia menarik tangannya yabg terasa pegal setelah hampir semalaman dijadikan bantal oleh kekasihnya.

Masih dengan menopang kepala Baekhyun, ia meraih bantal terdekat dan meletakannya dibawah kepala anak itu. Ia turunkan kepala Baekhyun perlahan-lahan agar tak membangunkan tidur kekasih manisnya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum setelahnya. Memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan ketika tertidur seperti ini. Anak itu terlihat sangat polos krtika tertidur, berbeda dengan ketika anak itu telah membuka matanya dan menunjukkan bagaimana sempurnanya Byun Baekhyun. Kelakuan binalnya, kata-kata penuh godaan yang selalu dilontarkan, sampai tatapan sayu yang akhir-akhir ini sering Chanyeol dapati benar-benar lenyap ketika Baekhyun tengah tertidur.

"Bahkan saat tertidur pun kau tetap bisa membuatku jatuh cinta Baek"

Masih tetap mengaggumi sang kekasih, Chanyeol menarik selimut yang semalaman mereka gunakan hingga menutupi leher kekasihnya. Dan karena Ac dikamar Baekhyun yang dinginnya terasa semakin menusuk, Chanyeol memilih memunguti dan sesegera mungkin memakai pakaiannya.

Kalau saja sang Eomma tidak menelepon dan memintanya segera pulang, Chanyeol pasti tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Tapi karena Eomma Park memaksa sambil meneriakinya ia mau tak mau pun harus menurutinya.

Ia hela nafasnya sekali, mendekatkan wajah pada kekasihnya hanya untuk mengaggumi sejenak bagaimana wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

Dan kecupan singkat melayang hanya untuk si manis Byun. Tak merasa puas dengan satu kecupan, Chanyeol pun malah mengulanginya beberapa kali. Sedikit menjilat bibir Baekhyun dan kembali dilanjutkan dengan aksi mengecup pipi gembil anak itu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak tersadar, ia masih setia memejamkan matanya dan hanya melenguh kecil ketika tak sengaja Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya.

"Kita bertemu nanti disekolah"

Ia melompat turun dari ranjang Baekhyun, masih sedikit tak rela karena ia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya walau hanya untuk sebentar.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Wah, lihatlah betapa jalangnya dirimu ahjumma"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menyeringai, menatap penuh rasa remeh pada Yebin yang baru saja pulang dan menutup pintu. Sepertinya wanita itu baru menyelesaikan pesta pagi butanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku? Ah, aku tahu. Kau menyetubuhi si jalang itu lagi kan?"

"Ng, tentu saja! Kenapa? Iri?"

"Cih, anak-anak menjijikan!"

"Lihatlah siapa yang lebih menjijikan disini?"

Chanyeol sungguh menyukai sensasi bagaimana menggoda Yebin. Ibu tiri kekasihnya itu akan nampak sangat kesal tetapi tidak akan pernah berani bertindak. Sungguh lucu.

Masih dengan seringai tampannya, Chanyeol kini mendekat. Ia mengeratkan sejenak jaket denimnya, bersiul sekali sambil menatap Yebin dari atas kebawah.

"Kau boleh juga"

"..."

"Mau main ke ranjang bersamaku?"

"Sialan! Menjauh dariku brengsek!"

"Wow, ibu mertua yang kejam. Aku ini calon menantumu ahjumma"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan si jalang itu dan juga dirimu bersama! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian ber-"

Ucapannya terhenti, mata Yebin membelalak dan tubuhnya terasa seperti jelly dalam sekejap. Chanyeol baru saja meraih pinggangnya, lelaki itu bahkan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Kau cantik, tapi terlalu menyebalkan"

Dan Chanyeol menelusuri wajah Yebin dengan jarinya. Matanya meneliti dengan seksama wajah Yebin, masih membiarkan bagaimana wanita itu terpesona padanya.

Chanyeol tahu Yebin itu cantik, bahkan diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga, Chanyeol pikir wanita ini masih memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah.

"Kau sungguh tidak mengenalku ahjumma?"

"A-aku..."

"Baiklah, lupakan saja!"

Yebin benar-benar kagum saat ini. Ia baru saja mengetahui kalau lelaki yang selalu ia panggil korban Baekhyun, kali ini sangatlah tampan. Ia saja sampai terpesona dan tak bisa berkutik sama sekali didalam kuasa Chanyeol.

Wajah tampan Chanyeol sangatlah dekat dengannya, sebelah tangan lelaki itu masih memeluk pinggangnya erat dengan jemari-jemari yang menyusuri wajahnya lembut.

"Kau ingin aku meninggalkan Baekhyun?"

"N-ne"

Yebin seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan mata indah itu. Rasanya mengaggumkan bisa menyaksikan bagaimana wajah tampan itu hanya berjarak 5 cm dihadapannya.

"Jangan mimpi. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi!"

"..."

"Jangan mengganggu kami! Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri! Aku yakin kalau kau memiliki banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan ketimbang menggangguku dan juga Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya dengan Yebin. Dan kali ini kedua tangannya malah melingkar dipinggang ramping wanita itu. Chanyeol menyeringai dan tertawa sendiri menyaksikan bagaimana Yebin terlihat bodoh dan tidak sama sekali bisa menolak pesonannya.

Ia raih kembali dagu Yebin, mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan yang langsung membuat wanita itu memejamkan matanya. Tangan Yebin melingkari leher Chanyeol tiba-tiba, mulai memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tertawa menang didalam hatinya menyaksikan bagaimana bodohnya Yebin yang sudah terbawa suasana. Dan saat bibir wanita itu hampir menyentuhnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol menjauhkan diri.

"Cih, ada-ada saja"

Ia berlalu, mengabaikan bagaimana terkejutnya Yebin dibelakang sana. Ia tak bisa berhenti tertawa, masih tak percaya kalau ibu tiri kekasihnya juga menginginkannya.

Dibelakang sana Yebin merutuk, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dengan wajah memerah marah yang khas. Matanya memancarkan aura kebencian, dengan pemikiran jahat yang tak akan pernah habis dikepalannya.

"Aku akan membalasmu sial! Kalian berdua akan menerima akibatnya!"

.

.

.

KringggKringggg

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika alarm-nya berdering. Ia eratkan selimutnya dan bersiap-siap kembali memejamkan matanya kembali setelah berhasil mematikan alarm sialannya.

"Chanyeollie?"

Tapi matanya membulat sedetik kemuadian. Ia bahkan langsung duduk diatas ranjangnya. Matanya melirik kesekitarnya, mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Ia tak mendapati Chanyeol dimanapun, bahkan pakaian lelaki itu yang semalam berserakan diatas lantai kamarnya sudah menghilang.

"C-chanyeollie...apa Chanyeol marah padaku? Apa ia merasa kecewa karena semalam?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit panik, apalagi Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia raih ponselnya, namun tetap tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari kekasih tiangnya itu.

"Hiks, dia kecewa padaku?"

.

.

.

Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan penampilannya Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia kecup bayangannya sendiri dicermin sebelum ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia gendong tas-nya asal, tanpa memperdulikan kalau isinya bisa saja berjatuhan.

Awalnya ia berniat mengambil susu Strawberry di kulkas dan meminumnya untuk sarapan. Tapi saat melihat Yebin sudah terlebih dahulu berada diruang makan membuatnya kesal dan akhirnya urung.

Ia melewati wanita itu, memilih membenarkan letak tas-nya ketimbang melirik wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan roti isinya.

"Wah wah, lihatlah siapa yang baru saja ditinggalkan. Menyedihkan sekali"

"..."

"Setelah menyetubuhimu, dia pergi. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"..."

"Nasibmu menyedihkan sekali Baekhyun. Selalu ditinggalkan"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah, sedikit terpancing dan kini ia malah memandangi wanita itu dengan tangan dilipat diperutnya.

"Yak! Chanyeol tidak meninggalkanku sial!"

"Oh, sungguh? Bahkan aku melihatnya pulang"

"I-itu...tidak! Tidak! Jangan bicara lagi!"

"Ish ish, menyedihkan sekali~"

Lelaki manis itu berusaha bersabar mendengar ocehan menyebalkan ibu tirinya. Ia jadi takut kalau Chanyeol benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Apalagi mengingat semalam ia telah membuat lelaki itu kecewa.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian tidak akan bisa bersama. Jangan memaksakan dirimu Byun. Menyerah saja, pasrahkan nasibmu dan biarkan aku yang berkuasa"

"..."

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, kemarin pengacara Kim meneleponku. Dia menanyakan kabarmu..."

"..."

" ..Lalu kubilang kalau kau baik-baik saja, tetapi kau belum memiliki seseorang untuk dinikahi. Oh lihatlah, bukankah sudah jelas kalau semua harta ayahmu akan jatuh ketanganku?"

"..."

"Menyerah saja Baekhyun. Lelaki yang katanya kekasihmu itu tidak akan bisa me-"

"Terserah!"

Masih berusaha tak peduli Baekhyun pun meninggalkan ibu tirinya. Ia berjalan dengan banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk. Bahkan saat ia sampai didalam mobilnya ia masih tidak fokus. Antara Chanyeol dan juga Yebin yang mengganggu masa depannya adalah hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya pening.

DrrtDrrt

"Kim ahjussi, ada apa?"

Baekhyun memulainya. Ia juga mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia mengendari mobilnya perlahan, tak peduli kalau ia akan memakan waktu cukup banyak kalau mengendarai mobil selambat ini. Bahkan ini masih sangat pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, jadi tidak mungkin terlambat walau Baekhyun mengendarainya hanya 5 km/jam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ahjussi bagaimana? Minseok ahjussi juga apa kabar?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar tawa diseberang sana. Ia mengabaikan eraphone-nya karena lebih memilih menyalakan speaker diponselnya. Ah, ia merindukan suara orang tua ini.

 _"Kami baru saja menambah jumlah anggota keluarga kami. Kau harus main Baek, disini sangat ramai karena si kembar"_

"Ne ahjussi aku akan main kerumahmu kalau ada waktu. Si kembar? Pasti mereka manis sekali~"

 _"Mereka sangat manis. Tak berbeda jauh denganmu. Tunggu, aku akan mengirimkan fotonya"_

"Aku menunggu"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar Jongdae memekik disebrang sana, memanggil anak-anaknya dan hanya terdengar tawa-tawa khas anak kecil ditelinga Baekhyun. Ah, lelaki itu mengangkat Anak kembar. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Saat ponselnya bergetar Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati pesan bergambar yang dikirim oleh Jongdae. Ia membukanya, mendapati anak lelaki dan juga perempuan yang nampak manis dengan lelehan makanan dimulut mereka.

 _"Maaf kalau keduanya nampak berantakan. Mike dan Jenny memang selalu bermain dengan makanan mereka"_

"Tak apa ahjussi, mereka nampak sangat menggemaskan"

 _"Ohiya Baekhyun, aku punya beberapa hal yang harus disampaikan mengingat waktumu hanya tinggal sebulan sebelum semuanya jatuh ketangan Yebin"_

"Masalah itu..."

 _"Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang? Kalau belum, sebaiknya kau bergegas. Carilah seseorang yang bisa melanjutkan perusahaan ayahmu Baek, akan ada beberapa seleksi sebelum ia bisa meneruskan perusahaan ayahmu. Carilah, walau hanya berpura-pura"_

"A-ahjussi"

 _"Kalau seandainya...maafkan aku mengatakan ini. Tapi seandainya Yebin yang memenangkan seluruh milik ayahmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

Baekhyun tercekat nafasnya sendiri. Bahkan tak bisa berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae. Ia sungguh belum mempersiapkan segalanya, kemungkinan Yebin yang memenangkan ini semua hingga rencana wanita itu yang akan mengusirnya tak pernah sungguh-sungguh Baekhyun pikirkan.

Ia ingin menangis. Ia sudah memiliki Chanyeol, tapi apa Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh akan menikahinya? Lelaki itu sudah berjanji padanya, bahkan diawal hari jadi mereka.

 _"Baek?"_

"N-ne ahjussi"

 _"Kalau...kalau semua hal buruk itu terjadi, kau tenang saja. Aku dan Minseok sudah sepakat akan menerimamu dikeluarga kami. Kami membuka pintu rumah kami untukmu, kau tidak perlu bingung karena aku dan Minseok sudah pernah bilang kalau kami menganggapmu seperti anak kami sendiri"_

"Hiks a-ahjussi"

 _"Hmm Baek, aku harus menutup teleponnya. Minseok memintaku memandikan Jenny dan Mike. Baik-baiklah disekolah dan jaga kesehatanmu!"_

"N-ne. Hiks t-terimakasih"

Dan sambungan keduanya terputus. Setelah mengapus air matanya yang meleleh, ia berusaha fokus pada mobilnya. Jalanan masih agak sepi hingga Baekhyun bisa menaikan kecepatan mobilnya secara drastis.

Sungguh, pikirannya semakin kacau saat ini. Entah ia harus berterimakasih atau mengutuk Jongdae yang sudah mengingatkan masalahnya bersama Yebin.

.

.

.

Setibanya di sekolah, Baekhyun tetap tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya. Ia mencari Chanyeol, dan mengabaikan tatapan bingung yang dilontarkan beberapa orang padanya.

Ia berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor, berniat menghampiri Chanyeol dikelasnya tetapi nihil. Ia hanya mendapati tas serta jaket Chanyeol yang tersampir dikursi lelaki tinggi itu.

Dan mau tak mau Baekhyun pun kembali harus mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Matanya memanas dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Chanyeol masih tak sadar dan malah sibuk dengan almamaternya yang basah. Ia mengelap bajunya terus menerus, tak menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun berlari cepat kearahnya.

"CHANYEOL"

BRUK

Baekhyun menerjangnya. Ia memeluk Chanyeol seerat yang ia bisa. Membuat lelaki tinggi itu membelalakan mata terkejut dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Baekhyun refleks.

"Hiks"

"B-baekhyun?"

Rasa bingung mendominasi Chanyeol. Ia melirik penuh rasa khawatir kekasih manisnya yang kini menangis sesegukan dipelukannya. Chanyeol tak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi ia tetap membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Hiks maafkan Baekkie"

"B-baek"

"B-baekkie berjanji tidak akan hiks mengecewakan Yeollie lagi hiks. B-baekkie hiks, j-jangan tinggalkan Baekkie"

"B-baek, ada apa? K-kenapa menangis?"

Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun dan memegangi bahunya. Ia pandangi wajah memerah anak itu dengan sedikit air mata yang mengalir.

"Jangan hiks j-jangan tinggalkan Baekkie hiks"

Chanyeol tahu. Baekhyun pasti berpikir macam-macam karena ketika anak itu bangun tidak mendapati keberadaannya. Baekhyun bahkan berpikir Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Anak itu sampai menangis dan Chanyeol jadi merasa bodoh karena tidak mengabari Baekhyun sama sekali.

Tadi itu ia lupa. Ia harus mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar Eomma-nya karena ia tidak pulang dan tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali pada wanita itu. Ia sudah berniat menelepon Baekhyun, tetapi Eomma-nya terus saja mengoceh dan tak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun.

"Aku t-tidak akan m-meninggalkanmu sayang. Ta-tadi pagi E-eommaku menelepon dan memintaku pulang secepatnya. A-aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Tenang saja"

"Janji?"

"N-ne. Aku berjanji"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku j-juga Baek. Sangat s-sangat mencintaimu"

"Poppo dulu!"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, memajukan wajahnya kehadapan Chanyeol yang mana membuat kekasih tiangnya gemas sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum, mencubit pipi Baekhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan dipipi Baekhyun.

"Bibir Baekkie?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk bersikap begitu bitchy. Ia sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Lagipula ia melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu kekasihnya, miliknya juga. Jadi apa salahnya? Chanyeol pun nampak tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Keduanya mempertemukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol niatnya hanya ingin mengecup kilat dan menghentikannya, mengingat ini ditempat terbuka yang siapa saja bisa melihat. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran sendiri. Tangannya malah melingkari leher Chanyeol, menahan tengkuk lelaki itu dan ia memulai untuk melumat bibir si tiang terlebih dahulu.

Keduanya terlibat dalam aksi saling melumat untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Beruntung tak ada satupun orang melihatnya. Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang melepaskan bibirnya, mengecup leher dan juga bibir kekasihnya saat dilihatnya Baekhyun sudah berniat protes.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya"

Baekhyun merona sendiri. Ketika Chanyeol berbisik, rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Tak ada rentetan kalimat gugup seperti yang biasa lelaki itu lakukan. Baekhyun menyukainya, terdengar begitu seksi dan berhasrat.

"A-ayo aku antar ke kelasmu"

"Ne~"

"Kau...t-tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Hmm, tentu saja tidak. Kenapa ha-"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut sebahu berlari kearah mereka. Senyumnya mengembang, juga melambaikan tangannya hingga sampai dihadapan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

"S-sooyoung S-sunbae? A-ada apa?"

"Channie~"

Sial, pertama kali mendengarnya saja Baekhyun ingin muntah. Ia tak suka ini, Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan gadis yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu memanggil kekasihnya sok manja seperti tadi.

"Yak! Ahjumma"

"Eoh? BitcyBaek?"

"Haishh"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Channie-ku huh? Kau menggodanya?"

"Dia. Lelaki ini. Park Chanyeol. Adalah. Kekasihku!"

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol mendekat padanya, berusaha mengklaim lelaki itu dengan maju selangkah hingga ia jadi semakin dekat Sooyoung. Matanya mendelik keji, dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat.

"Masa bodo! Channie~"

Tapi Sooyoung mengabaikannya. Gadis itu memutar matanya jengah dan melepaskan secara kasar tangan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. Gadis itu menarik Chanyeol mendekat padanya, membuat Baekhyun yang secara tak sengaja tertabrak tubuh besar Chanyeol harus mundur selangkah lagi.

"YAK! JANGAN PANG-"

"Ssst, jangan b-berteriak seperti itu B-baek"

Mata Baekhyun kembali mendelik tajam, menatap nyalang kekasihnya yang seolah-olah baru saja membela gadis sialan dihadapan mereka. Hell, Chanyeol bahkan terlihat seperti bukan kekasihnya sekarang. Haishh.

"Jadi S-sunbae, k-kenapa mencariku?"

"Yeol-"

"Channie~ aku butuh bantuanmu~"

"Chanyeollie! Kau bilang ingin mengantarku ke-"

"B-bantuan apa S-sunbae?"

Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia dan juga Chanyeol berjanji untuk saling mencintai. Tapi kenapa saat ini Baekhyun merasa kalau Chanyeol baru saja mengingkari janjinya?

Memang lelaki itu hanya berbincang ringan bersama Sunbae mereka. Tapi kenapa sampai mengabaikannya? Memotong ucapannya dan membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal sendiri.

Anak manis itu sudah tak suka pada Sooyoung sejak gadis itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka. Ditambah panggilan menjijikan yang diberikan gadis itu untuk kekasih tiangnya. Bolehkah Baekhyun membunuh seseorang?

"Aku memiliki tugas rumah~ tapi aku belum mengerjakannya~"

"L-lalu?"

"Bantu aku eum? Bantu aku ya Channie sayang~"

Dan Baekhyun mengingat-ingat apakah ia membawa gunting didalam tas-nya. Apa-apaan si Sooyoung itu? Berani-beraninya ia memeluk Chanyeol seenaknya.

Hei ahjumma! Chanyeol itu hanya milik Byun Baekhyun! Jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh lelaki itu.

Rasanya ingin menjambak rambut kecoklatan yang dimiliki Sooyoung. Bagaimana bisa? Sungguh, Sooyoung membuat mood-nya semakin hancur hari ini.

Ditambah, Chanyeol sama sekali tak nampak menolak Sooyoung yang memeluknya. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya diam, nampak sedikit gugup tapi sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan pelukan Sooyoung padanya.

"Kau mau membantuku kan sayang?"

"Hmm, a-aku...b-baiklah"

"Sungguh? Wah, kau baik sekali Channie sayang~ aku mencintaimu"

CUP

Rasanya seperti baru saja sebuah bom meledak disisi jantungnya. Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Walau hanya pipi, tapi sungguh itu menyakitkan. Melihat kekasihmu sendiri dicium orang lain rasanya seperti jantungnya ditusuki ribuan jarum.

"Ini"

"Hn?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya pulang sekolah nanti. Sampai jumpa Channie sayang~"

"N-ne Sunbae. S-sampai jumpa"

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, membalas lambaian tangan Sunbae-nya yang sudah berlari menjauh lagi. Ia melirik buku tulis Sooyoung ditangannya, tersenyum lagi hingga akhirnya ia menyadari kalau masih ada kekasih manisnya disana.

"Puas?"

"B-baekkie. A-aku...a-aku ha-"

"Masa bodo!"

Baekhyun langsung menjauh ketika Chanyeol berusaha menggapai tangannya. Ia kesal, dan tak mau tahu kalau Chanyeol marah juga padanya setelah ini.

Hey, hanya Baekhyun yang boleh marah! Kekasihnya...apa bisa disebut berselingkuh? Katakanlah seperti itu. Chanyeol tak marah, tak juga menolak saat seorang gadis memeluk dan mencium pipinya sembarangan. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak kesal?

"B-baek aku bisa j-jelaskan sayang"

"Jelaskan saja pada tembok!"

"Sayang"

"Cih"

Dan Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Dengan wajah tak bersahabat dan juga langkah kakinya yang lebar-lebar. Ia menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia juga tak peduli pada Chanyeol yang terus mengoceh panjang lebar dibelakangnya.

"B-baekhyun, aku tidak bermaksud me- sayang berhenti dulu"

Sulit sekali mengejar Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah tak peduli pada orang-orang yang melihatnya bingung. Ia juga lupa kalau ia harus berpura-pura gagap. Ia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun, membujuk anak itu agar tidak salah paham.

Hell, mana mungkin Chanyeol tergoda dengan tubuh triplek Sooyoung. Gadis itu memang tinggi dan cantik, tapi tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Chanyeol tergoda.

"Baekhyun! Berhentilah sayang, a-aku harus bicara padamu!"

"Pergi sana! Urusi saja Sunbae-mu!"

"B-baek, ini hanya salah paham sayang"

"Terserah"

Baekhyun memutuskan berlari. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari Chanyeol karena ia kesal sekali dengan lelaki itu. Ia cemburu jelas saja, seseorang selain dirinya mencium Park Chanyeol. Brengsek.

"Jangan biarkan Chanyeol masuk! Dia berniat memperkosaku!"

"M-mwo? Tapikan dia kekasihmu Baek"

"Ck, pokoknya tidak boleh! Kuberi hadiah kalau kalian berdua bisa menghentikannya"

"Apapun untukmu Princess~"

"Terimakasih tampan~"

Baekhyun melayangkan flying kiss-nya yang langsung disambut dengan berlebihan oleh Namjoon dan juga Hanbin. Kedua lelaki itu tersenyum aneh, menyempatkan diri untuk melirik bokong Baekhyun sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum lagi dengan sangat mesum.

"Dia bilang hadiah tadi"

"Kita pinta saja satu ronde"

"Ide bagus"

Keduanya saling lirik dan menyeringai, bersalaman sejenak sebelum mata Hanbin mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah mendekat. Ia menyeringai, menepuk bahu Namjoon dan menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Baek-"

"Mau kemana?"

"B-bisakah aku...aku harus menemui Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun bilang, kau ingin memperkosanya. Benar? Wah, berani sekali"

Namjoon menyeringai dan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol menyerngit bingung, namun mengingat bagaimana binal-nya Baekhyun, ia tahu kalau anak itu sudah mengarang cerita.

Ia mundur selangkah, sedikit risih ketika Namjoon menatapnya penuh selidik disertai seringaian. Ia mencuri sebuah kesempatan untuk melirik kedalam kelas Baekhyun. Dan ia mendapati kekasihnya, tengah mengobrol dan duduk manis bersama Luhan.

"A-aku..."

"Kami saja belum pernah mencicipi Baekhyun. Dan kau ingin memperkosanya?"

"I-itu..."

"Kami tahu kau kekasihnya, tapi kau pikir kau bisa sebebas itu menikmati Princess kami?"

"T-tidak seperti itu...tolong biarkan aku menemui Baekhyun. Aku...ada banyak hal yang perlu dibica-"

"Pergi saja sana!"

Hanbin mendorong bahunya, matanya melotot dan Chanyeol kesal sekali melihatnya. Ia ingin langsung menerobos dan menyeret Baekhyun agar ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi mana bisa, terlebih ia masih berada disekolah. Ia harus bersikap baik kalau tidak mau kedoknya terbongkar.

"Atau...kami akan memukulimu!"

"T-tidak"

"Sekarang pergi! Baekhyun juga tidak ingin menemuimu!"

"T-tapi ak- b-baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang"

Chanyeol berpura-pura takut saat Namjoon mengepalkan tangan dan bersiap memukulnya. Wajahnya memelas, ia membenarkan sejenak kacamatanya sebelum pergi.

Ia sempatkan diri untuk melirik Baekhyun lagi, dan entah kebetulan atau bagaimana anak itu juga tengah melihat kearahnya. Anak itu menatapnya datar, mungkin masih marah gara-gara mendapati Sooyoung menciumnya.

Chanyeol pergi. Namjoon dan juga Hanbin melakulan _high five_ dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun setelah yakin Chanyeol tidak akan kembali. Senyum keduanya nampak lebar, membuat beberapa orang sempat kaget ketika melihatnya.

"Apa yang kalian la-"

"Kami sudah mengusir Park Chanyeol, princess"

"Sungguh?"

"Tunggu. Baek seb-"

"Diam dulu Lulu~"

Sebenarnya agak kesal karena ucapannya terus-terusan dipotong. Luhan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Sejak datang ke kelas, Baekhyun nampak _bad mood_ dan itu sangatlah menyebalkan.

Luhan penasaran, apalagi ketika Namjoon dan juga Hanbin datang. Membuat rasa penasarannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi Namjoon sudah menyela untuk buka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm...hadiah kami?"

"Oh iya. Jadi kalian ingin apa?"

"Eung... Sa-"

"Tapi jangan ke ranjang ya. Aku sedang tidak enak badan"

"Padahal kami ingin. Tapi kalau kau sedang sakit yasudah"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum. Ia nampak sangat menggemaskan ketika mendekati Namjoon dan juga Hanbin. Senyum kekanakan yang khas muncul dibibirnya. Membuat dua lelaki dihadapannya gemas dan merasa ingin cepat-cepat membawa lelaki manis itu ke ranjang.

CUP

CUP

"Aku hanya bisa memberikan itu~ tak apa kan?"

"N-ne"

Kedua lelaki itu mematung ditempatnya. Keduanya saling melirik kompak sebelum akhirnya menyentuh bibir mereka masing-masing. Senyum konyol-nya nampak beberapa detik kemudian, membuat Baekhyun dihadapan mereka hanya tertawa dengan Luhan yang memutar matanya jengah.

Sahabat Baekhyun yang satu itu nampak malas, padahal awalnya ia merasa penasaran kenapa bisa Namjoon dan Hanbin menghampirinya dan juga Baekhyun dengan senyum konyol. Tapi saat melihat Baekhyun mencium bibir dua lelaki itu, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun pasti baru saja meminta bantuan dua lelaki itu. Hell, apa anak itu juga mengiming-imingi hadiah? Dasar binal.

"Baek?"

"Chanyeol menyelingkuhi-ku"

"Hn? Aku...tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Hell, spesies seperti Chanyeol bisa berselingkuh?"

"YAK! Dia itu tampan walau penampilannya begitu! Jangan macam-macam Luhan! Siapa saja bisa jatuh cinta padanya kalau ia memperbaiki penampilannya!"

"Oke oke, aku percaya saja padamu"

"Haishh"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya dimeja saat itu juga. Hari ini rasanya akan terus berjalan dengan buruk. Mood-nya sudah hancur sejak tadi pagi. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan sampai akhir hari ini.

Luhan disisinya bahkan seolah tak peduli. Anak itu hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil terus menatap Baekhyun.

"Memangnya Chanyeol-mu itu kenapa?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang dia berselingkuh"

"Dia tidak marah saat Sooyoung sialan memeluknya. Dan ia malah tersenyum ketika si nenek sihir itu mencium pipinya. Ishh, aku kesal sekali! Lu, kau bawa pisau?"

"Pisau?"

"Aku ingin membunuh seseorang"

Dan tawa Luhan pecah. Ia sampai memukul meja dihadapannya karena tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Sungguh, sedangkal itukah pikiran Baekhyun? Kalau Park Chanyeol tersenyum hanya karena dicium pipinya bisa dikatakan berselingkuh, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun sendiri? Bahkan anak itu mencium bibir dua lelaki dengan enteng.

"Kalau Chanyeol seperti itu kau bilang berselingkuh, bagaimana denganmu? Kau bahkan mencium bibir Hanbin dan juga Namjoon. Mungkin saja, kalau kau tidak sedang pusing kau pasti akan melayani mereka di ranjang. Hell, siapa sebenarnya yang bisa dibilang berselingkuh?"

Air mata terlihat menitik disudut mata Luhan. Anak itu masih kesulitan menahan tawanya walau ia tahu Baekhyun sudah sangat kesal dengan wajah memerah itu.

Baekhyun merajuk. Bibirnya ia poutkan dengan mata menatap kesal sahabatnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal, dan ia masih diam hingga tawa lepas Luhan berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Sahabat macam apa kau ini hah?"

"Aku?"

"Haishh, aku sedang penuh duka dan kau malah tertawa!"

"Penuh duka? Ayolah Baek, Chanyeol tidak selingkuh! Mungkin ia hanya sedikit bangga kalau lelaki jelek sep- oke, dia tampan sesuai perkataanmu!"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi diri. Ia bukannya ingin menjatuhkan, tapi itu hanya bercanda. Saat Baekhyun sudah memasang pose untuk memukulnya, akhirnya Luhan pun urung untuk mengatakan kalau Chanyeol itu jelek.

"Menjelekan kekasihku sekali lagi, kupastikan Sehun akan menyetubuhiku malam ini!"

"YAK! TEGA SEKALI PADA SAHABATMU BYUN! Haishh"

.

.

.

"Yebin masih sering mengganggumu?"

"Hn? Bukan sering lagi. Tiap kami bertemu, mulutnya itu selalu saja mengoceh. Haishh, aku bisa gila"

"Baek,"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana...kalau kau pindah saja kerumahku? Baba dan Mama pasti akan sangat senang"

"Lu,"

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap lekat-lekat sahabatnya yang kini tengah memenuhi mulutnya dengan daging. Baekhyun agak terkejut ketika mendapati sahabatnya terlihat menggemaskan dengan mulut penuh dan menggembung. Tapi setelahnya ia hanya berdeham dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih tawarannya. Tapi aku menolak!"

"Kenhammapa?"

"Telan dulu ishh!"

"M-maaf. Kenapa? Yebin tidak akan mengganggumu lagi ka-"

"Lu, itu rumahku! Ah, maksudku itu rumah keluargaku! Dan apapun yang terjadi, itu akan tetap menjadi rumah keluargaku!"

"Intinya?"

"Aku tidak akan pindah kemanapun!"

"Oke. Kalau ada apa-apa, rumahku selalu terbuka untuk jalang sepertimu"

"Haishh, terimakasih jalang"

"No problem"

Luhan mengendikan bahu setelahnya, ia ingin mengabaikan Baekhyun dan fokus saja pada makanannya. Ia tak mau Baekhyun marah padanya karena ia terlalu memaksa lelaki itu.

Sebenarnya tak tega pada Baekhyun. Anak itu selalu nampak frustasi ketika sudah membicarakan masalahnya dengan Yebin. Tapi Luhan bisa apa? Baekhyun selalu marah-marah ketika Luhan berusaha memberikan saran.

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan memang tidak lagi mendapati Baekhyun menangis. Ia senang, karena mungkin Baekhyun tak melakukan perdebatan sengit dengan ibu tirinya yang membuat anak itu sampai menangis.

Mungkin karena Park Chanyeol juga, menurut Luhan. Sebenarnya tak tahu juga, apa keberadaan lelaki nerd itu yang membuat sahabatnya bisa memikirkan hal lain ketimbang menggoda orang atau berdebat dengan ibu tirinya.

Luhan banyak berharap dengan Chanyeol. Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun sangatlah mencintai lelaki itu. Ia tidak bohong, ia sahabat Baekhyun sejak kecil. Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun akan sangat serius kalau ia sudah mencintai sesuatu.

Dan Chanyeol, Luhan berdoa semoga Chanyeol bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Semoga lelaki yang sebenarnya tampan itu bisa melindungi Baekhyun dan selalu bersama Baekhyun kedepannya. Apapun yang terjadi. Amin.

"Baek, ayo ke kelas. Jam istirahat akan berakhir 10 menit lagi"

"Ayo"

"Kita tidak akan mampir kemana-mana kan? Seperti...ke kelas Taeyong atau Mingyu?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa"

"Sungguh? kau tidak ingin mencoba menggoda adik kelas?"

"Lu, aku sedang malas!"

"Oke, kita ke kelas sekarang"

"Hn"

Dan Luhan memilih untuk memegangi lengan Baekhyun. Takut anak itu kabur katanya. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan, dengan wajah penuh pikiran Baekhyun yang entah kenapa tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

Beberapa orang menyapa mereka, bahkan segerombolan adik kelas lelaki yang baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran olahraga mereka.

Namun Baekhyun mengabaikan, ia tetap berjalan dengan wajah _bad mood._ Bahkan ia tak peduli pada Luhan yang sempat tertinggal dibelakang karena harus membalas semua sapaan orang-orang.

"Aku...melihat kekasihmu!"

"Hn"

"Sungguh Baek!"

"Masa bodo! Aku sedang marah padanya"

"Sungguh?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah tanpa Luhan ketahui. Tapi Luhan tersenyum, ia kembali menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun dan memaksa anak itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Luhan melambai penuh semangat pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disebrang lapangan. Lekaki itu membalasnya gugup, melirik Baekhyun kemudian yang memang masih nampak merajuk.

Mood-nya benar-benar hancur. Dan ia berjanji akan menempatkan hari Selasa sebagai hari sial-nya. Ia akan menghilangkan hari itu dari nama-nama hari kalau bisa.

"BAEKHYUNNIE!"

"Haishh, dia memalukan Baek!"

"Dia kekasihku bodoh!"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol malas walau didalam hatinya ia tengah memekik senang. Yaampun, ia sangat merindukan kekasih raksasa-nya itu.

Ia ingin tersenyum, berlari dan segera menerjang tubuh tinggi yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"B-baekkie sayang. Aku...ak-"

DUK

"CHANYEOLLIE!"

Baekhyun berlari cepat, menyingkirkan dengan kasar tangan Luhan yang sebelumnya merangkul bahunya. Tanpa peduli pada terik matahari siang itu, Baekhyun segera berlari ketengah lapangan, menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri disana sambil memegangi keningnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Yeollie tidak kenapa-kenapa? Apa sakit? Apa terluka? Apa. Apa tidak me- Katakan pada Baekkie apa yang sakit. Kat- YAK! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA HAH?"

Semua orang disana meringsut mundur, para _hoobae_ tampan yang tadinya asik berkumpul dibawah ring basket segera kabur dan menghilang ketika mata tajam Baekhyun menatapnya lekat.

Baekhyun geram. Apa-apaan? Wajah tampan kekasihnya ditimpuk dengan bola basket. Bagaimana kalau wajah Chanyeol kehilangan sedikit ketampanannya? Haishh.

Merasa panik, Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Ia menyerngit, membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya wajah Chanyeol yang kini memerah.

"K-kacamata..."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kacamataku retak B-baek"

"Park Chanyeol! Aku bertanya padamu sayang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja"

"Haishh, kita obati hidungmu! Hidungmu berdarah"

"B-baekkie"

"Hn?"

"Kau...tidak marah? Aku...yang tadi pagi itu...m-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. A-aku hanya ingin bersikap baik pada Sooyoung sunbae. A-aku...j-jangan salah paham sayang"

"..."

"Aku...m-maafkan aku"

"Kau tidak menyukai nenek sihir itu kan?"

"T-tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbuat ba-"

"Kita obati lukamu dulu. Setelah itu kita cari bedebah yang sudah melukai wajah tampan kekasihku ini!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke ruang perawatan karena ia merasa sangat khawatir pada setitik darah di batang hidung kekasihnya. Ia mencari antiseptik, bergerak cepat karena tak ingin Chanyeol yang sudah ia paksa berbaring di ranjang menunggu terlalu lama.

Baekhyuh berlari tergesa menuju Chanyeol ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia langsung naik ke ranjang dan duduk diatas perut Chanyeol. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan cairannya sedikit ke kapas sebelum ia oleskan pada hidung kekasihnya.

"B-baek"

"Sakit?"

"Sedikit"

"Tahan sebentar sayang!"

"Tapi Baek, kenapa sampai naik ke atas tub-"

"Selesai"

Senyum kecil mengembang dibibir Baekhyun. Setelah memberikan kecupan manis dihidung Chanyeol, ia meletakan botol antiseptik dan juga bekas kapas-nya di nakas.

"Sudah tidak sakit kan Yeollie?"

cupupcup

Baekhyun mengecup lagi hidung Chanyeol, disertai kening, pipi dan juga bibir lelaki tampan itu. Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya, Chanyeol hanya diam. Agak terkejut tapi tetap membiarkan Baekhyun yang kini malah merebahkan diri diatas tubuhnya.

"B-baek"

"Aku merindukanmu~"

"..."

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"A-aku...aku juga merindukanmu"

Dan pelukan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol semakin ia nyamankan. Senyumnya mengembang dan ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia rindu memeluk Chanyeol seperti ini walau semalam ia baru saja berpelukan seperti ini.

Debaran halus jantung Chanyeol terdengar jelas ditelinga Baekhyun, membuatnya semakin nyaman hingga rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Chanyeol yang melirik kekasihnya sudah memejamkan mata dengan senyum manis khas hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya kemudian, mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan sedangkan tangan sebelahnya balas memeluk tubuh mungil diatasnya.

"Kelas akan dimulai 5 menit lagi Baby. Tak ingin kembali ke kelas?"

"Tidak. Baekkie ingin disini saja bersama Yeollie"

"Membolos?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu sayang"

.

.

.

"LUHAN! Haishh"

"Baek, tidak perlu berteriak. Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Bersama Sehunnie~"

"Dimana? Kenapa setiap hari kau dan si tampan itu sel-"

"Jangan panggil kekasihku dengan sebutan itu. Kau sudah punya kekasih yang bisa kau panggil 'si tampan' kapanpun kau mau"

"Haishh, hanya bercanda"

Baekhyun tahu kalau sahabatnya itu pasti tengah merutuk habis-habisan disebrang telepon. Baekhyun bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana jeleknya wajah Luhan ketika menggerutu. Oh, bolehkah Baekhyun tertawa sekarang?

"Lupakan. Oh Baek, Chanyeol tidak bersamamu?"

"Tidak. Aku harus menunggunya sampai jam 10 nanti. Ia harus mengantar Eomma-nya belanja bahan makanan"

"Jadi kau bermain solo sambil menunggu si tiang datang?"

"Aku. Tidak! Aku baru selesai mandi"

"Oh"

"Hn"

Sambil tetap mengeringkan rambutnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk dikursi depan kacanya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri penuh senyum dan melirik ponselnya diatas meja yang masih terhubung dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun tak ingin memulai pembicaraan karena ia harus mengeringkan rambutnya. Lagipula sepertinya Luhan juga tengah sibuk berbincang dengan Sehun. Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya, walau agak samar tapi ia tetap tahu kalau Luhan baru saja merengek disana.

"Baek"

"Hn?"

"Kau...sungguh Chanyeol bilang mengantar Eomma-nya?"

"Hn, dia yang bilang padaku sepulang sekolah tadi"

"Aku mel- tidak lupakan saja. Aku pasti salah orang"

"Lu, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tunggu, kenapa berisik sekali? Kau dan Sehun memangnya kencan kemana?"

"Aku...Club malam dekat apartemen Sehun"

"Anak nakal! Kau itu masih kecil Luhan, jangan main ke tem-"

"Yayaya, jangan bicara seperti orang dewasa Byun. Sadarlah, siapa diantara kita yang bahkan pernah menganggap Club malam adalah rumahnya"

"Haishh, itukan dulu!"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal pada ponselnya. Sebenarnya ingin menjambak rambut Luhan, tapi karena ia hanya terhubung melalui telepon, apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengutuk ponselnya sendiri untuk melampiasakan kekesalan.

"Sungguh Baek, kau sudah menghubungi Chanyeol dan bertanya apakah ia sudah pulang dari mengantar Eomma-nya?"

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau membicarakan Chanyeollie-ku? Kau ti-"

"Tidak Baekhyun, Tidak! Jangan aneh-aneh!"

"Habisnya kau mencurigakan. Jangan salahkan ak-"

"Aku...sebenarnya aku melihat seseorang seperti Chanyeol. Ah, hanya mirip Baek. Kau jangan khawatir oke"

"Aku tahu. Tidak mungkin Chanyeollie-ku main ke- ah, Yebin mengirim pesan padaku. Tunggu sebentar Lu"

Tangannya yang sudah terlatih bergerak cepat meraih ponselnya. Tanpa mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Luhan, jemarinya bergerak cepat untuk membuka pesan yang dikirim Yebin.

Sebenarnya agak kaget dan curiga. Mengingat Yebin dan dirinya tidaklah dekat tetapi tiba-tiba wanita itu mengirimi-nya pesan. Bahkan walau sudah hidup bersama selama 2 tahun, tak pernah sama sekali ia dan Yebin berkirim pesan. Ah, tidak juga sebenarnya. Karena nyatanya dalam beberapa keadaan menyebalkan yang bersangkutan dengan warisan ayahnya, Yebin selalu berusaha menghubunginya lewat telepon.

Ada 3 pesan foto yang Baekhyun dapati ketika ia membuka chatroom-nya. Ia menyerngit bingung, tapi tetap membuka foto yang dikirimkan Yebin untuknya karena penasaran.

"Yebin mengirim foto, Lu"

"Foto apa?"

"Entah, sepertinya wanita itu ingin pamer padaku kalau ia tengah main ke Club ma- tunggu"

"Ada apa Baek?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat tiba-tiba, bahkan ia mengabaikan Luhan. Jemarinya yang lentik itu dengan cepat menggeser layar ponselnya hingga menampilkan foto-foto lainnya.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan rasanya ingin meledak. Bahkan Luhan yang sedari tadi menerikainya ditelepon ia acuhkan dan sibuk menatap dengan teliti foto diponselnya.

"Byun?"

"..."

"Jangan menakut-nakuti Baek! Katakan padaku ada apa?"

"..."

"BA-"

"Katakan sekali lagi padaku. Kau dimana?"

"Aku? Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku dan Sehunnie mampir ke club malam didekat apertemennya"

"Kau mengenakan kaos merah? Dan sedang berdiri sendirian di dekat bar?"

"Yak! Kau sebenarnya dimana Baek? Bagaimana bisa tahu kalau ak-"

"Diam disana!"

Setelah mengatakannya, tanpa babibu lagi Baekhyun segera meninggalkan kamar. Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau ia masih mengenakan piyama kelincinya dengan sandal tidur berkepala anjing kesayangannya.

Baekhyun berlari tergesa, menyalakan mobilnya sesegera mungkin dan mengendarainya cepat. Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau ia akan kena tilang setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Luhan"

"Ne?"

"Ayo pulang"

"Kenapa cepat sek-"

"Aku sudah me-"

"Sehunnie"

"Hn?"

"Apa...apa lelaki yang disana itu...P-park Chanyeol?"

Luhan tahu kalau kekasihnya berusaha tidak terlihat terkejut. Saat Sehun berdeham sekali dan meliriknya ragu, Luhan tahu kalau apa yang ia pikirkan adalah benar adanya. Ia tahu, lelaki diujung sana yang tengah dikelilingi banyak gadis adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya.

Rasa kesal mendominasi Luhan. Ia baru saja menggulung lengan bajunya dan hendak melabrak Chanyeol sialan itu, tapi Sehun yang menahan lengannya membuat Luhan tak bisa lagi bergerak walau hanya selangkah.

Apa-apaan dengan yang Chanyeol lakukan? Kenapa bisa lelaki itu berada di Club malam seperti ini? Apa si tiang bodoh itu membohongi Baekhyun? Atau sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tahu dan disini hanya ialah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui kalau Chanyeol itu ternyata...brengsek?

"Jangan ikut campur. Kumohon"

"Tapi Hunnie, itu Chanyeol. Haishh, apa-apaan dengan bergaya seolah-olah ia adalah playboy seperti itu?"

"Lu, ada yang perlu aku jelaskan padamu mengenai...Chanyeol"

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk semakin dekat padanya. Wajahnya nampak serius, tapi tetap terlihat tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh, apa selama ini kau sudah tahu? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku Hunnie~ hanya aku yang tidak tahu disini. Haishh"

"Maafkan aku sayang. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa menceritakan siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya kemarin. Dan...ah, kau bukan satu-satunya. Faktanya, bahkan sampai detik ini Baekhyun hyung tidak mengetahui bagaimana kelakukan Chanyeol sebenarnya"

"Brengsek. Lepaskan aku!"

"Mau ap-"

"Aku akan menghajar si brengsek itu!"

"Tidak tidak. Lulu, dengarkan aku!"

Lagi, kali ini bahkan Sehun sampai memeluk pinggang Luhan agar anak itu tidak memberontak dan berniat menghajar Chanyeol lagi. Hell, Sehun mana rela kalau tangan kekasihnya menyentuh orang lain. Lagipula, Sehun hanya tak ingin kalau nantinya Luhan malah merengek sakit setelah berhasil memukul Chanyeol dengan tangan ranting-nya.

"..."

"Kumohon jangan ikut campur masalah ini. Kita tidak memiliki hak apapun un-"

"Baekhyun sahabatku sejak lama dan aku tidak memiliki hak?"

"Tidak seperti itu sayang. Dengarkan dulu"

"..."

"Biar begitu, walau kelihatannya sangat brengsek, aku tahu Chanyeol hyung sangatlah mencintai Baekhyun hyung. Ia sedikit-sedikit mengubah sikapnya yang brengsek itu karena Baekhyun hyung. Chanyeol hyung akan memberitahu Baekhyun hyung secepatnya sayang. Jadi, berikan dia kesempatan. Kita lihat saja, saat semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, barulah kita bisa ikut bertindak"

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku mana bisa diam saja saat Baekhyun dibohongi seperti ini?"

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Baekhyun hyung. Tapi sungguh, aku yakin Baekhyun hyung tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui kalau kekasihnya itu brengsek"

Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan sekali, membuat emosi lelaki rusa itu sedikit reda karena diperlakukan lembut oleh kekasihnya. Kedua lelaki itu saling tatap, dengan tangan Sehun yang sampai saat ini masih setia memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"Tapi memang Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya Hunnie~"

"Gaya bercinta seorang amatir dengan playboy itu berbeda. Aku yakin, Baekhyun hyung pasti bisa membedakannya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu seberapa brengseknya Chanyeol, setidaknya ia pasti menanam rasa curiga pada kekasihnya itu"

"Tap-"

"Percayalah padaku sayang. Aku bersumpah kalau Chanyeol hyung tidak akan memiliki niatan untuk mempermainkan Baekhyun hyung"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Tapi, kalau sampai Chanyeol main-main dengan Baekhyun, jangan larang aku untuk memenggal kepalanya"

"Yak! Kalau kau memenggal kepala Chanyeol hyung, kau bisa masuk penjara sayang. Lalu, kalau kau masuk penjara, bagaimana nasib rudal-ku?"

"Haishh, dasar mesum!"

Dan tamparan lembut Luhan hadiahkan dipipi kekasihnya ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan. Tapi lelaki yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu malah tersenyum sangat tampan dan memberikannya lagi sebuah kecupan dipipi.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah terburu, lelaki yang tubuhnya terbalut piyama biru kekanakan itu memasuki Club malam yang nampak ramai. Baekhyun bahkan tak peduli pada sendal berkepala anjingnya dan juga penutup mata yang masih tersampir dikepalanya.

Wajahnya nampak kesal, dengan mata menatap lamat-lamat kesana kemari ketika ia benar-benar sudah ada didalam sana.

Dentuman keras khas dunia malam menyambutnya. Baekhyun tetap tak peduli, musik memekakan telinga ini bukanlah hal baru untuknya.

Matanya masih melirik kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan Luhan dan juga...Chanyeol.

"Haishh"

Tadi saat Yebin mengiriminya foto, awalnya Baekhyun bahkan hanya berpikir kalau orang didalam foto itu hanya sekedar mirip dengan Chanyeol. Awalnya juga ia tidak mau peduli, namun saat menyadari kalau lelaki yang memiliki lesung pipi tunggal itu benar-benar sama persis dengan kekasihnya, Baekhyun tahu kalau itu memanglah Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun sudah ada disini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa seandainya ia benar-benar menemukan Chanyeol ditempat ini. Entah harus marah atau memutuskan hubungan mereka sepihak nantinya. Baekhyun masih bingung, tapi ia tidak bohong kalau ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Ia berkacak pinggang ditengah keramaian, orang-orang yang menabraknya, hingga beberapa orang yang menggodanya Baekhyun abaikan. Ia masih mencari keberadaan kekasihnya yang sampai saat ini belum ia temukan.

"Ah, Lu- kalau itu Luhan, berarti..."

Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan didepannya, tapi kemudian mengingat sesuatu. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik, meneliti satu persatu sofa-sofa besar dipojokan hingga akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sama persis dengan foto yang dikirim Yebin tadi.

Giginya bergemeletuk, dengan wajah yang rasanya memanas karena kesal. Dengan amarah yang menyelimuti, Baekhyun tergesa menghampiri salah satu sofa dipojok. Ia tak peduli pada beberapa gadis disana yang mengerubungi kekasihnya, bahkan ia tak peduli pada seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Yifan.

Byur

Minuman berwarna biru itu melayang dan membasahi wajah tampan yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Tangannya terkepal dan baru saja hendak menghajar orang yang berani menyiramnya sebelum ia sadar siapa orang itu.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, bahkan ia langsung mendorong jauh-jauh gadis yang sedari tadi menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"B-baekhyunnie"

"Cih, masih berani memanggilku seperti itu?"

"B-baek, aku...a-aku bisa jelaskan ini semua sayang"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Park! Kau. MEM-BO-HO-NGI-KU! Brengsek!"

"Baek ak- Baekkie. Tunggu aku sayang, aku bisa je- Baek! Baekhyun! Haishh"

TBC

Annyeong~

Selamat datang yaaaaa buat readers baru~ ah, buat readers sekaliaaaaannnn~ unchh aku gemes deh, pengen cium kalian semua satu-satu wkwk

Makasihnya buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca ff ini. Mohon maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangannya termasuk Typo hehe.

Saranghae~

Review Juseyooooooooooo~


	11. Chapter 12

Im In Love With A Monster

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan datang ke tempat ini lagi"

"Uhukk, apa kau bilang?"

"Aku sudah menceritakan semua pada Eomma tadi pagi. Dan Eomma-ku mengancam akan memberitahu Baekhyun tentang aku yang selama ini hanya berpura-pura menjadi si culun Park kalau aku tidak berhenti main-main seperti ini. Eomma-ku memintaku untuk segera jujur pada Baekhyun dan menseriuskan hubungan kami"

"Aku setuju dengan Eomma-mu. Tapi untuk _'Tidak akan datang kesini lagi'_ aku ragu kalau kau mengatakannya"

Chanyeol yang saat itu baru saja menenggak habis alkoholnya hanya tertawa. Ia melirik gadis yang ada disisinya, ia bahkan nampak tak bernafsu dan hanya memutar mata jengah setelahnya.

Chanyeol sudah lelah memperingatkan gadis-gadis ini untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi. Tapi gadis-gadis itu tetap memaksa hingga Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai BitchyBaek? Awalnya kupikir kau akan bosan setelah beberapa kali menyetubuhinya"

"Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Aku malah semakin mencintainya setelah beberapa kali kami berhubungan badan"

Dan kini giliran Yifan yang tertawa. Lelaki tampan itu benar-benar tak menyangka kalau sahabat brengsek-nya itu akan berakhir melabuhkan hati pada seorang lelaki binal seperti Baekhyun.

Jujur ia lega kalau pada akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk berubah. Walau tidak akan secepat yang diinginkan, Yifan sudah senang mendengar sahabatnya memiliki niat baik. Oh, haruskah ia berterimakasih pada Baekhyun atau Eomma Park? Sungguh, sebenarnya Yifan sudah lelah kalau setiap hari harus menemani Chanyeol main kesana-kemari setiap malam. Hell, ia kan juga punya kehidupan sendiri.

"Yifan hyung! Haishh"

"Hn? Oh Sehun? Ada apa?"

Kedua lelaki tampan yang sebelumnya nampak asik berbicang berdua kini mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangan pada anak lelaki yang lebih muda dari mereka. Yifan menepuk sisi kosong disisinya bermaksud meminta Sehun untuk duduk. Namun anak itu menolak, ia menggeleng dan malah melipat tangannya didepan perut.

"Mama Wu memintamu pulang!"

"Mama-ku? Sejak kapan wanita itu pulang?"

"Baru saja dan ia memintaku menjemputmu! Haishh"

"Dan kau benar-benar menjemputku?"

"Hn. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, kau mengganggu kencanku dengan Luhan ngomong-ngomong"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, bermaksud memberitahukan Yifan dan juga Chanyeol kalau didekat bar sana sang kekasih tengah menunggunya.

Yifan menyeringai, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang langsung berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan membenamkan wajah dileher gadis sebelah.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Sehun memperimgati dengan wajah galaknya yang makin terlihat tampan.

"Aku? Tentu saja bersembunyi! Kekasihmu itu bisa membuatku dan Baekhyun berperang kalau sampai ia mengetahui ada aku disini"

"Ah, kau benar hyung"

"Tapi, bukannya kau akan senang kalau pada akhirnya kau malah _'berperang'_ dengan Baekhyun-mu?"

"Haishh, bukan _'berperang'_ yang itu bodoh!"

Kaki panjang Chanyeol dengan sengaja menendangi Yifan yang kini malah tertawa mengejek. Ia jadi ingin memukuli wajah sahabatnya itu. Tapi tidak akan, ia tidak ingin membuat keributan yang pada akhirnya malah membuat Luhan menghampiri mereka karena penasaran.

"Hyung, aku pulang ya?"

"Pulanglah, aku akan pulang setelah tuan muda Park menyelesaikan ceritanya"

"Baiklah"

"YAK! Berhenti meledekku sial!"

"Maafkan aku master. Haha"

"Haishh"

Saat Sehun sudah melangkah menjauh pun Yifan masih tanpa segan mentertawakan Chanyeol. Tak ingin terlalu kesal dengan tawa sialan sahabatnya, Chanyeol pun pada akhirnya hanya memutar matanya jengah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa, sengaja merangkul bahu gadis-gadis disisinya karena ia merasa tangannya cukup pegal.

Tak ada maksud lain, hanya saja ia benar-benar ingin bersantai sekarang. Masalah gadis-gadis yang menggerayangi tubuhnya ia tak peduli. Ia akan membiarkan gadis-gadis itu bermain sesukanya selama mereka tak berlebihan.

"Yeol, ini sudah malam"

"Lalu?"

"Tak ingin pulang saja? Kau bilang kau sudah berjanji dengan Baekhyun kan?"

"Aku dan Baekhyun memiliki janji jam 10 nanti. Dan sekarang, masih pukul 9. Masih ada satu jam untuk bersantai"

"Haishh, terserah sa-"

Byur

Tak hanya Chanyeol dan juga Yifan yang merasa terkejut. Bahkan beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa membelalakan mata mereka tanpa bisa ikut campur.

Semua orang hanya diam ditempat mereka masing-masing. Semuanya menjadi cukup hening walau sebenarnya dentuman keras musik club malam itu masih terasa mengganggu telinga.

Dihadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatapnya jengah. Anak itu nampak kesal hingga wajahnya memerah. Dan Chanyeol tahu, ini bukanlah pertanda baik kalau Baekhyun sudah berekspresi seperti itu.

"B-baekhyunnie"

"Cih, masih berani memanggilku seperti itu?"

"B-baek, aku...a-aku bisa jelaskan ini semua sayang"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan Park! Kau. MEM-BO-HO-NGI-KU! Brengsek!"

"Baek ak- Baekkie. Tunggu aku sayang, aku bisa je- Baek! Baekhyun! Haishh"

Entah kenapa Chanyeol bisa bergerak sangat cepat. Baekhyun jadi merutuk untuk keahlian kekasihnya yang itu. Ia baru saja hendak pergi tapi tubuhnya sudah dipeluk dari belakang oleh lelaki itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Melawan pun Baekhyun tak akan mampu.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya diam, bahkan saat Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya diam dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Baek, bagaimana bisa kau ke- tidak, maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu seperti ini. Ma-"

"Lepaskan!"

Baekhyun mendesis kesal sambil berharap Chanyeol akan segera melepaskannya. Dari tempatnya sekarang, Baekhyun dapat melihat Luhan yang baru saja bergabung bersama kekasihnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Suasananya sudah kembali normal seperti sebelumnya. Saat mengetahui kalau yang terjadi diantara Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol hanyalah masalah pribadi, semua orang disana kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Sayang, a-aku tahu aku salah. Tap-"

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan"

"Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol! Atau aku ak-"

"Wah wah~ lihatlah betapa mirisnya kalian. Aku ikut sedih melihatnya."

Kedatangan Yebin yang tiba-tiba langsung membuat Baekhyun benar-benar kesal sekarang. Wanita itu menyeringai, bahkan bertepuk tangan kecil.

Wajahnya nampak menjengkelkan dimata Baekhyun. Kalau saja Chanyeol tak memeluknya seperti ini, Baekhyun bersumpah akan merobek mulut dan juga menarik keluar bola mata Yebin. Haishh, malam ini terlalu rumit.

"LE-PASKAN!"

Setelah berhasil melepaskan Chanyeol darinya, Baekhyun kembali berbalik menatap kekasihnya itu. Ia tak peduli lagi pada Yebin, bahkan Luhan yang sedari tadi terdengar ribut bersama Sehun ia abaikan.

Kepalanya sedikit menengadah mengingat perbedaan tinggi antara dirinya dan sang kekasih. Saat matanya sudah berpandangan dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang memang merasa bersalah, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ing-"

PLAK

Tangannya terangkat dan melayang dengan cepat. Tahu-tahu saja pipi Chanyeol sudah memerah karena tangan Baekhyun barusan. Kedua lelaki itu saling tatap lagi, dengan pandangan kecewa Baekhyun dan juga tatapan memohon yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

"Hubungan kita..."

"Jangan katakan apapun sayang. Kumohon jangan katakan apapun!"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika mengetahui ini semua. Apa...apa kita harus berpisah saja? Kau mem-"

"Tidak tidak. Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengatakan _'pisah'_ seperti itu. Bukannya...bukannya kau menyukai kalau aku seperti ini sayang? Buk-"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"..."

"Ini bukan masalah aku suka kau yang seperti ini atau tidak. Masalah kau yang brengsek atau kutu buku, apalagi kau yang bisa menyetubuhiku atau tidak. Tapi...tapi ini masalah kepercayaan, aku...aku sudah berusaha mempercayaimu, tapi kau sendiri? Kau bahkan tidak jujur padaku tentang siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya"

"Baek,"

"Kau membohongiku, dan aku baru mengetahuinya. Aku tak tahu sekarang harus bagaimana"

"Baekhyunnie~ sungguh, maafkan aku"

"Ah, bisa jangan panggil aku begitu? Aku jadi agak kesal mendengarnya"

"Sayang, maafkan aku"

"Aku akan pulang. Nikmati malam-mu disini ya Park"

Sebelum sempat Chanyeol menariknya lagi, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Saat melewati Yebin ia hanya menghela nafas dan memutar matanya jengah. Ia tak peduli pada wanita yang tengah menyeringai dengan sangat menyebalkan itu. Haishh.

"Baek"

"..."

Ia hanya kesal. Tak habis pikir kalau rasa curiganya akhir-akhir ini benar adanya. Ia hanya tak tahu, juga masih tak percaya kalau Chanyeol bahkan memilih menyembunyikan ini semua disaat lelaki itu bahkan sudah berjanji akan selalu mencintainya. Hell, bagaimana hubungan mereka bisa bertahan lama kalau hal sepele seperti ini saja Chanyeol tidak jujur padanya.

Tanpa mau peduli kalau Chanyeol mengejarnya atau tidak, Baekhyun keluar dari dalam Club itu dan langsung membawa mobilnya cepat-cepat. Ia jadi pusing dan tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain beristirahat dikamarnya.

.

.

.

"Haishh! YAK! YAK! DASAR BODOH HAISHH!"

"Kenapa dia tidak jujur saja padaku? Haishh, dasar bodoh!"

"Kalau dia jujur dari dulu pasti aku tidak akan kesal seperti ini. YAK! YAK! DASAR BODOH SIALAN!"

Sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun memukuli stir mobilnya. Bahkan tiap dia merasa kekesalannya memuncak, tanpa segan ia langsung menaikan kecepatan mobilnya. Ia mengoceh tak jelas didalam mobil selama perjalanan, ketika mengingat Chanyeol ia benar-benar masih tidak percaya kalau Chanyeol yang sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dengan yang selama ini ia kenal.

Beruntung jalanan yang ia lewati kali ini nampak sangat sepi. Bahkan sedari tadi Baekhyun sama sekali tak mendapati kendaraan selain miliknya melintas disini. Ia tidak takut, dan ia malah menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya sesuka hati.

"Aku harus bagaimana Tuhan~ Chanyeol benar-benar membuatku frusta-"

Ckiitttt

Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak cepat-cepat menginjak rem mobilnya, pasti besok akan muncul berita kecelakaan dikoran pagi. Kalau telat sedikit saja pasti mobilnya sudah menabrak dengan suka rela mobil sport didepannya.

Asap-asap mengepul diluar mobilnya dan Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Asap yang muncul karena ban-nya bergesekan kasar dengan jalanan ketika ia menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

Masih dalam mode bersyukur, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi memegangi dadanya karena terkejut.

"Haishh, dasar gila!"

Baekhyun mengetahui mobil siapa yang menghalangi jalannya didepan sana. Ketika pemilik mobil didepan sana membuka jendelanya, wajah Chanyeol lah yang pertama Baekhyun lihat dari balik kaca mobilnya.

Masih merasa kesal, Baekhyun pun menyambar ponselnya. Ia menelepon Chanyeol walau sebenarnya ia bisa saja keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung memarahi lelaki itu.

Wajahnya masih tak bersahabat, ia bahkan menatap lekat-lekat Chanyeol dari dalam mobilnya ketika ia sadar Chanyeol masih setia berada didalam mobil didepan sana tanpa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Menyingkir!"

"..."

"KUBILANG MENYINGKIR PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN HALANGI JALANKU! Haishh"

"Baek"

"..."

"Baek, kumohon. Aku mencintai-mu sayang, maafkan aku"

"Orang bilang, terlalu banyak menyatakan cinta artinya kau tidak benar-benar mencintai orang itu. Itu hanya alasan un-"

"Baek, pengecualian untukku! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jutaan kali aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, aku tetap mencintaimu sayang. Aku serius"

"..."

"Baek"

"Menyingkir Yeol. Aku benar-benar lelah"

"Sayang"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku. Menyingkirlah."

"..."

Butuh sekitar 3 menit untuk keduanya diam. Sambungan keduanya masih terhubung, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Mobil Chanyeol masih menghalangi jalan mobil Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya.

Baekhyun jengah, ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat dirumahnya. Tapi Chanyeol didepan sana sama sekali tak terlihat peduli. Heol, apa susahnya memundurkan mobilnya sedikit agar Baekhyun bisa pergi.

"Yeol? Kumohon menyingkirlah"

"Aku harus menjelaskan banyak hal padamu sayang"

"Aku tahu"

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu. Aku menyesal menutupi se-"

"Aku lelah Yeol, sungguh"

"..."

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun bisa melihat kalau mobil Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menyingkir dari hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas lega. Saat kira-kira mobilnya bisa kembali berjalan, tanpa basa basi Baekhyun langsung melaju cepat dan mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih"

.

.

.

 _Pict 1_

 _"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kulihat"_

 _Pict 2_

 _"Kau harus tahu kalau kau bukanlah satu-satunya. Kekasihmu yang bodoh itu adalah maniak, semua orang mengenalnya. Memang aku baru mengetahuinya juga, tapi semoga kau tidak terkejut dengan ini semua"_

 _Pict 3_

 _"Kuharap hubunganmu cepat berakhir dengan si tampan itu ya Baek. Kalau hubunganmu berakhir, aku pasti akan lebih mudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan"_

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu dan langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak sama sekali merasa sedih dan menangis mengetahui Chanyeol seperti itu. Sedari tadi yang ia rasakan hanyalah kesal, ingin memukul dan menghancurkan wajah tampan Chanyeol tapi tak serius menginginkannya.

Ia sendiri bingung, bahkan sejak ia bercumbu dengan ranjangnya yang ia lakukan hanyalah berguling-guling tidak jelas sambil kembali mengamati foto yang dikirimkan Yebin tadi. Foto yang membuatnya tahu dan bisa melabrak Chanyeol seperti tadi.

"Haishh, kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur huweee~"

Tubuhnya sudah terbalut selimut, bahkan penutup mata bergambar cony dan juga bantalnya sudah ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya. Tapi sampai saat ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya yang sudah lelah.

Drrtdrrt

Ponselnya yang tergeletak naas disisi bantal ia raih cepat saat beegetar beberapa kali. Dengan tak sabaran ia membuka penutup matanya, berharap-harap kalau itu adalah Chanyeol. Namun saat melihat nama _'Kim ahjussi'_ yang muncul dilayar ponselnya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Ahjussi~"

 _"Baek, to the point saja. Yebin bilang kau mengibarkan bendera putih?"_

"M-maksudnya?"

 _"Kau menyerah? Kau akan membiarkan Yebin memenangkan ini semua?"_

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Ahjussi percaya pada wanita gila itu? Haishh"

 _"T-tidak juga. T-tadi dia meneleponku dan bilang kalau kau putus lagi dengan kekasihmu. Benar?"_

"Aku...tidak tahu"

 _"Baek, kita harus bicara serius. Mulai detik ini juga, berhenti main-main!"_

"A-ahjussi~"

 _"Ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lalu, apa benar kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu?"_

"Aku tidak bisa cerita sekarang Ahjussi~ besok saja, aku janji. Dan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol...aku masih tidak tahu."

"..."

"..."

 _"Haishh, yasudah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah, semoga saja tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk padamu ya Baek. Selamat malam"_

"Hn. Selamat malam Ahjussi. Terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku"

"Ne. Sekarang tidurlah"

Kembali Baekhyun menyembunyikan kepalanya dibawah bantal. Matanya lagi-lagi berusaha terpejam ketika ia kembali merasakan lelah. Ia tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi malas untuk menjalani hidupnya. Ia pikir, kalau saja tadi ia tidak membuka pesan dari Yebin pasti tidak akan seperti ini akhirnya.

Ia melemparkan ponselnya keujung ranjang, seolah tak peduli kalau benda itu bisa saja jatuh dan retak layarnya. Baekhyun tak akan pernah peduli walaupun ponselnya itu rusak dan tidak akan hidup lagi. Ia benar-benar jengah.

"Haishh haishh! Yak! Kenapa aku memikirkan Chanyeol lagi haishh. Dasar gila!"

Dengan emosi yang tersulut tiba-tiba, Baekhyun sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menunjukkan wajah yang benar-benar bingung dan kesal.

Tapi kemudian ia malah memukul-mukul bantal dipangkuannya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merindukan Chanyeol-nya, merindukan lelaki itu ada didekatnya tapi ia sedang marah. Ia malu kalau harus menghubungi Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Saat merasa dirinya sudah lebih baik, Baekhyun pun berusaha untuk kembali berbaring. Ia hanya butuh istirahat sekarang. Ia masih benar-benar shock setelah mengetahui kalau Chanyeol bukanlah Chanyeol yang ia kenal selama ini.

"Aku ak-"

"Baby!"

Ah, Baekhyun baru ingat kalau ia bahkan lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Kini pun, dengan sedikit terkejut ia dapat melihat lelaki yang sudah membuatnya nampak frustasi tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan nafas terengah dan juga sedikit bulir keringat yang membasahi dahinya yang terekspos.

Berani-beraninya Chanyeol memamerkan dahi seksi itu dihadapan banyak orang tadi! Baekhyun jadi semakin kesal mengingatnya.

"Ah, aku lupa mengunci pintunya"

"Baby"

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun yang tadinya berbaring kini berusaha bangkit dan memilih untuk berdiri disisi ranjangnya. Ia tak menghampiri sang kekasih seperti biasanya, tak juga tersenyum menggoda, apalagi sampai memeluknya. Baekhyun hanya diam berdiri ditempatnya dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan perutnya.

"Baekkie, aku harus menjelaskan ba-"

"Diam saja disana dan jangan coba-coba mendekat! Aku masih bisa mendengarmu dari sini"

"Baek~ kumohon sa-"

DrrtDrrrt

"Ada apa Lu?"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lagi setelah sekali lagi meraih ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia juga malas menjawab telepon dari Luhan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin Luhan juga tengah mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"..."

"Ke...kekasihku? Siapa?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, melirik Chanyeol dan berusaha menyindir lelaki tampan itu. Chanyeol ditempatnya hanya diam dan memperhatikan, merasa agak marah ketika Baekhyun bicara seolah-olah tak menganggapnya sebagai kekasih.

Namun saat ingat Baekhyun tengah marah padanya, Chanyeol hanya memilih untuk mengalah. Ia tak ingin bertengkar terlalu lama bersama kekasih manisnya itu. Kini, ypang Chanyeol rencanakan hanyalah diam dan meminta maaf sampai Baekhyun akan memaafkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak menangis sama sekali!"

"..."

"Aku akan minta Taehyung atau Bobby menemaniku malam ini"

"..."

"Aku...mungkin akan meminta mereka menginap disini. Aku butuh teman untuk tidur bersamaku ma- C-chanyeol!"

"..."

"Lu, nanti kutelpon lagi"

Mata Baekhyun mendelik tajam kearah Chanyeol yang kini sudah ada tepat dihadapannya. Bahkan Chanyeol nekat mempersempit jarak mereka hingga kini keduanya hanya terpisahkan dengan jarak sekitar 5 cm.

Lagi, Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah tampan itu dari dekat. Dahi seksinya nampak menantang, membuat Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol menguasainya malam ini. Tapi ia ingat, ia masih marah dan kesal pada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang memintamu mendekat?"

"Rencanamu buruk sekali sayang"

"Rencana apa ngomong-ngomong. Oh, bisa menjauh dan kembali lagi ketempatmu? Syukur-syukur kau lebih memilih pulang ketimbang ada disini"

"Baek"

"Hn?"

"Kau itu adalah MI-LIK-KU! Kau adalah milikku dan kau mengakuinya. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang menyentuh milikku. Dan kau? Kau malah berencana membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu malam ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau me-"

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?"

"Baby~"

"Aku memang milikmu Chanyeol. Aku tahu kalau aku ini milikmu sejak beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Tapi kau juga harus ingat, kau juga adalah milikku! Park Chanyeol adalah milik Byun Baekhyun seorang"

"..."

"Kau tidak suka AKU disentuh orang lain. Kau tidak suka aku menggoda orang lain. Tapi kau sendiri? Bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau kau menyentuh orang lain dan juga membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu semau mereka. Apakah itu adil?"

Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan kemudian, dan nampak tak peduli pada tatapan terkejut Chanyeol. Faktanya, walau sempat kesal ketika Chanyeol mendekat padanya sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih bertahan ditempatnya. Ia dapat mencium bagaimana aroma menggoda ditubuh kekasihnya, bagaimana bibir tebal Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat nikmat kalau bisa ia cium seperti biasanya. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol memeluknya, menciumnya dalam seperti biasa. Baekhyun sangat menginginkannya, tapi ia benar-benar tak mau memulainya duluan.

"B-baek, Aku...aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sebenarnya...a-aku sudah berniat menceritakan semua ini padamu. Tapi kau malah datang terlebih dahulu dan me-"

"Jadi ini semua salahku?"

"T-tidak begitu baby. Sungguh, maafkan aku eum?"

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Bodoh. Tadi kau ingin Chanyeol memelukmu. Tapi saat lelaki itu merengkuh pinggangmu kau malah mendorongnya.

Walau Baekhyun berusaha bertingkah galak, dimata Chanyeol anak itu tetaplah sama. Tak berbeda dengan ketika anak itu hanya merajuk karena hal kecil. Baekhyun tetap menggemaskan dimatanya.

Chanyeol tahu kalau ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Harusnya ia menuruti Eomma-nya untuk tidak pergi ke Club malam hari ini. Haishh, kalau tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya Chanyeol pasti tidak akan datang ke tempat terkutuk itu.

"Baekhyunnie~"

"..."

"Baek, ini semua salahku, aku tahu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu sayang. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak ak-"

"Yeol"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Baek, aku harus apa agar kau percaya padaku eum? Aku harusnya jujur padamu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya sejak awal. Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyesal tidak mengatakan ini semua sejak a-"

"Yeol, sungguh"

"..."

"Aku tidak suka berdebat, aku tidak suka bertengkar dan akhirnya kita hanya akan mengakhiri hubungan kita. Yeol...aku...aku tidak tahu lagi. Kita...putus saja"

"B-baek, kumohon tarik kata-katamu sayang. Jangan katakan itu Baek. Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi...tolong jangan katakan kalau kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan akhirnya memilih untuk menunduk. Setelah sejak tadi tak merasakan sedih atau apapun, kini ia mulai merasakannya. Bahkan dadanya sakit sekali ketika ia mengatakan ingin mengakhirinya bersama Chanyeol. Saat ini ia merasa tubuhnya jadi lemas, ia bergetar dan merasa putus asa tiba-tiba.

Ia yakin Chanyeol dihadapannya tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia juga tahu kalau lelaki itu mungkin tak akan berhenti mengintimidasi dirinya kalau ia tak benar-benar memberi penjelasan. Tapi Baekhyun tak sanggup, tak sanggup mengulangi kata-katanya yang hampir membuat jantungnya meledak.

Disatu sisi ia begitu mencintai Chanyeol, berharap lebih pada lelaki itu utuk kedepannya. Tapi saat mengetahui kalau lelaki itu bahkan tidak sama sekali membuka diri padanya, ada rasa kecewa terselip. Seolah-olah minggu-minggu mereka bersama adalah hal biasa hingga Chanyeol masih memilih untuk menutupi segalanya.

"Aku...kupikir kau mencintaiku. Tapi sepertinya disini hanya aku yang ter-"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU BAEKHYUN! AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU! JANGAN KA-"

"KENAPA BERTERIAK? KENAPA MEMBENTAKKU CHANYEOL? KENAPA? Hiks"

Ini bahkan pertama kalinya Chanyeol bisa meninggikan suara dihadapannya. Tak ada Chanyeol yang nampak pemalu dan juga gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Tak ada juga lelaki tampan berkacamata yang biasanya selalu tersenyum lembut ketika Baekhyun merajuk.

Semuanya hilang karena yang ada dihadapan Baekhyun kini hanyalah Park Chanyeol. Si brengsek yang sialnya adalah kekasihnya. Kekasih? Baekhyun bahkan mulai ragu untuk status itu.

Ia tidak masalah kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang brengsek, maniak atau apapun itu. Baekhyun benar-benar tak masalah kalau Chanyeol adalah lelaki sialan yang gemar bermain wanita. Tapi masalah besar kalau Chanyeol malah menutupi siapa dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Baekhyun jadi merasa dibohongi, merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengenal siapa kekasihnya yang sebenarnya.

"Baek, kalau kau mencintaiku...kenapa memilih berakhir sayang? Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku. Aku benar-benar menyesal Baek, aku tak tahu kalau ak-"

"Hiks. A-aku mencintamu Yeol, sangat. Tapi kenapa kau menutupi semua dariku? K-kalau kau juga hiks mencintaiku, kenapa tidak menceritakan hiks semuanya d-dari awal? Aku sudah sangat hiks terbuka mengenai diriku padamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak? Bagaimana kita bisa bertahan lama jika kau s-saja hiks tidak mencoba untuk terbuka padaku?"

"B-baby, a-aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan lebih bersikap terbuka padamu. Aku akan berubah dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Baek, maafkan aku sayang"

"..."

Chanyeol tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Sebenarnya pun ia sudah tak tahan, ia ingin menerjang Baekhyun, memeluknya erat sampai anak itu membukakan pintu maaf untuknya.

Ia jadi merasa semakin bersalah ketika anak itu malah menangis sesegukan. Baekhyun tetap menunduk, dan kalau saja Baekhyun nanti mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah manisnya yang sudah becek karena air mata, Chanyeol mungkin akan merasa benar-benar brengsek.

Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak akan marah dan semakin membencinya, Chanyeol pasti sudah dari tadi menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya dengan jutaan kata cinta dan juga maaf yang akan ia senandungkan didepan telinga Baekhyun. Namun sialnya Chanyeol tidak melakukannya, ia masih takut Baekhyun akan semakin membencinya kalau ia melakukannya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak tahu apa arti hiks h-hubungan ini untukmu Yeol. Aku tidak tahu~ apa...kau hanya hiks ingin main-main? Oh, hiks atau ini adalah karma u-untukku karena hiks dulu sering main-main?"

"..."

"Kita hiks berjanji, s-sudah jutaan kali hiks mengatakan kalau kiita saling mencintai dan a-akan hiks bersama untuk kedepannya. Tapi hiks kenapa sekarang...k-kita butuh rasa saling percaya Yeol. Hubungan kita krisis kepercayaan. Ah, tepatnya kau yang mungkin tidak percaya padaku. Apa mungkin, aku terlalu jalang untuk bisa memilikimu seutuhnya?"

"B-baekhyun"

"Kalau diawal-awal saja hubungan kita sudah rumit seperti ini, bagaimana kedepannya? Ini hal kecil Chanyeol, hanya hiks masalah kepercayaan. Tapi itu sangat penting bagiku, kalau hal sekecil inipun kau sembunyikan terus, bagaimana dengan hal-hal yang lainnya? Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Sayang"

"Kita akhiri saja. Mungkin aku akan berusaha tidak terlihat menyesal nantinya."

"..."

"Sial, aku bahkan menangis hanya karena kau meneriakiku"

Apa yang Chanyeol takutkan sebelumnya benar, dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan ketika Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum. Anak itu nampak bodoh ketika memaksakan diri untuk tertawa sambil menghapus air matanya.

Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menatapnya, tidak melirik Chanyeol dan hanya berpura-pura sibuk menghapus air matanya. Chanyeol tak tega, merasa begitu menyesal karena semua perbuatannya.

"Baek, dengarkan aku!"

"Uuh, mataku gatal"

"Baek, lihat ak-"

"Haishh, kenapa pipiku jadi sak-"

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"C-chanyeol"

Karena kesal Baekhyun terus mengabaikannya, bahkan Chanyeol tak sadar kalau ia baru saja menerjang Baekhyun hingga anak itu terjungkal kebelakang. Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang seperti ranting ditahan dikedua pergelangan tangannya oleh Chanyeol disisi kepala anak itu.

Lelaki ditasnya nampak mengintimidasi, bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat tapi Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat marah.

"Maafkan aku kalau ini terkesan kasar"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"..."

"..."

"Baek, tak bisakah? Kumohon~"

"Menyingkirlah!"

"Baek, berikan aku kesempatan kedua."

"..."

"..."

"Yeol"

"Ya Baby?"

"Cium aku!"

Chanyeol agak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya. Tubuh anak itu melemas tiba-tiba seolah memasrahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Sial, bahkan Chanyeol langsung meneguk liurnya kasar saat melihat Baekhyun yang seakan-akan minta disetubuhi. Padahal anak itu hanya minta dicium, tetapi kenapa bisa semenggoda ini?

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa Baekhyun rasakan selain rasa rindu akan sentuhan Chanyeol. Ia memang marah pada lekaki tampan itu, tapi ia mana bisa marah pada sentuhan memabukan Chanyeol padanya. Ia merindukan itu semua, dan ia ingin Chanyeol menguasainya walau mereka tengah didalam sebuah konflik.

Walau ragu-ragu, Chanyeol tetap melakukannya. Bibirnya menyentuh dengan lembut permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang terasa agak dingin. Chanyeol menjilatnya lembut, membuat bibir Baekhyun menjadi lembab dan juga basah.

Lumatan lembut Chanyeol berikan secara bergantian pada bilah bibir Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak sama sekali menggunakan nafsunya, ia menahannya agar rasa cintanya yang tulus bisa tersampaikan pada kekasihnya itu melalui ciuman ini.

Tangannya masih dengan setia memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun walau Chanyeol tahu anak itu tidak akan memberontak. Dan ciumannya semakin dalam, walau Baekhyun tak membalasnya sama sekali, Chanyeol sudah bersyukur saat Baekhyun mau membuka mulut untuk menyambut ciumannya.

"Nhh"

Rasanya geli ketika Chanyeol menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dengan ujung lidah. Bersamaan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menolak, Chanyeol terus menciumnya bahkan sampai saliva Baekhyun meleleh dari sudut bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku"

Mungkin sudah puluhan kali Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 2 jam. Lelaki tampan itu benar-benar merasa menyesal dan penuh rasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Kalau saja ia tahu Baekhyun akan semarah ini padanya, Chanyeol tak akan menyembunyikan dirinya sejak awal.

Kini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Baekhyun bisa memaafkannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memandangi wajah Baekhyun, menatap tepat dimatanya saat anak itu masih sibuk mengisi pasokan udaranya setelah berciuman tadi.

Keduanya saling berbincang didalam tatapan masing-masing, tak saling membuka mulut untuk melontarkan segala paragraf yang sudah mengalir bebas didalam kepala mereka.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam"

Cup

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. Tangannya dengan sangat telaten menyibak poni yang menutupi kening sang kekasih. Chanyeol melakukannya berkali-kali, membuat kening Baekhyun kini terlihat jelas dimatanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat lagi, agak miris karena Baekhyun pun sama sekali tak berniat meresponnya. Anak itu hanya diam, membiarkan Chanyeol memperlakukannya bagai bayi sambil ia menatap tanpa ekspresi kekasih tiangnya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu jadi begini. Maafkan aku sungguh. Aku...aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku tak akan sanggup memaksamu."

"..."

"Aku...Tidurlah, aku akan pergi"

"..."

Cup

Itu sekali lagi sebelum Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya menindih Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu bahkan tetap diam, saat Chanyeol sudah bangkit dan hendak berbalik pun Baekhyun masih diam dan hanya memandangi punggung kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan dan ia mulai bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Chanyeol terlalu berharga untuk ia lepaskan, tapi disatu sisi ia tidak menyukai kalau dirinya dibohongi seperti ini. Ia ingin melepaskan Chanyeol, tapi juga ingin Chanyeol terus berada disisinya untuk waktu yang lama kedepannya.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol yang hendak menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun mau tak mau berhenti. Ia melirik Baekhyun ragu-ragu, bahkan memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil tanpa berniat menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Aku..."

"..."

"Kemarilah!"

"Hn?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku...kemarilah!"

Kalau diminta untuk terjun bebas dari atas bukit untuk membuktikan cintanya pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan melakukannya. Apalagi hanya diminta mendekati anak itu, hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik hingga Chanyeol sudah berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun yang masih telentang pasrah diatas ranjangnya.

"Ada ap-"

"Kau menyesal menyembunyikan ini dariku?"

"..."

"Mendekatlah!"

Kesempatan kedua.

Baekhyun bahkan tak yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan kata-kaya Chanyeol mengenai kesempatan kedua. Ia ingin memberikan, tapi masih sedikit takut kalau-kalau nanti Chanyeol malah akan mengecewakannya lagi.

Ia membiarkan Chanyeol kembali menindihnya, membiarkan wajah lelaki itu mendekat padanya hingga mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana nafas hangat satu sama lain.

Chanyeol masih tak mengerti dengan apa maksud Baekhyun memintanya mendekat seperti ini. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya, karena biar bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar Baekhyun bisa memaafkannya.

"Tunjukkan padaku!"

"Hn?"

"Tunjukkan padaku sebagai dirimu sendiri!"

"A-apa? Apa yang ha-"

"Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya! Lakukan sebagai dirimu sendiri. Jangan mencoba untuk berpura-pura lagi padaku! Cukup lakukan agar aku tahu!"

"B-baek!"

"Lakukan dan aku tidak akan melawan!"

Chanyeol bisa menangkap kalau Baekhyun begitu sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Anak itu bahkan tak nampak ragu sama sekali saat dibalik kata-katanya ia memasrahkan dirinya.

"B-baek, kau..."

"Lakukan seperti yang biasanya Park Chanyeol lakukan!"

"Tap-"

"Jangan menolak kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintaimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu sayang. Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Tapi kalau untuk melakukan itu padamu...ak-"

"Aku hanya akan diam dan berusaha menikmati apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku...anggap saja aku ini jalang yang sering kau tiduri"

"Tidak akan!"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa menyakitimu Baek"

"Kau bahkan sudah menyakitiku dengan kebohonganmu"

Chanyeol diam saat merasa tersedak kata-kata kasar Baekhyun untuknya. Lelaki manis itu masih terlihat santai walau wajahnya mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi sendu.

Chanyeol mana tega kalau harus menyetubuhi anak itu sambil membayangkan kalau kekasihnya itu adalah jalang yang sering ia temui. Walau ia brengsek, ia masih bisa menghargai bagaimana kekasihnya. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun dengan segala tingkah brutalnya nanti.

"Terbukalah Chanyeol. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin memperbaiki semuanya, biarkan aku mengenal dirimu!"

"Tapi tidak sep-"

"Hanya sisi brengsek-mu yang tidak kuketahui. Jadi, kumohon lakukan!"

"Kau...kau yang meminta. Jangan membenciku setelah aku melakukannya padamu!"

"Akan kuusahakan"

"Dan...kuharap kau tidak menyesali kata-katamu yang memintaku melakukan ini padamu. Aku...akan kutunjukan bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya. Kalau dengan menunjukkan diriku bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, akan aku lakukan"

"..."

"Tapi...kumohon, jangan memaksakan dirimu sayang"

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Sudah kubilang aku hanya akan diam dan berusaha menikmati"

"Kau...benar-benar tidak akan menyesal kan?"

"Tidak akan"

TBC

Annyeong~

Aku angkat tangan berapa kali ya kemarin pas ngetik Chap ini wkwk gatau aja, tiba-tiba mood ilang melulu ditengah jalan pas lagi ngetik wkwk

Makasih banget buat kalian-kalian yang udah setia nungguin ff ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah review, fav, follow atau cuma ngelirik kni ff^^

Oh, sepertinya Chapter depan... *lirikchanbaek

Review Juseyoooooooooooooo~


	12. Chapter 13

Im In Love With A Monster

ChanBaek

M

BGM = Ikon - Apology (saran aja ya^^)

DLDR ya gengs!

.

.

.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping ketika Chanyeol mulai menciumi rahangnya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan apapun walau didalam hati ia ingin sekali menyambar bibir tebal kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tak mengawali dengan ciuman dibibir seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu lebih memilih mencium seluruh permukaan wajah Baekhyun dengan rahang sebagai sasaran utamanya.

Baekhyun merasa geli, jilatan-jilatan Chanyeol dirahangnya membuat dirinya merasa tergelitik dan menginginkannya terus.

"Aku akan menutup pintu du-"

"Tidak perlu!"

"..."

"Jangan lepaskan aku Yeol"

"Hanya menutup seb-"

"Bahkan kalau itu hanya satu detik, jangan lepaskan aku!"

Mengingat kalau ia dan kekasihnya itu tengah berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka, Chanyeol pun hanya bisa tersenyum singkat karena ucapan Baekhyun. Ia mengecup pipi bulat itu dua kali, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Walau itu hanya satu detik"

Bibirnya menyapu dengan lembut permukaan bibir Baekhyun, menghisap bibir bawah anak itu perlahan dan penuh perasaan.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka dan hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol dihadapannya. Mata keduanya bertemu, tapi sampai saat ini hanya bibir Chanyeol yang terus bergerak untuk mengulum bibir manis Baekhyun. Anak itu benar-benar menepati perkataannya untuk diam dan berusaha menikmati.

Chanyeol tak bisa meminta apalagi memaksa Baekhyun menjadi agresif seperti sebelumnya walau ia ingin. Disini ia yang harus mengembalikan kepercayaan Baekhyun padanya, dan ia pun adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus membuat Baekhyun menarik kata-kata putusnya.

Saat Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya, hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak mau Chanyeol mendapatinya tengah merona dalam kondisi mereka yang bertengkar seperti ini.

Walau dalam hati ia menginginkan ciuman Chanyeol lagi, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarangpun hanya memalingkan wajah dan bertingkah sok jual mahal. Ia tak mau kelepasan dan malah merengek manja agar Chanyeol menciumnya lagi.

"Kubuka ya?"

"Hn"

"Sayang, tak ingin mem-"

"Buka saja Yeol. Lakukan sesukamu!"

Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Tapi anak itu sudah lebih dulu menyelak dan menatapnya datar. Membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

Mendapatkan izin secara tidak langsung, sebelah tangan Chanyeol pun langsung meraih kancing piyama Baekhyun, dengan satu tangannya lagi yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa si manis.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Tatapan anak itu nampak kosong, dan hanya menatap menerawang pada sisi kanan yang ia lihat.

Chanyeol tahu anak itu benar-bemar marah padanya. Saat Baekhyun yang banyak bicara tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang diam dan jarang tersenyum, Chanyeol tahu kalau anak itu pasti benar-benar kecewa.

Ia juga merasa kalau kekasih manisnya ini seolah setengah hati menginginkannya. Ia tak tahu kalau Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkannya menyetubuhi anak itu malam ini atau tidak. Apakah Baekhyun hanya penasaran atau memang benar-benar menginginkannya Chanyeol tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ia masih merasa ragu kalau harus menunjukkan dirinya pada Baekhyun sekarang.

Bukannya masih ingin menutup-nutupi atau bagaimana. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian-kejadian diwaktu lalu. Terakhir kali Park Chanyeol menyetubuhi seorang gadis, gadis itu malah terkapar tak berdaya selama 3 hari dirumah sakit keesokan harinya.

Waktu memang Chanyeol tak terlalu ambil pusing karena ia pun sudah biasa membuat orang terkapar lemah diatas ranjang. Tapi terakhir kali melakukannya, ia bahkan membuat Hyeri terbaring dirumah sakit selama 3 hari. Malam itu ia tengah marah, ia benar-benar mengalami hari yang buruk. Dan sebagai pelampiasan, ia malah menarik Hyeri untuk menemaninya semalaman suntuk.

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun berakhir seperti Hyeri. Walaupun tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan karena sudah membuat Hyeri tak berdaya seperti itu, Chabyeol pikir akan berbeda jika ia melakukannya sekasar itu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau...melamun?"

"Hn?"

"..."

"T-tidak Baek, aku...hanya tak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana"

"Kau pasti sudah terlalu berpengalaman untuk ini Yeol. Kenapa masih ragu untuk melakukannya padaku? Lakukan saja seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Aku ini jalangmu untuk malam ini"

"Baek, mana bisa begitu? Kau terlalu berharga untuk menjadi seorang jalang. Walaupun hanya menjadi jalang untukku, kau benar-benar terlalu berharga. Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu seperti itu sayang"

"..."

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?"

"Hn"

Walau terdengar jutek, Chanyeol sudah cukup tahu kalau Baekhyun mengerti maksudnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian, kembali pada tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tersuguh dihadapannya karena kancing piyamanya sudah sama sekali tidak terkancing.

Tangan besarnya memegangi sisi tubuh atas Baekhyun, dengan ibu jari yang bergerak untuk mengusap pucuk puting kekasih manisnya yang kembali memalingkan wajah.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam cepat ketika ibu jari Chanyeol mulai menekan-nekan nipple-nya dan membuat gerakan melingkar. Ia menyukai ini, namun memilih bertahan pada gengsinya dan tidak akan menunjukkan pada si tiang kalau ia menikmati pijatan di pucuk putingnya.

Bahkan saat bibir Chanyeol mulai mengambil alih untuk menghisap-hisap area dadanya, yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Matanya sesekali terpejam ketika tubuhnya bergetar karena hisapan Chanyeol yang mulai bermain dengan putingnya.

Baekhyun sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Tapi ia sungguh tak ingin membuat Chanyeol menjadi besar kepala karena ia ketahuan dengan mudah menyerah dan malah menikmati sentuhan bibir Chanyeol ditubuhnya.

"Baek"

"..."

"Bibirmu bisa berdarah sayang"

"..."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tanpa berkata-kata tetap menggigit bibirnya. Ia bahkan tak mau melirik Chanyeol sedikitpun, tak mau peduli juga pada lelaki yang kini baru saja menarik sedikit celana Baekhyun.

Sadar tak akan membuat kekasihnya itu merespon, Chanyeol pun memilih untuk melesakan kepalanya dileher Baekhyun. Saat itu, Baekhyun langsung mengangkat sedikit kepalanya agar Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah menghisapi lehernya.

Ia hampir melenguh ketika jilatan-jilatan Chanyeol hanya menggoda satu titik sensitif dilehernya. Matanya terpejam kuat dan ia ingin sekali menyerah untuk bertahan seperti ini.

"M-mhh"

Ketika Chanyeol kembali lagi pada putingnya dengan tangan lelaki itu yang langsung menarik turun celana Baekhyun beserta underwear-nya, lenguhan yang sedari tadi ia tahan malah lolos. Baekhyun merutuk, tapi tak bertahan lama karena Chanyeol kembali membuatnya melenguh pelan ketika lelaki itu mempertemukan kejantanan Baekhyun dengan kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus jeans.

"Aku tidak bisa"

"M-mwo?"

Kesadaran Baekhyun dengan cepat kembali saat dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Lelaki tinggi itu nampak bersalah walau ia kembali menyempatkan diri untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya dan berkaca-kaca setelahnya. Ia agak sedih, sempat berpikiran buruk mengenai Chanyeol yang mungkin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Ah, memangnya Chanyeol pernah mencintainya? Kalau Chanyeol mencintainya, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi kan?"

"K-kau hiks"

"Baek, banyak cara untuk menunjukkan siapa di-"

"C-coba dulu hiks. K-kau harus menunjukkannya p-padaku Yeol! K-kenapa tidak bi-hiks bisa?"

"Sayang~ aku...tidak bisa me-"

"Kau jahat!"

"Baek, to-"

"Pergi!"

"Ba-"

"Jangan temui aku lagi!"

"Tap-"

"Hiks"

Chanyeol menyerah, ia tak bisa melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini. Lagipula bukannya ia tidak mau melakukannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya...masih berpikir untuk melakukannya, mengingat ia bahkan bisa membuat lawan mainnya pingsan. Ia hanya tidak mau Baekhyun kenapa-napa.

"K-kau tidak mencintaiku lagi kan? Kau hiks jahat sekali Yeol"

"Baby~ aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kalau harus melakukannya sekarang, aku tidak bisa. Ini terlalu mendadak. Dan aku takut ka-"

"Kau hanya tidak mencintaiku Yeol. Katakan saja hiks begitu!"

"Itu tidak be-"

"Kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Kau tidak menginginkanku lagi. Kau juga mungkin sudah bosan dengan tubuhku. Hiks, k-kau tidak mencintaiku Yeol"

"..."

"Per-hiks pergilah!"

"..."

"Aku tidak mau melihat hiks wajah jelekmu lagi!"

"..."

"Pergi Chanyeol, Pergi! Pergi dari kamarku!"

"Tap-"

"Hiks, kumohon~"

"Tap- baiklah. Istirahatlah, maaf membuatmu menangis. Aku ben-"

"Hiks"

Chanyeol agak ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Ia masih ingin berada disisi lelaki manis itu, menyelesaikan segala permasalahan diantara mereka agar mereka bisa bersama lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi Baekhyun yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu membuat Chanyeol mengalah. Walau dalam hati ingin memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkannya, ia tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Baekhyun bahkan seolah-olah jijik padanya ketika Chanyeol berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Aku hiks bisa melakukannya sendiri"

Anak itu bahkan sampai menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang berniat mengancingi kembali piyamanya. Wajahnya nampak dingin walau lelehan air mata masih menghiasi sudut matanya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, dan ia segera bangkit dari menindih Baekhyun agar anak itu bisa dengan mudah membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Aku per-"

Tanpa mau peduli pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan langsung bergerak ketengah ranjang dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

Matanya terpejam walau ia tidak mengantuk. Ia memunggungi Chanyeol, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak peduli walau pada kenyataannya ia benar-benar rapuh sekarang.

"Selamat malam sayang"

"..."

Langkah Chanyeol terdengar manjauh ditelinganya. Bahkan ketika suara pintunya yang terbuka dan tertutup hingga tak terdengar lagi suara langkah Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih setia bergelung dibalik selimutnya.

Tak ada ciuman selamat malam ataupun kecupan dikening. Padahal Baekhyun sudah sangat berharap Chanyeol akan memberikannya kecupan sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Tapi sayang, Chanyeol tidak melakukannya. Bahkan si tiang itu tak mencoba mendekatinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi. Sakit hatinya benar-benar membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernafas sekarang. Ia memegangi dadanya, memejamkan mata dan akan berusaha tegar walau akan sangat sulit mengingat kalau ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si tiang nan brengsek semacam Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Piiiiittt

Dor

Taburan confetti berwarna-warni dan juga tiupan terompet menyambut Chanyeol ketika ia sampai dilantai dasar rumah Baekhyun. Dihadapan matanya, dengan kekanakan Yebin tertawa konyol dengan terpompet kecil dimulutnya.

Chanyeol tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi sempat terlintas dibenaknya kalau wanita ini pasti hanya ingin memanas-manasi dan juga mengejeknya.

Chanyeol tak banyak bereaksi, bahkan saat banyak taburan confetti berjatuhan dikepalanya, ia sama sekali tak berniat menyingkirkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Selamat ya bocah"

"..."

"Apa kau dan si jalang itu sudah berakhir? Waah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya"

"..."

Piiiit

Wanita itu meniup lagi terompetnya dihadapan wajah Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol geram dan hampir saja meninju wajah cantik itu kalau Chanyeol tak ingat Yebin adalah seorang wanita.

Awalnya bahkan Chanyeol berniat mengabaikan dan segera keluar dari rumah besar ini. Tapi Yebin yang terus-terusan tersenyum sambil meniup terompet kecil didepan telinganya membuat Chanyeol agak geram.

"YAK!"

Dengan satu hentakan, terompet yang baru saja hendak Yebin tiup kembali jatuh ke lantai. Dengan tatapan yang mengerikan, kini Chanyeol malah mencengkeram rahang Yebin kasar.

Matanya yang indah begitu menusuk wanita didepannya yang mulai nampak ketakutan. Ia bahkan mendorong Yebin hingga wanita itu jatuh ke sofa dibelakangnya.

"Kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

"..."

"Haishh, baik sekali"

Ia tertawa meremehkan, mencengkram rahang wanita itu makin erat saat Yebin terus melawan dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Tapi didetik berikutnya Chanyeol mengalah. Tangannya ia tarik kembali dan hanya menatap wanita yang usianya baru menginjak 30-an itu dengan tak bersahabat.

"Kali ini kumaafkan"

"Cih, aku tidak butuh maaf dari bocah sepertimu"

"Hn?"

"Yang kumau hanya kau dan juga Baekhyun berpisah. Kedatanganmu benar-benar menghancurkan semua rencanaku!"

"Oh, Baekhyun pasti sangat bersyukur karena aku datang di hidupnya dan mengacaukan semua rencanamu"

Setelahnya ia yang juga tengah pusing setengah mati hanya berjalan menjauh. Ia tak melirik lagi kebelakang, tak mau peduli pada Yebin ataupun Baekhyun yang mungkin bisa saja muncul tiba-tiba. Yak, jangan banyak berharap kalau Baekhyun mau menemuimu untuk waktu dekat ini!

.

.

.

"Hiks"

"..."

"Angkat t-teleponnya hiks Lulu~"

Baekhyun pikir, setelah Chanyeol tadi menolak menyetubuhinya ia malah menjadi agak sensitif. Ia menangis ketika mengingat beberapa hal menyenangkan yang ia dan pria besar itu lakukan beberapa waktu lalu.

Kinipun demikian, air matanya sudah meleleh deras tapi sahabat Rusa-nya diujung sana tak kunjung mengangkat telepon darinya.

Bahkan Baekhyun tak sempat berpikir kalau ia akan menangis dan terlihat lemah seperti ini hanya karena pertengkaran konyolnya. Tapi fakta berkata lain, dan ia malah terlihat begitu menyedihkan setelah perdebatan kecil yang sempat ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya.

"Hiks, kau di- Luhan!"

 _"Baekhyun, ya tuhan aku benar-benar khawatir padamu ketika kau mematikan telepon tiba-tiba. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau merasa ti- Baek?"_

"Hiks"

 _"Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu Baek? Jangan menangis kumohon"_

"Hiks. Lu, C-chanyeol hiks. C-chanyeol t-tidak hiks mencintaiku la-lagi hiks"

 _"..."_

"Hiks"

 _"Tenanglah Baek"_

"D-dia tidak mau hiks menunjukkan p-padaku hiks dirinya yang sebenarnya~ bagaimana ini Lu~ hiks"

 _"B-baek, aku...aku juga tidak tahu~ tapi tenanglah. J-jangan menangis seperti ini Baek. Lebih baik kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya bersama"_

"Hiks"

Baekhyun kadang berpikir, bagaimana bisa Tuhan begitu baik hingga memberikan Luhan dikehidupannya ini. Sahabatnya yang satu itu selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan lebih baik ketika ia tengah berada didalam sebuah masalah.

Baekhyun tak tahu harus dengan cara apa ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada Rusa cina itu. Walau keduanya sering beradu mulut, Baekhyun berani bersumpah kalau ia bahkan sangat menyayangi Luhan melebihi apapun. Dan ia yakin, kalau Luhan pun merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya.

18 belas tahun bersama, dan 18 tahun itu juga mereka selalu berbagi kesedihan dan juga kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan masing-masing.

 _"Jangan langsung menganggap Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu Baek. Cobalah berpikiran positif, mungkin Chanyeol sedang lelah hingga ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya padamu sekarang"_

"T-tidak Lu, tidak!"

 _"Baek, kita mana tahu? Chanyeol yang merasakannya, hanya ia yang tahu kalau ia benar mencintaimu atau tidak"_

"Hiks"

 _"Menurutku, ini juga terlalu tiba-tiba. Kau memergokinya beberapa jam yang lalu dan langsung menekannya. Kalau aku jadi Chanyeol, aku juga pasti akan mengatakan kalau aku tidak sanggup menceritakan semuanya sekaligus"_

Kepalanya berdenyut tiba-tiba mendengarkan ocehan panjang lebar Luhan. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya terasa seolah memojokkannya. Bukannya Baekhyun tak terima, mendengar itu semua ia jadi merasa bersalah juga karena sikapnya.

Walau salah Chanyeol jauh lebih besar darinya, Baekhyun pikir ia juga memiliki kesalahannya sendiri disini. Kalau saja dari dulu ia bisa membuat Chanyeol perlahan-lahan jujur padanya, atau kalau saja ia tidak marah-marah dan langsung menuntut Chanyeol tadi, pasti ia tidak akan berakhir menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini.

Ia hanya begitu kecewa, merasa dibohongi hingga tak sadar amarah malah menguasainya. Ia begitu mencintai Chanyeol, dan saking cintanya ia sampai tak mau dibohongi sedikitpun walapun itu hanya hal kecil.

"I-ini salahku hiks. Lu, bagaimana?"

 _"Baek, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Tenanglah dan cobalah memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Aku berjanji aku akan membantu"_

"Hiks"

 _"Apa aku perlu mampir kerumahmu? Aku akan kesana agar bisa menemanimu malam ini"_

"T-tidak hiks tidak perlu. Aku b-baik-baik saja hiks"

 _"Sungguh?"_

"N-ne Lulu~"

 _"Yasudah. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok disekolah"_

"Hn"

Helaan nafasnya terdengar sedetik kemudian ketika ia berhasil memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Luhan. Ia melirik layar ponselnya lagi, sedikit mengharapkan sebuah pesan atau panggilan masuk dari Chanyeol.

Tapi tak ada satupun. Hanya wallpaper-nya dengan gambar dirinya dan sang kekasih yang tengah berciuman yang dapat ia lihat. Ia tersenyum kecil, memperhatikan bagaimana manisnya ia didalam foto yang tengah dicium bibirnya oleh Chanyeol yang saat itu masih mengenakan kacamata-nya.

"Haishh, aku merindukanmu daddy~"

Layarnya ia usap sekali. Namun tak lama kemudian ia malah terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Daddy? Bahkan tawa kecilnya terdengar begitu ia yakin harus meledek dirinya sendiri.

"Ak- Yixing hyung?"

Saat ia berencana mengganti wallpaper ponselnya, satu panggilan masuk malah tampil dilayar ponselnya. Nama 'ZhangZhang' tercetak jelas dilayar ponselnya saat menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Hyung~"

 _"Oh, aku harus lihat bagaimana manjanya dirimu saat ini Byun"_

"Hyung~ i miss u~"

 _"Aku juga sayang"_

"Jadi, ada apa meneleponku malam-malam?"

 _"To the point sekali, tak seperti biasanya. Ada sesuatu terjadi?"_

"Eung? Tidak ada apa-apa hehe"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar kekehan kecil terdengar disebrang sana. Suara-suara gaduh terdengar dengan jelas disebrang sana. Dan tanpa perlu bertanya pada Yixing, Baekhyun pun sepertinya sudah mengetahui lelaki China itu berada dimana.

"Sepertinya club nampak ramai. Suaranya gaduh sekali"

 _"Hn. Makanya aku butuh bantuanmu. Jadi bagaimana? Mau membantu?"_

"Malam ini?"

 _"Besok saja kalau kau bisa"_

"Oh baiklah. Besok malam aku akan membantumu hyung"

 _"Ah, berapa banyak uang yang harus kubayarkan untuk pekerja sepertimu"_

"Jangan main-main hyung"

"Oh, maaf"

Keduanya tertawa bersama walau terpisahkan oleh jarak. Baekhyun bahkan nampak senang ketika berbincang dengan Yixing. Seolah-olah sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memiliki masalah yang cukup serius dengan sang kekasih hingga ia menangis.

"Ohiya hyung"

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Boleh aku main ketempatmu besok siang?"

 _"Memangnya kau tidak sekolah eum?"_

"Aku sedang libur"

 _"Ah begitu. Datanglah kapanpun kau mau"_

"Oh, terimakasih hyung"

 _"Hn. Baek, aku harus kembali bekerja"_

"Oke hyung. Selamat malam"

Saat bunyi 'pip' terdengar ditelinganya yang mana artinya Yixing sudah memutus telepon mereka, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi. Ada sedikit rasa gatal didekat matanya karena air mata yang mengering, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau harus turun dari ranjangnya untuk mencuci muka ketimbang membiarkan wajahnya lengket dan juga agak gatal.

.

.

.

"L-luhan!"

Plak

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol memegangi pipinya yang agak nyeri karena tamparan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Ia membenarkan kacamata besarnya sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang sudah begitu menyeramkan dihadapannya.

Ia bedeham sekali, menghilangkan amarahnya yang hampir saja muncul ketika tiba-tiba Luhan langsung menamparnya.

Setelah semalaman ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Baekhyun, ia pun masih tak dapat menemui kekasihnya sampai detik ini. Padahal, sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri didepan kelas Baekhyun. Bukannya mendapati sang kekasih, ia malah mendapatkan tamparan penuh cinta dari Luhan.

"Setelah membuat Baekhyun menangis semalaman, kau masih berani mencarinya?"

"Aku...aku benar-benar menyesal"

"Cih, menyesal? Kemarin kemana saja? Seharusnya aku tidak mempercayakan Baekhyun padamu"

"L-luhan"

"Kau bahkan masih bisa berpenampilan menjijikan seperti ini. Ya tuhan, pembohongan publik macam apa ini?"

"..."

Kalau saja suasana saat ini tidaklah ramai, pasti Chanyeol sudah menghabisi Luhan ditangannya. Ia tak suka dipojokkan seperti ini. Ini memang kesalahannya karena menyakiti Baekhyun, tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka ketika ia berada di situasi yang menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku harus ke kelas"

"Luhan, dimana Baekhyun?"

"Kau sudah tidak ada urusannya dengan Baekhyun, untuk apa mencarinya?"

"Aku...tidak tidak. Aku sangat mencintainya Lu, tolong katakan padaku dimana Baek-"

"HENTIKAN CHANYEOL!"

"..."

"Jangan memaksaku untuk membencimu. Aku sudah hampir mati ketika Baekhyun semalam menelepon dan menangis histeris"

"Lu, aku...maaf"

"Me-"

"Luhannie!"

Luhan yang baru saja hendak menyemburkan segala kekesalannya pada Chanyeol harus urung. Saat kekasihnya yang tampan menariknya kedalam pelukan, yang Luhan lakukan sudah pasti membalas pelukan Sehun padanya.

Sehun mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, membuat amarah Luhan meluap entah kemana hingga ia hanya bisa menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan Sehun.

"Teman sekelasku berkata kalau Luhan Sunbae tengah memarahi Chanyeol Sunbae. Dan karena aku mengkhawatirkan kekasihku, aku langsung berlari kesini"

"..."

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan-pelan dan terus mengabaikan tatapan iri yang orang-orang layangkan untuknya dan juga Sehun. YAK, bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengawali hari dengan bermesraan.

Didepannya, Chanyeol merasa agak iri melihat apa yang Luhan dan Sehun lakukan. Melihat dua orang itu bermesraan malah membuat rasa rindunya pada Baekhyun semakin tak bisa dibendung. Sial, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa memeluk Baekhyun seperti itu lagi?

"Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Aku hanya kesal"

"Hei, bukannya sudah kukatakan padamu untuk memberikan Chanyeol hyung kesempatan kan?"

"Oh, bukannya sudah kukatakan juga kalau jangan halangi aku untuk memenggal kepalanya kan?"

"Baby Deer~ tenanglah sayang. Lebih baik sekarang kau masuk kedalam kelas. Biar Chanyeol hyung aku yang urus"

"Tap-"

Cup

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan"

"Haishh, menyebalkan!"

Dengan sangat tidak terima, Luhan buru-buru melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua lelaki tampan itu didepan kelasnya.

Kalau saja Sehun tidak datang. Atau, kalau saja kekasihnya itu tidak membuatnya malu dengan mencium bibirnya didepan umum seperti tadi. Pasti Luhan sudah sedari tadi membelah tubuh Chanyeol menjadi dua.

"Hyung, kita perlu bicara"

"Tidak per-"

"Tentang Baekhyun hyung"

"..."

"Ikuti aku"

Kalau Sehun tak membawa-bawa Baekhyun, pasti Chanyeol tak akan pernah mau peduli pada lelaki yang ia kira hanya akan membahas hal-hal tidak penting. Atau, bahkan Chanyeol pikir tadi Sehun malah berniat menceramahinya karena telah bertengkar dengan Luhan.

Tapi saat anak itu mengatakan ini tentang Baekhyun, tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol segera mengikutinya. Ia tak mau peduli pada orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh karena membuntuti adik kelas seperti Sehun. Ia yang memiliki urusan dengan Sehun, jadi tak akan ia pedulikan semua orang yang mulai berspekulasi sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau mencintai Baekhyun hyung?"

"Kau mengajakku kemari hanya karena ingin menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Hell"

"So, to the point!"

Sehun tersenyum sejenak mengingat sikap tidak sabaran Chanyeol yang sejak dulu tak pernah hilang. Sebagai yang paling muda, Sehun selalu berusaha untuk memahami hyung-hyungnya. Entah itu Chanyeol, Yifan, Baekhyun, ataupun kesayangannya -Luhan.

Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada kemudian, tapi saat mengingat perbincangan mengenai hubungan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun adalah masalah yang serius, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi sedingin es. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat terkejut karena sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubungan kalian? Masih bertengkar?"

"Kupikir anak kecil sepertimu ti-"

"Hyung, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu"

"Yak, apa pedulimu hah? Diam dan urusi saja kekasihmu yang menyebalkan itu"

"Peduliku? Kau dan Baekhyun itu sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kalian bertengkar seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak meng-"

"Aku mengetahui segalanya! Bahkan hal-hal kecil mengenai Baekhyun yang tak kau ketahui sama sekali"

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Ingatkan aku kalau Luhan dan Baekhyun selalu dikira anak kembar! Bagaiamana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai saudara kembar kekasihku"

"Omong kosong"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan ia berpikir untuk pergi saja ketimbang mendengarkan omong kosong Sehun. Ia sudah berbalik, masih tersenyum meremehkan bahkan ketika ia sudah mencapai langkah ketiganya.

"Ia sudah begitu kesulitan karena masalahnya dengan Yebin. Apa kau tega? Kalau kau memang mencintai Baekhyun, sudahi pertengkaran konyol kalian. Perjuangakanlah cintamu hyung."

"..."

"Baekhyun hyung sangatlah rapuh. Ia tak seperti kelihatannya dimana kau biasa melihat ia begitu binal dan menyebalkan. Ia adalah lelaki cengeng yang begitu lemah"

"..."

"Ia tidak binal. Bukan jalang apalagi maniak. Ia melakukan itu semua untuk kelangsungan hidupnya yang sudah berantakan karena ibu tirinya. Ah, kupikir kau sudah mengetahui masalah diantara Baekhyun dan Yebin kan?"

Satu hal lagi yang baru Chanyeol ketahui mengenai kekasihnya. Tidak binal dan anak yang cengeng. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir Baekhyun begitu. Ah, sebegitu bodohnya ia yang tak benar-benar mengenal kekasihnya itu.

Merasa sedikit tertarik dengan topik yang disampaikan Sehun, Chanyeol pun mendekat perlahan.

"Baekhyun membutuhkanmu. Sangat membutuhkanmu. Dan, satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Baekhyun sangatlah mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintainya asal kau mau tahu!"

"Nah, kalian saling mencintai. Apalagi yang kau tunggu hyung? Temui Baekhyun dan minta maaflah mengenai kebrengsekanmu! Perbaiki hubungan kalian dan jadilah kuat"

"Aku...aku tak percaya kau malah menceramahiku-_-"

"Sama-sama hyung"

Sehun tersenyum puas atas pidato singkatnya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah berhasil menepuk bahu lelaki itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia masih diam ditempatnya. Merenungi setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan mengenai Baekhyun.

Sehun benar, ia harus memperjuangakan cintanya dan menjadi kuat bersama Baekhyun. Ia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun mengingat mereka saling mencintai.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam dengan merk terkenal itu perlahan-lahan memasuki area parkir dan berhenti disatu spot parkir dengan sangat rapi. Seorang lelaki berkacamata hitam pun keluar dari dalam sana dan segera berjalan anggun dibawah sinar matahari yang menusuk siang hari ini.

Dengan skinny jeans super ketat dan juga kemeja hawai berwarna coklat yang 3 kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka, Baekhyun berjalan bak seorang model keluar dari mobilnya.

"Haishh, panas sekali"

Namun ia berlari kekanakan beberapa langkah kemudian, menghilangkan kesan Sexy yang sebelumnya nampak didirinya saat ia baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

Baekhyun terus berlari dengan gaya menggemaskan hingga ia memasuki bangungan Club malam yang masih tertutup untuk umum karena masih siang.

Senyumnya mengembang, apalagi ketika melihat dua orang lelaki yang ia kenal dari balik pintu kaca dihadapannya.

"Satu tequila"

"Kami belum buka tu- Baekhyun?"

"Hai Xingie hyung~"

Baekhyun membuka kacamatanya cepat dan segera tersenyum lebar. Membuat lelaki dihadapannya tersenyum ragu-ragu dengan satu lelaki lagi yang hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Hyung tidak merindukanku?"

"Oh, kemarilah anak nakal! Hyung sangat merindukanmu!"

"Hehe"

Yixing menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan dengan cepat. Baekhyun terus saja tersenyum lebar bahkan tak kalah erat membalas pelukan Yixing padanya. Oh, ia benar-benar merindukan temannya yang satu ini.

Baekhyun mengenal Yixing cukup baik. Lelaki China yang ia temui beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia tengah berada didalam situasi terburuk saat Appa Byun tanpa izinnya sudah menikahi Yebin dan membawa wanita itu kerumah mereka.

Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Yixing. Kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak bertemu Yixing, pasti ia kini masih mendekam dipenjara kalau ia benar-benar membunuh Yebin. Shit, bahkan sejak dulu Baekhyun berniat melenyapkan Yebin.

"Junmyeon hyung?"

"Hn?"

"Tidak merindukan bayimu eum?"

"Kau sudah besar Baek!"

"Haishh! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Tapi pada akhirnya Junmyeon tetap menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya. Baekhyun agak terkejut ketika Junmyeon menariknya yang masih dipeluk Yixing dengan paksa. Tapi ia tersenyum setelahnya, ia juga merindukan kekasih Yixing ini. Ah, mereka berdua benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Sekolahku sedang libur!" Bohong Baekhyun dan memilih duduk disamping lelaki yang usianya jauh lebih dewasa darinya.

"Tapi tadi pagi aku mengantar sepupuku kesekolah dan ti-"

"Baiklah, aku bohong. Aku membolos"

"Anak nakal!"

"Bi- tunggu"

Baekhyun tersentak tiba-tiba ketika ponselnya yang ada disaku bergetar. Ia tersenyum sekali pada Yixing dan juga Junmyeon sebelum akhirnya matanya membulat melihat siapa yang menelepon.

'Chanyeollie'

Baekhyun senang bukan main, tapi ia berusaha terlihat biasa saja ketika ia sadar ia dan Chanyeol belumlah benar-benar berbaikan.

Ia menggebrak mini bar dihadapannya hingga membuat sepasang kekasih itu terkejut. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau peduli, ia sedang bingung karena haruskah ia mengangkat telepon Chanyeol?

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Haishh, siapa ta-"

"Ini aku angkat! Jangan bawel hyung!"

Dan Junmyeon menyesal telah ikut campur pada urusan mengangkat telepon Baekhyun. Harusnya ia diam saja saat menyadari kalau anak disisinya sedang menunjukkan wajah yang tak enak dilihat.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Kau dimana?"_

"Aku?"

 _"Ya! Aku merindukanmu!"_

"..." _**'aku juga merindukanmu~**_ '

 _"Kau dimana sayang?"_

"Tidak perlu tahu!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir tak sadar kala itu. Ia yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu menggemaskan dengan bibir dipoutkan hanya bisa membuat Yixing dan juga Junmyeon geleng-geleng kepala. Suara Baekhyun memang terdengar galak, tapi sepasang kekasih itu yakin kalau orang yang menelepon Baekhyun disebrang sana tahu kalau anak itu tengah bertigkah menggemaskan, pasti ia akan gemas.

 _"Baek, ayolah sayang. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Daddy merindukanmu baby~"_

"Jangan berusaha menggodaku!"

 _"Aku..."_

"Aku tutup tel-"

 _"Baek,"_

"Hn?"

 _"I love you!"_

"Aku sudah tahu!"

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"Katakan padaku kau dimana sekarang!"_

"Ti-"

 _"Tolong katakan kau dimana Sayang~ Aku hanya begitu merindukanmu"_

"Kukirimkan alamatnya nanti. Sekarang aku tutup teleponnya!"

 _"Tap-"_

Tuuuuuuutttt

Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar begitu lemah ketika ia kembali melesakkan ponselnya disaku setelah mengirim alamat tempatnya sekarang pada Chanyeol. Ia jadi merindukan Chanyeol karena lelaki itu juga bilang merindukannya. Haruskah Baekhyun memaafkan Chanyeol agar ia bisa cepat-cepat menghambur kedalam dekapan hangat lelaki itu?

Ia nampak benar-benar murung, bahkan saat sekaleng cola dingin menempel dipipinya. Ia melirik Yixing, tengah tersenyum sangat lembut ditempatnya.

"Cola untuk siang hari."

"Aku mau al-"

"Alkohol hanya disediakan ketika malam!"

"Haishh!"

Mood-nya jadi agak memburuk karena mengingat masalah percintaannya. Sebegitu buruknya kah ia sampai-sampai tuhan selalu mempermainkan perasaannya? Membuatnya jatuh tiba-tiba ketika ia tengah berada diatas kebahagiannya?

Baekhyun bahkan menenggak cola-nya kasar, tak peduli pada tatapan khawatir yang Yixing dan juga Junmyeon layangkan padanya. Bahkan kalau Junmyeon tidak segera menarik kaleng cola ditangan Baekhyun, lelaki itu yakin kalau Baekhyun juga akan menelan kalengnya nanti.

"Kau sepertinya punya masalah yang cukup rumit"

"Hn?"

"Ck, sulit sekali hidupmu. Masalahmu dengan Yebin belum selesai tapi kau malah punya masalah lain"

"Haishh, Junmyeon hyung~ jangan meledekku!"

"Aku ti-"

"Gawat! Gawat gawat! Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa sampai kesini begitu cepat?"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menlompat dari tempatnya duduk ketika mata puppy-nya mendapati sang kekasih diluar sana yang tengah berjalan ketempatnya.

Ia nampak panik bahkan sampai menggerak-gerakan kaki dan juga menggigiti jarinya saat melihat Chanyeol dan juga Yifan hampir memasuki gedung ini.

"Haishh. Yixing hyung, aku pinjam kekasihmu!"

"Y-yak! Apa-apaan!"

"Junmyeon hyung~ maafkan aku. Kau boleh memukulku setelah ini. Tapi sekarang tolong aku dulu!"

"Apa mak- Y-yak!"

Seandainya Baekhyun tak akan gegar otak nantinya kalau Junmyeon mendorongnya hingga anaknitu jatuh kelantai, pasti Junmyeon sudah melakukannya. Ia pasti akan mendorong dan menceramahi anak nakal itu.

Tapi nyatanya, ia hanya bisa menahan kesal ketika Baekhyun sudah melompat kedalam pangkuannya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Dengan Yixing yang nampak kesal ditempatnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak peduli. Chanyeol sudah ada disana dan itu jauh lebih penting dibandingkan Yixing yang merajuk.

"Baekhyun!"

Anak manis itu memejamkan matanya dan memeluk leher Jumyeon makin erat. Suara Chanyeol dibsebelahnya ia abaikan dan malah berakting sok manja pada Junmyeon yang mulai ketakutan pada Yixing yang merajuk.

Tapi Baekhyun tak akan melepaskannya. Rencana balas dendamnya pada Chanyeol jauh lebih penting dibandingkan apapun.

"Suho hyung~"

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang tak sampai menyentuh lantai. Suaranya bahkan terdengar begitu menggemaskan. Hingga Chanyeol yang mendengarnya sempat menyerngit bingung.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Sial. Kenapa suara Chanyeol bisa seseksi itu? Bahkan Baekhyun bergetar pelan ketika lelaki itu dengan sangat jantan memanggil namanya.

"Turun dari sana!"

"A-akhh"

Karena tak tahan melihat kekasihnya malah bermanja-manja pada orang lain, dengan tanpa belas kasihan Chanyeol segera menarik anak manis itu untuk segera berhadapannya dengannya.

Baekhyun menjerit kesal dengan wajah merajuknya yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah, namun tak dipedulikan oleh lelaki yang kini menatapnya tak kalah menusuk.

"Apa maksudnya hah?"

"..."

"Baekhyun!"

"..."

"Baek"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"..."

"..."

Mati-matian Chanyeol berusaha tak merampas ciuman dibibir Baekhyun ketika anak itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia gemas, tapi tak bohong kalau ia juga merasa begitu marah pada kekasih mungilnya yang mulai kembali nakal dibelakangnya.

Chabyeol hanya...bagaimana mengatakannya? Ia tak suka Baekhyun berdekatan dengan lelaki lain sampai segitunya. Ia tak suka Baekhyun bermanja-manja pada lelaki lain karena hanya ialah satu-satunya yang bisa dijadikan tempat bermanja-manja oleh anak itu. Chanyeol jelas cemburu, Baekhyun miliknya dan iapun adalah milik lelaki manis itu.

"Jelaskan pa-"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu Park!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"APA?"

"Ikut aku!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Ikut pulang denganku! Aku memaksa!"

"Aku. Tidak. Mau! Pergi sana sialan!"

Gigi Chanyeol saling bertemu dan ia tekan keras karena tak tahu harus apa untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Baekhyun dihadapannya nampak begitu menantang masih dengan wajah menggemaskannya.

Sial, bagian bawah Chanyeol bisa bangun kalau Baekhyun tetap seperti ini. Bibir merah yang dipoutkan, celana jeans-nya yang nampak sangat ketat dan mempertunjukkan tonjolan yang tak seberapa ukurannya ditengah-tengah kakinya, hingga kemeja tipis transparat yang bahkan hampir tak terkancingi. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk benar-benar memberikan anak ini hukuman.

"Ayo pulang!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU CHANYEOL! YAK! JANGAN MENARIK TANGANKU!"

"..."

"CHANYEOL!"

"..."

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

"YAK!"

PLAK

Baekhyun langsung mengayunkan tangannya tepat ketika Chanyeol menghentakkan tangannya kasar. Sial, telapak tangannya terasa begitu nyeri sekarang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang ia tahu mengeluarkan darah. Dan benar, saat melihat di ibu jarinya terdapat sedikit lelehan darah ia malah tertawa meremehkan pada kekasihnya.

"Aku membencimu!"

"..."

"Sangat!"

"..."

"Ayo Suho hyung!"

"Hn?"

Junmyeon yang tengah asik menonton drama yang dibuat Baekhyun nampak begitu kaget ketika Baekhyun malah menariknya. Anak itu menggandengnya dan segera bergelayut manja dilengannya.

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kekasih Baekhyun. Lelaki tampan yang kini menatapnya dan juga Baekhyun penuh amarah. Seolah-olah ia bisa saja memakannya dan juga Baekhyun saat ini juga.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau bermasalah dengan kekasihmu?"

"Jangan ajak aku bicara!"

Keduanya kini malah terdampar didalam mobil Junmyeon dengan Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya melamun. Anak itu nampak menyedihkan dan hanya sibuk menatap kosong keluar jendela.

Tangannya masih merasa nyeri akibat menampar Chanyeol tadi. Dan Baekhyun menyesal. Bukan karena berhasil menampar wajah tampan kekasihnya. Tapi karena tangannya menjadi kebas dan memerah sampai sekarang.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada hubunganku dan juga Yixing dulu"

"Hn?"

"Berhentilah bertengkar. Kau bisa menyesalinya"

"Ini berbeda hyung"

"Memangnya apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar seperti ini?"

"Dia membohongiku"

"Tentang?"

"Tentang dirinya. Dia menyembunyikan semua hal yang ada di dirinya dariku. Dia adalah seorang maniak...S-sex? Dan ia menyembunyikannya. Ia malah selalu berpenampilan bodoh dihadapanku."

"Oh. Aku agak terkejut dengan...maniak...sex"

"Hn. Aku juga"

Matanya melirik lagi keluar jendela. Menghela nafasnya sekali lagi dengan jemari telunjukanya yang ia gigit. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya mendapati Chanyeol diujung jalan sana. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil karena mengetahui Chanyeol terus mencarinya.

"Hyung, tolong aku sekali lagi"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hyung~ aku akan memberikan foto telanjang Yixing hyung kalau kau mau membantuku"

"Deal!"

"Dasar mesum! Aku tak percaya wajah angelic seperti itu bisa menjadi sangat mesum"

"Kemarilah baby~"

"Shit. Kau membuatku mual hyung"

Baekhyun tak berhenti menggerutu walau ia tetap bersusah payah untuk pindah duduk dipangkuan Junmyeon. Sekali kepalanya terantuk atap mobil Junmyeon ketika dengan ceroboh ia berpindah tempat.

Shit, ada saja hal-hal menyusahkan ketika ia ingin balas dendam pada kekasihnya. Sekarang terantuk dan kepalanya sakit, lalu nanti apa?

"Jangan macam-macam ya hyung! Ini hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol-ku cemburu"

"Aku juga tidak tertarik padamu!"

"Yak! Kau harus tahu kalau semua orang mendambaku"

"Terserah"

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Chanyeol bolak-balik diarea parkir hanya untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya yang ia tahu masih berada disekitar sana. Bagaimana bisa? Salahkan mobil Baekhyun yang masih terparkir rapi disana. Membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin kalau kekasihnya masih berada didekat sini. Walaupun kemungkinan Baekhyun bisa saja naik mobil orang lain, tapi Chanyeol tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Mobil hitam diarea VIP, Yeol!"

"Hn?"

"Bartender tadi memberitahuku kalau Baekhyun dan lelaki pendek tadi pasti ada disana"

"Kau tunggu disini. Aku yang akan kesana"

"Pergilah"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri ketimbang merepotkan Yifan yang sudah berbaik hati mau menemaninya. Ia berlari cepat, menelusuri area parkir yang masih kosong hingga matanya mendapati sebuah mobil mewah selain milik Baekhyun diarea parkir VIP. Chanyeol tahu itu, karena hanya ada dua mobil hitam yang terparkir disana setelah ia berhasil menebak kalau yang ada paling pojok adalah mobil kekasihnya.

Dengan amarah yang tersulut, Chanyeol berjalan cepat menghampiri mobil mewah itu. Ia berdeham, mengetuk jendelanya sekali dan langsung terbuka.

Ia agak terkejut, tapi cepat-cepat menunjukkan wajah galaknya ketika mendapati Baekhyun kembali bertingkah binal pada lelaki lain.

Ia menggeram tertahan hingga tangannya terkepal kuat. Menyaksikan Baekhyun yang bahunya dipamerkan karena kemejanya hampir terlepas, juga lelaki pendek yang Baekhyun duduki, yang kini tengah menyandarkan dahinya dipundak Baekhyun.

"Hyunghh~"

"Ekhmm!"

Tapi Baekhyun tetap pada tempatnya walau dehaman Chanyeol terdengar begitu mengerikan.

"O-mhhh"

"Baekhyun!"

"Hyunghh~"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam dan kemejanya sudah melorot hingga Chanyeol dapat melihat punggungnya. Sial, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membuatnya semarah ini?

Chanyeol benar-benar harus memberikan kelinci manisnya itu sebuah hukuman yang tak akan pernah dilupakan. Bahkan jika Baekhyun kehilangan ingatannya, Chanyeol bersumpah hukumannya pada bocah itu tak akan pernah terlupakan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"H-hyunghh~ B-baek ingin mhh me- YAK!"

"IKUT AKU!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Tangan Chanyeol ia hempaskan kasar setelah lelaki itu berhasil menyeretnya menjauh dari mobil Junmyeon. Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan dengan sengit, tak memperdulikan kalau teriknya matahari bisa membakar kulit keduanya.

"Ikut aku atau kau kuperkosa ditengah jalan?"

"..."

"Lebih baik ikut denganku!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Jangan membuatku semakin marah Baekhyun!"

"Cih, marah? Menjijikan!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Dan Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memukuli punggung Chanyeol yang bisa ia gapai. Lelaki tampan itu mengangkatnya bagai karung beras, berjalan tergesa melewati mobil Baekhyun dan langsung memaksa kekasih manisnya itu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa keru- TURUNKAN AKU PARK BAJINGAN CHANYEOL!"

Mobil Chanyeol sampai dipekarangan rumahnya tepat setelah menghabiskan satu jam perjalanan cepat dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Oh, bahkan seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk perjalanan sejauh itu. Tapi karena kegilaan Chanyeol, ia yang tengah terbakar emosi bahkan bisa menempuhnya dalam waktu yang setengah kali lebih singkat.

Ia kembali menggendong Baekhyun ala karung beras dan membawanya cepat-cepat kedalam rumah. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi pada Baekhyun yang terus-terusan bersikap menyebalkan. Heol, tidak bisakah anak itu berhenti bertingkah kekanakan yang bisa membuat Chanyeol geram?

Eomma Park yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah dapur dan masih mengenakan celemeknya berlari mengekori Chanyeol yang masih enggan menurunkan Baekhyun yang terus meronta.

Wanita itu nampak khawatir, apalagi saat mendapatkan calon menantunya terisak-isak gelisah dan nampak tak berdaya diatas kuasa Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan pada menantu Eomma? Turunkan Baekhyunnie! Cepat turunkan Baekhyun, anak nakal!"

"..."

"Turunkan aku Yeol! Hiks"

"PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MENDENGAR EOMMA TIDAK? TURUNKAN BAEK-"

BRAK

Tapi Chanyeol sudah membanting pintuntnya terlebih dahulu. Mengunci pintunya dan membuat Eomma Park bagai orang kesetanan menggedor pintu kayu kamarnya.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM PADA BAEKHYUN! EOMMA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU KAU BERANI MACAM-MACAM! YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

Walau tahu itu semua sia-sia, Eomma Park terus-terusan melakukannya. Ia tahu Chanyeol tak akan pernah mendengarkannya ketika anak itu tengah marah. Dan pula, wajah tampan Chanyeol memang terlihat begitu tak bersahabat tadi.

.

.

.

BRUK

Bahkan suara yang dihasilkan saat Chanyeol melemparkan Baekhyun ke ranjangnya begitu kentara dan memenuhi kamarnya. Chanyeol berdecak sekali, mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum akhirnya menggeram keras untuk satu waktu.

Ia nampak benar-benar marah. Dengan wajah dingin yang tiba-tiba saja mengukir sebuah ser- lebih tepatnya mungkin kini tengah tersenyum meremehkan kearah kekasihnya yang masih merintih sakit diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau menangis?"

"..."

"Kau menangis setelah membuatku marah besar?"

"..."

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN, JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU MENANGIS? SIALAN!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol murka, tapi setelahnya memilih untuk menunduk karena sumpah, kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar setelah Chanyeol membantingnya kasar keatas ranjang.

Ia memejamkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menghalau rasa peningnya. Ia mengutuk Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa lelaki tampan itu tanpa rasa sayang sedikitpun melemparnya.

"A-akhh!"

"Lihat aku!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menghilanglan peningnya, rambutnya malah sudah ditarik kebelakang oleh Chanyeol dengan kasar. Lelaki itu memaksanya mengangkat kepala agar mereka bisa bertatapan mata untuk sesaat.

"Kau masih marah karena aku?"

"S-sakit Yeol!"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku mencintaimu hah?"

"..."

"Baek, aku sungguh tidak memiliki niatan untuk kasar padamu. Tapi kau...kau ingin aku kasari?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Ayo bermain kasar!"

Tak sabaran, Chanyeol melepaskan almamater sekolahnya yang kebetulan masih ia pakai. Juga, tangannya dengan cepat menarik dasi dilehernya.

Ia naik keatas ranjang dan memaksa Baekhyun hingga punggungnya menyentuh kepala ranjang. Chanyeol mengikat tangan Baekhyun erat dengan kepala ranjangnya. Tak membiarkan ada sedikitpun celah untuk tangan Baekhyun bisa bergerak. Rasanya sakit sekali. Chanyeol benar-benar tanpa perasaan ketika mengikatnya.

"Sekarang, kau akan tahu bagaimana brengseknya aku"

SREK

Tangannya tanpa tahu diri langsung merobek kemeja Baekhyun, membuat anak itu membelalak terkejut karena kemeja mahalnya sudah robek-robek karena Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha melawan, walau menendang-nendang sprei Chanyeol adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Ia makin tak bisa berkutik ketika Chanyeol mencium bibirnya kasar. Menggigit, dan menghisap bibirnya bergantian hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan kalau bibirnya mulai sedikit berdarah.

"Kau harus tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu sayang"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU CHANYEOL! KAU SUDAH MEMBOHONGIKU! AKU TIDAK SUKA DIBOHONGI! DAN AK-hmptthhh!"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Baek. Aku janji, aku tidak akan berbohong lagi padamu. Bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil"

"Hhmppthhmm!"

Kalau saja Chanyeol tak mengikat sapu tangan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Pasti Baekhyun sudah kembali mengutuk si tampan itu. Bibirnya terasa sobek ketika Chanyeol mengikat sapu tangannya terlalu keras.

"Cantiknya~"

Lelaki itu tertawa brengsek kemudian. Mengusap-usap pipi Baekhyun hingga membuat anak itu memejamkan matanya. Oh, nyaman aekali ketika tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya menghangat. Mendengar sebelumnya Chanyeol berjanji dengan begitu sungguh-sungguh kalau ia tak akan membohongi Baekhyun lagi.

Walau Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tengah sangat beremosi, tapi ia tahu kalau Chanyeol benar-benar tulus. Dan tentang Chanyeol yang mengatakan akan bermain kasar...ayolah, Baekhyun sangat menantikan itu.

Baekhyun memang masih terlihat marah pada lelaki itu. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali sudah tak merasakan amarahnya. Ia benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol, bahkan tak menyentuh lelaki itu semalaman membuatnya merasakan rindu yang besar.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Chanyeol mencium leher Baekhyun perlahan-lahan, turun secara bertahap melalui dada dan mampir dikedua putingnya hingga berakhir diperut Baekhyun.

Tangannya yang panjang menarik cepat jeans super ketat yang dipakai kekasihnya. Menyisakan sebuah ubderwear yang turun sampai pahanya karena sempat ikut tertarik.

"Tetap menggemaskan seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya"

Baekhyun tersipu, padahal penisnya yang tengah digoda oleh lelaki sialan itu. Dibawah sana Chanyeol mencium berkali-kali penis Baekhyun dengan gemas, mengabaikan fakta kalau Baekhyun mendesah tertahan karena ada kain yang menyumbat mulutnya.

Tak mau ketinggalan dengan kekasihnya yang sudah bertelanjang bulat. Chanyeol pun membuka seragam sekolahnya cepat. Dan ia menunduk kembali setelah berhasil menurunkan celana sekolah beserta undewearnya hingga tersangkut dilutut.

Ia berniat menggoda kejantanan Baekhyun lagi dengan bibirnya. Namun saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menutup kakinya rapat, Chanyeol mendengus tak suka. Ia menatap Baekhyun kesal dan hanya dihadiahi rolling eyes dari si manis itu.

Chanyeol menggeram, mengocok penisnya pelan tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung melesakannya. Tanpa penetrasi apalagi pelumas.

Sial, Baekhyun bahkan membelalakan matanya merasakan perih yang teramat sangat. Tubuhnya menegang dan terasa dibelah menjadi dua. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai puas, kepalanya menengadah dan matanya terpejam karena nikmat.

"Kau akan merasakan yang lebih dari ini sayang. Ini hanyalah permulaan"

"HAMPTHHSHH!"

"Ugh, sempit sekali!"

 _'Sial, aku benar-benar dalam bahaya. Aku bisa mati kalau Chanyeol seperti ini'_

 _TBC_

Annyeong~

Naena-nya diundur jadi chap depan ya gengs. Aku lagi down banget, ga sanggup kalo harus ngetik sambil ngebayangin chanbaek main kasar wkwk

Sorry for typo. Sorry for everything lah pokoknya.

Review Juseyooooooo~


	13. Chapter 14

ChanBaek

M

.

.

Baekhyun telungkup. Sudah 15 menit yang lalu dengan kaki terikat dan mengangkakng. Mulutnya disekap dengan sapu tangan hingga desahannya yang memabukan tak sepenuhnya terdengar.

Ia menangis, tapi merasa ketagihan pada semua hal yang Chanyeol lakukan. Bukan menangis sedih, ia hanya tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan.

Ia melirik Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri diam disamping lemarinya. Baekhyun menatapnya memohon, berharap Chanyeol mau berbaik hati membuka salah satu ikatannya. Tangannya tak bisa bergerak san hanya ia tindih dibawah dada, mulutnya tersumbat dan kakinya terikat dengan ranjang. Jangan lupakan kejantanannya yang sekarang nampak memerah. Itu semua ulah Chanyeol yang malah bermain-main dengan pita warna-warni untuk mengikat penis kecil itu.

"Umm sexy, kau masih mau bermain kan?"

Baekhyun meliriknya lagi, kali ini dengan mata berbinar karena Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Ia hanya berkedip menggoda, tak berniat mengangguk apalagi bersuara walau hanya bersura desahan tertahan. Sudah sejak tadi juga Chanyeol selalu memanggilnya 'sexy' melupakan semua panggilan manis yang biasa mereka gunakan. Baekhyun senang, merasa tergelitik hatinya karena Chanyeol terdengar sangat menggairahkan ketika mengatakannya.

Lelaki itu memilih merangkak naik dan mengangkangi pinggang Baekhyun. Ia sedikit menunduk, memberi kuluman lembut pada daun telinga Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah memerah karena Chanyeol juga.

Baekhyun terhanyut, ketika Chanyeol beralih untuk meciumi pipi dan juga lehernya dengan tangan besar nan panasnya yang memijat pinggang Baekhyun sensual.

Itu menggoda, dan Baekhyun hampir saja melenguh dibalik kain yang menutup mulutnya kalau saja Chanyeol tak segera menariknya untuk segera menungging.

"Kita lakukan lagi"

"Mhh"

Tangan Baekhyun yang saling terikat bertumpu diatas ranjang dan itu melelahkan. Chanyeol baru saja memijat bokongnya tak sabaran dengan sesekali tamparan kuat ia daratkan dibokong yang sudah memerah milik Baekhyun.

Jemari kaki Baekhyun meringkup kuat-kuat, apalagi ketika jemari Chanyeol menerobos masuk begitu saja kedalam lubangnya. Jari panjang nan kokoh itu mengaduknya, memaksa masuk begitu jauh dan menggoda titik manisnya yang paling dalam.

"Ingin kulepaskan ikatanmu?"

Jelas Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Matanya terpejam kuat dan ia menikmati semuanya. Ia dapat merasakan Chanyeol menjilati paha dan juga betisnya. Hingga bunyi 'klik' terdengar untuk dua kali dan Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol baru saja melepaskan borgol dikakinya.

Chanyeol membaliknya cepat dan tanpa basa basi menyerang dengan sebuah ciuman memabukan. Baekhyun yang tangannya masih terikat tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan karena mulutnya masih tersumbat kain, Chanyeol hanya mengulum bibir atasnya dengan bergairah.

Hal itu berlangsung selama 1 menit, sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan kalau milik Chanyeol yang menggantung terasa menegang.

Lelaki tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan mudah. Langsung melesakan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan membantu anak itu menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

"Hpphhhm"

"Saranghae"

Chanyeol menghujani dada Baekhyun dengan ciuman, tak sama sekali meninggalkan kissmark-nya sejak tadi. Ia menghisapnya penuh nafsu, tapi tak sama sekali meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan pekat seperti biasanya. Hanya terdapat beberapa bitemark yang hampir mengoyak kulit Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Yeomphh"

Entah itu puncak yang keberapa kalinya untuk Baekhyun. Yang ia tahu hanya Chanyeol beserta mainan gilanya sudah membuatnya mengerang nikmat jutaan kali hari ini.

Tubuhnya lemah dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kalau kain yang menutupnya dilepaskan. Sudut bibirnya merasa agak perih, apalagi tadi Chanyeol mengikat kainnya kuat-kuat.

"Hiks"

Baekhyun terisak pelan setelah akhirnya tak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi suaranya. Ia memandangi Chanyeol, sedikit memelas sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terikat kedepan wajah lelaki itu.

"Aku menyerah Baek"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Akhirnya. Baekhyun senang sekali setelah sejak tadi Chanyeol tak tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Sejak Chanyeol membantingnya tadi, lelaki itu tak sama sekali tersenyum. Membuat Baekhyun agak takut karena Chanyeol terlihat menyeramkan dan hanya smirk tampannya saja yang terlihat.

Ikatan tangannya terlepas dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat. Ia menempelkan tubuhnya, sengaja menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya pelan bermaksud menggoda. Oh, bahkan kejantanan Chanyeol masih tertanam didalam lubangnya.

"Maafkan Baekkie~"

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, tersenyum begitu lembut walau Baekhyun tak akan melihatnya. Anak itu nampak nyaman menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Chanyeol dengan tubuh yang masih bergerak-gerak. Tangan Chanyeol memijat bokongnya, membuat Baekhyun makin bersemangat untuk menggoda kekasihnya ini.

"Harusnya Baek-mhh Baekkie mendengarkan a-aah penjelasan Chanyeollie dulu~"

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi sa- sayang"

"Yeollie menegang. Hehe"

"Anak nakal"

Chanyeol memilih untuk membaringkan Baekhyun perlahan ketimbang bersetubuh sambil duduk. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam, membuat anak manis itu memejamkan matanya dengan senyum mengembang yang cantik.

Baekhyun benar, penisnya menengang lagi. Kkkk

"Aku akan bergerak dengan lembut"

"Eunghh, Baekkie baik-baik ssh saja kalau Yeollie masih mau bermain kasar"

Chanyeol mencabut kejantanannya perlahan, mendorongnya lagi dengan sangat lambat yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum merasakan setiap pergerakan kekasihnya.

Bibirnya dikecup untuk sekali waktu oleh Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengedip dengan penuh gairah pada Chanyeol.

Si tampan hanya bisa tersenyum, menyisir rambut lepek Baekhyun hingga keningnya yang banjir keringat bisa ia lihat.

"Apa sakit?"

"A-apaa?"

"Maafkan aku"

Cup

Sebenarnya Chanyeol agak menyesal melakukan segala kekasaran ini pada Baekhyun. Kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun terlihat lecet dan memerah. Sudut bibirnya pun sama, bahkan Chanyeol sempat membuat bibir anak itu terkoyak karena ciuman mereka. Belum lagi bitemark-bitemark didada anak itu yang Chanyeol lihat mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena ia gigit dengan gemas.

Ugh, harusnya ia bisa menahan emosinya tadi. Dan harusnya, ia tak perlu memperlakukan Baekhyun sekasar ini. Harusnya ia bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan cara lain tanpa menyakitinya seperti ini.

Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa? Mereka sudah terlanjur bermain kasar. Lagipula, ia dan Baekhyun saling menikmati. Jadi...apa salahnya? Pfft.

"C-chanyeolhhhh~"

"Sempithh sekali Baby mhh"

"C-cepathhh nghh B-baekkiehhh tak tahan mhh"

Keduanya terlihat tak sabaran walau Chanyeol benar-benar menjaga segala pergerakannya. Ia tak mau Baekhyun berdarah lagi. Sudah cukup tadi di ronde mereka yang keempat ia membuat lubang Baekhyun berdarah karena ia menjejalkan dildo besar dan juga penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

Gerakannya terlihat semakin cepat, dan desahan Baekhyun pun terus terdengar dan mengayun-ayun ditelinga Chanyeol. Begitu memabukan.

"A-ahh Yeolhhh~"

Chanyeol menggigit puting Baekhyun, mengocok kejantanannya tak sabaran dan hanya dibalas dengan rematan lemah dikepalanya dari Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa apa-apa, saat Chanyeol terus menggigit putingnya tak sabaran, Baekhyun berpikir kalau putingnya akan putus setelah ini.

"EUNGHHH"

"Baekhh"

Putingnya dihisap kuat ketika mereka berada dipuncaknya secara bersamaan. Chanyeol menjepit pucuk puting memerah Baekhyun diantara giginya dan menariknya tinggi-tinggi, membuat Baekhyun melenguh tak terkontrol ketika cairannya menyembur dan juga cairan Chanyeol yang menembak jauh didalamnya.

"Yeolhh~"

Chanyeol menyudahinya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat mengakhiri ini semua. Ia menjilat luka disudut bibir Baekhyun dua kali. Memberikan kecupan singkat disudut bibir kekasihnya sambil berharap lukanya akan segera hilang.

"Aku menyakitimu"

"Yeollie~"

"Pasti sakit sekali. Maafkan aku Baek. Ini salah satu yang aku takutkan ka-"

"Aku tidak pingsan dan kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku sanggup mengimbangi permainan gilamu itu Park!"

"Baby"

"Saranghae"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Sekali lagi Baekhyun benar. Harusnya Chanyeol bersyukur karena Baekhyun masih terlihat baik-baik saja setelah hampir 20 ronde yang mereka lalui.

Tak tahu kenapa, Chanyeol jadi semakin mencintai Baekhyun. Setelah sebelumnya ia ketakutan Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya kalau ia sampai menyakiti anak itu, sekarang ia merasa benar-benar lega.

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun. Ia mengecup pergelangan tangan kekasihnya yang terdapat goresan merah melingkar bekas ikatannya. Chanyeol menjilat luka lecet itu, membuat Baekhyun merintih perih karena lukanya terkena liur Chanyeol.

"J-jangan Yeol~"

"Aku menyesal membuatmu terluka seperti ini"

"Tak apa. Aku sungguh tak apa-apa. Kau jangan menjilati luka-ku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau luka lecet dilubangmu ingin kujilat juga tak apa. Aku ak-"

"T-tidak! A-aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menyeringai dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Ia tak akan membiarkan si caplang mesum kesayangannya ini menggoda dan melanjutkan segala permainan panas mereka.

Jujur lubangnya yang berdarah tadi memang sakit. Tapi ia sama sekali tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menempelkan lidahnya pada luka dilubangnya. Hell, Baekhyun bisa menebak semuanya kalau sampai Chanyeol benar menjilat lukanya.

"Tidur saja bersamaku"

"Eung?"

"Ayolah Yeollie~ kita melakukannya 18 kali dan aku yakin kau lelah"

"Aku masih ing-"

"Kemarilah Yeollie~"

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dan segera menarik Chanyeol untuk berbaring. Ia tersenyum begitu manis, langsung menenggelamkan dirinya pada tubuh besar Chanyeol ketika melihat si tampan itu hendak protes. Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa tak akan sanggup kalau Chanyeol meminta perpanjang waktu bersetubuh mereka. Ini pun sudah begitu melelahkan.

"Aku ingin lagi Baek"

"Saranghae"

"Baekkie~ kau yang memaksaku untuk ber-"

"Saranghae"

"Sekali saja? Aku jan-"

Chanyeol menghentikan rengekannya ketika Baekhyun bergerak cepat untuk memeluk kepalanya. Keduanya berbaring berhadapan, dengan Baekhyun yang baru saja menyodorkan dadanya untuk Chanyeol hisap.

Anak manis itu tertawa, tapi Chanyeol mendapatinya tengah memejamkan mata. Baekhyun mengusap belakang kepala Chanyeol, menunggu lelaki itu menerkam lagi putingnya yang sudah memerah dan bengkak.

Baekhyun tak akan sanggup kalau Chanyeol melanjutkan permainan mereka, dan ia malah menawarkan Chanyeol untuk menyusu padanya.

"Baby menunggu Daddy! Kalau tidak mau menyusu yasu- Mhh"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa. Ia baru saja hendak menarik selimut karena sebelumnya pun Chanyeol nampak tak menginginkan putingnya. Tapi saat tiba-tiba rasa hangat menjalar didadanya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum sambil mengcup puncak kepala Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Chanyeol menghisapnya tak sabaran, terlihat rakus dan seolah ketakutan kalau akan ada orang lain yang mengambil puting Baekhyun. Tangan sebelahnya menyelusup kebelakang tubuh Baekhyun dan mengusap dari punggung hingga pinggangnya.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam, begitu menikmati semua sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Dan saat tangan Chanyeol sudah beralih untuk memijat bokongnya, desahannya lolos secara lembut.

"N-nanti Baekkie teganghh lagi~"

"Mptck"

"Yeolh~"

Chanyeol menariknya untuk semakin mendekat, tak sama sekali menghentikan pijatannya dibokong Baekhyun walau kini penis anak itu sudah ditabrakan dengan perut kotak-kotaknya.

Baekhyun melenguh panjang dan ia tahu kalau Chanyeol kembali terangsang. Sial, kalau tahu begini ia tak akan mau berbaik hati membiarkan Chanyeol menghisap putingnya.

Chanyeol masih memainkan tangannya dibokong Baekhyun. Bahkan jarinya yang panjang sesekali menggoda lubang berkerut milik kekasihnya.

Tak sadar karena menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur secara perlahan. Menabrakan kejantanannya dengan Chanyeol yang malah membuat kekasih tiang-nya itu menyeringai diam-diam.

"Yeolhhhh~ Baekkie mhhh lagihhh~ ayoohhh~"

"Sure"

Bergegas Chanyeol kembali menindih Baekhyun. Senyumnya mengembang lebar dan ia tanpa segan langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun. Tubuhnya ia rendahkan agar memudahkan Baekhyun yang masih terus bergerak dan menabrakan kejantanan mereka.

"Eunghhh~ s-sampai kapanhh kau a-akan menyetubuhikuhh Yeollie~"

"Entah"

"A-ahhh, a-aku le- PARK CHANYEOL!"

Dan Chanyeol tertawa senang. Saat penis menegangnya membobol begitu saja lubang si manis yang tetap sempit tanpa aba-aba.

.

.

"Eunghh"

Baekhyun merintih sakit tepat ketika matanya baru terbuka. Ia melirik kesana kemari, mendapati jam dikamar Chanyeol sudah menunjuk ke angka 5. Dan itu artinya, ia menghabiskan sekitar 6 jam untuk bersetubuh bersama Chanyeol.

Ia tersenyum, dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah terlelap begitu damai dengan tangan memeluknya begitu posesif. Baekhyun memberikannya sebuah kecupan dikening, sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan menyingkirkan tangan besar itu.

Tubuhnya terasa remuk, semua yang ada ditubuhnya merasa begitu sakit dan ngilu. Permainan Chanyeol tadi benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan. Tapi Baekhyun menyukainya~

"Sakit~"

Baekhyun berusaha duduk dari tidurnya, mengabaikan semua rasa sakitnya khususnya rasa sakit dibokong. Ia duduk, meraih kemeja hitam Chanyeol yang tersampir dikepala ranjang dan berniat ia pakai.

Ia tengah menunduk ketika mendapati banyak bercak darah diatas speri putih milik Chanyeol. Ia merona malu, tak sama sekali merasa marah karena Chanyeol yang telah membuatnya berdarah tadi. Walau terasa sakit, Baekhyun tetap merasa semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa nikmat dan ketagihan.

Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang setelah sekali lagi mengecup bibir dan juga pipi Chanyeol.

"A-akh"

Ia berjalan tertatih, berpegangan pada apapun bahkan sesekali memegangi pinggang belakangnya untuk menahan perih. Sial, tahu sesakit ini Baekhyun akan lebih memilih untuk tetap dipelukan Chanyeol saja. Namun sayang, ia sudah setengah jalan dan tanggung kalau ia harus berbalik lagi.

Baekhyun tak peduli pada lelehan sperma dan juga beberapa sprema kering yang berwarna kemerahan karena bercampur darahnya. Ia tetap terus berjalan, hingga keluar dari kamar kekasihnya.

"BAEK-"

"ssst"

"-hyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Luhan yang hampir saja memekik heboh. Ia agak terkejut, mendapati sahabat rusa-nya, Yifan dan juga Eomma Park yang menunggu didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Wajah semuanya nampak menegang, khusus-nya Eomma Park yang Baekhyun tebak pasti sempat menangis.

"Chanyeollie tengah tidur. Kumohon jangan mengganggunya"

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?"

Eomma Park mendekatinya, mengabaikan bau khas percintaan yang melekat begitu kuat pada tubuh Baekhyun. Wanita itu nampak khawatir, bahkan sampai menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap-usapnya lembut.

"Baekkie tak apa-apa Eomma"

"Sungguh? Chanyeol tidak bermain kasar kan?"

"Eung, itu...tapi aku tak apa-apa. Sungguh"

Baekhyun tak mau membuat Eomma Park merasa khawatir. Maka itu ia hanya tersenyum, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja didepan wanita paruh baya ini.

Eomma Park meneliti, menatap Baekhyun lekat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki yang sialnya berhiaskan semua lelehan sprema mengering.

"K-kau berdarah?"

"Ak-"

"Berdarah?"

"Yak! apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan pada sahabatku ini hah?"

Baekhyun terkejut dan merentangkan tangannya lebar ketika melihat Luhan dan Eomma Park berniat mendobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Yifan yang hanya menatapnya takjup dan memilih diam.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Sungguh. Jangan ganggu Chanyeollie oke?"

"Tapi anak sialan itu membuat menantu Eomma me-"

"Eomma~ Baek baik-baik saja. Ohiya, Luhan?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana bis-"

"Yifan menelepon dan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol akan memperkosamu"

"Oh. Itu lucu sekali. Sungguh"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, menarik sedikit turun kemeja hitamnya yang ia rasa baru saja naik. Ah, Baekhyun bahkan lupa memakai celana dalamnya. Ia jadi takut ketiga orang ini mendapatinya tak memakai apapun dibalik kemeja besar Chanyeol.

"Lu, ayo antar aku pulang"

"Hn. Ayo"

"Aku juga akan mengantarmu"

"Yifan? Oh terimakasih. Tapi...Luhan sa-"

"Aku memaksa"

"Baiklah"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tersenyum, membiarkan Yifan dan juga Luhan berjalan duluan meninggalkannya.

Kini ia hanya berdua dengan Eomma Park. Wanita itu merengkuh pinggangnya, tersenyum keibuan dan membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Baekkie ingin memeluk Eomma"

"Ayo"

"Tapi Baekkie bau. Hehe"

"Siapa yang peduli?"

Eomma Park tersenyum dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tertawa senang, sudah lama sekali tak merasakan pelukan penuh kasih sayang seperti ini dari sosok Eomma.

Ia dihadiahi banyak kecupan dipipinya oleh Eomma Park. Membuat senyumnya mengembang dan hampir saja menangis kalau Eomma Park tidak melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, kau yang tahan banting atau kegagahan Chanyeol yang berkurang?"

"E-eomma"

Dan Baekhyun malu bukan main ketika Eomma Park memukul bokongnya dengan santai. Tidak Eomma Park tidak Chanyeol, sama saja menurut Baekhyun. Sama-sama menyebalkan. Wanita itu tersenyum mengejek, memeluk lagi pinggang Baekhyun dan membantunya berjalan dengan hati-hati.

TBC

Annyeong~

Pendek? Iya aku tau. Kurang hawt? Iya aku tau. Kurang eksplisit? Iya aku tau. Aku tau kalo Chapter ini ' _apa banget deh'_. So, sorry~ Dan juga, harusnya itu ga _'tbc'_ disitu. Tapi yaudah lah yaaa, dimohon pengertiannya. Hehe

Aku bakal usahain lebih baik lagi di Chapter selanjutnya^^

Ohiya dua atau tiga konflik lagi nih, baru End. Tenang, bukan konflik yang terlalu berat. Sedang-sedang aja konfliknya hahayy~

Review juseyoooooooo~


	14. Chapter 15

Im In Love With A Monster

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

"Segarnya~"

Dinginnya udara juga hembusan kuat ac dikamarnya tidak sama sekali membuat Baekhyun memilih untuk bergegas memakai pakaiannya. Ia malah kembali berbaring, menggulung tubuh telanjang setengah basahnya lagi kedalam selimut tebal yang katanya hangat.

Ini sudah pukul 8 pagi dan tak ada tanda-tanda bagi Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Sejak kemarin, tubuhnya masih terasa remuk dan membuatnya jadi malas untuk beraktifitas.

Sakit pada lubang analnya pun menjadi alasan kuat kenapa ia sama sekali tak berniat menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang.

Oh, tapi sebenarnya anak itu bahkan sudah turun dari ranjang karena ia baru saja membasuh tubuh lengketnya tadi. Tapi hanya mandi, dan setelahnya ia kembali memilih untuk bergelung didalam selimutnya.

Drrtdrrt

Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap untuk bergelung kembali kedalam alam mimpi dengan terpaksa membuka mata. Ia meraih ponselnya, tersenyum begitu manis ketika mendapati Chanyeol menelepon.

"Chanyeollie~" Bahkan Baekhyun sempat memilin ujung selimutnya sendiri karena terlalu senang.

 _"Aku didepan rumahmu Bee. Tak berniat menyambut?"_

"Uh? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

 _"Kejutan~"_

Baekhyun terkekeh "Baekkie suka kejutan" dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membawa langkahnya untuk turun.

Ia meraih jubah mandinya dan keluar dari kamar setelah mematikan teleponnya. Chanyeol didepan sana sudah menunggu, dan Baekhyun akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Oh, lihatlah jalang satu ini"

Langkah Baekhyun bahkan tak terhenti ketika suara Yebin mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia malah tersenyum meledek, melambaikan tangan kearah wanita itu dan kembali mengabaikan Yebin.

"Hubungannya bahkan sudah berakhir. Tapi kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Ketahuilah, didepan sana Baekhyun tertawa pelan, membayangkan bagaimana bodohnya wajah Yebin saat ini karena ia tak mau melihatnya secara langsung. Huh, Yebin pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau tahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih baik-baik saja.

Cklek

Ia membuka pintu dan dihadiahi pemandangan indah punggung lebar terlapis jaket coklat. Itu pasti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkannya.. Tanpa babibu karena ia tahu itu adalah sang kekasih, Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bee?"

"Hn?"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang, ia memegangi tangan Baekhyun yang memeluknya erat dengan begitu lembut.

Tak tahan karena merasa gemas dengan Baekhyun, ia pun membalik tubuhnya cepat hingga wajah Baekhyun kini malah menabrak dada bidangnya.

"Merindukanku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengeratkan lagi pelukannya "Sangat!"

Tubuh Baekhyun Chanyeol bawa semakin mendekat padanya. Bahkan, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk-nepuk pantat Baekhyun hingga membuat anak manis itu tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu!" Ucap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, bahkan banyak kecupan juga ia layangkan dipucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Keduanya hanyut, bahkan walau itu hanya sebuah pelukan Baekhyun merasa begitu senang. Asalkan itu Chanyeol, apapun yang mereka lakukan akan membuat Baekhyun merasa begitu dicintai.

"Kenapa Yeollie terlihat tampan sekali hari ini?"

Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya sungguh-sungguh, dan ia malah dihadiahi kecupan dibibirnya. Tak hanya sekali, Chanyeol bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menghisap-hisap permukaan tipis dan manis bibir Baekhyun.

"Ayo kencan!"

Mata Baekhyun berkedip menggemaskan "Eung?"

"Kencan sayang. Kita selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk berkencan diatas ranjang, tak ingin mencoba jalan-jalan keluar?" Chanyeol menjelaskan. Bagkan tangannya dengan begitu telaten menyisir rambut lembut Baekhyun perlahan-lahan.

"Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun nampak terkejut setelah sadar apa maksud kekasihnya itu. Bahkan anak itu sempat memukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Hn? Kau...tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja Baekkie mau! Ayo masuk, temani Baekkie ganti baju dulu!"

"Oh, baiklah sayang"

Dengan tingkah yang begitu manja Baekhyun menarik kekasihnya untuk ikut. Senyumnya senantiasa ikut mempercantik wajah mungilnya, juga tangannya yang dengan erat menautkan jemarinya bersama jemari kokoh Chanyeol dibawah sana.

Langkahnya ia bawa terburu bahkan saat ia tahu ia hampir saja berlari. Chanyeol benar dan ia baru ingat, sejak hari pertama berpacaran, mereka belum pernah sama sekali melakukan kencan diluar rumah. Yah, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu diatas ranjang. Kencan yang luar biasa, kata Baekhyun.

"Oh, kalian?"

Baekhyun dengan sengaja menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti Chanyeol dengan senang hati. Yebin didepan sana nampak terkejut, dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Nah, Baekhyun benar saat ia bilang Yebin akan terkejut ketika mengetahui Chanyeol dan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa... _Eomma_?" Tanya Baekhyun meledek. Bahkan Chanyeol disisinya menahan senyum ketika kekasih manisnya itu menekan kata _'Eomma'_ diakhir kalimatnya.

"K-kalian...bukannya kalian berpisah?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Keduanya saling lirik, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menyambar bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya secara mendadak. Bermaksud pamer pada wanita yang masih nampak terkejut didepan sana.

"YAK!" Bahkan pekikan Yebin yang terdengar frustasi seolah tak bisa menghentikan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengeksplorasi mulut kekasih manisnya.

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tersadar disana semenit kemudian. Ia memukul dada Chanyeol manja dan ciuman mereka berakhir. Ia tertawa pelan, melirik sejenak kearah Yebin sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menarik Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kejadian di Klub waktu itu sudah membuat mereka berpisah?" Ini Yebin yang masih tak habis pikir.

Seingatnya, ia bahkan sempat tak sengaja mendengar dari luar kamar Baekhyun kalau anak itu meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Tapi sekarang?

"Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Menjadi jahat dan tak pernah puas mungkin memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi wanita satu ini. Faktanya, setelah apa yang ia dapatkan dari Tuan Byun tak pernah membuatnya merasa puas. Bahkan kini, ia malah berniat merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik Tuan Muda Byun.

"Aku punya tawaran menarik untukmu!" Itu Yebin lagi, ketika dengan cepat ia langsung meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kujamin, kau akan merasa puas ahjussi!"

Kalau dengan menghancurkan Baekhyun bisa membuatnya memenangkan banyak hal, Yebin berjanji akan melakukannya. Sekalipun itu cara kotor, itu memang sudah menjadi keahliannya. Ia yakin ia akan memenangkan semua harta waris dari tuan Byun, apalagi setelah ia berhasil membuat Byun Baekhyun hancur nanti. Yah, berdoa saja Nyonya.

"Nanti ku kabari lagi!"

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus ketika Yebin dengan seringainya menatap kearah pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sudah tertutup. Ia pergi, karena baginya merencanakan hal jahat jauh lebih menarik ketimbang memandangi pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Yeol~"

"Ya, cantik?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi merasa diperhatikan lamat-lamat akhirnya buka suara. Ia tahu sejak tadi Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang itu sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

Ia yang sebelumnya memiliki niat untuk berpakaian jadi ragu-ragu. Ia malas ke kamar mandi, tapi tak mau juga Chanyeol malah memperkosanya kalau ia berpakaian disini. Bisakah Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sebentar? Baekhyun hanya ingin berpakaian.

"Yeol, tutup ma-"

Cup

Tak tahu darimana datangnya tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah ada dibelakangnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Dagunya dengan santai disandarkan dibahu Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya lelaki tampan itu memberikan kecupan basah (karena disertai jilatan) pada rahang Baekhyun.

"Aku harus memakai pakaianku!"

"Lalu masalahnya?"

Lihatlah Tuan Park yang tak memiliki malu ini!

Bahkan tanpa segan, Chanyeol menarik sedikit bathrobe Baekhyun hingga bahu anak itu terlihat.

Baekhyun sendiri tak bisa menolak, ia hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya dan juga Chanyeol dicermin yang ada didepan mereka. Ia mengusak kepala Chanyeol, tak berniat menghentikan kekasihnya yang kini malah sibuk menciumi bahunya.

Jelas ini berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang dulu Baekhyun kenal. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau bagaimana, Chanyeol yang dulu maupun yang sekarang, terlihat sama dimata Baekhyun. Hanya sedikit perbedaan dimana Chanyeol yang sekarang seolah tak bisa mengontrol hasratnya.

"Yeollie"

"Hn?" Chanyeol hanya bergumam, karena kini ia kembali sibuk menurunkan bathrobe Baekhyun hingga tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya itu kini jelas terlihat.

"Yeollie tidak akan membohongi Baekkie lagi kan?"

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah dari ceruk lehernya. Lelaki tampan itu melirik cermin, menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya. Ah, Baekhyun tak bermaksud membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Baek."

"Uh Yeollie~ bukan begitu maksud Baekkie~"

"Aku janji tak akan berbohong lagi"

"Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun terus merengek dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia gemas, Baekhyun terlihat begitu manis ketika merengek seperti anak kecil.

Tangan Baekhyun terjulur dan kembali menarik Chanyeol untuk menopang dagu dibahunya. Chanyeol menuruti, dan saat Baekhyun terus-terusan mengusap lembut kepalanya, ia malah kembali menghisap-hisap leher Baekhyun.

Anak manis itu hanya diam, tersenyum manis dan memperhatikan lewat cermin bagaimana sang kekasih begitu bernafsu menghisap dan menjilati lehernya.

Tetap tampan!

Baekhyun terus membiarkan, bahkan saat sebelah tangan Chanyeol mulai mencubiti putingnya yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya diam dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Chanyeol. Sudahlah, Baekhyun pikir ini juga tak ada ruginya. Mau melawan pun sebenarnya ia menyukai yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan. Haha

Namun saat tangan Chanyeol yang belum lama meremat pinggangnya kini mulai masuk kedalam bathrobe dan meraba paha dalam Baekhyun, anak manis itu dengan cepat berbalik.

"Chanyeol~" Tangannya melingkari leher Chanyeol dengan kening yang sengaja ia tempelkan dengan kening kekasihnya.

Senyumnya terkesan nakal, tapi tetap mempertahankan kemanisan yang khas dari pemiliknya.

"Kalau kau seperti ini..." Ada jeda beberapa detik ketika Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol "...kita malah akan berakhir di ranjang" Sebelum akhirnya tawa manis itu mengalun ditelinga Chanyeol.

Oh, karena tak tahan dengan sexy-nya Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan sampai lupa kalau ia sudah merencanakan kencan bersama si manis satu ini.

"Lepaskan aku dan tunggulah!"

"Hn"

Chanyeol memilih pasrah setelahnya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan kalau kencan mereka kali ini kembali berakhir di ranjang. Tapi sayangnya ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk mengajak anak manis itu keluar. Dan Chanyeol pikir, hal ini juga bukanlah masalah. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan hal baru nantinya. Seperti...bercinta dengan Baekhyun ditempat umum. Mungkin haha.

.

.

.

"Huwaa...haha"

"Pegangan sayang!"

Pegangan Baekhyun pada leher Chanyeol mengerat seperti apa yang lelaki tinggi itu perintahkan. Dengan Baekhyun yang setia berada didalam gendongan punggungnya, Chanyeol kembali berlari ketika menuruni anak tangga.

Suara tawa Baekhyun sejak tadi pun menemani, tak peduli kalau mereka bisa saja jatuh terjembab kelantai karena hal konyol yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Pelan haha pelan-pelan Yeollie! Haha" Pinta Baekhyun disela tawanya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak sama sekali berniat berhenti. Bahkan ketika ia melompat dari anak tangga terakhir menuju lantai dasar, ia tetap mengabaikan pekikan kaget Baekhyun.

Lehernya terasa dicekik ketika Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat mengendurkan lingkaran tangannya. Getaran-getaran halus sisa tawa Baekhyun juga masih dapat Chanyeol rasakan. Apalagi ketika anak itu mengusak-usakan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol. Ia ikut senang kalau kekasih manisnya itu juga senang.

"Jantungku" Kata Baekhyun ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya "Rasanya mau copot!" Ia juga melepaskan sebelah tangannya untuk memegangi dadanya yang berdegup cepat.

Sungguh, sejujurnya tadi itu menyeramkan!

Kalau saja ia memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, mungkin ia sudah mati tegang digendongan Chanyeol karena merasa takut. Walau tak bohong tadi ia juga merasa senang, tetap saja rasa takut jatuh sempat mampir didirinya.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang princess inginkan?"

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol manja dengan wajah berpikirnya yang menggemaskan "Eung, ayo pergi saja!" Juga sebuah kecupan dipipi Chanyeol ia jatuhkan kemudian "Baekkie juga ingin ice cream!"

Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun bagaimanapun ceritanya. Tak peduli bagaimana sikap anak manis itu, ia tetap akan mencintai Baekhyun-nya.

Ia akan menuruti apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan selama hal itu bisa membuat si kesayangan tersenyum bahagia. Tapi, tentu saja itu harus hal yang tidak membuat Baekhyun terlepas darinya! Ia tak akan sudi hidup tanpa Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita per-"

"Wah wah wah~ Ingin pergi berkencan eum?"

Chanyeol sering tak mengerti dengan Yebin yang terus terlihat antusias mengganggunya juga Baekhyun. Wanita itu seolah memiliki obsesi tersendiri untuk membuatnya maupun Baekhyun merasa jengah.

Seperti sekarang. Ketika wanita itu tersenyum aneh yang membuat Chanyeol jadi merasa was-was. Sungguh, Yebin itu berbahaya untuk hubungannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian hari ini?" Wanita itu mendekat, bahkan mengusap bahu Baekhyun dan membuat Chanyeol langsung bergerak cepat untuk melindungi sang kekasih dari sentuhan ibu tirinya yang kejam.

Baekhyun nampak merengut digendongan Chanyeol. Ia juga tak suka ketika Yebin mulai tersenyum aneh seperti itu. Ia tahu, pasti Yebin sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Lihatlah dirimu Baekkie~" Tangannya yang dihiasi cat kuku berwarna ungu tua bergerak untuk mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas "Dirimu manis sekali~"

"Ck"

Chanyeol sudah muak dengan itu semua. Ia tahu Yebin tak sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya tentang Baekhyun. Ia tahu seberapa bencinya Yebin pada Baekhyun. Dan ketika wanita itu menunjukkan sikap yang manis pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu pasti ada yang salah.

"Ish ish, jangan sentuh aku! Ja- YAK! Sakit ishh"

Pekikan Baekhyun didepan telinganya menyadarkan Chanyeol kalau masih ada Yebin yang juga masih sibuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Entah gemas atau bagaimana, tapi kekasih manisnya itu nampak tak suka ketika ibu tirinya terus-terus memaksa ingin mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Bee, kita harus pergi!" Chanyeol mengingatkan dengan sorot mata yang menatap Yebin tajam.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat menyetujui "Yayaya, pergi saja! Ayo Yeollie!" Ia bahkan sampai bergerak-gerak dipunggung Chanyeol agar kekasihnya yang tampan itu cepat membawanya pergi.

"Kau ingin mening-" Yebin bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berpamitan "Kami pergi ahjumma"

Wanita itu menggerutu, nampak tak suka ketika Chanyeol yang memang ia akui tampan sudah menjauh bersama Baekhyun yang terlihat manja didalam gendongan lelaki itu.

Ia mendecak untuk sekali waktu, mengepalkan tangan dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena gagal membuat rencana kencan kedua anak itu berantakan.

Disambarnya ponsel putih disakunya cepat dan kembali menghubungi seseorang. Ia tengah kesal, dan jangan salahkan dirinya kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun setelah ini.

"Ahjussi!" Yebin memulai bahkan saat lelaki paruh baya diujung telepon sana baru saja mengangkat panggilannya.

 _"Ada apa sayang?"_ Itu suara si ahjussi. Terdengar sedikit santai karena ada kekehan kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

"Baekhyun sudah pergi"

Dengan langkah yang agak terburu Yebin berlari balik ke kamarnya. Ia meninggalkan kunci mobilnya didalam kamar dan sekarang ia membutuhkan benda itu.

Ia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun kalau mau rencananya berjalan lancar. Ia tak tahan lagi kalau harus melihat Baekhyun bahagia bersama kekasih tampannya.

 _"Pergi? Kau bilang anak manis itu akan ada dirumah seharian"_ Ada sebuah keterkejutan yang tersampaikan ketika paruh baya itu sedikit berteriak pada Yebin.

Yebin memutar matanya jengah "Ck. Ahjussi tenang saja. Aku berjanji kalau hari ini ahjussi akan mendapatkan Baekhyun!"

 _"Yebin. Kau sudah janji padaku untuk menyerahkan anak manis itu!"_

"Ya ahjussi tenang saja. Ahjussi bisa langsung membawanya pulang atau mampir ke hotel setelah mendapatkannya nanti!"

 _"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?'_

Yebin berpikir sejenak ketika ia melihat mobil Chanyeol baru saja meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia berdecak, menyalakan mesin mobilnya cepat karena tak ingin kehilangan jejak. "Aku akan mengikuti Baekhyun. Nanti ku kabari lagi"

Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin Baekhyun mati agar tak perlu mengganggu rencananya. Tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa. Seluruh harta Tuan Byun akan hilang kalau sampai anak manja itu meninggal. Jadi, Yebin memutuskan untuk mengganggunya saja. Atau mengancam lebih tepatnya.

Dan sekarang ia berpikir untuk menghancurkan Baekhyun. Menjauhkan Chanyeol dari jalang satu itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang Yebin yakini akan membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun hancur.

Kalau Chanyeol tak ada lagi disisi Baekhyun, Yebin yakin kalau ialah yang akan memenangkan semua kekayaan Tuan Byun. Ia akan membuang Byun Baekhyun dan menjadikan anak itu gelandangan. Ia yakin, tak akan ada yang mau menampung lelaki menjijikan seperti Byun Baekhyun.

Sungguh, Yebin benar-benar menantikan datangnya saat itu!

.

.

.

Kalau Chanyeol tidak salah, ini sudah hampir setengah jam ia dan juga Baekhyun berada didalam kolam berisikan bola warna-warni seperti ini.

Sejak keduanya sampai di pusat perbelanjaan yang menyediakan sarana main anak ini, Baekhyun sudah merengek ingin mandi bola. Anak itu bahkan sempat melemparkan ice creamnya ke tempat sampah ketika Chanyeol menolak keinginannya.

Dan akhirnya seperti ini, Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, juga bersama banyak anak kecil yang mengerubungi mereka.

Didepannya Baekhyun tertawa senang, menggoda beberapa anak juga mengajak anak-anak untuk melempari Chanyeol dengan bola-bola plastik.

"Bee, sudah ya?" Sungguh, Chanyeol hanya malu. Diluar kolam bola yang terlindungi jaring-jaring ini, banyak wanita paruh baya yang memperhatikannya juga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, juga menendang-nendang Chanyeol "Sebentar ish!" Ia nampak sibuk, apalagi ketika seorang gadis kecil merengek untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Jisoo-ya, kau harus izin pada Oppa disana kalau mau duduk dipangkuanku" Kata Baekhyun dan menunjukkan pada gadis manis didepannya siapa itu 'Oppa' yang ia maksud.

Gadis bernama Jisoo itu nampak bingung, bahkan dengan begitu tajam mata kecilnya menatap Chanyeol "Oppa itu? Tapi...Oppa itu nampak menyebalkan. Jisoo tidak mau!"

"Kau manis sekali. Hehe"

Dulu Baekhyun pernah menangis sesegukan ketika meminta adik pada Eomma dan Appa-nya. Tapi, bahkan sampai Eomma dan Appanya meninggal, ia sama sekali tak memiliki adik kecil yang bisa memanggilnya Oppa atau Hyung. Baekhyun menginginkan itu semua karena ia kesepian. Dan karena itu pula, ia jadi begitu menyayangi anak kecil. Baginya, hidup tak akan pernah membosankan ketika ada si kecil disisimu. Walau itu anak orang sekalipun.

"Yeol, aku gemas dengan anak-anak ini"

"Hn?" Chanyeol yang sedari sibuk mengaggumi kecantikan Baekhyun tersadar.

"Aku ingin membawa mereka pulang"

Mata Chanyeol agak membulat mendengarnya. Tak tahu, bahkan Chanyeol sempat berpikir macam-macam karena ia baru tahu Baekhyun begitu menyukai anak kecil. _"Kekasihku tidak hamil kan?"_ Tapi ia tetap tersenyum pada Baekhyun agar lelaki manis itu senang.

"Kenapa tidak kita buat sendiri saja?" Chanyeol memancing, bahkan seringainya muncul tanpa peduli kalau masih banyak anak-anak disekelilingnya.

"Apa?"

"Ng...anak"

"Ten- apa?" Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika. Ia memang sering berhubungan badan. Dan bersama Chanyeol, ia tak tahu sudah seberapa banyak ia melakukannya dengan si tampan ini. Ia juga tak tahu berapa liter sudah sperma yang Chanyeol semburkan didalam lubangnya.

Tapi satu hal! Baekhyun yakin, sesering apapun ia melakukannya dengan Chanyeol, tak akan pernah ia mengalami yang namanya hamil! Ia lelaki, normal (tubuhnya) karena ia tak memiliki rahim!

"Jangan bercanda!" Baekhyun memperingati tanpa melirik. Ia masih sibuk memainkan kepangan rambut Jisoo dipangkuannya.

"Pasti kau akan terlihat sexy ketika perutmu membesar karena baby"

"C-chanyeollie!"

Harap-harap cemas, Baekhyun berdoa semoga para ibu diluar kolam ini tak mendengar apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan.

Kekasihnya itu mungkin sudah gila karena berharap terlalu banyak pada Baekhyun. Ingat, segila apapun permainan mereka, sebanyak apapun cairan Chanyeol membasahi lubangnya, Baekhyun tak akan pernah bisa hamil!

"Pipimu merona"

"Yeol~"

"Kemarilah baby!"

Entah tak sadar karena terlalu sibuk merona atau karena tak punya malu, kini Baekhyun malah menuruti Chanyeol untuk mendekat.

Ia tak peduli, bahkan pada beberapa ibu yang nampak histeris dan buru-buru menarik anak mereka keluar dari dalam kolam bola ketika Baekhyun dengan naif naik kepangkuan Chanyeol.

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun memang binal, dan ia baru saja menunjukkan sikapnya yang satu itu. Ia tak peduli ini masih ditempat umum bahkan banyak anak-anak didekat mereka.

Tangannya menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan bibir yang sengaja ia dekatkan dengan sang kekasih. Keduanya tersenyum senang, apalagi ketika Chanyeol sudah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

"Daddy~" Panggil Baekhyun manja

Chanyeol menyerngit, namun ia tersenyum bangga setelahnya"Hm?"

"Ak-"

Tapi Baekhyun tersadar satu detik kemudian ketika ia yang tengah melirik kesamping mendapati banyak orang menatapnya terkejut.

Ia yang sebelumnya hendak mencium Chanyeol jadi urung. Ia hanya tersenyum manis, mencubit pipi kekasihnya gemas sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi dari kolam bola.

Para ibu serta beberapa anak memperhatikan Baekhyun penuh kebingungan ketika lelaki ber-jeans hitam yang atasnya dupadukan dengan sweater kuning berkemeja bergerak tergesa untuk keluar dari jaring.

Tawa manisnya masih terdengar begitu kekanakan, membuat beberapa anak yang melihat aksi hampir kejar-kejaran itu tak bisa menahan lagi senyumnya.

Oh, lelaki dewasa yang aneh. Pikir anak-anak.

"Ayo tangkap Baekkie kalau bisa!" Baekhyun bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya diakhir kalimat. Ia meninggalkan sepatunya dan juga Chanyeol karena ia berpikir untuk kabur.

"Baek tunggu aku!"

Mungkin karena manisnya Byun Baekhyun, juga bagaimana penampilan Park Chanyeol yang begitu menyegarkan untuk dilihat, tak ada satupun sampai detik ini yang menegur dua anak muda itu. Padahal, didepan arena bermain anak sudah diperingatkan agar orang dewasa tidak boleh menaiki permainan anak.

Tak ada yang melarang Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol bahkan ketika dua lelaki itu menaiki seluncuran warna-warni disana. Gadis penjaga arena bermain disana pun ikut membiarkan, karena nyatanya ia begitu terpesona pada ketampanan Park Chanyeol.

"Kalau Yeollie bi-"

Bruk

"Mianhae. Maafkan aku ahjussi, aku tidak sengaja"

Baekhyun membungkuk dalam untuk meminta maaf pada lelaki yang baru saja ia tabrak. Ia tersenyum kikuk, apalagi ketika wajah ahjussi didepannya tak sama sekali menunjukkan ekspresi.

Baekhyun tak tahu apakah ahjussi dengan jaket biru tua ini marah padanya atau tidak.

 _'Kenapa sejak tadi aku selalu melihat ahjussi-ahjussi ini?'_

Nyatanya, tak hanya ada satu orang ahjussi yang kini ada dihadapan Baekhyun. Ada dua yang mengenakan jaket sama, potongan rambutnya pun terlihat sama dimata Baekhyun.

Sejak ia dan Chanyeol turun dari mobil tadi, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali melihat dua ahjussi ini ada disekitarnya dan Chanyeol. Tapi ia hanya tak mau peduli. Ia bukanlah orang yang akan brrtanya dengan bodoh seperti _'apa kau mengikutiku?'_ Pada orang yang bahkan baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Hap

"Aku mendapatkanmu!"

Tubuh Baekhyun dipeluk tiba-tiba dari belakang. Ia terkejut, tapi ketika suara tawa Chanyeol yang terdengar dari belakang telinganya, ia bernafas dengan penuh rasa lega. Ia takut sekali kalau yang memeluknya barusan bukanlah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, langsung memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan menunjukkan bagaimana wajah merajuknya "Chanyeollie curang!"

Ia mempout, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan lagi-lagi tertawa.

Sambil tetap berpelukan, Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari kerumunan para ibu dan anak.

Hei, Chanyeol hanya tak ingin mencemari mata anak-anak kalau ia mencium Baekhyun didepan mereka.

"Jangan sekarang ishh" Dada Chanyeol pun mendapat satu pukulan manja dari Baekhyun. "Banyak orang~"

"Mereka tidak memperhatikan" Chanyeol meyakinkan

"Tidak ma-mphhh!"

Chanyeol memaksa dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun pasrah saat itu. Si manis itu bahkan sempat memutar matanya jengah didalam ciuman mereka.

Bukannya Baekhyun menolak, tapi ketahuilah, seliar dan sejalang apapun itu Byun Baekhyun, ia masih ingin menjaga kepolosan anak kecil. Ia hanya tak mau kerusak kepolosan anak-anak kalau sampai ia berbuat mesum didepan mereka.

Oh, tapi...kecuali kalau anak-anak itu bersedia menutup mata mereka. Mungkin Baekhyun tak akan masalah kalau ia berbuat mesum. Hehe

"Hmm"

Tangan Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan kekasih tiangnya ini dengan menepuk bahunya beberapa kali. Baekhyun tahu kalau disana orang-orang memperhatikan mereka dengan begitu terkejut.

Ia dapat melihat semua ibu menutupi mata anak mereka dengan tangan. Bahkan Jisoo, gadis kecil teman Baekhyun, anak itu meronta tak suka ketika ibunya memaksa untuk menutupi mata kecilnya.

Oh tuhan, seberapa besar dosa Baekhyun kali ini? Ia sampai tertawa sendiri didalam ciumannya.

Faktanya, walau sadar menjadi pusat perhatian, Chanyeol malah tetap bertingkah seolah-olah ia tak peduli. Ia masih mengemut bibir Baekhyun gemas walau sang kekasih sudah memperingati.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah didalam kuasa Chanyeol. Ia terus mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka tapi tak bisa.

Chanyeol memang tak punya malu!

"Yeomphh"

Situasinya makin tak terkendali dan Baekhyun jadi merasa agak takut. Bukan takut seperti yang kalian bayangkan, Baekhyun hanya takut kalau tiba-tiba seorang security ataupun polisi datang tiba-tiba dan menyeret mereka. Apalagi kini Chanyeol baru saja menariknya mendekat hingga kejantanan mereka yang masih terlapisi celana bertubrukan.

Lagi-lagi pekikan orang-orang diruangan itu membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia melirik lagi, dan mendapati orang-orang itu nampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan.

Baekhyun dapat melihat semua orang-orang itu membulatkan matanya. Bahkan ahjussi yang tadi ia tabrak pun dapat Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas. Apalagi ketika ahjussi itu menyeringai sambil mengarahkan kamera ponsel padanya dan Chanyeol.

T-tunggu! Kamera ponsel?

Bahkan setelahnya sang ahjussi nampak menghubungi seseorang. Matanya menatap Baekhyun tajam, tepat dimata karena Baekhyun juga masih meliriknya.

 _'Ahjussi itu...pasti mereka memang mengikutiku sejak tadi'_

TBC

a/n : Hari ini update bareng **baeclarity** uhuyyy :D


End file.
